Silver Embrace
by Aoshika October
Summary: E. Aster Bunnymund es un hombre inteligente y exitoso, y por el momento su única meta en la vida es tener algo de paz. Esto se verá perturbado cuando ronde por los alrededores Jack, un joven problemático con quien empieza con el pie izquierdo. Ambos tienen historias complicadas, ¿pueden vivir uno con el otro así? AU, Yaoi. BunnyxJack, JackRabbit. Human!Bunny Cap. 17 FINAL UP!
1. Primavera fría

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Es extraño. Este es un fandom nuevo para mí y estoy emocionada. Es la primera vez que escribo en ROTG y, sobre todo, la primera vez que escribo yaoi. Es un poco extraño para mí pero haré lo mejor que pueda para que esto quede bien._

_Pues bueno, hace unos meses simplemente quedé hipnotizada por The Guardians, sobre todo por Jack y Bunnymund. Comencé a ver fanarts, a leer fics y de pronto llegué a ese punto de no retorno en donde comencé a leer fics de ellos como pareja. Lindo, muy lindo en realidad. Ya había leído yaoi antes pero nunca ninguna pareja me convenció de escribir un fic. Estos dos me enamoraron y heme aquí._

_Quisiera aclarar algunas cosas antes de comenzar: como estoy acostumbrada a haber leído los libros y los fics en inglés, los apodos y los nombres que pienso usar en el fic son en inglés, me parecen mucho más naturales que los que se usan en español pero si les parece que no se ve bien díganme, me gustaría saber eso. No es una historia demasiado ambiciosa, simplemente romántica y quizás un poco habitual. Es algo que quería sacar ya de mi sistema y a lo mejor es algo cliché, pero prometo que pondré mi mejor esfuerzo. Como ya puse en el resumen, Bunny será humano en este fic. _

_Disc.: The Guardians of Childhood y ROTG no me pertenecen a mí, sino a William Joyce, el autor de los libros y a los directores de la película._

_Sin más, los invito a leer._

**Silver Embrace**

**Capítulo 1: Primavera fría**

Esa noche la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor. Había cierta humedad en el ambiente, un inconfundible aire de marzo, de los días en que el invierno acaba poco a poco y la primavera comienza a abrirse paso.

En una zona residencial, más específicamente, en un pequeño parque ubicado en dicha zona, un hombre caminaba lentamente por entre los árboles y las bancas, mirando con cautela a su alrededor. Ya era pasada la media noche así que no había nadie a los en las calles, por lo que este hombre estaba más que prevenido de que tenía que tener mucho cuidado.

Era como una enorme bestia al acecho. Tenía su objetivo en la mira, calculaba sus pasos, podía verlo y casi podía escuchar su respiración intranquila y asustada.

Finalmente, supo que lo tenía donde quería.

Se paró frente a la banca y lo acorraló contra ella.

-¡Wo! ¿Qué rayos…?

Un muchacho de entre 18 y 20 años. Cabello blanco, piel clara, casi transparente, pantalones y sudadera viejos y gastados, unos tenis sucios (de correr, supuso).

-Ahora bien, ¿quién eres y qué haces en este sitio?

El muchacho observó al hombre que lo había acorralado contra la banca. 1.83 de estatura, atlético, bastante musculado. Bronceado y con una expresión severa. Imposible adivinar su edad. Pero sobre todo, con un extraño y sonoro acento… ¿australiano?

No se dejó intimidar por la aparición.

-Esto es un parque público, ¿no? Vine a dar una caminata.

-¿Ah, sí? - el hombre lo vio con sospecha-, mira, ha habido varios robos en las casas de esta colonia últimamente, amigo. Digamos que te he encontrado en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, ¿eh?

Tenía que ser. Clásico pequeño maleante que pensaba que se podía salir con la suya con tanta facilidad. Pues él no iba a permitírselo de una manera tan sencilla.

-¿Y por qué precisamente yo, puedes decirme? Solo estoy paseando.

-Paseando, claro, a esta hora de la noche y en esas fachas…

El muchacho se enfadó de un modo que le resultó un tanto inquietante, y se puso a la defensiva. No esperaba que se enderezara y a pesar de no poderse poner de pie porque él lo acorralaba, infló el pecho y se incorporó lo más que pudo.

-Un segundo, ¿me estás juzgando por mi vestimenta? Oye, puede que yo no sea el típico vecino que ves por esta zona- hizo un ademán, abarcando las hermosas y enormes casas del residencial-, pero como me veo no me hace menos decente.

-Eso dices ahora.

-¿Eres policía?

Esta pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, pero el hecho de que el muchacho se mostrara inquieto por saber la respuesta fue como una señal de que no se trataba de la persona más decente, como él mismo había dicho, del lugar.

-No. Solo soy un vecino que ha tenido suficiente drama por un mes. Realmente estoy harto de despertar todas las mañanas con una patrulla aullando frente a mi ventana, ¿entiendes?

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo!- el muchacho se removió nervioso cuando él se acercó más- Ni siquiera tienes pruebas de que sea yo. Solo te estás dejando guiar por mi vestimenta.

-¿Por qué te interesa si soy policía o no entonces, eh? No será que ya tienes problemas en otro sitio y te están persiguiendo…

Él negó con la cabeza, de una manera tan terca que casi resultó ofensivo. Aun así, no se dejó llevar por las ganas de llevarlo a la comisaría más cercana. El chico tenía razón, no tenía pruebas de que él fuera el culpable de los robos que había habido últimamente.

Solo que hacía unas tardes lo vio vagar por ahí y le pareció que desentonaba totalmente con el ambiente del lugar.

La gente que vivía en esa zona eran personas con mucho dinero. Las casas eran lujosas y bellas, y nadie se permitía a si mismo verse descuidado o vistiendo ropa vieja.

En cambio el muchacho se notaba descuidado y sucio, por no decir además, desconocido, poco familiar, fuera de cuadro.

Lo observó todo lo que pudo. Había estado rondando por los alrededores un buen rato y le daba la impresión de que podía ser uno de esos que monitorean a la gente de un lugar para decidir a quién y en qué momento atacar… más o menos como lo que él había hecho minutos antes al acorralarlo contra la banca. Solo que él, claro, lo había hecho por una buena causa.

Sí, E. Aster Bunnymund había aprendido con los años a ser desconfiado y prevenido, sobre todo cuando se trataba de la paz de su hogar. No iba a permitir que un pequeño rufián simplemente llegara a arruinar la paz que poco a poco y penosamente había conseguido formar a su alrededor.

Por supuesto, al final tampoco era cosa de arruinarle la vida a alguien que en caso de estar diciendo la verdad solo estuviera dando un pequeño paseo.

Así que poniendo todo en balance, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarlo ir. Se mantendría alerta, claro, eso no cambiaría nada.

-De acuerdo, mocoso- suspiró- vete. Pero si cometes el más mínimo error…

El muchacho frunció el ceño, le dio un empujón y se puso de pie.

-¡Eh! Te estaré observando, niño.

Él volteó a verlo y levantó las dos manos, mostrándole el dedo de en medio. Luego metió ambas en el bolsillo de su _hoodie _y comenzó a caminar a través del parque hasta perderse en la oscuridad.

Bunny dejó escapar una risa. _Pequeño insolente._

.

.

.

Bunny rodó en su cama al sonido espectacularmente molesto que se dejaba sentir a los alrededores esa mañana. Otra patrulla. Más luces bicolores dando vueltas por ahí. Más gritos de sus vecinos escandalosos.

_Más drama. _

Tomó una almohada y se la apretó en la cabeza. No se callaban y entre todas las voces destacaba la de una mujer que chillaba histérica por haber perdido un enorme juego de hermosas joyas. Otro vecino se quejaba de la inseguridad que se vivía en estos días y otro grupo de mujeres –_viejas cacatúas_, como él las llamaba- le daban la razón.

Sus oídos. Por la Luna. ¡Sus malditos oídos!

Maldita fuera la hipersensibilidad auditiva en ese momento. ¿Porqué, demonios?

En fin. Se puso de pie, se pasó la mano por la cara, tratando de despejarse un poco. Cerró la persiana de la ventana de su cuarto, tomó una toalla y se metió a bañar. Agua fría, perfecta para comenzar lo que prometía ser una pesada jornada. La dejó fluir por los músculos de su cuerpo y eso le permitió relajarse un poco, solo un poco, apenas suficiente.

Salió de la regadera envolviendo la toalla en su cintura y tomó otra toalla más pequeña para secarse el cabello.

Mientras tanto, se aproximó a su ventana. Corrió un poco la persiana y abrió el vidrio. Dirigió su oído hacia afuera, el escándalo había disminuido un poco pero aún se hablaba de los acontecimientos.

Alcanzó a distinguir algunas palabras clave en la plática de sus vecinos que sirvieron para confirmar sus más que firmes sospechas. Otro robo.

Se puso rápidamente su ropa interior, unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camiseta y una chaqueta café de tela gruesa ya que el día había amanecido algo fresco y sí, él se había atrevido a bañarse con agua fría.

Bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina y preparó rápidamente una ensalada para desayunar. Tomó un vaso de jugo de naranja y salió a la calle, mirando a su alrededor con cautela. Aguzó su vista y su oído lo más que pudo, buscándolo, buscándolo.

Finalmente llegó al parque y lo vio allí, sentado, distraído, en una banca. Sus manos estaban dentro del bolsillo de su sudadera y estaba casi completamente hecho un ovillo. Bunnymund caminó hasta él y lo jaló con cierta brusquedad de la capucha, haciendo que el muchacho, exaltado por la repentina agresión, pegara un salto, como si hubiera estado dormido y hasta ese momento se diera cuenta de su presencia.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!- preguntó con desesperación cuando se dio cuenta de que el enorme sujeto no lo soltaba.

-Te lo advertí, mocoso.

-Que…. ¿Otra vez? ¡Ya te dije que no tuve nada que ver! ¡Demonios!- pataleaba y luchaba por liberarse del agarre perro Bunny no estaba dispuesto a dejarle ganar.

-Me parece curioso que los robos coincidan con tu presencia por aquí. Si no me dices la verdad de una vez tendrás que decírsela a la policía.

-¡Déjame!- como último recurso, el muchacho le dio a Bunny una patada fuerte en la espinilla. Por la impresión y el dolor-no era mucho, pero era muy molesto- lo tuvo que soltar.

Salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, pero Bunny no dudó en salir corriendo tras él. Después de todo nadie le gana en velocidad a un "conejo".

El muchacho iba atropellando gente, saltando por encima de los autos y las cercas de los jardines y Bunny no tuvo remedio más que imitarlo, trayendo de vuelta a su memoria los días de su adolescencia cuando podía hacer este tipo de acrobacias sin preocuparse de lo que dijera de él la gente. El problema ahora no era su agilidad- aún intacta- sino su cuidadosamente construida imagen.

Finalmente llegaron a un terreno baldío y completamente desocupado en el lugar más alejado del residencial. Bunny vio al chico entrar por debajo de una malla ciclónica gracias a un agujero realmente pequeño que había excavado en el piso, al parecer, con bastante anticipación. Llegó hasta allí pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que era demasiado corpulento para pasar por ese lugar así que optó por saltar la malla.

No le costó demasiado trabajo y finalmente se encontró dentro.

Había todo tipo de maleza creciendo sin control, así que supuso que nadie había adquirido el terreno aún. Pero ese no era el problema en ese momento. Lo que necesitaba saber era dónde demonios estaba ese pequeño problema.

Captó movimiento al fondo del terreno, a unos 15 metros de donde estaba parado él, así que caminó hacia allá.

Finalmente lo encontró, pero no esperaba ver lo que vio cuando retiró la maleza.

Ahí estaba el muchacho, arrinconado en una esquina del terreno, mirándolo con las mejillas rojas de coraje, cansancio y vergüenza. Evidentemente no se había esperado que lo siguiera hasta allí, y ahora no podía ocultarle la cara a lo inevitable.

A su alrededor había restos de comida, sábanas viejas y un par de cambios de ropa, aunque viejos, limpios. Miró alternativamente estos artículos y luego miró al muchacho otra vez, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a echarse a llorar.

-¡Lárgate!- gritó con la garganta hecha jirones- ¿Estás contento? ¿Esto es lo que querías ver?- preguntó acusadoramente, la debilidad llorona de momentos antes había dado paso a una orgullosa ira- ¡No te preocupes, me iré pronto, así que déjame en paz!

Ni rastro de los artículos robados en las casas de sus vecinos. Bunnymund se sintió como un verdadero idiota.

-Escúchame…_Frostbite,_\- demonios, si ni siquiera se sabía su nombre-, no era mi intención. No tenía idea de que tú…

-¿De que yo qué? ¿Qué soy un vago, un inútil?- Bunny respiró profundo pero no contestó- ¡Eso no justifica nada, ahora déjame en paz!

Bunny comprendió que hacía más daño tratando de disculparse, así que con toda la dignidad de la que podía hacer acopio dadas las circunstancias, retrocedió lentamente y se abrió paso de regreso entre la maleza.

Definitivamente su día había empezado mal, muy pero muy mal.

.

.

.

Aster siempre fue bueno en muchas cosas. Desde niño fue muy inteligente, se le daban muy bien las ciencias. Era bueno administrando y tenía un indiscutible toque con la naturaleza, amaba a las plantas y a los animales. Leía muchísimo, era culto y elegante, totalmente presentable.

Defectos tenía como cualquiera, pero tenía uno en específico que le provocaba problemas constantemente.

Bunny simplemente no tenía idea de cómo tratar a la gente. Bien, tenía amigos, pero le había sido muy difícil entablar esas amistades y…bueno, conservarlas.

Podías decir que Bunny era un buen jefe. Un buen socio y un buen colega. En general cumplía sus obligaciones sociales con efectividad, era difícil que algo saliera mal siendo la imagen en movimiento de la seguridad en sí mismo.

Se manejaba con cierta naturalidad hasta que el trato se volvía íntimo.

Y he ahí el problema que lo aquejaba en ese instante.

E. Aster Bunnymund era un _desastre _para pedir disculpas y hacer que sonaran sinceras.

¿Cómo demonios te disculpas con un muchacho que para empezar no te quiere ver ni en pintura? El pobre estaba avergonzado hasta decir basta. Si a Bunny se le ocurría acercarse el pobre explotaría de pena o se derretiría de coraje. Tampoco sabía qué le diría en el caso de que lo dejara acercarse. No le saldrían las palabras y tal como él era, terminaría haciéndolo enojar más.

De modo que ahí estaba Aster, haciendo algo que se le daba un poco mejor: preparar una rica cena.

Sí, eso haría. Podía llevársela y ofrecerle eso, solo una pequeña cena, sus disculpas y el cualquier tipo de ayuda que necesitara y que él pudiera darle.

Una vocecilla en su cabeza le decía que se detuviera y que lo dejara, ¿y si el muchacho creía que lo hacía por lástima y sólo conseguía ofenderlo?

Bueno sí, en cierto modo era verdad, le tenía algo de lástima al pobre, ahí solo, mal vestido, mal cubierto y muy posiblemente mal alimentado.

No lo había visto en los últimos tres días y se detuvo al pensar que en dichos días se había dejado sentir una frescura poco habitual considerando que estaban entrando de lleno en la primavera. Por todos los cielos, mínimo el clima debería ser templado pero hasta había estado lloviznando, de esas lluvias suaves que no hacen más que refrescar el clima más de lo que está y hacerlo todo un poco más lento, más pesado y más molesto.

Bunny trató de no pensar más en los impedimentos climáticos de los últimos días y terminó de guardar los recipientes con comida que había preparado. Todo estaba a buena temperatura, listo para comerse. Guardó todo en una bolsa térmica y salió de su casa para caminar a través del residencial hasta aquél terreno baldío.

Una vez que llegó allí se colgó la bolsa al hombro para saltar la malla ciclónica no sin antes asegurarse de que nadie estaba en los alrededores.

Al tocar el piso con sus pies se detuvo un momento y respiró profundo. Iba a enfrentar al muchacho. Aunque si no estaba en ese lugar…no estaba mal, ¿cierto? Le dejaría la comida, y ya que probablemente él era el único que sabía de su escondite automáticamente deduciría quién se había molestado en llevarle la cena.

Sí, eso estaría bien, ¿No?

Pero Bunnymund no era un cobarde. No, simplemente no era una opción.

Así que se acercó a la esquina donde hacía unos días había terminado acorralando al muchacho. Se aclaró la garganta y se acercó más. Ahí estaba. Dormido.

Bunny suspiró.

Se acercó un poco y lo observó. Quizás no sería bueno perturbar su sueño. Ya podría volverlo a buscar por la mañana, supuso.

Antes de que decidiera irse, sin embargo, escuchó que el muchacho se quejaba. Quizás tenía una pesadilla, pero…

Los quejidos eran demasiado fuertes y el muchacho se movía mucho. Estaba sudando.

-¿Frostbite? ¡Oi, Frosbite!- se hincó a su lado y le palpó la frente, estaba ardiendo. Luego tocó las viejas sábanas en las que estaba envuelto y sus ropas, estaban empapadas y pesadas y entonces Bunny cayó en cuenta. No se había resguardado durante las lluvias y ahora estaba enfermo.

Cuando escuchó su voz, el muchacho entre abrió los ojos. Dejó de gimotear pero se notaba que no estaba en sus cinco.

-Frostbite, ¿estás bien?

Lo miró como quien ve a través de un vidrio y a Bunny le asustó su expresión vacía.

_Demonios._

-Vamos, tenemos que sacarte de aquí. ¿Puedes caminar?

Él no contestó, pero consiguió ponerse de pie después de dos o tres penosos intentos y cuando Bunny le puso la mano en el hombro se dejó guiar.

Mecánicamente pasó por debajo de la malla y siguió a Bunny a través de las lujosas casas mientras éste sacaba su celular del bolsillo y marcaba un número a toda velocidad.

-¿Tooth? Sí, sé que es tarde, pero necesito ayuda. No, no importa, trae a North. ¿Qué? ¡Sí, tengo de cenar, solo no tardes!

Colgó y se volvió a guardar el celular dentro del bolsillo del pantalón y le echó un vistazo al joven.

-Frostbite, ¿estás bien?

Pareció querer contestar, pero solo alcanzó a llevarse una mano a la frente antes de que se le doblaran las piernas ante los ojos atónitos y preocupados de un pobre Bunny devastado por la culpa.

_Continuará…_

_Tenemos a un Jack enojado y enfermo y a un Bunny impedido social y preocupado. Me encanta esa mezcla._

_Para mí un Bunnymund humano sería algo parecido a Hugh Jackman por obvias razones XD solo que más joven, al menos en apariencia. Más adelante supongo que me ocuparé de detallar un poco más su apariencia humana, será una delicia para mí, juju._

_Bien, espero que les haya gustado y que me den ánimos para escribir el siguiente capítulo :P_

_Besos!_

_Aoshika October_


	2. De apodos y berrinches

_Buenas noches, aquí traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic, les agradezco por agregar a favoritos y comentar n.n_

_Entre otras cosas, planeo actualizar una vez por semana, por si tenían el pendiente, y los siguientes capítulos van a ir siendo un poco más largos, aunque no todos, este por ejemplo tiene el doble que el anterior._

_En fin, los invito a leer._

**Silver Embrace**

**Capítulo 2: De apodos y berrinches**

Las manos de Tooth trabajaban hábiles y profesionales. Desvistió a _Frostbite_ y le puso un termómetro bajo el brazo. Le revisó las pupilas y con cuidado le abrió la boca para checar si su garganta estaba inflamada o irritada.

-Mira esos bellos dientes.

Pero Bunny no podía fijarse en tal cosa. El muchacho estaba inconsciente.

-Dios mío, está muy desnutrido. Se le ven las costillas a simple vista, y está tan pálido...- le acomodó la cabeza con cuidado en la almohada- no cabe duda, tenía las defensas demasiado bajas, tarde o temprano le iba a pasar algo así.

Tooth tomó el estetoscopio y le revisó el corazón y los pulmones.

-¿Dices que es un indigente? Por la Luna, Bunny, ¿cómo haces para meterte en estas cosas?

No lo sabía. Bunny simplemente no tenía idea de cómo le hacía para terminar metido en este tipo de asuntos. No era habitual que terminara con un indigente inconsciente en su casa, claro, pero de vez en cuando se metía en problemas con alguien y necesitaba ayuda para saber qué hacer para remediarlo. Tooth, North y Sandy solían ser muy pacientes con él en ese sentido pero esta situación ya estaba bastante cerca del colmo.

Tooth trató de despertar suavemente al muchacho y contra todo pronóstico él lo hizo. Abrió sus ojos muy apenas, y la miró con expresión somnolienta.

-Hola, pequeño, ¿cómo te sientes?

Él movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y no comprendieron si quería decir que se sentía mal o que no entendía lo que ella decía.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Él frunció el ceño y muy apenas abrió la boca, pero eso fue suficiente para escuchar su respuesta.

-Jack.

Dicho esto, se quedó dormido de nuevo. Tooth suspiró, pero se veía tranquila.

-¿Y cómo está el muchacho?- preguntó North, entrando a la habitación. Tooth lo había mandado a una farmacia a comprar suero.

-Mucho mejor- le quitó a Jack el termómetro y le mostró a Bunny- está bajando la fiebre. Pobrecito.

Bunny tomó el termómetro y lo miró con atención. Mientras tanto Tooth siguió observando a Jack, le acarició la frente, a lo que North carraspeó. Tooth sonrió y le dirigió una mirada burlona.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho, North? A estas alturas no te voy a cambiar, menos por un muchacho- volteó a ver a Bunny-. Deberías ver cómo se pone cuando converso con los padres de mis pacientes.

Bunny hizo una sonrisa ladeada, con esta ayuda se sentía un poco más tranquilo.

-Por cierto, deberías traer algo para vestirlo. No podemos dejarlo así.

Bunny protestó, en su casa no tenía ropa que le quedara a Jack, era demasiado pequeño y flaco.

-Algo tendrás que tener- contestó Tooth con resolución-, nadie lo va a ver de todos modos. Tráele un pijama y mañana puedes ir a comprarle otras cosas.

-¿Ma…Mañana? ¿Pretendes que se quede aquí?

-Bunny, no puedo llevarlo a mi clínica, es para niños. Además, moverlo estando en esta condición no ayudará a que mejore. Es decir, no es la gran cosa, se sentirá mejor por la mañana pero tienes que admitir que en cierto modo ahora es tu responsabilidad.

Bunny gruñó y salió en búsqueda del dichoso pijama. Si no fuera porque se sentía demasiado culpable no estaría haciendo esto.

Cuando volvió a la habitación de huéspedes, que era donde había acostado a Jack antes de que llegaran Tooth y North a ayudarle, estos estaban sentados a lado de la cama observando al joven. Podía olerlo a distancia, el instinto paternal de North se había activado al ver a Jack como cada vez que veía a un niño.

-Deberíamos llevarlo con nosotros, ¿no crees, Toothie?- preguntaba como quien acaba de encontrar un gatito abandonado en la calle, extendiendo la mano hacia él para revolverle un poco ese cabello blanco que tenía-, ya sabes como es Bunny con estas cosas.

-¿Cómo soy, Nick?- preguntó Bunny levantando la voz, y acto seguido observó a su amigo incorporarse hacia él, algo apenado de haber sido escuchado diciendo eso.

Nicholas St. North había sido uno de sus primeros amigos desde muy joven y le debía muchas cosas, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que solía hacerlo enojar con sus comentarios espontáneos y poco meditados. Era algo mayor que él. Medía unos treinta centímetros más y era la personificación de un enorme y feliz Santa Claus ruso.

¿Qué hacía una mujer como Tooth casada con él? El mundo se lo preguntaba. ¿Por qué no tenían hijos aún? eso también era una incógnita. Pero mientras fueran felices debía estar bien, era la conclusión a la que siempre llegaba Bunny cuando se trataba de ellos dos.

-Bueno, Bunny, tienes que admitir que no eres el mejor anfitrión, y la situación de por sí es extraña. Quizás te sea más cómodo si el muchacho viniera con nosotros, no podemos llevarlo a la clínica pero creo que hay suficiente espacio en casa.

Bunny rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Se acercó a Tooth y le entregó el pijama más pequeño que había encontrado en sus cajones.

-Yo necesito disculparme, North, y creo que esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

Como Bunny les había contado a grandes rasgos lo ocurrido, Tooth tuvo que darle la razón. Era lo mejor, en cierto modo ambos se lo merecían: Jack necesitaba una disculpa y Bunny un paliativo para su remordimiento.

Mientras pensaba en esto, la mujer vistió a Jack con todo el cuidado que le fue posible y lo recostó de nuevo. No le costó demasiado trabajo con la ayuda de North, quien sostenía su espalda, sus brazos o piernas cuando ella le ponía la camisa o los pantalones.

Aunque Tooth sabía muy bien cómo comportarse en estas circunstancias, Bunny parecía confundido así que ella decidió que tenía que darle un par de pistas de lo que hacer a continuación.

-Una buena noche de sueño le caerá genial. Por la mañana seguro se sentirá mejor, pero por si las dudas debe guardar reposo lo más posible. Estas son las medicinas y aquí está anotado cuándo debe tomarlas. Que tome muchos líquidos y se alimente muy bien. Eso es todo.

Sonrió, tratando de hacerle ver a Bunny lo sencilla que era en realidad la situación y que no debía ahogarse en un vaso de agua. Bunny grabó todo esto en su memoria. Sin duda le costaría trabajo, pero podía hacerlo. Claro que podía hacerlo.

Les sirvió algo de cenar a Tooth y North, por las molestias, pero aunque lo intentó él mismo no pudo probar bocado. Luego ellos se fueron con la promesa de regresar al día siguiente por la noche para que Tooth revisara el progreso de Jack.

Cuando estuvo solo, Bunny fue de nuevo a revisar al muchacho. Le dejó unas botellas de agua en la mesilla y algo de comer, por si despertaba en la noche. Verificó que estuviera bien cubierto, cerró la ventana y finalmente dejó la habitación.

.

.

.

Jack había dejado su último hogar temporal unas dos semanas atrás, y tres días después llegó al residencial. Cansado de que los policías lo echaran de las bancas de los parques pensó que estaría bien meterse en el terreno desocupado. Solo tuvo que cavar una pequeña zanja por debajo de la malla metálica y se encontró dentro.

Estuvo por ahí haciendo pequeños trabajos como ayudante en tiendas y casas y con eso tuvo suficiente para vivir por unos cuantos días, pero las cosas se pusieron difíciles debido a los robos que habían golpeado en esa zona los últimos días y ya nadie quería la ayuda de un extraño en ninguna parte.

Jack vio por primera vez a _ese_ sujeto una vez que vagaba por las calles del residencial. La casa le llamó la atención debido a dos cosas: primero que nada, en la cochera había dos vehículos que eran completamente impares: a la izquierda estaba estacionado un hermoso automóvil negro, limpio y brillante, seguramente muy costoso, de muy buena marca. A la derecha estaba estacionada una camioneta de trabajo, algo vieja y nada glamourosa.

Lo segundo que llamó su atención en esa casa fue su ocupante. Era un sujeto bastante….interesante, por decir algo. Aunque no hubiera sabido decir su edad, estaba seguro de que era más joven que sus vecinos, la mayoría eran personas retiradas o por lo menos de mediana edad. En cambio él no mostraba arrugas o canas, ni cansancio. Se veía fuerte. Mayor que él mismo, seguro, pero quizás no demasiado. Sin duda era algo intimidante, pero se veía más que bien con un traje completo de saco y corbata, subiendo a su lujoso auto con propiedad.

Jack jamás hubiera pensado en dirigirle la palabra hasta que unos días después lo vio salir otra vez de la casa, pero en esta ocasión, vestido de una manera mucho más sencilla: pantalones de trabajo, una camiseta y una chaqueta. El sujeto se subió a la vieja camioneta y salió. Cuando regresó, llevaba la camioneta cargada de botes de pintura, pegamento, vidrios, marcos de aluminio, herramientas y muchas otras cosas que Jack no pudo identificar.

Entonces una idea iluminó su mente, ¿por qué no le ofrecía su ayuda?

Se notaba que era un buen tipo, y él se estaba sintiendo demasiado solo últimamente, necesitaba conversar, reír un poco y algo de trabajo le vendría bien.

Pero…

Siempre había ese pero. Jack no supo cómo acercarse ni qué decirle. Estaba algo apenado de hacerlo, ya por su apariencia o por lo inútil que se sentía con ese tipo de labores de trabajo pesado casero.

Estuvo practicando como acercarse y hablar, pero de todas las veces que intentó finalmente no podía hacerlo.

Alguna vez notó la mirada del tipo sobre él, pero él tampoco trató de dirigirle la palabra y eso, bueno, era bastante triste.

Una noche estaba en el parque, ya era muy tarde pero él no quería dormir. Le dolía el estómago de no haber comido nada en más de tres días, y apenas podía mantenerse a sí mismo tranquilo.

Luego ese hombre apareció y al tenerlo tan cerca por primera vez Jack se hizo consciente de lo alto que era, y de esos impresionantes ojos verdes que parecieron traspasarlo con su dureza.

El hecho de que insinuara que él era el ladrón- no, no lo insinuó, prácticamente lo acusó ahí mismo- en cierto modo hirió a Jack. Este no era el tipo de compañía que estaba esperando y si ese tipo quería juzgarlo por su apariencia y por su pobreza…bien. NO necesitaba esa clase de acercamiento en su vida. Al día siguiente, sin embargo, cuando se volvieron a encontrar y él lo siguió y descubrió su escondite, Jack sintió por primera vez en bastante tiempo que algo dentro de él se quebraba.

Lo último que quería era que alguien- sobre todo alguien como él- viera las verdaderas condiciones en que vivía o más bien, sobrevivía. La rabia y el orgullo dañado lo hicieron llorar pero no permitió que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos y le gritó lo más fuerte que pudo para que lo dejara solo.

Esa noche Jack decidió que se iría al día siguiente al amanecer y se dejó vencer por el sueño. En la madrugada sintió mucho frío, pero no le prestó atención. Por la mañana cuando despertó simplemente no se podía mover.

Después de eso no recordaba mucho. Solo que una voz profunda le preguntaba si estaba bien. _Frostbite, _le decía, y él se sentía raro de recordar que ese había sido el apodo que el sujeto le había dado a falta de un nombre. Luego otra voz, la dulce voz de una mujer, le preguntaba también como estaba. Él negó con la cabeza, no estaba bien. Ella le preguntó su nombre y él solo pudo contestar lo más simple que se le ocurrió.

-Jack-, había dicho, cuando en realidad hubiera querido decir mucho más.

Me llamo Jackson Overland y no quiero que me tengas lástima. Déjame ir.

En fin. Cuando despertó se sentía mucho mejor. Ya no tenía fiebre y aunque su garganta estaba algo irritada todo lo demás estaba bien. Sus músculos estaban algo adoloridos pero definitivamente había tenido un largo sueño en una cómoda cama. Al pensar en esto fue que su mundo se colapsó.

¿Qué diablos hacía en una cama?

-Al fin despertaste, Frostbite.

.

.

.

Bunny estaba allí justo en el momento en que el muchacho se movió perezosamente, se estiró y bostezó, mostrando que había despertado. Quiso reírse cuando lo vio abrir los ojos como platos y enderezarse bruscamente en la cama, pero las cosas de por sí habían empezado mal, lo menos que deseaba en ese momento era hacerlo sentir incómodo. Lo saludó a su manera pero él no contestó, solo se lo quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido y el cuerpo en guardia, como si al más mínimo error por parte de él estuviera listo para salir corriendo y perderse. Bunny se acercó, ofreciéndole un plato de comida que acababa de preparar.

-Mira niño, sé que empezamos mal. Mi error. Pero debes admitir que en parte no estaba tan equivocado. Una persona extraña rondando por tu casa es sospechosa por donde le mires.

Jack no contestó. Solo contempló el plato caliente que tenía ahora en el regazo -¿crema de champiñones y queso?- y sintió que sus interiores comenzaban a moverse por el hambre. Aun así se obligó a sí mismo a no rendirse ni probar ni una cucharada. Al ver que no se movía, Bunny siguió hablando.

-Bien, como dije, empezamos mal, así que ¿por qué no enderezamos un poco las cosas? Me llamo E. Aster Bunnymund- extendió la mano hacia él, tratando de parecer lo más amistoso que le fuera posible. Jack miró esa mano y acercó la suya, generando entre ellos un apretón frío y distante.

-Jackson Overland.

-¿Cómo puedo llamarte?

-Jack. Ahora tú serás Bunny, entonces.

-Hey, espera un segundo- se puso en guardia- mis amigos me llaman así, pero tú y yo no tenemos esa cercanía. Estás hablando del apellido de mi familia.

-¿Qué propones?- preguntó entonces Jack con una mezcla de cinismo y travesura en su expresión-, tú comenzaste a decirme Frostbite. Bueno, no estabas tan perdido- sonrió, como para sí mismo-, hace tiempo unos amigos que tuve me apodaron Jack Frost, ya sabes, por mi apariencia.

-Ya veo.

En realidad Bunny no hubiera sabido sugerirle a Jack un nombre con el cual podría llamarlo, porque todos sus amigos (sus tres únicos amigos) lo llamaban así tal cual, "Bunny". Sus empleados lo llamaban "señor" y las personas con quien trataba otro tipo de asuntos lo llamaban "señor Bunnymund". Nadie lo llamaba "Aster" desde hacía muchos años y sugerirle a Jack que lo llamara así…simplemente no era una opción saludable para ninguno de los dos. Así que ya no protestó, pero tampoco le dijo que estaba bien. Sabía que le estaba dando un mensaje algo ambiguo, pero tampoco era un asunto al que darle importancia.

Por otro lado, Jack no se veía más cómodo.

-Come.

Jack respiró profundo y negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero deberte nada.

Bunny acercó un poco más la silla en que estaba sentado a la cama y se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Anoche cuando te traje aquí…tengo una amiga, Toothiana, es médico y ella se encargó de revisarte. En fin, anoche me sentía muy culpable por cómo estabas. Mi amiga me dijo que estabas muy desnutrido, y que probablemente tenías las defensas muy bajas y por eso te enfermaste así. Entonces pensé que después de todo quizás no era todo mi culpa y me imaginé que me dirías algo como eso en cuanto despertaras.

Jack infló las mejillas y luego dejó salir el aire, bajando la cabeza.

-Te tengo una propuesta.

Jack entrecerró los ojos, como si la actitud de Bunny resultara sospechosa. Pero este no dejó que eso lo detuviera para exponer sus ideas.

-Tengo una casa que pertenecía a mi familia. Nadie la ocupa, pero todos los años me tomo un par de semanas y le doy mantenimiento. Este año el invierno fue más duro que de costumbre y el jardín resultó algo dañado, así que pensé que estaría bien tener un par de manos extras que ayuden, ¿te parece?

Jack se le quedó mirando, y al no obtener respuesta, Aster insistió.

-¿Sabes hacer este tipo de trabajo? ya sabes, limpiar, pintar, cambiar ventanas…

Jack negó con la cabeza.

-Pero aprendo rápido. Puedo intentarlo, si quieres.

Bunny asintió y algo parecido a una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Bien ahora come algo. Tienes ahí también varias botellas de agua y jugo. Te traje algo de ropa nueva- le señaló unas prendas que estaban dobladas al borde de la cama-y ahí está también la ropa que usabas ayer, Tooth la puso en la lavadora anoche y ya está limpia.

-Gracias.

-¿Puedes levantarte?

Jack se quitó el plato de las piernas y lo intentó sin contestar. Lo logró sin mucho esfuerzo.

-De acuerdo. Yo estaré en mi habitación trabajando así que si necesitas algo puedes llamarme. Avísame cuando tengas hambre y…

-Puedo hacer mi comida yo mismo.

Aster sintió un escalofrío. Su cocina era su cocina. Él no dejaba tocar nada a nadie en su cocina como no fuera por algo realmente indispensable.

-No. A mi cocina solo entro yo, ¿está claro, Frostbite? La cocina, el jardín y mi habitación son los lugares en esta casa a los que no puedes entrar sin permiso y por supuesto, no puedes tocar nada en esos lugares, ¿está claro?

Jack asintió pero aunque no dijo nada se adivinaba su molestia detrás de esos tiernos ojos azules que por un momento dejaron a Aster hipnotizado.

-Bien. Ojalá te recuperes rápido- sacudió la cabeza- hoy en la noche vendrá Toothie otra vez a revisarte y si estás mejor mañana por la noche nos iremos a la Madriguera.

-¿La Madriguera?

-Así llamábamos mis hermanos y yo a la casona cuando éramos niños.

Jack asintió.

.

.

.

Las horas pasaron y al principio él se ocupó solo en ver televisión, pero se aburrió pronto así que comenzó a recorrer la casa.

El lugar tenía dos pisos y era bastante grande, sobre todo si consideraba que ahí solo vivía su nuevo amigo Bunny. Jack rio ante su pensamiento. Amigo, claro.

Aparte de la habitación de Bunny y la que él mismo ocupaba en la planta alta, había tres habitaciones más, todas ellas grandes y espaciosas. El pasillo que las unía terminaba en una linda y cómoda terraza de donde entraba un aire fresco y delicioso que inundaba el lugar. Había muchos cuadros colgados en las paredes, la mayoría de ellos representaban bosques, lagos, cerros y animales. También había muchas macetas y todas las plantas eran de verdad, y eran hermosas y saludables.

Bajando de la bellamente tallada escalera encontró una sala extensa y un comedor de lo más elegante. Tras una puerta blanca se encontraba la cocina (a la cual solo echó un vistazo) y cerca de esta había otra puerta, pero era café y tenía tallados unos motivos de plantas en el marco. Jack abrió esa puerta y se encontró con un pequeño, cálido y elegante estudio.

No pudo evitar preguntarse porqué Bunny prefería trabajar en su habitación teniendo ese espacio tan perfecto para él solo. Más bien, toda la casa era perfecta; la mayoría de los muebles eran de madera oscura, los sillones estaban tapizados de un color verde que recordaba al color de las hojas de los árboles, las paredes tenían un color verde un poco más claro y había montones de plantas, de modo que el lugar en general daba la sensación de un bosque húmedo y cálido.

No que a Jack le gustara demasiado. Aun con sus defensas bajas, él adoraba el frío y esperaba cada año, con verdaderas ansias, la llegada del invierno.

.

.

.

A Bunny le sorprendió un poco que a pesar de todo Jack consiguiera ponerse cómodo con la situación de una manera muy sencilla. No parecía tener problemas con el trato que le propuso y solo se había dedicado a vagar un poco por la casa, por lo que él pudo oír, cosa que no le molestaba mucho a menos que al pequeño problema se le ocurriera destruir algo.

Bunny revisó por última vez un fajo de _importante rimbombancia_ que tenía que firmar para aprobar la compra de algunos ingredientes para el chocolate que se fabricaba en su empresa, y luego de guardarlo todo cuidadosamente dentro de su portafolios salió de su habitación.

Se encontró con que Jack estaba parado en el pasillo observando una de las pinturas que colgaba de la pared.

-Te dije que no tocaras nada- le recordó con voz severa cuando él levantó la mano para tocar la pintura. Jack volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

-No lo iba a romper.

-Pues no quisiera correr el riesgo, ¿de acuerdo _Frostbite_?

-¡No me llames así! ¡Me llamo Jack, canguro!

-¡¿Qué-cómo me llamaste?!

-¡Can-gu-ro!

-Vuelve a llamarme así y te juro que….

Bunny detuvo abruptamente su amenaza cuando su celular comenzó a sonar en su bolsillo. Sin despegar sus ojos de los de Jack, sacó el aparato y contestó la llamada que entraba.

-Sí… ¿Tooth? No, no estoy agitado. No, no estoy enojado…. ¡No le estoy gritando a Frostbite!... ¡Hablo de Jack!- se quedó callado un momento, escuchando las palabras de su interlocutora, y en todos estos segundos ni él ni Jack apartaron la mirada- Sí, sí, te esperamos. Claro. OK….hasta luego.

Bunny volvió a guardar su celular y finalmente terminó el contacto visual entre ellos.

-Hora de comer, _Jackie_.

Se dio la vuelta sin esperar reacción del muchacho y bajó las escaleras rumbo a la cocina escuchando sus ligeros pasos tras él.

Se metió a la cocina y comenzó a concentrarse en lo suyo, y después de un rato ya casi estaba todo listo.

-Bien, ahora Frost-¿Jack? ¿Dónde demonios estás?

La risa de Jack se escuchó tras la puerta.

-Me dijiste que nunca entrara a tu cocina.

Bunny gruñó y se mesó los cabellos con algo de desesperación.

-¡Pero ahora yo estoy aquí adentro así que no hay problema! ¡Ven aquí ahora!

Jack abrió la puerta y se asomó, sonriente. Aún traía puesto el pijama de Bunny y él se tuvo que preguntar por qué este detalle de pronto le importaba tanto.

-Bien, asómate al refrigerador y pásame unas zanahorias.

-Se supone que tampoco puedo tocar nada.

-¡No pasará nada si me pasas las jodidas zanahorias, ahora solo hazlo, por favor!

-Eso está mejor- comentó Jack mientras abría la puerta y buscaba entre las cosas-, pedir las cosas por favor, aunque pudiste haberte evitado el grito y la majadería… ¡Vaya, si sólo comes verduras!

-No, la carne está arriba. Fíjate bien, Frostbite, ahora sí dame las zanahorias.

Jack no contestó nada y obedeció. Bunny tomó las zanahorias y las partió, y luego las agregó a una olla de algo que para Jack comenzaba a oler muy bien.

Al cabo de un rato Bunny sirvió una deliciosa sopa de verduras en dos tazones, y a lado de cada uno, una porción de pollo al horno que se veía más que apetitosa. A Jack se le hizo agua la boca de solo verlo. Además de la sopa y el pollo Bunny había preparado jugo- de verduras también, para no variar- y había algo de pan para acompañar. En lugar de ir a ocupar la enorme mesa del comedor Bunny colocó todo en la barra de la cocina, frente a la cual había tres banquillos que a Jack le recordaron a la barra de una cafetería.

Se sentaron allí y comieron en silencio, tuvo que ser así porque Jack no pensaba confesarle _nunca_ que la comida le había parecido deliciosa.

Cuando terminaron, Bunny comenzó a limpiar todo.

-Ve a darte un baño. En media hora más llegará Tooth a revisarte.

.

.

.

Cuando Tooth llegó a la casa, muy puntual, iba acompañada por North y por otro amigo, Sandy. Bunny les abrió la puerta con una expresión cansada y con las perneras de sus pantalones húmedas hasta la rodilla.

-Pasen. Ahí está Jack, Tooth.

Jack estaba sentado en la sala con los brazos cruzados y el pelo húmedo. Su expresión era de alguien a quien acababan de regañar. Tooth miró a Bunny como preguntándole la razón y Bunny miró a Jack, quien no levantó la vista.

-Fue a bañarse y vació _toda_ la botella de jabón en la bañera-, Jack infló las mejillas-. El baño se llenó de espuma y no se podía salir porque se resbalaba cada dos pasos. Deberían haber visto qué desastre, apenas terminé de limpiar.

-¡Ya te dije que fue un accidente, la botella se me cayó!

North rio con todas sus ganas y Sandy mostró una de sus más relucientes sonrisas. Tooth solo movió la cabeza en desaprobación y decidió ir a lo suyo antes de que el asunto se pusiera tenso.

-Bunny, ¿No crees que deberías presentarnos? Jack estaba inconsciente ayer, así que…

-Ah, claro. Frostbite- Jack volteó dispuesto a protestar de nuevo por lo del apodo, pero se quedó quieto con la boca abierta ante ese grupo de gente tan peculiar- Ella es Toothiana.

-Puedes llamarme Tooth, lindura-la mujer en cuestión era muy bella y de muy buen cuerpo también, pero lo que impresionaba a Jack de ella era que su cabello estaba pintando de un color verde intenso que iba haciendo efecto de _fade_ hacia unos mechones amarillos, azules y morados. Sus ojos eran morados también.

Jack apenas alcanzó a estrechar su mano, de tan impresionado que estaba.

-Ese de allí es Nicholas St. North, pero puedes llamarle North.

-¡Un gusto, pequeñín!- el hombre gigantesco y con un marcado acento (más marcado incluso que el de Bunny), tomó a Jack en sus brazos y le dio un abrazo de oso que lo dejó sin aire, rematando con otra de esas risas que ahora estando tan cerca de él le rebotó en los oídos por un buen rato.

-Y este de aquí es Sanderson, puedes decirle Sandy- el mencionado era un gordito bajito de expresión alegre y rubio cabello alborotado en picos, que comenzó a hacer todo tipo de señas con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Wo, amigo, más despacio- Bunny observó con más atención sus señas- dice que es un gusto y…

-No hay problema, entiendo lo que dice- Jack se acercó a él y estrechó su mano. Extrañamente a pesar de ser mudo Sandy parecía ser el más normal de los presentes- Yo soy Jackson Overland, mucho gusto, pueden decirme…

-Frostbite.

-¡Tú lo pediste canguro!

Y se hubieran matado ahí mismo de no ser porque North alcanzó a sujetar a Aster y Sandy a Jack. Aun así ambos se inclinaban hacia adelante, gruñéndose y matándose con la mirada.

-¡Bunny, basta!- reprendió Tooth, y Bunny hizo una expresión de indignación.

-¡Es Frostbite quien no deja de provocarme!

-¡Tú me llamaste Frostbite primero, _Bun-bun_!

-¡Te voy a…!

-¡Nadie va a hacer nada con nadie!- finalizó Tooth- Jack, voy a revisarte así que siéntate.

Jack movió los brazos para que Sandy lo soltara y a su vez Bunny se libró de North, entró en la cocina y dio un portazo. Al cabo de unos momentos se escuchó cuando comenzaba a rebuscar entre las ollas y los cuchillos y comenzaba a picar alguna verdura en una tabla de madera.

-Es su terapia ocupacional- North le guiñó un ojo a Jack, pero él solo hizo una pequeña sonrisa y bajó la cabeza. Tooth comenzó a revisarlo de una manera rutinaria y al cabo de unos minutos terminó.

-Te encuentras muy bien, considerando como estabas ayer. Creo que solo necesitas unas vitaminas- escribió algo rápidamente en una hoja- North ¿Podrías ir a comprar esto a la farmacia?

North miró la receta que Tooth le daba y asintió. Ella además le indicó por señas que se llevara de ahí a Bunny. North entró por él a la cocina y luego ambos salieron. Bunny ni siquiera volteó.

Cuando estuvieron solo ella, Sandy y Jack, Tooth miró a este y le sonrió.

-¿Cómo ha estado todo?

Jack se encogió de hombros.

-¿Se enojó mucho?

-No entiendo qué es lo que tiene en mi contra.

Sandy hizo una pequeña secuencia de señas y Jack negó con la cabeza.

-No, estoy bien, me ha tratado bien, pero es una situación muy incómoda.

Tooth asintió, y Jack pudo ver lo comprensivo en su expresión.

-Dale tiempo. Es muy difícil para él relacionarse con las personas y más aún en su propia casa.

-No importa en realidad- suspiró Jack, levantando la vista con una media sonrisa- Me iré en cuanto termine de ayudarle.

-¿Ayudarle?- Sandy repitió con señas la pregunta de Tooth. Jack asintió y su sonrisa se hizo un poco más ancha.

-Me dijo que necesitaba unas manos extras para darle mantenimiento a la casa de su familia…la llama…

-¿La Madriguera? – preguntó Tooth, con una expresión de infinita sorpresa y la mano sobre el pecho. Jack asintió, Sandy también parecía sorprendido, quizás demasiado-. Oh dios, Sandy, ¡Esto es maravilloso!

-¿Qué?

Sandy comenzó a hacer señas pero estaba tan emocionado que Jack no podía comprenderle. Tooth trató de explicarle.

-Jack, nosotros somos los mejores amigos de Bunny…es decir, somos sus únicas amistades. Ninguno de nosotros ha pasado aquí más de dos días y él jamás nos lleva a la Madriguera. Es decir, la hemos visto, creo que North estuvo allí un par de veces, pero Sandy y yo nunca hemos entrado, mucho menos ayudarle con las reparaciones- Tooth volteó a ver a Sandy- ¿tú qué crees, Sandy?

Él asintió alegremente y levantó los pulgares. Tooth respiró profundo y tomó las manos de Jack.

-Esto es mucho mejor de lo que pensé. Mira Jack, tal como yo lo veo caben dos posibilidades. Puede ser que Bunny haya visto algo muy especial en ti, o que él esté mejorando por su cuenta.

-¿Mejorando? ¿Qué ocurre con él?

-Yo…- Tooth comenzó a dudar, pero cambió de tema rápidamente esperando que Jack olvidara el comentario-, no te puedo decir mucho, solo puedo decirte que esto es extraño, muy extraño, pero también es maravilloso y excepcional- presionó más las manos de Jack en las suyas y lo miró a los ojos- Jack, tu y yo apenas nos conocemos pero necesito pedirte un favor muy especial. Por favor, hazte amigo de Bunny. Sé que puede ser difícil pero le harás un bien muy grande…por favor, él sólo nos tiene a nosotros…

-¡Ow, espera, un segundo!- Jack soltó bruscamente las manos de Toothiana- ¿Estás hablando de él con lástima? Sabes, no es como si él fuera indigente o algo.

Porque _claro_, pobre Bunny. Solo tenía trabajo, una linda casa, un lujoso auto, dinero y tres buenos amigos, _oh claro_, ¡Pobre Bunny!

-Si no tiene amigos seguramente es por ese horrible carácter que tiene. Si yo tuviera la misma suerte que él…

-¡Jack! Jack por favor, escucha- le interrumpió Tooth, tratando de calmarlo pues ella comprendía muy bien su punto-, no juzgues a Bunny porque sí.

-Él lo hizo conmigo.

-Pero está arrepentido, lo sé. Jack, tienes razón, Bunny es afortunado en la mayoría de los aspectos de su vida, pero ha perdido demasiadas cosas también. Puedo jurarte que a partir de ahora nos tienes a North y a mí- Sandy levantó una mano y con la otra apuntó a su pecho, como diciendo que a él también-, si cualquier cosa pasa siempre podrás acudir a cualquiera de nosotros. Pero por favor, trata de acercarte a Bunny. Él realmente necesita a alguien que lo mueva del modo en que tú lo has hecho.

Jack no supo qué decir, y antes de que pudiera articular una respuesta para Tooth, la puerta se abrió y North y Bunny entraron a la casa.

-La cena estará lista en diez minutos- anunció Bunny y se volvió a meter a la cocina. North le dio a Tooth lo que había comprado en la farmacia y ella le dio instrucciones a Jack, luego de suspirar con un poco de frustración.

-Tómate una de estas antes de cada comida, es muy bueno para que absorbas mejor los nutrientes.

.

.

.

Al cabo de un rato Bunny había servido todo en el elegante comedor. A Jack le parecía extraño, pero se notaba que cuando se trataba de sus amigos era mucho mejor anfitrión. A raíz de este pensamiento no pudo evitar sentirse un poco molesto. Todos se sentaron a comer y el ambiente se respiraba de lo más tranquilo, el único que sobraba allí claramente era él.

Tooth dejó un momento su comida y le sonrió a Aster.

-Jack se encuentra perfectamente, Bunny, mañana a primera hora pueden salir a la Madriguera si tú quieres.

Bunny se exaltó, y volteó a ver a Tooth en seguida.

-¿Te lo dijo?

Tooth abrió la boca pero nada salió de ella.

-Sí, le dije- intervino Jack, y todos volvieron a comer. Sandy lanzó un bufido; la tensión alrededor de ellos era bastante palpable.

-La comida que prepara Bunny es deliciosa- dijo North de pronto, mientras todos comían de nuevo; era más que claro que trataba de aligerar un poco la carga-, seguro te ha encantado, Jack.

-Comía mejor en el orfanato- soltó Jack sin pensar y en seguida se arrepintió. Se quedó con su tenedor a medio camino hacia su boca y cuando levantó la mirada todos lo estaban viendo, especialmente Bunny. Jack lo enfrentó- ¡Era broma, demonios!

-¿Orfanato?- Bunny levantó la voz un poco más de lo que debía, al parecer de Tooth- ¿Por qué nunca dijiste que…? ¿Qué clase de vida has estado llevando?

Jack trató de procesar la pregunta. Se sintió demasiado tenso, las manos comenzaron a temblarle y finalmente no pudo más.

-¡No necesito tu lástima, canguro!- se levantó, tomó su plato y corrió a la cocina. Escucharon como lavaba el plato a toda velocidad y salía como un soplo escaleras arriba rumbo a su habitación, muy probablemente. Luego lo escucharon dar un portazo.

Bunny soltó de golpe el tenedor y el cuchillo, que cayeron en el plato con un estruendo. Sus codos estaban apoyados sobre la mesa y sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de su rostro, y ahí apoyó su frente.

No podía seguir comiendo. La frustración le palpitaba en las sienes y no entendía por qué ese muchacho lo afectaba tanto.

North echó una mirada a Tooth y a Sandy y ante las expresiones confundidas de ambos volteó de nuevo hacia Aster, y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Vamos, Bunny, es triste pero era de esperarse, ¿no? al menos ahora está aquí. A nosotros nos gusta la idea de ayudarlo a salir adelante, ¿No Tooth? ¿Sandy?

Ellos asintieron pero Bunny no pudo calmarse por alguna razón.

Cuando terminaron de cenar se fueron, y Bunny cerró bien todas las puertas antes de irse a su habitación. Pasó frente a la habitación que usaba Jack y después de dudar un poco abrió la puerta.

Jack estaba dormido hecho un ovillo sobre la cama. No se había puesto su pijama y al verlo más de cerca a Bunny le dio la sensación de que estaba muy triste.

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta sin decirle nada de todo lo que podía haberle dicho. Estaba dormido, después de todo.

.

.

.

Jack despertó con la sensación de que había dormido mal. No le dolía nada, pero estaba más cansado que cuando se había acostado la noche anterior, y entonces recordó lo ocurrido en la cena y por segunda vez en menos de veinticuatro horas sintió que se le caía el mundo.

Se puso los zapatos y entró al baño a lavarse la cara.

Luego bajó por las escaleras, se escuchaba actividad en la cocina, así que se asomó. La puerta estaba abierta y ahí adentro estaba Bunny, afanándose con el desayuno.

-Debería dejarte sin comer luego de la escenita de anoche- dijo Bunny en voz alta, sin voltearle a ver- pero según dijo Tooth necesitas estar bien alimentado si no quiero que te desmayes con el trabajo.

Dejó los platos de comida sobre la barra de la cocina otra vez, y ahora sí lo miró. Jack tenía el ceño fruncido. Bunny ni se inmutó.

-Tenía la sensación de que huirías pero considerando que caíste como tronco sobre la cama era algo muy poco probable.

Jack se sentó frente a la comida y suspiró.

-Créeme, si no sintiera que te debo algo me hubiera ido después del baño.

Y Bunny simplemente no lo dudaba.

Jack comió sin decir nada más y lo mismo hizo Bunny.

Después de un rato, subieron a la camioneta una maleta con las cosas de Bunny, otra con los cambios de ropa que le había comprado el día anterior a Jack y todas las herramientas que había en casa.

-Primero pasaremos al supermercado- explicó Bunny mientras ponía en marcha el vehículo-, necesitamos comprar algunas cosas más. Pasaremos allá unos diez días, quizás dos semanas.

Jack resopló por lo bajo. No le daba miedo el trabajo pesado, pero dos semanas con Bunny parecía demasiado. Aún se preguntaba si la noche anterior Tooth no había estado algo ebria o drogada al proponerle que se hiciera amigo de Bunny, era evidente que aunque lo intentara el canguro no se la iba a dejar nada fácil.

Aster no pareció notar su expresión y si lo hizo no dijo nada. Bajaron al supermercado y aún sin hablarse demasiado, compraron grandes cantidades de víveres, además de algunos pantalones y camisas extras de trabajo, algunas cosas de jardinería y algo de pegamento industrial. Según Bunny, todo lo demás ya estaba en la casa listo para usarse.

Volvieron a subir todo en la camioneta y se pusieron en marcha nuevamente.

Se alejaron un poco de la ciudad y entraron por un camino que simplemente daba miedo. El recorrido duró más de media hora y el silencio se hacía cada vez más denso y pesado, no solo entre ellos, todo alrededor se sentía así, casi como si hubieran entrado a otra dimensión. El lugar estaba alejado y muy solitario, y a Jack le dieron escalofríos al darse cuenta de la distancia y quietud de espanto, pero no mencionó nada. Se preguntaba qué clase de casa podía encontrarse por aquellos lugares y ya estaba planeando cómo sería el mejor modo de noquear a Bunny y salir corriendo de allí una vez que la camioneta se detuviera, cuando él llamó su atención con un suspiro de cansancio.

-Bien, ahí la tienes Frostbite. La Madriguera.

La mandíbula de Jack casi se disloca por completo ante semejante visión.

_Continuará…_

_Nunca creí que se harían muy amigos desde el principio, por eso tanto drama en este capítulo. ¿Tiene lógica?_

_Espero que les haya gustado, estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo y espero tener pronto la siguiente actualización_

_Besos!_

_Aoshika._


	3. Herbicida

_En este capítulo Bunny y Jack nos deleitarán con una canción xD suena un poco fuera de lugar pero creo que la escena lo amerita, juzguen ustedes mismos si quieren._

_La canción se llama "You Belong to me", en la versión de Jason Wade. La voz de Jack en inglés es notoriamente más grave que en la versión en español latino, así que pensé que esa canción le quedaría bien en esa versión. _

_Disc. Ni los personajes de ROTG ni la canción me pertenecen. Yo hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro._

**Silver Embrace **

**Capítulo 3: Herbicida**

La primera vez que Bunny le habló a Jack acerca de la Madriguera, él se había imaginado una enorme y vieja casa, pero esto era excesivo y totalmente fuera de los límites de su imaginación que de todas formas era bastante grande.

La Madriguera era casi un castillo. No tenía torres, pero era realmente enorme y lujosa…al menos a primera vista.

-Wow…- eso fue lo único que pudo decir acerca de la mansión mientras Bunny abría el enorme portón con un control remoto. El portón se abrió y les dejó paso, y se acercaron más a la casa a través de un camino con preciosos árboles a los lados por los cuales se filtraba la delicada luz del día. Jack estaba fascinado por la apariencia del lugar.

Cuando se acercaron más se dio cuenta de que todo era verde o de algún modo hacía referencia a la naturaleza; los grabados en los muros, en los marcos de la puerta principal, en los de las ventanas, en las columnas que adornaban la entrada… es más, Jack hubiera podido decir sin temor a equivocarse que la casa de Bunny en el residencial era una versión "pequeña" de la Madriguera.

-Quita esa cara y ayúdame a bajar las cosas- le llamó Bunny, para sorpresa de Jack, en una manera bastante cordial cuando se estacionaron frente a la mansión- vamos Jack, mientras más pronto terminemos con esto más pronto estaremos de regreso en casa.

A estas palabras, Jack se quedó pensando para sí mismo.

¿Realmente querría regresar? Más aún… ¿a casa?

Las palabras de Bunny implicaban más de una cosa pero prefirió no pensar en eso por un buen rato, al menos.

Bunny abrió la puerta principal de la Madriguera con una vieja llave que llevaba con él.

Al entrar se mostraba ante ellos un recibidor. Al frente había un pasillo que se extendía varios metros y en este había varias puertas que no se le ocurría para qué serían. Al costado derecho había una hermosa escalera que daba al segundo piso. Más allá se distinguía una sala y en alguna de las puertas lado izquierdo de la casa debía estar la entrada a la cocina.

Era un lugar muy bello, solo que a primera vista daba miedo porque todos los muebles estaban cubiertos de sábanas, las cortinas de las ventanas estaban cerradas y general había una sensación de soledad que sería sin duda muy difícil de sacudir.

-Iré al sótano a activar la electricidad. Puedes ir abriendo las ventanas de la sala y el comedor, ¿te parece Frostbite?

Jack asintió, pero una vez que Bunny desapareció por el pasillo no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente incómodo y un poco asustado. Por suerte la sensación se fue alejando cuando la luz del sol entró por las ventanas. En pocos minutos escuchó un refrigerador trabajando y supuso que la electricidad ya estaba corriendo así que se aproximó al pasillo a esperar a que Bunny volviera a aparecer.

Fueron a la camioneta y comenzaron a bajar las cosas que habían llevado y a meterlas a la casa.

Cuando ya todo estuvo en el recibidor, Bunny rebuscó entre las cosas y tomó algunas bolsas con él.

-Vamos Frostbite, tu trabajo va a ser allá arriba.

Jack lo siguió a través de las escaleras. Mientras subían Jack pudo observar los cuadros en las paredes.

En algunos de los cuadros podía verse un enorme grupo de personas, la familia supuso, y en el resto de los cuadros individuales vio algunos rostros que nunca se repetían, eran muchos. Uno de ellos en particular se parecía mucho a Bunny, pero con más edad. Solo que a Jack no le tuvo tiempo de observarlo con atención porque cuando reaccionó Bunny ya estaba al final de la escalera diciéndole que se apurara.

Jack llegó hasta él y se dirigieron a una habitación.

Dentro de la habitación se repitió la escena de oscuridad y muebles cubiertos con sábanas, pero Bunny se apresuró a abrir las cortinas y la habitación se iluminó un poco.

-Ahora espera aquí.

Bunny desapareció por la puerta y luego Jack escuchó que empujaba algo. Volvió a aparecer con una carretilla de trabajo cargada con una caja y herramientas.

-Vengo cada cierto tiempo a revisar la casa y asegurarme que todo esté bien. Algún truhan se atrevió a lanzarle piedras a las ventanas la última vez, así que necesitamos ponerles vidrios nuevos.

Entonces Jack volteó a ver la ventana y se fijó que uno de los vidrios en efecto estaba roto.

-Es simple. Te pones los guantes y tomas el disolvente- Bunny fue haciendo conforme iba diciendo-y lo utilizas para quitar el pegamento del marco de la ventana- le tomó un par de minutos-. Luego vas quitando los pedazos rotos y los pones en alguna caja aparte para deshacernos de ellos después.

Ahora se dirigió a la carretilla. Dentro había una caja, la abrió y de ella sacó un vidrio nuevo, completo y del tamaño exacto necesario para la ventana.

-Antes de poner el nuevo vidrio limpias el marco para quitar los restos de pegamento viejo y disolvente. Usas el pegamento especial y pones el nuevo vidrio en el marco. ¿Ves? no es muy difícil. Solo es cuestión de que tengas cuidado. No me importa mucho si te tardas.

Jack asintió mientras Bunny se quitaba los guantes y se los daba.

-No estoy seguro de cuáles habitaciones son las que necesitan nuevos vidrios así que tendrás que ir de una por una. Compré bastantes vidrios nuevos por si rompes alguno, pero eso no quiere decir que no quiero que tengas cuidado, ¿Ok?- Jack asintió una vez más- Bien. Ahora a trabajar. Yo comenzaré con el jardín, si necesitas algo solo grítame.

-¿Puedo poner música?

Bunny volteó y lo miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Tienes en qué?

-Pensé que podrías prestarme tu celular.

-No tengo música allí, amigo.

Jack paseó su vista por la habitación y uno de los muebles le pareció curioso. Le quitó la sábana de encima y sonrió.

-Un tocadiscos- lo comenzó a mirar por todos los ángulos con una gran sonrisa- ¿puedo usarlo?

Bunny suspiró.

-¿Sabes cómo?

Jack asintió. El aparato estaba montado sobre una mesa de madera debajo de la cual había amontonados varios discos. Jack los estuvo revisando.

\- Trabajé una temporada en una tienda de antigüedades y tuve que aprender a usarlos porque nos llegaban muy seguido, y para venderlos teníamos que poder enseñarle a los clientes cómo funcionan.

Bunny rodó los ojos, esperando no arrepentirse después y asintió.

-Como quieras, solo que como en casa, trata de no romper nada o tendremos un problema, ¿de acuerdo?

Jack asintió y su rostro de nuevo adoptó una expresión de tristeza como la que Bunny le había visto el día anterior mientras dormía. Trató de no notarlo pero era difícil siendo Jack un joven con unas facciones tan perfectas y unos ojos tan impresionantes pero sobre todo con esa capacidad de poner una expresión tan conmovedora en su rostro.

-Bien, bien, ahora has tu parte y ten cuidado- dijo Bunny sacudiendo la cabeza y salió de la habitación tratando de no pensar más en esa imagen.

Cuando Jack se quedó solo eligió un álbum de música disco y lo puso a tocar. Hubiera preferido algo moderno pero no estaba nada mal.

El trabajo que Bunny le había dejado no parecía ser tan difícil, pero al intentar por sí mismo se dio cuenta de que era Bunny quien lo hacía parecer sencillo. En su primer intento tardó más de diez minutos en retirar el pegamento viejo con el disolvente y en quitar los pedazos de vidrio roto que quedaron en el marco de la ventana.

Sabía que de no haber traído los guantes se hubiera cortado horriblemente y el disolvente le hubiera quemado las manos en más de una ocasión, no recordaba ser tan torpe pero al parecer lo era.

El primer vidrio quedó en su lugar y revisó que el resto de la ventana estuviera perfecto. Cuando se aseguró de que así era, acomodó el disolvente y el pegamento en la carretilla y comenzó a moverla a la siguiente habitación. Otra cosa que en un principio pareció sencilla. La carretilla pesaba más de lo que había calculado en un principio y le llevó más de cinco minutos moverla a la siguiente habitación, cosa que a Bunny le había tomado unos pocos segundos. Luego volvió a la primera habitación y subió el volumen de la música para alcanzarla a oír desde donde estaba.

Poco a poco el trabajo fue un poco más sencillo y tardaba un poco menos, pero el avance se fue haciendo lento otra vez cuando volvió a su mente lo que Tooth le había dicho la noche anterior. Ella le había pedido que se hiciera amigo de Bunny y la idea no lo había convencido mucho, en realidad se trataba de algo que sabía que era difícil que llegara a ocurrir. No creía que ellos pudieran tener algo en común, algo que les permitiera entenderse. No podían hablar mucho sin gritarse y Bunny no parecía ser capaz de confiar en que él no era tan destructivo como creía. Jack no era el maleante que había creído en un principio y ya ese punto parecía haber quedado comprobado pero aun así no dejaba de sentirse acusado cada vez que Bunny le dirigía la palabra de esa manera tan injustificadamente severa.

Jack comenzaba a creer que Bunny era un niño rico mimado de los que creían que el mundo debía de ajustarse a sus exigencias y necesidades y eso lo hacía enojar demasiado; él no era quien para estarlo soportando…

Pero por otro lado, quizás Tooth tenía razón y no debía juzgarlo así, aunque a final de cuentas no dejaba de sentirse mal de que Bunny lo hubiera hecho sin ningún problema y él no encontrara algún modo de reclamarle nada.

Tal vez podía hacerle caso a Tooth después de todo y simplemente tratar de llevarse bien con él. Tal vez no le costaría ningún trabajo, es decir, estaría allí con él por días y debían encontrar algún modo de convivir sin asesinarse.

No tenía nada que perder al respecto, al final si Bunny se cansaba de él, o él de Bunny, siempre podían mandarse mutuamente al demonio y seguir con sus vidas. No parecía la gran cosa si lo veía así, de modo que se dijo a sí mismo que podía intentar ser un poco más agradable con Bunny, quizás tratar de ser más útil o no hacerlo enojar cada dos por tres serían buenas opciones.

Continuó por algún rato con su trabajo. Al final arrastrar la carretilla y poner uno a uno los vidrios le llevó algo más de cuatro horas, eran demasiadas habitaciones, ese lugar parecía interminable.

.

.

.

Miró satisfecho el último vidrio que había colocado, pero sin querer casi su mirada se fue más allá del vidrio y entonces cayó en cuenta de que la imagen de fondo verde salpicada de flores que había estado viendo todo ese tiempo no era otra cosa que el jardín de la Madriguera. Su boca se abrió por la sorpresa.

El jardín era enorme. A ojo, Jack calculó que debía tener el doble de área de lo que abarcaba la casa y estaba lleno de estatuas, plantas de todos colores y en un extremo hasta había un pequeño arrollo que venía de dios sabe dónde y terminaba perdiéndose en el horizonte.

En un extremo cercano a la casa estaba parado Bunny haciendo su trabajo.

Con solo una camiseta sin mangas y pantalón trabajaba con un rastrillo, al parecer, quitando la hierba mala del jardín. Tenía puestos unos guantes de jardinería y aunque no hacía mucho sol, se notaba que su trabajo era bastante pesado porque su piel brillaba de sudor. Nunca lo había notado, pero Bunny tenía unos tatuajes color azul en los brazos y al parecer estos iban hacia su espalda y su pecho, eran ondulantes e intrincados pero no eran desagradables ni demasiado llamativos (mientras trajera una camisa con mangas, claro). Nunca lo hubiera imaginado, pero se le veían muy bien.

Jack lo observó un momento sin moverse. Se veía muy diferente que cuando estaba vestido con su ropa de diario o de oficina, se veía rústico pero por alguna razón parecía que esa imagen era más cercana a su naturaleza. Se veía mejor, más a gusto y más contento.

Su cuerpo estaba impresionantemente bien musculado. No era un fisicoculturista, sino que tenía la dosis perfecta de trabajo muscular para verse atractivo, quizás demasiado atractivo. Era bastante alto y tenía una anchura perfecta. Sus brazos se veían poderosos y sus piernas…

Jack se separó abruptamente de la ventana, llevándose una mano a la frente.

_No_. No iba a pensar así de Bunny, no ahora, no se podía permitir algo así. No…no.

Simplemente no.

Quizás enjuagarse la cara con agua fría le sentaría bien antes de bajar a avisarle que había terminado con los vidrios.

.

.

.

-Hey, Bunny.

-¿Cómo va todo, Jack?

Bunny se enderezó. Estaba inclinado amontonando la hierba que había arrancado con el rastrillo. Se quitó los guantes y se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. En verdad estaba sudado pero no se veía tan sucio como cabría esperar de alguien que ha trabajado cinco horas en el jardín.

-Terminé con los vidrios, yo…me preguntaba si querrías que yo hiciera de comer, debes estar cansado- decidió no preguntar por los tatuajes aunque llamaban su atención poderosamente, ya lo haría en otra ocasión.

-No te preocupes, ya lo hice.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

Bunny sonrió.

-Inmediatamente después de que te dejé con los vidrios. Solo hay que calentar la comida, ¿Puedes hacerlo mientras me doy una ducha?

Jack no contestó. Estaba demasiado sorprendido.

-De preferencia aquí tampoco me gustaría que te metieras mucho en la cocina, pero puedes calentar la comida esta vez como excepción. No te preocupes, mientras yo esté presente comerás en horarios adecuados así que ahora ve.

Jack entró a la cocina mientras Bunny caminaba hacia las habitaciones. Calentó la comida y sirvió raciones de todo en dos platos. Sirvió el jugo de frutas en dos vasos y esperó a que regresara Bunny.

-Gracias- fue lo único que dijo cuando apareció. Tomó su plato y su vaso y salió de la cocina rumbo al patio.

-Oye… ¿no vas a comer aquí?

Bunny detuvo su camino, volteó y se encogió de hombros.

-No, prefiero comer afuera.

Luego continuó con su camino y Jack se quedó mirando hacia la puerta. Se preguntó si debía seguirlo, pero al final decidió sentarse frente a la pequeña mesa que había en la cocina y comenzar por su cuenta.

-¡Hey, Frostbite!- se escuchó de pronto desde afuera- ¿no piensas venir?

Sin una segunda consideración Jack tomó su comida y salió corriendo hacia el patio.

.

.

.

Bunny estaba sentado sobre un bloque de cemento, así que Jack lo imitó y se sentó a un lado de él. No habían tenido razón para discutir y la verdad era que Jack estaba orgulloso de sí mismo pues se estaba conteniendo lo suficiente.

Así que comieron en silencio por unos momentos, pero él deseaba conversar así que buscó algo de lo que pudieran hablar aunque fuera un par de minutos. Miró hacia el jardín y obtuvo su respuesta.

-Y dime… ¿qué has estado haciendo aquí? ¿Es mucho trabajo?

Bunny terminó de masticar y pasarse algo que tenía en la boca, le dio un trago a su vaso de jugo y miró hacia el frente.

-Pues sí, algo. Por ejemplo, esos arbustos de allá se congelaron- señaló a lo lejos algunas plantas que se veían secas-, así que tendré que arrancarlos y plantar otros, esos ya no reverdecerán. Y de este lado la hierba creció demasiado…la dejaría crecer naturalmente si no se estuviera comiendo el resto de las plantas.

-Ya veo. ¿Y solo lo haces con el rastrillo? debe ser un trabajo muy pesado, son metros y metros de terreno- observó entonces Jack antes de beber un poco más de jugo y seguir comiendo.

-Bueno…-Bunny se limpió el contorno de la boca con una servilleta que tenía a la mano- una parte la quito con el rastrillo. A lo más difícil de arrancar primero le pongo herbicida y espero a que se seque- señaló con el dedo un área que había delimitado con unas tablas de madera- ahí es donde puse el herbicida, de preferencia no te acerques, no sabemos si podrías ser alérgico o algo y no quieres pasar días en el hospital por una reacción, créeme.

Jack asintió.

-¿Y te falta mucho?

-Es apenas el primer día, amigo. Creo que necesitaré seis o siete días más para dejar el lugar más o menos decente otra vez. Por lo pronto lo dejaré así, está bajando la luz y es más difícil trabajar.

Jack miró el jardín frente a él (¿podía llamar jardín a esa extensión de tierra? eso era casi un parque nacional) y se quedó pensando. Después de un momento volteó a ver a Bunny y decidió preguntarle.

-Si aquí ya no vive nadie, ¿por qué te molestas en mantener arreglada la casa? ¿No podrías sugerirle a tu familia que la vendan o algo así? es demasiado grande, no sé si es una buena inversión limpiarla y repararla todo el tiempo si de todos modos nadie la usa.

Justo en ese momento Bunny terminó su comida y observó el vaso y el plato vacío, y contestó sin mirar Jack.

-Es un asunto que a ti no te incumbe, Frostbite- le quitó del regazo el plato y el vaso, él también había terminado- Lavaré esto. Hazme un favor y recoge los garrafones de herbicida y ponlos en el cobertizo que está por allá. Pero ya te dije, ten cuidado. De preferencia ponte los guantes.

Le señaló un pequeño cuarto de madera que había en una orilla del patio, pegado a la casa. Luego se retiró llevando los trastes sucios y dejó allí a Jack, preguntándose si había sido demasiado impertinente o si había sido mala idea sugerirle lo de la casa.

Se rascó la cabeza y miró las garrafas en el piso. Había varias y todas estaban cerradas. Jack se puso los guantes como Bunny le había dicho y comenzó a levantarlas, pero antes de continuar miró el área donde Bunny ya había puesto el herbicida. Quizás algo de ayuda no le vendría mal. Eso era lo que él quería hacer en ese momento, ayudar.

De modo que tomó una de las garrafas y la abrió. La esparció por el terreno siguiendo el área que con la que Bunny había empezado. Abrió otra e hizo lo mismo.

De las quince garrafas que había en el piso Jack esparció unas cinco de ellas en la hierba. Pronto se verían los resultados y estaba seguro y orgulloso de que Bunny apreciaría la ayuda extra. Pero no se lo diría hasta que él volviera al día siguiente a trabajar con el jardín.

Terminó de guardar el resto de las garrafas y cuando volvió a entrar en la casa Bunny estaba terminando de limpiar la cocina.

-Ve arriba y elige una habitación para que duermas. Te sugeriría alguna de las que tienen baño. Limpia un poco, todas están llenas de polvo…

-Lo sé, estuve toda la mañana allí- observó Jack en tono burlón- si no me dio alergia con el herbicida me dará con el polvo.

-¡Entonces limpia!- Bunny le lanzó un trapo a la cara y Jack rio con fuerza. Tomó el trapo y corrió hacia la escalera.

Bunny observó la puerta hasta que los pasos de Jack se extinguieron en la distancia.

.

.

.

Cuando Jack encontró una habitación de su gusto la limpió. De las que tenían baño, como Bunny le había sugerido, Jack tomó la más pequeña. En el ropero encontró sábanas limpias y las cambió por las que estaban en la cama y limpió el polvo de los muebles. Barrió y trapeó y abrió la ventana para que entrara el aire. Bajó al recibidor por su ropa y la llevó para guardarla allí.

Cuando terminó se tiró sobre la cama, fascinado de lo suave que era el colchón y pensando en lo bien que se sentía dormir así, en una habitación cálida, entre sábanas tibias y con la brisa entrando por la ventana.

Definitivamente le debía mucho a Bunny. Aunque hubieran comenzado tan mal, si seguía todo como este día quizás podrían hacerse amigos pronto. O cuando menos, mantener un poco la paz que se habían arreglado para tener.

.

.

.

Bunny terminó con la cocina y también limpió la sala y el comedor. Pasó la aspiradora y guardó su ropa en su habitación.

Verificó en qué habitación se quedaría Jack pero decidió no interrumpirlo pues lo escuchó tararear a través de la puerta, seguramente estaba muy tranquilo y no era bueno que perjudicara eso, a su parecer.

Había tratado de portarse bien con él todo el día. Después de lo de la noche anterior, pensó que quizás era necesario que fuera menos brusco y más comprensivo con él. No podía esperar que de la noche a la mañana se adaptara a sus hábitos o se hicieran amigos pero era bueno que fueran comenzando. Había estado a punto de perder la calma cuando Frostbite mencionó lo de la casa pero pensó muy bien antes de decir algo de lo que podría lamentarse; él no tenía la culpa de nada y no merecía un mal trato de parte suya solo por dar su opinión aunque lo hubiera hecho de una manera tan… impertinente, por decir algo.

Probablemente Jack había pasado por muchas dificultades en el pasado como para terminar viviendo en la calle y Bunny no quería hacer mucho énfasis en eso, pero de ser el caso sentía aún más la necesidad de ser amable con él. Al final las cosas estaban saliendo bien y quizás cuando regresaran a la ciudad podía ayudarlo a conseguir un trabajo o a estudiar algo, si él quería. Tooth y los demás se habían mostrado muy favorables con él y eso era buena señal.

En fin. Esperaba que todo siguiera así de bien las siguientes…dos semanas.

De pronto le pareció demasiado tiempo.

.

.

.

Una vez que terminó de limpiar, Jack bajó a buscar a Bunny y a preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda en algo. No lo encontró en la sala ni en el recibidor ni en la cocina así que supuso que estaba en el jardín.

Cuando se asomó ya estaba muy oscuro y no vio a Bunny, pero llamó su atención el sonido lejano de unas notas de guitarra.

Comenzó a caminar por el patio siguiendo el sonido y finalmente lo encontró. Bunny estaba recargado contra un árbol. Con una guitarra en su regazo.

Jack lo observó, sorprendido. Bunny simplemente no parecía el tipo de persona que tocara un instrumento…ni siquiera parecía a simple vista que le gustara la música. Y darse cuenta de esto ahora era simplemente fascinante. Se veía tranquilo así, lo más tranquilo que lo había visto hasta el momento.

-No sabía que tocabas- observó despreocupadamente mientras se sentaba a su lado. Bunny dejó salir una pequeña risa, y tocó un par de notas sueltas sin formar alguna melodía en específico. Jack comprendió que afinaba la guitarra.

-Aprendí un par de canciones cuando tenía unos…15 años- recordó- luego no tuve mucho tiempo de practicar, pasaron muchas cosas. Pero no sé tocar, de un modo propiamente dicho.

Jack asintió.

Era una noche de lo más agradable. Se respiraba un aire fresco y no era especialmente oscura, quizás tendría que ver el hecho de que las luces de la casa iluminaban un poco hasta donde estaban ellos.

Jack respiró profundo ese aire fresco, tan diferente al de la otra noche donde de no ser por Bunny hubiera muerto de una pulmonía. Durante el día se había sentido algo débil en un par de ocasiones pero no había querido mencionarlo, no deseaba hacer enojar a Bunny ni fracasar en su intento de seguir siendo útil. Seguramente se le pasaría pronto si seguía comiendo bien y descansaba adecuadamente.

Pronto la guitarra volvió a llamar su atención. Bunny comenzaba a tocar una melodía que le pareció familiar.

-Yo conozco esa canción- dijo emocionado- me gusta mucho.

-¿Puedes cantarla?-preguntó Bunny. Jack se encogió de hombros.

-Me sé la letra pero…

-Vamos. No creo que seas peor cantante que lo que yo soy de guitarrista.

Jack sonrió por la broma y respiró profundo. Claro que le gustaba esa canción. Podía cantarla, no tendría que ser un gran problema.

-_See the pyramids along the Nile…Watch the sunrise from a tropic isle. __Just remember darling all the while; you belong to me…_

Había mantenido los ojos en el piso por que te pronto tenía demasiados nervios, pero en una pequeña pausa se animó al ver la reacción de Bunny. Él seguía con sus ojos fijos en la guitarra así que Jack se sintió un poco aliviado de que no le prestara demasiada atención.

-_See the market place in old angiers, send me photographs and souvenirs. Just remember when a dream appears…you belong to me._

Esperó, esta vez sin mirar a Bunny, pero pronto sintió que ahora había sido él quien había volteado a verlo.

-_And I'll be so alone without you…maybe you'll be lonesome too_.

Ahora ambos voltearon a verse. Jack no despegó sus ojos de los de Bunny mientras cantaba la siguiente línea.

_-Fly the ocean in a silver plain. See the jungle when it's wet with rain. Just remember 'till you're home again…you belong to me._

Ahí había una pausa donde solo se escuchaba la guitarra. Jack sintió como su pulso se aceleraba.

-No estuvo nada mal, Frostbite.

Jack negó con la cabeza, como si estuviera muy apenado. Bunny solo rodó los ojos con una sonrisa, nunca pensó que fuera así de tímido.

_-And I'll be…_

-No, te equivocaste. Esta es tu entrada- Bunny se inclinó un poco hacia adelante indicándole a Jack cuando volver a cantar. Jack volvió a apenarse, pero siguió cantando.

_-And I'll be so alone without you. Maybe you'll be lonesome too. Fly the ocean in a silver plain…see the jungle when it's wet with rain. Just remember 'till you're home again: you belong to me._

Bunny dejó de tocar tan lentamente como Jack terminó de cantar y al finalizar ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-En serio cantas muy bien, Frostbite- dijo Bunny luego de unos segundos- fue muy agradable oírte.

Acto seguido, volteó y le sonrió.

Jack se puso de pie de golpe y trastabilló hacia atrás, casi cayendo de espaldas. Bunny se quitó la guitarra del regazo e hizo amago de levantarse pero Jack lo detuvo.

-No, no te preocupes, estoy bien es que…tengo sueño, mucho sueño, debería irme ya a dormir…nos vemos mañana, también me gustó, ¡buenas noches!-salió corriendo de regreso a la casa sin permitir que Bunny le contestara nada.

-Bue…buenas noches.

.

.

.

Jack se quedó junto a la puerta escuchando un momento mientras Bunny volvía a tocar la canción. Suspiró. Era la primera vez que Bunny le sonreía así.

En los dos o tres días que llevaban de conocerse, la sonrisa que le había dedicado había sido burlona o juguetona pero de ningún modo la sonrisa sincera y dulce que le acababa de dar, y Jack nunca antes se había sentido así de avergonzado.

Porque bueno, Bunny era muy apuesto. Tenía un rostro muy fuerte y masculino, ese cabello que oscilaba entre el negro, el azul y el plateado…esa piel morena y suave. Esos fuertes y asombrosos ojos verdes. Esa manera de moverse y de actuar, siempre tan decidido y tan firme cuando hablaba.

Jack esperó hasta que la canción terminó de nuevo. Comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación tratando de no pensar en esas cosas y tomó un baño de agua tibia antes de meterse a la cama y tratar de dormir. Desde su ventana se veía el patio, así que apagó la luz y espió un poco, pero Bunny probablemente ya se había ido porque no lo vio en ninguna parte.

Se metió entre las sábanas y esperó pacientemente a que el sueño lo venciera, lo cual no tardó demasiado en suceder.

.

.

.

Bunny tocó la canción un par de veces más recordando vagamente la vocecilla temblorosa de Jack unos minutos antes. A pesar de ser tan joven tenía una voz bastante profunda e interesante, pero lo perjudicaba el hecho de que estuviera tan nervioso. ¿Sería porque era una canción tan sentimental? Jack no parecía ser el tipo de persona que se siente tímido por cualquier cosa.

De cualquier forma, se sentía contento consigo mismo por haber encontrado la forma de mantener la calma ese día y no haber explotado contra él ni una vez, aunque quizás tenía que ver el hecho de que Jack tampoco le había dado verdaderos motivos para molestarse con él.

Quizás a final de cuentas North tenía razón. Habían conversado de camino a la farmacia el día anterior y le había dicho que no era necesario que se comportara tan duro con él, era un joven después de todo y lo más probable era que estuviera asustado por algo o simplemente que hubiera pasado una muy mala temporada, considerando que era un indigente.

Después de todo, le había dicho North, él mismo había estado en una situación difícil en el pasado y más o menos a esa misma edad… juzgar a Jack simplemente era injusto si consideraba que él tuvo todo el apoyo y el cariño que hubiera podido tener dadas las circunstancias.

Entonces Bunny se encontró a si mismo disfrutando de la compañía del joven. No estaba mal, era muy agradable cuando no lo llamaba "canguro" o se quejaba por algún aspecto de su personalidad.

Quizás podrían ser amigos después de todo.

Dejó de tocar la vieja guitarra y decidió que iría a dormir.

Al atravesar el patio para entrar a la casa el aroma del herbicida le llegó a la nariz y lo sintió demasiado fuerte, pero supuso que se debía a que estaba probando con una marca que nunca había usado antes. Quizás era más fuerte que la que acostumbraba comprar, y en ese caso se alegraba de haberla usado solo en una pequeña área del jardín y poder observar de cerca los resultados al día siguiente.

Entró a la cocina y bebió un poco de agua, salió, verificó que la camioneta estuviera cerrada y lo mismo con el portón y todas las puertas de la Madriguera, y finalmente subió a su habitación.

Dejó la guitarra en un rincón y se recostó en su cama con la ventana abierta para que le entrara algo de aire fresco.

Al cabo de un rato se quedó profundamente dormido.

_Continuará…_

_Me encanta el hecho de hacer que se acerquen un poco más. Nunca pensé que lo musical fuera realmente con sus personalidades, es una escena aislada que no creo que se repita, como él mismo dijo, Bunny, al menos en mi imaginación, no es tan buen guitarrista ni Jack tan buen cantante, pero digo, cualquiera puede aprender un par de canciones sencillas en la guitarra o cantar una canción con un amigo, así de simple, la idea no era tanto la canción sino lo que significa (*grito de fangirl*) y el acercamiento._

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado :D pronto escribiré el siguiente capítulo, y espero que todo salga bien._

_Gracias por dejar reviews y por agregar a favoritos :D en verdad aprecio que se tomen su tiempo para leer y comentar este fic._

_Besos!_

_Aoshika_


	4. Un sueño

_Aquí tienen el cuarto capítulo de este fic. Espero que les agrade._

_Muchas gracias por agregar a favoritos y a los que han dejado reviews, me gusta saber qué piensan y que les esté agradando la historia._

_Disc. __ROTG y Guardians of Childhood no me pertenecen._

_Los invite a leer._

**Silver Embrace**

**Capítulo 4: Un sueño**

Cuando Jack se despertó, vio en el reloj que había junto a la cama que ya pasaba de las nueve de la mañana. Se incorporó. Era muy raro que Bunny no le hubiera despertado antes, suponía que el trabajo iba a comenzar más o menos temprano todos los días y al menos en ese día no había sido así.

Se puso de pie y se estiró cómodamente antes de ir al baño a lavarse la cara y ordenarse un poco el cabello que sin embargo quedó igual de alborotado que siempre. Se cambió la ropa de dormir por una camiseta y un pantalón de trabajo y salió de la habitación.

No había ningún ruido en la casa, ni siquiera en la cocina. Jack encontró un desayuno todavía un poco caliente en la estufa, pero nada parecía haber sido tocado por Bunny. Nada estaba fuera de su lugar.

Salió hacia el patio, pues fue el único lugar donde se le ocurrió que podría encontrarlo y comprobó con alegría que no estaba equivocado.

-¡Hey, Bunny!

-Hola Jack.

Bunny estaba inclinado examinando la gran extensión de hierba seca que tenía ante él. Jack sonrió para sí mismo. Se llevaría una gran sorpresa de saber que le había ahorrado algo de trabajo con el herbicida, pero antes de decírselo fingió cierta indiferencia por unos momentos.

-¿Y qué ocurre aquí?

Al acercarse más, se dio cuenta de que Bunny estaba asombrado, al parecer, bastante más de lo que hubiera podido esperar. Esto lo detuvo en seco.

-Al parecer calculé mal el contenido del herbicida que compré, resultó ser mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

Por el tono de su voz, Jack comprendió que estaba realmente preocupado. Respiró profundo, esperando por lo que pudiera decir a continuación.

-Mira toda la hierba que se secó desde anoche. Lo que realmente me preocupa es que parece que alcanzó las raíces de ese árbol- volteó hacia un lado. A un par de metros, efectivamente, estaba un árbol bastante grande y hermoso. Aunque desbordaba vida desde donde se le viera, las raíces que sobresalían del suelo ya lucían algo secas. Bunny suspiró mientras se acercaba. Se acuclilló junto a ellas y las observó con atención. Escarbó un poco la tierra solo para comprobar que las raíces que estaban un poco más profundas también se veían bastante afectadas.

Jack sentía que su corazón iba a un ritmo cada vez más lento. Bunny no solo parecía preocupado, Bunny estaba triste.

-¿Por qué el herbicida afectaría el árbol también?- preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, y Bunny se levantó y miró hacia él.

-Las raíces de este tipo de árbol se alargan mucho y abarcan un radio muy grande a medida que el árbol crece-, caminó hasta llegar a cierto punto de distancia entre la hierba seca- según mis cálculos las raíces más largas llegan más o menos hasta aquí así que probablemente el veneno del herbicida las afectó. Además anoche hubo una pequeña lluvia. El agua hace que las sustancias escurran con mayor facilidad por el suelo.

Jack comenzó a comprender las implicaciones de su _brillante idea_ del día anterior. No supo qué hacer. Quería decirle a Bunny la verdad pero quién sabe qué le diría él entonces. De pronto también tuvo la urgencia de simplemente quedarse callado y esperar, al menos solo esperar, a que Bunny lo dejara ir y no se molestara o se preocupara más.

-Supongo que tendré que cortarlo- volvió a mirar hacia el árbol y a Jack le pareció que cada vez estaba más triste- no tengo corazón para verlo secarse.

Volteó a ver a Jack y volvió a sonreírle, pero a diferencia de la noche anterior, su sonrisa era triste, más bien, resignada. Se dirigió al pequeño cobertizo.

Jack esperó sabiendo que se aproximaba lo que era simplemente inevitable. Se dijo que sería fuerte. No se movió. Bunny volvió a salir de allí rápido como un rayo y se dirigió a un rincón donde tenían amontonada la hierba y la basura del día anterior y rebuscó hasta que encontró lo que sospechaba.

-Jack- llamó con voz aparentemente calma- en el cobertizo había diez garrafas de herbicida llenas. Anoche yo dejé quince.

Aunque Jack se había acercado al escucharlo llamarle, ahora retrocedió un par de pasos, pues Bunny se incorporaba y de pronto su estatura y su aparente tranquilidad resultaban de lo más intimidantes, a pesar de que Jack solo podía verlo de espaldas.

-Y aquí resulta que hay cinco garrafas vacías _más_ de las que yo utilicé ayer. Dime, ¿se te ocurre una explicación lógica para esto?

Jack no contestó, pero sabía que su silencio hablaba por sí mismo.

-¡Jack, contesta!

-Bunny, yo…

Se detuvo, pues no quería decirlo. Bunny esperó.

-Lo lamento- dijo en un susurro, su voz temblaba- No tenía idea…de que podía pasar algo así, Bunny. Por…por favor perdóname…

Cuando trató de acercarse a él, Bunny volteó y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? ¡Sólo tenías una instrucción que cumplir! ¿Por qué te costó tanto trabajo?

-¡Yo no sabía...!

-¡Claro que no sabías, y por eso no debiste hacerlo!

-Pero yo…

-Fuera de mi vista.

Jack lo miró y trató de protestar.

-Bunny…

-¡Que te largues, imbécil!

Bunny levantó su puño hacia él y esa fue la señal que Jack necesitó para salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo adentro de la casa.

Corrió y subió la escalera casi en vuelo. Entró a la habitación que había elegido la noche anterior- no se atrevía a llamarla "su habitación"- y cerró la puerta con llave. Empujó un escritorio que estaba cerca para que fortaleciera el cierre y trató de acercar también la cama pero era muy pesada para él.

Se subió a ella y se acurrucó contra la cabecera abrazando sus rodillas, esperando.

No escuchó que Bunny subiera tras él. Nunca llegó a su puerta como él esperaba pero aun así Jack tenía miedo.

Se sabía la escena de memoria, primero un error- pequeño o grande, siempre era malo-, luego gritos y finalmente los golpes. Le dolía que con Bunny fuera a pasar igual pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer para remediarlo.

Aunque lo daba por hecho nada sucedió.

Pero él se quedó sentado y hecho bolita sobre la cama, esperando. Solo esperando.

.

.

.

Pasaron horas. Ya eran las dos de la tarde y Jack había permanecido en el mismo lugar en la misma posición. Se había asomado por la ventana solo para ver a Bunny retirar la maleza que se había secado por el herbicida. No había manera de que se sintiera mejor dadas las circunstancias y decidió que quizás lo mejor para ambos era que se fuera de allí.

Tomó una mochila y comenzó a guardar la ropa. Sentía vergüenza de abandonar a Bunny sin haber pagado su deuda pero el miedo que tenía ahora era más grande que cualquier culpabilidad. Pensó en bajar a la cocina en silencio y tomar algo de comer antes de irse de allí. Saldría a la carretera y volvería a la ciudad y luego vería qué hacer.

En eso estaba cuando tres golpes fuertes sonaron en la puerta.

-Jack.

Luego nada. Pasaron los segundos pero no se repitieron los golpes ni la voz de Bunny llamándolo.

Jack caminó hacia el escritorio, se sentó sobre él y pegó la oreja a la puerta.

-Jack sé que estás ahí. Escucho tu respiración a través de la puerta.

Jack se puso algo nervioso y procuró que su respiración fuera un poco más pausada y baja. No contestó.

-Bien, no me hables si quieres. Mira, sigo molesto, _muy molesto_, pero eso no me daba ningún derecho a gritarte del modo en que lo hice ni tratar de golpearte. Lo siento.

Jack siguió sin decir nada. Su oído permaneció pegado a la puerta.

-Jack…demonios, no debería estar diciéndote esto pero yo tengo problemas. Si alguna vez vuelves a verme así de molesto solo corre y enciérrate como lo has hecho, créeme que fue una buena idea de tu parte.

Aster esperó pero no obtuvo respuesta. Se sentó en el piso. Tanto trabajo en el jardín era agotador a veces.

-Ese árbol era especial para mí, ¿sabes?...lo planté con papá y mis hermanos cuando era niño- tenía la sensación de que estaba bien contárselo a alguien. En cierto modo, sentía como si estuviera de luto-, era uno de los pocos recuerdos que tenía de ellos. Murieron todos hace unos…diez años.

Jack dejó salir un respingo, y se tapó la boca en seguida. Si Bunny lo había escuchado respirar seguramente había escuchado eso.

En efecto, Bunny lo había escuchado. Benditos fueran los oídos ultrasensibles.

No lo mencionó.

-Espero que ahora comprendas mejor. Jack, cuando te dije que no tocaras nada tenía un motivo realmente importante. Como dije antes, sigo molesto, pero aun así me disculpo por haberte tratado así.

Jack quiso abrir la puerta, salir y disculparse, pero si movía el escritorio haría ruido y Bunny sabría que lo puso allí por miedo a él.

También se había quedado intrigado por aquello de que tenía problemas y que había sido buena idea encerrarse. ¿Qué habría querido decir con eso?

Al final no se movió de donde estaba.

-Bien, como dije, sigo enojado. Pero ya es tarde y no has comido nada. Ya preparé algo, cuando estés listo baja a la cocina, calienta la comida y come. Lo digo en serio.

Bunny se puso de pie y caminó de regreso al jardín.

Jack se quedó dónde estaba.

Aunque Bunny se escuchaba más tranquilo, Jack sentía que no podía reponerse a esa situación. Realmente necesitaba huir. Ya lo había hecho tantas veces antes que sentía que no haría demasiada diferencia.

Revisó por última vez la mochila y se la colgó a la espalda. Acomodó todo hasta dejar la habitación perfecta, retiró el escritorio de la puerta y estaba a punto de salir cuando un ruido muy molesto lo interrumpió. Se asomó a la ventana y vio a Bunny salir del cobertizo con una sierra eléctrica, dirigiéndose hacia el árbol.

-¡Bunny, no!- gritó con toda su fuerza, pero antes de que Bunny volteara hacia él, Jack ya se había lanzado por las escaleras para bajar al jardín.

-¿Jack?- preguntó al verlo aparecer por la puerta de la cocina.

-Bunny, por favor no. No lo hagas.

Bunny estaba a punto de cortar el árbol pero se había quedado con la sierra en la mano esperando por lo que Jack tuviera que decir. Sin embargo Jack no pudo agregar nada más después de su interrupción. Parecía avergonzado.

-Se secará en poco tiempo- dijo entonces Bunny con el mismo tono severo en su voz que ponía nervioso a Jack-, es mejor cortarlo ahora que esperar a que termine en esas condiciones. Como dije esta mañana, no tengo corazón para verlo así.

Seguía enojado, se notaba por su voz, pero estaba tranquilo. Jack cada vez estaba más nervioso, se sentía culpable e impotente.

-Pe…pero…

-¡Escúchame, Jack!- ahora habló más fuerte, casi parecía tan enojado como por la mañana- no hay otra opción. Si no dejas de lloriquear haré que lo cortes tú mismo, ¿está claro?

Jack contuvo la respiración y Bunny se dio la vuelta. Comenzó a cortar el árbol.

Al cabo de unos minutos que a Jack le parecieron eternos, Bunny terminó de cortar el enorme tronco. Cuando cayó, ninguno de los dos se movió. Fue entonces que Bunny volteó y lo miró unos segundos.

-¿Y esa mochila? ¿Planeabas escaparte?

Jack dio un paso hacia atrás. Sujetó los tirantes de la mochila como si no pudiera decidirse entre dejarla en su espalda y tirarla al suelo.

-Yo…Bunny, yo…

Bunny lo miró un momento en silencio, levantando una ceja.

-Realmente te aterra el rechazo, ¿cierto?

Jack miró al suelo, avergonzado. Bunny suspiró.

-Estuve pensando en esto y creo que le puedo dar algún uso a la madera que salga del árbol. Ahora cálmate y ve a la cocina a comer, se ve que no has probado bocado.

Jack no se movió de donde estaba ni levantó la vista. Bunny suspiró.

Se quitó los guantes.

-Vamos, yo tampoco he comido nada. Parece que hoy va a llover un poco más, como anoche- añadió viendo hacia el cielo. Se había nublado bastante-, así que quizás no pueda seguir con el jardín hasta mañana.

Dicho esto llevó y guardó la sierra eléctrica en el cobertizo. Luego volvió a donde estaba Jack, que no se había atrevido a moverse.

Lo tomó firmemente de los hombros, le dio la vuelta y lo guio para que entrara de regreso a la cocina.

Después de lo ocurrido Jack no tenía voluntad para moverse. Apenas caminó lo suficiente y se sentó frente a la mesa de la cocina. Dejó la mochila en el suelo mientras veía a Bunny lavarse las manos (más bien se lavó los brazos completamente) y después acercarse a la estufa para calentar la comida.

-Saca del refrigerador el jugo de naranja y sírvelo en dos vasos. Anda.

Jack obedeció mecánicamente, imposibilitado de moverse con algún tipo de agilidad. Se sentía pesado y ausente, y no tenía idea de cómo hacer que esa sensación lo dejara en paz de una vez por todas.

Bunny se veía tranquilo.

Ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a comer en silencio. Jack hubiera deseado comer afuera como el día anterior, había sido tan agradable…pero después de lo ocurrido, agradecía que Bunny simplemente no le hubiera dado un puñetazo. Respiró profundo, sin poder comer bocado más antes de hablar de lo que realmente necesitaba decir.

-Bunny, de verdad lo siento. Solo quería ayudar, parecía buena idea pero ahora sé que fui un idiota y que debí haberte hecho caso.

Bunny no contestó. Siguió comiendo con la misma tranquilidad de antes y esto desesperó a Jack, que le dio un manotazo para que soltara la cuchara que cayó sobre el plato salpicando a Bunny con gotas de la sopa de verduras.

-¡Por favor dime algo! ¡Cuando menos grítame otra vez, pero no me dejes con esta culpa!

Ante este pequeño arranque por parte de Jack, en un principio Bunny se molestó. Pero después de un par de segundos, respiró profundamente y miró a Jack a los ojos, como si quisiera asegurarse de que escuchara todo lo que tenía que decirle.

Por un momento Jack se perdió en esos ojos verdes que la noche anterior casi lo hacían caer de espaldas. Aunque Bunny no sonreía, su expresión se veía más tranquila, en cierto modo, parecía mirarlo con dulzura dentro de esa severidad que emanaban, pero Jack se obligó a sí mismo a no pensar en eso, es decir, a no hacerse ningún tipo de ilusión. De pronto sentía que Bunny no podría aceptarlo como amigo después de algo así y eso era lo que más lo lastimaba si lo pensaba.

-Ya te dije que sigo molesto y voy a estarlo por unos días seguramente. Te perdono, pero por el momento simplemente no puedo estar feliz, ¿comprendes?

Jack volvió a inclinar su cabeza, cada vez más cerca del llanto. Sentía su labio inferior temblar descontroladamente.

-Si quisieras hacer algo para remediarlo podrías empezar por escucharme y obedecer cuando digo que no toques algo-, siguió Bunny, sin debilitar su voz en ningún punto, y Jack solo asintió-. Y ayudarme con este sitio para terminar pronto, ya perdimos un día de trabajo.

Jack volvió a asentir, pero una idea había asaltado su mente y quería decírsela a Bunny, el problema era que solo pensarlo era algo ridículo porque, ¿Por qué Bunny lo aceptaría como ayuda de jardín si ya había estropeado todo? Aunque hubiera sido sin querer había sido muy torpe y eso Jack lo sabía.

Aun así pensó que no tenía nada que perder si le apostaba a esa única posibilidad.

-Yo…pensé que tal vez yo podría ayudarte con el jardín- sintió la mirada de Bunny sobre él pero no tuvo el valor de mirarlo de vuelta. Contuvo su respiración-, ya sé que soy un desastre y no te culpo por seguir molesto pero realmente quiero hacer algo bien por una vez…y siento…siento que si tú me enseñas, si me supervisas tal vez pueda hacer las cosas bien por una vez.

Bunny no alejó sus ojos de Jack hasta que éste tuvo el valor de darle la cara una vez más. Sus ojos lucían tan tristes, pero a la vez tan esperanzados, que no tuvo corazón para responderle con una negativa.

-Bien, primero tranquilízate un poco y déjame pensarlo. Mañana, mañana será un buen día. Puedes ayudarme y si lo haces bien te prometo que el resto del trabajo lo haremos juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

Jack asintió. Bunny recuperó su cuchara y continuó comiendo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Jack apenas pudo imitarlo.

El resto del día Bunny se encargó de limpiar un poco la planta baja, que era enorme, pero para hacer una limpieza a fondo sabía que primero tenía que terminar de arreglar el jardín. Jack estuvo ayudándole en lo que pudo y tal como había vaticinado el mayor, apenas llevaban unos minutos ahí y había comenzado a llover, una lluvia algo fuerte desde el principio, que después de un rato derivó en una lluvia torrencial con truenos y relámpagos que sorprendió bastante a Aster.

-Vaya, es raro que en estas fechas llueva así- comentó más tarde mientras preparaba algo ligero para cenar- espero que no se corte la electricidad.

Un rato después cenaron en silencio y al terminar, sin haberse dirigido la palabra, Bunny fue a su habitación a darse un buen baño que sabía que le hacía falta. Por su parte Jack se quedó en la sala de la casa, terminando de limpiar algunos muebles. Al cabo de un rato Bunny apareció.

-¿Quieres ver una película, Frostbite?

Recibir de nuevo este apodo por parte de Bunny tranquilizó n poco más a Jack. Aunque no le gustaba mucho que lo llamara así, era una pequeña muestra de que cuando menos estaba menos molesto que por la mañana.

Siguió su voz y lo encontró, Bunny había programado una enorme televisión en un cuarto más pequeño e íntimo que la sala de visitas. Ésta, que era amplia y espaciosa, era demasiado formal y una televisión ahí no parecía lo más adecuado. En cambio la otra habitación parecía estar hecha para ver películas, jugar videojuegos o leer. Había varios estantes en las paredes y en efecto, en ellos había montones de cajas de películas y libros, y tres sillones que lucían muy cómodos.

Frente al televisor había un sillón de tres plazas donde Bunny se sentó con el control remoto en las manos. Jack se sentó cerca de él, pero aun así manteniendo una distancia discreta.

La lluvia había disminuido un poco y el ambiente estaba bastante fresco y agradable.

Jack supuso que Bunny pasaba algunas otras temporadas del año en la Madriguera además de la época de mantenimiento considerando que todo estaba amueblado y relativamente limpio, eso sin mencionar que tenía esa habitación como entretenimiento.

Aun así no era capaz de imaginarse lo que sería pasar largas temporadas recluido y solo en una casa tan grande como esa. Incluso estando ellos dos, Jack había sentido cierto enorme vacío al pensar en eso. Bunny era como menos un poco ermitaño.

Sobra decir que se ignoraron mutuamente en lo que duraba la película, pero igual esta no estuvo mal. Como era Bunny, Jack hubiera pensado que vería una película de cine de arte o algo así, pero eligió una llamada _Fight Club, _que aunque tenía sus escenas fuertes y extrañas, tenía cierta profundidad que no decepcionó a Jack de la naturaleza intelectual de su _querido_ canguro.

Cuando terminó estaba gratamente sorprendido y tenía ganas de ver más, pero igualmente, tenía algo de sueño.

-Si quieres luego conseguimos el libro, por ahora ve a dormir, mañana tenemos mucho trabajo.

Jack se hundió más en el cómodo sillón, olvidando por un momento su tambaleante situación con Bunny y quejándose como un niño pequeño. Bunny trató de reír, pero dejó salir un suspiro de cansancio y se acercó a él.

-Vamos, Frostbite. No pienso cargarte hasta la cama como el otro día.

Jack abrió los ojos como platos y se enderezó de golpe, tan bruscamente que casi le da un cabezazo a Bunny, que se encontraba realmente cerca de él. Sintió la sangre agolpándose en sus mejillas y observó a Bunny, asombrado de que éste no parecía haberse percatado de la incomodidad de su propio comentario. Bunny en cambio lo miraba sorprendido por su reacción.

-¿Qué?

-¿D-dices que t-tú me cargaste?- tartamudeó como pudo, y entonces quizás Bunny comprendió como se sentía porque se pasó las manos por el cabello y levantó los ojos.

-Ah, eso. Sí, el día que te desmayaste y te llevé a casa, ¿de qué otro modo crees que llegaste a la cama? ¿Rodando?

Jack tuvo que pensar que eso tenía sentido, después de todo no lo había pensado hasta ese momento, de _alguna forma_ tenía que haber llegado a esa cama y considerando que Bunny había sido quien lo había encontrado….

-O….OK, entiendo, gracias.

Bunny rodó los ojos, tratando de pensar que no era para tanto que Jack se pusiera así. Respiró profundo y estiró su mano hacia él, lo sujetó de la muñeca para levantarlo del sillón, pero casi en seguida retiró su mano. La piel de Jack estaba _helada_.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó enseguida, arrodillándose frente a él para palpar su frente, sus mejillas, la piel de su cuello. Jack lo observó, perdiendo poco a poco el ritmo de su respiración ante sus cálidas manos, sintiéndose totalmente perturbado e imposibilitado de moverse o de decir algo que tuviera coherencia- ¡Jack, estás congelándote!

-¡No!- Jack tomó la mano de Bunny, impidiendo que continuara con su inspección, pues lo único que necesitaba con ansias era la posibilidad de calmarse y respirar bien- Estoy bien…mi piel siempre se siente así, te lo juro.

-¿Estás seguro?- Bunny volvió a palpar su frente, pero esta vez con la otra mano y sin soltar la que Jack había sujetado. Jack se entregó por completo a la inocente caricia cerrando los ojos. Su piel era tan cálida y desprendía un aroma tan agradable, era extraño pero parecía que era natural en él, no que se pusiera algún tipo de loción o algo. Asintió haciendo con esto que su frente se acariciara contra la mano de Bunny, quien se había mostrado genuinamente preocupado por él y este pensamiento hizo que Jack estuviera más que feliz.

Bunny suspiró agachando la cabeza, soltando su mano.

-Por un momento pensé que de verdad te estabas congelando- comentó con una pequeña sonrisa- creo que te queda bien tu apodo, Jack Frost.

Jack le sonrió de vuelta y después de ese pequeño momento de pánico y descontrol ambos salieron de allí rumbo a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Bunny se quedó en la puerta de la habitación de Jack hasta que este se escondió entre las sábanas y luego fue la suya pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en ese día. Había perdido su preciado árbol, pero por algún motivo sentía que no podría permanecer molesto con Jack aunque lo intentara. El muchacho de alguna forma había encontrado la manera de tocar algún punto sensible en su corazón que lo volvía débil, pero no débil en un sentido negativo sino suficientemente débil como para sentirse mal con respecto al árbol y no hacia la persona que había ocasionado el problema en primer lugar; Jack.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Bunny no se sentía mucho mejor. Aún estaba triste.

Ese árbol significaba mucho para él; la casa le recordaba a _toda_ su familia, pero ese árbol lo había plantado con su padre y sus hermanos y era mucho más especial. Si hubiera algún modo de hacer un trueque Bunny era capaz de dar su empresa, la Madriguera y su hermoso auto a cambio de conservar vivo el árbol. Pero él sabía que eso no podía ser así y que lo hecho, hecho estaba ya.

Se acercó al cuarto de Jack y tocó la puerta hasta que lo escuchó saltar de la cama.

-¡Ya voy!- gritó el muchacho desde adentro de la habitación y a Bunny le dio la impresión de que traía los ánimos a tope, al contrario que él.

Después de un desayuno rápido ambos salieron al patio y Bunny comenzó a darle instrucciones a Jack de lo que debía hacer. A modo de pequeña venganza el asignó los trabajos pequeños y molestos que él mismo no estaba dispuesto a llevar a cabo, por ejemplo, arrancar del suelo pequeños brotes de maleza o, _ya que le gustaba_ _tanto_, administrar el herbicida donde era necesario, por supuesto del modo correcto que él le explicó con peras y manzanas para que no cometiera error alguno.

Para sorpresa de Bunny, Jack resultó ser bueno para este tipo de trabajo. Sus manos, aunque pequeñas y delicadas, eran más hábiles de lo que él hubiera podido esperar: era muy veloz y no le importaba ensuciarse. A pesar de lo que sugería su apariencia, no era débil ni frágil; aunque se lastimaba las manos no se quejaba, y a veces cargaba cosas muy pesadas sin pedirle ayuda. No era bueno, por otro lado, para trabajos que requirieran cierta paciencia, como podar los arbustos para que tuvieran una forma agradable o sembrar plantas nuevas de acuerdo con un patrón preciso que Bunny determinaba de acuerdo con las condiciones del suelo, el tamaño que tomaría la planta, si daba o no daba flores o frutos, en fin. Esto se veía compensado por el hecho de que era bueno haciendo casi todo lo demás.

A Bunny le agradó esta faceta hasta ese momento desconocida de Jack. Le agradaba la gente que trabajaba bien, sobre todo con tanto ánimo y tanta fuerza. Sabía, porque era imposible que fuese de otro modo, que Jack estaba casi exclusivamente motivado por la culpabilidad, pero por la Luna que Bunny jamás había visto que un sentimiento de culpa hiciera a alguien trabajar así y estaba encantado con los resultados.

Por otro lado, sin embargo, no se había podido sacudir el luto por su amado árbol. Aún no terminaba de hacerse a la idea.

Había terminado por cortar el tronco en pedazos pequeños que amontonó y cubrió con una lona para mantenerlos protegidos y separados del resto de los desechos de su limpieza de jardín. Se daría unos días para pensar en lo que haría con los pedazos de madera, y con ello dar fin a todo ese asunto de una vez por todas.

Se vio imposibilitado de trabajar con todo el ánimo que hubiera querido, con todo el ánimo que usualmente empleaba en esas circunstancias.

.

.

.

Pasaron unos cuatro o cinco días y conforme pasaba el tiempo Bunny iba sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo con respecto a lo del árbol. Sentía que algo simplemente faltaba a su alrededor. Por otro lado, la presencia de Jack en ese lugar, su risa fresca que tintineaba por todos los rincones, su agilidad para trepar a los árboles, correr, saltar, y la facilidad con que le quitaba la pesadez al trabajo le resultaban cosas fascinantes. Ya no estaba molesto con él, pero tenía la sensación de que tenía que ser prudente en su trato.

Le costaba trabajo admitirlo pero…se estaba encariñando con Jack, a quien pronto parecía habérsele olvidado porqué estaba con él trabajando en el jardín en primer lugar y ahora se paseaba por ahí como si todo estuviera en perfecto orden, lo cual a veces sacaba a Bunny de su propia burbuja de independencia y tranquilidad. Se estaba acostumbrando a su presencia, y le agradaba demasiado, al punto de que soportaba sus bromas y sus juegos que no tardaron demasiado en aparecer en su vida diaria.

No le importaba que lo rociara con la regadera de las flores por "accidente", que le diera pequeños empujones de vez en cuando, que se escondiera y tardara en responder cuando lo buscaba, que tratara de asustarlo todo el tiempo, que lo tacleara en cualquier parte del jardín con el único fin de reír un poco, ¡demonios! el muchacho incluso le robaba comida de su plato mientras comían y a Bunny no le importaba en lo más mínimo mientras Jack pareciera feliz.

Porque poco a poco le contagiaba esa felicidad. Bunny no era una persona que estuviera todo el tiempo radiante de alegría, más bien, era una persona tranquila y con cierta tendencia a la tristeza…difícilmente llegando a algo grave. La influencia de Jack era muy buena en ese sentido, porque si bien no lo obligaba a ser feliz, lo contagiaba poco a poco de esa motivación y de ese agrado por la vida.

.

.

.

Ese día en específico, Bunny había mandado a Jack a un extremo del jardín a cavar unos agujeros donde después plantaría unos pequeños arbustos que había estado criando en macetas y que ya necesitaban un espacio más grande para seguir creciendo. Planeaba que formaran un pequeño muro que quería aprovechar como separación entre dos tipos de flores distintas, tenía pensado un diseño más o menos complicado y ese era el primer paso. Mientras Jack trabajaba con eso, él comenzó a abonar otra porción de tierra donde tenía pensado comenzar con unas pocas hortalizas, que era una idea que tenía desde hacía varios meses pero que por unas o por otras cuestiones no se atrevía a llevar cabo.

Todo marchaba bien hasta que lo escuchó gritar.

-¡Bunny, ayúdame!

-¿Jack?

-¡Mi pie se hundió en el lodo y se atoró con algo, no puedo sacarlo!

Bunny rodó los ojos con fastidio y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Jack, pero no lo encontró. Encontró el charco de lodo y los zapatos de Jack en un lado, pero no al mencionado Frostbite.

Bunny miró a su alrededor.

-¡Frostbite, hoy no tengo tiempo para tus chistes! ¿Dónde demonios estás?

Pensó en ignorarlo y regresar pronto a su trabajo, pero de pronto sintió un poderoso empujón en su espalda que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer de cara en el charco de lodo.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue una risa como de cascabeles que se hizo cada vez más nítida conforme conseguía sacar la cabeza del lodo.

-¡Frost!- trató de salir del charco pero resbaló, lo cual hizo que Jack riera aún más fuerte- ¡Ven aquí, te voy a matar pedazo de…!

Volvió a resbalar pero en lugar de reír más Jack salió corriendo, probablemente presintiendo que pronto saldría de ahí y fue justo lo que pasó.

Bunny salió del lodo y comenzó a perseguirlo a toda la velocidad que daban sus piernas.

-¿Qué pasa, Bun-bun? ¡Creí que los conejos eran más veloces…!

-¡Verás si soy un conejo o no, Frostbite!

-¡Ah, lo olvidaba!- seguía tentándolo Jack mientras corría por el extenso jardín- ¡Si tú no eres un conejo, eres un canguro!

-¡Acabas de firmar tu sentencia! ¡Ven aquí, Frost!

Jack negó con la cabeza, le sacó la lengua y corrió más fuerte. Cuando vio un árbol, saltó y se sujetó de una de sus ramas, pero no consiguió subir antes de que Bunny lo pescara de un tobillo y jalara hacia él con todas sus fuerzas.

Sintió un dolor en su pierna que lo hizo soltar la rama y caer aparatosamente sobre Bunny, ambos dieron con un fuerte golpe en el suelo.

.

.

.

Cuando Jack abrió los ojos un par de segundos después, se encontraba sobre Bunny. Sentía claramente el movimiento agitado de su pecho cuando éste comenzó a reír alegremente, recuperándose de la carrera que acababan de hacer.

Luego la enorme mano de Bunny se posó sobre su cabeza, acariciándole el cabello mientras seguía riendo.

-¿B-Bunny? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Hace tiempo que no me reía tanto.

-Se nota.

Jack no pudo ignorar el creciente dolor en su pierna, pero cuando trató de levantarse no pudo hacerlo y cada vez era más incómodo encontrarse así, encima de Bunny. Este comenzó a darle palmaditas en un hombro, ya mucho más tranquilo.

-Debes estar muy cómodo Jackie pero necesito levantarme. Debo oler horrible.

-Nah- objetó Jack, tratando de que no se notara que en realidad no podía moverse- siempre hueles bien…a tierra mojada. Cuando estás limpio hueles a chocolate y a menta.

Bunny volvió a reír y Jack volvió a removerse pero con los segundos estaba más sonrojado. Su pecho golpeaba contra el de Bunny cada vez que respiraban así que por su propio bien trató de aspirar cada vez que Bunny respiraba y respirar cuando él aspiraba. De todas maneras la situación no parecía mejorar.

-Jack, esto es incómodo. Estoy lleno de lodo, anda, necesito ir a lavarme.

Sintiendo que algo dentro de él iba a explotar y el dolor en su extremidad creciendo exponencialmente, hundió la cara en el pecho de Bunny y respiró profundo antes de hablar, sintiéndose infinitamente tonto.

-Me duele. Mi pierna, me lastimé mi pierna.

Bunny se enderezó de una forma un tanto brusca y Jack se quejó.

-¿Te duele mucho? Vamos a la casa, veremos que tienes.

Jack asintió y Bunny lo acomodó en su espalda para llevarlo.

Una vez dentro de la casa lo sentó sobre la barra de la cocina.

-Bien, dime donde te duele.

Aún estaba cubierto de lodo pero se había lavado las manos y la cara. Jack también se había llenado de lodo al rodar con él por el piso pero considerando el dolor que sentía no le importó demasiado.

Cuando Bunny comenzó a palpar su pierna aún por encima del pantalón, sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. Habituado a que las zonas cercanas a su piel- incluso la ropa que usaba- siempre fueran frías debido al contacto que tenían con él, sentir la piel de Bunny, cálida, era más que suficiente para que todo su cuerpo se pusiera como loco.

Esto sin embargo no evitó que se quejara cuando Bunny presionó su muslo.

-Ya. Es muscular, no te preocupes, te dejará de doler en un rato. Espera aquí.

Bunny se fue y Jack se quedó viendo el suelo de la cocina, tratando de calmarse.

Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie se portaba así con él. Hacía mucho que nadie seguía sus bromas, o accedía a jugar un poco o reírse con él. Hacía mucho que nadie se preocupaba por el dolor que pudiera sentir, fuera el que fuera.

Pero sobre todo, nunca nadie había provocado en él lo que Bunny había conseguido provocar; que un torrente de calor fluyera por su cuerpo solo con unos pocos toques y que su voz penetrara a lo más profundo de su cerebro con algunas pocas palabras, que de ningún modo habían sido cariñosas, solo de preocupación o de cuidado.

Cuando Bunny regresó, Jack estaba hecho un lío y trató de no hacer notar que le sangre había subido por su rostro, haciéndolo lucir rojo, sin embargo esto era muy difícil de ocultar cuando su piel era tan blanca. Por suerte, Bunny no pareció notarlo.

-Tómate esta pastilla- le indicó mientras le daba la pastilla y le alargaba un vaso de agua-ayudará a disminuir el dolor. Yo…lamento el jalón que te di, debió ser por eso que te lastimaste.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien.

Bunny se quedó en silencio un momento mientras le observaba tomarse la pastilla. Jack lucía tan dulce, tan indefenso, tan tierno.

-Ahora deberías descansar un poco.

-¿Podemos ver una película como la del otro día?

Bunny frunció el ceño pero en sus labios había una sonrisa.

-Ya perdimos mucho tiempo con esto. Parece que no puedes estar sano estando tan cerca de mí.

-Oh, vamos Bunny, ¿cómo estarías tú sin mí?

La sonrisa traviesa de Jack era algo que le impedía dar un no como respuesta. Él sabía cómo estaría sin Jack en ese momento, algo solitario, aburrido, pero resignado a que así sería su vida más o menos para siempre.

En cierto modo, el joven que tenía enfrente le había traído a su vida cosas que no esperaba, sobre todo un par de buenos momentos que podía atesorar. Le había traído diversión y esperanza a su corazón que poco a poco se había olvidado de ser feliz.

Y por eso le estaba muy agradecido.

Sin contestarle, pero sobretodo procurando no hacerle saber cosas tan, en cierto modo, vergonzosas e íntimas sobre sí mismo, le ayudó a bajar de la barra y a caminar rumbo a la sala de la televisión. Allí lo sentó en el sillón, le puso una película y se fue.

Jack miró la película sin mucho interés.

No quería estar allí solo, quería estar con Bunny.

Quería conversar con él, pasar tiempo a su lado, hacerlo reír, que participara en sus bromas. Que por pocos segundos y aunque fuera por accidente, lo tocara y le transmitiera a su piel un poco de calor.

Que le contara de su vida, de sus planes, que le dijera por qué siempre era tan melancólico, qué significaba en realidad para él aquél árbol, qué significaba para él la Madriguera.

Jack quería todo eso de Bunny pero quería aún más. Jack quería ser parte de su vida completamente, nunca dejar pasar esos momentos que estaban viviendo y dejarlos simplemente como un recuerdo, quería que fueran el principio de algo, pero no sabía de qué.

Aterrado y temblando de confusión ante su propio descubrimiento, Jack apagó la televisión y se quedó pensando en su triste realidad. El pequeño indigente Jack se había enamorado perdidamente del ermitaño y tosco Bunnymund.

Se puso de pie cuidadosamente y se fue a dar una ducha. Necesitaba sacarse tantos pensamientos de la cabeza de algún modo.

.

.

.

Cuando decidió que ya había avanzado bastante con el trabajo, Bunny entró en la casa y se dio un baño para luego preparar rápidamente la cena. Luego fue a buscar a Jack.

Jack estaba sentado frente a la televisión, pero ésta estaba apagada y la expresión en el rostro del joven era indescifrable.

-Frostbite, está lista la cena. ¿Puedes caminar?

Jack movió la cabeza hacia él como si lo hubiera sacado de un profundo sueño, lo miró, frunció un poco el ceño en un gesto de confusión y asintió.

-No te preocupes.

Se levantó del sillón y caminó rumbo a la cocina. Bunny lo siguió de cerca, intrigado por su comportamiento. Parecía decaído, casi como el día que tuvieron el problema del árbol, y esto lo alarmó.

-¿Estás bien?

Se estaban sentando frente a la mesa de la cocina, y Jack había tomado su cuchara. Volteó a verlo y una sonrisa medio forzada salió de sus labios, sus ojos se veían cansados y caídos.

-Sí, estoy bien. Solo estoy un poco…fastidiado, quiero dormir.

-Bueno, primero cena. Quizás tienes cansancio acumulado por estos días, has trabajado duro Frostbite, no me lo esperaba de ti pero lo has hecho muy bien.

La sonrisa que mostró Jack en seguida, aunque igual de cansada, esta vez lucía sincera, de modo que Aster se sintió un poco más tranquilo.

Terminaron de cenar en medio de un silencio incómodo. Jack se puso de pie y le agradeció, le dio las buenas noches secamente y salió de la cocina.

Bunny no sabía que pensar del comportamiento de Jack y esto le causaba una molestia que no recordaba haber sentido antes, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que alguien le importaba tanto, que los sentimientos de alguien tenían la facultad de causar tanto en él.

Estaba preocupado por él, eso era un hecho, pero no sabía qué podría hacer para ayudarle. ¿Qué tal si se estaba equivocando y sólo lo hacía sentir peor? ¿Qué tal si volvía a ser el indigente orgulloso y enojado que había conocido hacía unos días y no le permitía acercarse?

Bunny terminó de lavar los trastes sucios y decidió que iría a dormir temprano, nada de televisión ni labores de limpieza compulsiva nocturna como tanto le gustaba hacer a veces.

Subió los escalones pero antes de ir a su propia habitación, se dirigió a la de Jack.

Abrió la puerta con todo el silencio que pudo.

Sin querer, se le estaba haciendo costumbre ir a revisar a Jack antes de ir a dormir él mismo.

Jack estaba acostado, cobijado hasta el cuello y con la ventana abierta. La noche tenía un fresco agradable y pensó que él haría lo mismo cuando se acostara.

Se acercó a Jack, y se sintió hipnotizado por la visión de su rostro dormido.

Era tan dulce. Se veía tan puro, tan hermoso, como agua, como un copo de nieve.

Sonrió para sí mismo y se inclinó sobre él, permitiéndose darle un pequeño beso en la frente, sin comprender él mismo el porqué de lo que había hecho y sin que le importara el frío de la piel de Jack contra sus labios.

Cuando se separó y abrió los ojos, Jack tenía los suyos medio abiertos y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Levantó sus brazos hacia él y Bunny no cabía en su sorpresa cuando lo jaló hacia abajo y entreabrió su boca de una forma más que invitante. No se contuvo demasiado. Permitió el contacto sin dudar y si la piel de Jack era fría, sus labios eran dos pequeños cristales de hielo, pero aun así su suavidad y su delicioso movimiento convencieron a Aster de que eran perfectos.

Con sus manos sujetó la cara de Jack y presionó el beso un poco más hasta que tuvo la sensación de que su pequeño Frostbite se quedaba sin aire, o se derretía, considerando su naturaleza helada sobrenatural. Se separaron y Jack seguía sonriendo, pero sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, casi como si estuviera dormido.

-Te quiero, Bunny- pronunció con la voz débil y adormilada, y poco a poco dejó caer los brazos de regreso a la cama.

Bunny le acarició la mejilla y pegó su frente con la de él.

-No tanto como yo a ti, Frostbite.

Sorprendido de lo que había dicho, Bunny se enderezó y miró a Jack profundamente dormido.

Respiró profundamente, le revolvió el cabello y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación pensando en lo que implicaban las acciones que acaban de ocurrir.

Él, E. Aster Bunnymund, se había enamorado de ese joven que había entrado de golpe en su vida. Se había enamorado de Jackson Overland, de Jack Frost, de su Frostbite.

Y al parecer era correspondido.

Maldita sea.

.

.

.

Jack se despertó al día siguiente con una sonrisa surcando su rostro de oreja a oreja. Había tenido el mejor sueño que pudiera haber tenido desde hacía mucho tiempo, tanto que le costaba recordar….

_Continuará…_

_No tengo mucho que agregar, solo que debo dormir._

_Espero que me dejen sus reviews y me digan cómo les parece que va esto._

_Muchas gracias por leer :D_

_Aoshika._


	5. Nomeolvides

_Hola! Aquí el capítulo 5. Gracias por pasar a leer y por sus coments y todo :D_

_Advertencia: capítulo cursi. Disfrútenlo con limón o sal a la mano._

_RotG no me pertenece, yo solo escribo la trama de este fic UA._

_A leer :D_

**Silver Embrace**

**Capítulo 5: Nomeolvides**

Bunny esperaba a Jack a la hora del desayuno. Lo había escuchado bajar de la cama de un salto y entrar al baño a lavarse así que supuso que no faltaba mucho para que apareciera por la puerta.

No había dormido muy bien, pensando en lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Había besado a Jack.

Jack le había dicho que lo quería.

Bunny le había correspondido.

Pero, ¿qué iban a hacer ahora? ¿Qué iban a hacer con eso? ¿Serían pareja, novios?

Tendría que preguntarle qué pensaba, qué harían desde ese momento en adelante.

Solo estaba seguro de que deseaba más que nunca a Jack en su vida, quería que se quedara a su lado.

Bunny no había experimentado algo así desde que era muy joven y aún entonces no recordaba haberse enamorado con una intensidad semejante.

Había tenido novias como cualquier adolescente y por qué no decirlo, alguna vez tuvo acercamientos con otros chicos, pero nada que fuera realmente serio, con nadie de ningún género. Era muy joven en ese entonces para decidir compartir su futuro con alguien; aunque sintió que había entregado su corazón intensamente varias veces en realidad la mayoría fueron enamoramientos pasajeros, y luego simplemente las responsabilidades se le vinieron encima, quitándole el tiempo (y en cierto modo la capacidad) para relacionarse con alguien en esa forma.

Siendo ya un hombre hecho y derecho, había tenido un par de aventuras sin consecuencias, pero nada parecido a lo que estaba experimentando en ese momento. Bunny no quería a Jack por un día, extrañamente quería a Jack a su lado para siempre. Era extraño experimentar algo así y de manera tan repentina pero él podía sentirlo en lo más profundo de su corazón, lo que sentía era verdadero y fuerte, probablemente letal.

Era una exageración, pero era lo que podría concluir en ese momento.

Para cuando Jack apareció en la puerta de la cocina, Bunny ya estaba determinado a sacar aquello adelante fueran los resultados que fueran.

-Hola, Bunny.

-Hola, Jack.

Bunny estaba sentado a la mesa con una taza de café en las manos. Había también una para Jack, así que este se sentó, miró la taza y luego lo miró a él.

-¿Ocurre algo, Bunny?

-Jack, quería hablar contigo de lo de ayer.

Le parecía extraño que estuviera tan tranquilo si antes se había mostrado tan tímido por cosas mucho menos importantes. Jack probablemente no sabía que lo había notado pero Bunny llevaba más de 4 días deleitándose con cada expresión de vergüenza y con cada enrojecimiento exagerado de su hermosa piel blanca.

-Oh... no te preocupes, Bunny, me siento mucho mejor- Bunny levantó una ceja-, mi pierna está bien, no creo que vuelva a dolerme.

-No…yo...me refería a lo de anoche.

Jack lo miró con cara de no entender. Bunny tampoco lo entendía.

-Pues… me sentía un poco cansado pero tú no tienes la culpa.

Bunny abrió los ojos como platos cuando Jack se levantó de su silla y comenzó a servir el desayuno con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, es más, se veía mucho más feliz que en otras ocasiones. Cualquiera diría que su rostro brillaba.

Cuando regresó a la mesa y le puso el plato enfrente, se mostró sorprendido de la expresión que Bunny le mostraba. Le sonrió, divertido por su desconcierto.

-¿Qué?

-Es…estás muy feliz.

-Ah, eso- la sonrisa de Jack se hizo más ancha- digamos que tuve un buen sueño.

-¿Sí?- Bunny tuvo un presentimiento- ¿qué tipo de sueño?

-Bueno…- Jack se sentó de nuevo, ahora con su desayuno frente a él. Lo picó un poco con el tenedor y su expresión se tornó…soñadora –, uno romántico.

Bunny sintió algo parecido a una señal de alarma. ¿Se referiría a lo del beso? ¿Pensaría que…?

Antes de sacar cualquier conclusión, o de abordar a Jack con alguna pregunta agresiva que lo hiciera sentir mal, sintió que tenía que asegurar un poco el terreno.

-Vaya, nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

Las mejillas de Jack se pusieron deliciosamente rojas. Bunny sonrió ampliamente y se puso a calcular su siguiente movimiento mientras lo veía llevarse la taza de café a los labios.

-¿Y qué pasaba en el sueño, si puede saberse?

Jack sonrió más, sin voltearle a ver. Lo que en un principio era una sonrisa tierna y soñadora se convirtió en una traviesa y llena de malicia.

-No te contaré.

-Oh, vamos…

-Nop- comenzó a comer rápidamente- vamos Bunny tenemos mucho trabajo, ¿No?

Bunny frunció el ceño. Ahora el muy gracioso le estaba devolviendo la misma advertencia que él le daba todos los días, el trabajo.

Terminaron de comer el desayuno entre comentarios cotidianos, los dos tratando de olvidarse del tema. Pero Bunny no podía estar en paz con eso sobre todo porque la sonrisa en el rostro de Jack era demasiado dulce.

¿Y si realmente creía que había sido un sueño? En cuyo caso…. ¿qué tal si ni siquiera había soñado con él? Tal vez en ese sueño había alguien más…

¡Pero Jack había dicho que lo quería! ¡Había dicho su nombre y no era probable que conociera a muchas personas llamadas "Bunny" en este mundo!

No quería sonar terco pero… tenía que averiguar qué había sucedido realmente con el beso de la noche anterior.

Y lo único que se le ocurrió para ello fue tratar de averiguar un poco más acerca del sueño que al parecer lo tenía tan feliz.

.

.

.

-Así que…- ahora estaba tratando de explicarle por enésima vez cómo podar un arbusto y ambos tenían tijeras de jardín en sus manos, pero Bunny pensaba en un tema distinto para la plática que tendrían a continuación-, la chica con la que soñaste debió ser una muy hermosa para dejarte esa sonrisa en el rostro por todo el día.

Dicha sonrisa se borró en seguida de la cara de Jack, que volteó en seguida a ver a Bunny con los labios fruncidos.

-No insistas. Además… ¿por qué asumes que soñé con una chica?- al hacer esta pregunta su tono se volvió más bien sombrío y para Aster fue mala señal. Aun así siguió intentando.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿Fue un chico?

-¡Bunny!

-Tranquilo, tranquilo- le dijo mientras lo hacía bajar poco a poco las tijeras que había levantado amenazante en su dirección-, sólo tengo curiosidad, no me gustaría que me quitaran a mi Frostbite siendo que prácticamente lo acabo de encontrar.

Jack se quedó quieto un momento, mirándolo fijamente, pero un segundo después comenzó a manotear para que se alejara de él.

-¡No hables de mi como si fuera una mascota! ¡En todo caso ya te dije que no te voy a decir!

Dejó caer las tijeras y se dio la vuelta, desapareciendo de la vista de Bunny, a quien le pareció que lo mejor sería dejar que se calmara y dedicarse a lo suyo.

.

.

.

Jack renunció definitivamente a aprender a podar arbustos y se puso a terminar de hacer los agujeros en los que había estado trabajando el día anterior antes de la broma que le hizo a Bunny. Se sentía extraño con respecto al sueño que había tenido, y Bunny con tanta curiosidad no lo estaba ayudando.

¿Cómo podía Jack decirle que había soñado con él? Quizás desde un principio no debió decirle que había soñado algo romántico, así no se estaría viendo en una situación tan vergonzosa.

Escucharlo preguntar por la "chica" con la que había soñado lo hizo sentir completamente infeliz, ¿qué tal si Bunny lo despreciaba o lo aborrecía? No sería la primera vez que alguien lo tratara así pero de él le dolería más que de nadie.

Cuando Bunny le preguntó si era por un chico se sintió un poco más tranquilo por la actitud natural que había mostrado, pero aun así no se sentía tranquilo con respecto a si le diría o no.

Y cuando Bunny lo había llamado "su Frostbite" sintió cosquillas en su interior, pero darse cuenta de que todo había sido parte de una bromita de su parte y pensar que en esencia lo estaba tratando más como un cachorro que como a una persona le hizo sentirse estúpido. Pero eso no había quitado la sensación de cosquillas y había reaccionado como lo había hecho para evitar mostrar aún más su timidez y su enamoramiento en frente de él. Al menos pensaba que le quedaba el consuelo de su sueño.

Había sido un buen sueño, corto, pero suficientemente hermoso para hacerlo sentir cálido y querido toda la noche.

Había soñado que tenía el valor suficiente para besar a Bunny y decirle que le quería, y Bunny le había correspondido con una respuesta que solo hubiera esperado en una situación así; un sueño. Se había sentido muy real y había decidido atesorarlo con todo su corazón, para ello, quería recordar cada detalle una y otra vez con el fin de no olvidarlo nunca. Quizás después tendría tiempo de escribirlo y guardarlo en alguna parte.

Mientras tanto tendría que borrar su sonrisa estúpida si no quería seguir pasando momentos vergonzosos como ese. No estaba preparado para decirle a Bunny lo que sentía por él. Le dolía pensar que su sueño nunca se haría realidad pero por otro lado sabía que no se arrepentía de haberlo soñado.

Cuando terminó de cavar comenzó a sacar las plantas de sus macetas con todo el cuidado que pudo y las fue trasladando a su lugar correspondiente en la tierra.

Ese día no tuvo ganas de hacerle bromas a Bunny… de hecho no tenía ganas de verlo simple y sencillamente porque creía que en cualquier momento su voluntad flaquearía y se lanzaría sobre él para abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca.

.

.

.

El encuentro inevitable llegó cuando se reunieron a la hora de la comida, que tuvieron en el jardín, ocasión que Bunny aprovechó para mostrarle a Jack un apartado que había hecho con unas sillas, una mesa y una sombra para ese tipo de comidas al aire libre. Esa parte del jardín ya estaba prácticamente terminada, había plantado pasto nuevo y algunos arbustos con flores que funcionaran a modo de muros para separar esa zona de lo demás.

-Te quedó muy bien- reconoció Jack mirando a su alrededor- todo se ve muy natural, casi no parece que lo plantaras tú mismo.

-Gracias- comenzaron a comer y no hablaron mucho más, el "gracias" de Bunny había sonado más bien seco y un tanto indiferente, y el corazón de Jack dio un vuelco al darse cuenta de eso.

-Bunny… ¿ocurre algo?

-Emh…no, Jack, solo he estado pensando en algo y no puedo pensar en otra cosa…pero no te preocupes, no tiene nada que ver contigo- a continuación le sonrió y siguió comiendo, pero Jack no pudo sentirse más tranquilo aunque lo intentó.

Pensando que Bunny se había enojado con él por lo del sueño, decidió contarle un poco, aunque no diera muchos detalles.

-Yo… tampoco era un chico el de mi sueño- soltó de pronto y se quedó esperando una reacción.

-¿Ah, no?- preguntó Bunny sin dejar de mirar su comida. Jack negó con la cabeza.

-O bueno, yo no diría que es un chico.

-No entiendo.

-Es que no es tan joven. Él es mayor que yo o al menos lo aparenta.

-Ah…. un hombre mayor…

-¡No tan viejo!

-Bien, entonces dejémoslo en hombre. Soñaste con un hombre- la sonrisa ladeada que apareció en el rostro de Bunny y su expresión traviesa hicieron que Jack tuviera la necesidad de desviar la vista. Bunny se sintió un poco culpable pero ansiaba que le diera una respuesta y si presionarlo era la única forma en que lo iba a conseguir, eso era exactamente lo que haría.

-Sí- asintió Jack y Bunny lo escuchó pasar saliva con verdadero trabajo.

-¿Él te gusta mucho?

-N…no diría que me gusta, más bien – Bunny se preocupó al oír estas palabras, pero las siguientes hicieron que se sintiera mucho más tranquilo al mismo tiempo que una calidez deliciosa se abrió paso dentro de su corazón-, creo que lo quiero. Lo quiero mucho, yo…

-¿Y ya le dijiste lo que sientes?- le interrumpió antes de que admitiera algo más. Jack negó con la cabeza, revolviendo la comida de su plato.

-Solo en mi sueño. No…no siento que pueda decírselo.

-¿Por qué?

Jack se hizo pequeño en su silla, y Bunny abandonó por completo su plato para voltear a verle. Hasta movió su propia silla en su dirección, solo para que Jack supiera que tenía toda su atención.

-Frostbite, dime.

-Yo…yo no podría gustarle nunca- el corazón de Bunny dio un vuelco-, él se merece a alguien mucho mejor que yo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Por favor, Bunny, ¿quién demonios podría quererme?- el tono de Jack pasó de la vergüenza a una extraña rabia, sonaba molesto y a la vez, orgulloso y retador. Era increíble ver como sus expresiones cambiaban con tanta facilidad y con tanto contraste- ¿Cómo podría alguien querer a un indigente estúpido, torpe y… horrible…como yo?

Si antes Bunny estaba preocupado, esta última pregunta de Jack lo hizo enfurecer. Lo tomó de un brazo y presionó con fuerza.

-No digas eso- le dijo con firmeza. Jack observó el agarre en su mano con el ceño fruncido- no te atrevas a repetir algo así.

-Es la verdad- su voz fue perdiendo fuerza. Se sentía triste y desecho, volteó la cabeza hacia un lado para que Bunny no lo mirara más-, yo no valgo nada.

-Jack eso no es verdad- Bunny acunó el rostro de Jack con su mano libre para que volteara a verlo, mientras aun sujetaba su brazo con la otra. Le sorprendió encontrar lágrimas en los ojos de su Frostbite, lucía tan… triste, y desesperanzado. Era extraño que justamente la persona que lo había hecho sentirse feliz los últimos días fuera a la vez, probablemente, una de las personas más tristes que había conocido en toda su vida. Le quitó las lágrimas de los ojos con el pulgar de su mano y su voz se tornó demasiado débil sin que él lo quisiera-, ¿qué no te das cuenta de todo lo que eres? eres alegre y listo, eres ágil, despierto, inteligente… eres hermo…

-No.

Jack retiró de su rostro la mano de Bunny, agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro como si se negara a escucharlo y luego ambos se quedaron quietos. Voltearon a ver la comida, Jack tomó su plato y se puso de pie.

-No tengo hambre. Comeré después.

.

.

.

Bunny sentía su corazón apretado, como si alguien lo hubiera tomado en su mano y hubiera cerrado firmemente su puño. Ahora no solo estaba el hecho de que Jack creyera que lo del beso había sido un sueño, ahora también estaba descubrir que Frostbite realmente tenía, por alguna razón, una opinión demasiado baja de sí mismo. Y eso le impedía creerse merecedor de que alguien lo amara del modo en que Bunny ya lo hacía, y esto resultaba frustrante y triste para él. Bunny deseaba hacer que Jack se sintiera más, quería que se sintiera bien y que se sintiera querido pero no se la estaba dejando fácil.

Y tampoco quería presionarlo ya. Quería que fuera feliz, nada más, no deseaba que tuviera ningún problema, no quería hacerle daño.

¿Y si se estaba precipitando? pensándolo fríamente, 5 o 6 días parecía poco tiempo para enamorarse perdidamente de alguien. Y eso no solo era pensando en él mismo sino también en Jack. Quizás solo era…la emoción del momento, el hecho de estar juntos tanto tiempo, solos y alejados del resto del mundo viéndose casi todo el día y conviviendo…si lo pensaba era casi como un sentimiento que había sido forzado dentro de su corazón.

Tal vez al volver a casa, a la empresa, a la gente con quien convivía normalmente, se olvidara de ello, y lo mismo con Jack. Quizás estudiando de nuevo (él lo iba a apoyar en ello, eso no estaba en discusión) y conociendo más personas terminaría por olvidarse de un sentimiento, quizás pasajero, acerca de ellos dos.

Dolía verlo así pero… era lo mejor para los dos.

Estaba terminando de plantar unas flores en una pequeña área del jardín. Unas nomeolvides azules, que después de un momento de pensarlo se dio cuenta de que había elegido específicamente porque le recordaban a Jack…tanto por el color azul, apenas menos intenso que el de sus hermosos ojos, como por el significado y el simbolismo que tenía la flor.

Bunny acarició una de las flores. Dejó caer la cabeza y suspiró, aún tenía mucho qué hacer y aunque gracias a Jack había avanzado bastante, aún le quedaban días para poder decir que el jardín estaba terminado.

Se puso de pie y miró en dirección a Jack que estaba arrodillado en la tierra terminando de plantar los arbustos que le había mandado a colocar.

Su espalda estaba doblada, y sus movimientos eran lentos y pesados.

Era doloroso verlo así.

.

.

.

Jack hacía su trabajo mecánicamente mientras no podía dejar de pensar. ¿Porqué le había dicho esas cosas a Bunny? Casi le confiesa completamente lo del sueño y además se derrumbó delante de él. Por la Luna… había llorado frente a Bunny, había admitido su debilidad y su dolor, y se había sentido bien hacerlo pero también se había sentido terriblemente ridículo y débil.

Hubo un momento donde Bunny le había tomado el rostro, le había limpiado las lágrimas y había comenzado a decirle cosas que le fue muy agradable escuchar, pero no tuvo el valor para continuar oyendo lo que Bunny tenía que decir.

Porque si lo seguía escuchando iba a comenzar a tener esperanzas. Y eso significaría que después se iba a arrepentir, porque seguramente sería rechazado finalmente. Bunny solo hablaba así para que no llorara más, era perfectamente entendible que tratara de hacerlo sentir mejor pero él no entendía que a cada palabra que le decía, Jack solo se enamoraba más y más de él.

Eso lo hacía sentir demasiado mal como para admitirlo.

Había algo que deseaba compartir con Bunny antes de decidir hacer cualquier cosa.

Bunny debía saber cómo había sido su vida hasta entonces. Bunny debía saber si aún querían ser amigos. Jack simplemente ya no podía soportar ese miedo que sentía de ser despreciado.

.

.

.

Para la hora de la cena procuraron no toparse. Bunny había preparado todo y había cenado por su parte, y se había asegurado de que Jack también se alimentara pero no lo acompañó pues sabía que necesitaba espacio.

Como todas las noches se aseó y se preparó para dormir, pero decidió que pasaría un rato afuera tomando algo de aire fresco. Deseaba hablar con Jack antes pero seguía pensando que no era conveniente perturbarlo.

Tenía ganas de tranquilizarse un rato con la guitarra así que la sacó de la habitación y buscó un rincón agradable en el jardín, y decidió que el lugar más agradable era cerca de los arbustos de flores que había estado plantando por la tarde. Se sentó y comenzó a tocar un par de acordes al azar, tratando de relajarse.

Supo que eso no duraría cuando sintió un poco de frío en el ambiente y escuchó unos pasos ligeros cerca de él, imperceptibles para cualquier ser humano que no tuviera un oído como el suyo.

-B…Bunny…

-¿Sí, Jack?

-¿Tienes un minuto?

Bunny volteó a verlo, y dejó la guitarra a un lado. Jack se acercó pero no se atrevió a sentarse a su lado hasta que el mismo le hizo una seña. Jack se acercó más, se sentó y respiró profundamente.

-Quiero contarte algo…yo…

-Adelante.

-La noche en que Tooth fue a revisarme y dije que comía mejor en el orfanato…estabas muy molesto por…por la vida que había estado llevando. ¿Por qué?

-Porque…- Bunny pensó un momento antes de formular una respuesta. Miró a Jack y luego miró al suelo-, solo digamos que ese tipo de cosas me afectan mucho.

-Ah…bien. Lo que quería explicarte es…emm…cómo fue que terminé viviendo así. Pero creo que tendré que contarte toda mi vida para eso- rio un poco tristemente.

-Te escucho- asintió Bunny, mirándolo fijamente.

-Bueno... –se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando profundamente antes de comenzar a explicar-, verás. Yo tenía una familia, mis padres y una hermana. Mi padre era piloto de aviones. Me encantaba volar con él, o que me contara las cosas que veía cuando trabajaba. Volaba unos 4 días a la semana y el resto del tiempo estaba con nosotros en casa. Mi mamá tenía una enfermedad…no sé qué enfermedad sería pero pasaba mucho tiempo en cama y solía estar muy débil casi todo el tiempo. Ella nos quería mucho y jugaba con nosotros cuando podía. Ella y papá eran muy felices juntos y aunque ella estuviera enferma teníamos una vida muy feliz- Jack se detuvo un momento. Bunny no dejaba de mirarlo; una hermosa sonrisa se había depositado en su rostro, pero de pronto cambió a una expresión de melancolía-. Papá murió en un vuelo de prueba, el avión que volaba tuvo una avería y no pudieron resolverlo a tiempo. Mamá enfermó más y los hermanos de papá comenzaron a pelear con ella por el dinero de la herencia y la pensión, y por la custodia de mi hermana y mía. Decían que mamá no era apta para cuidarnos por su enfermedad y de algún modo consiguieron que estuviéramos viviendo con varios de ellos por una temporada, mientras ella trataba de llevarnos de vuelta.

-¿Cómo hicieron eso?

-No lo sé, yo era muy niño en ese entonces, no entendía bien lo que pasaba. Yo… sacaba a mi hermana a jugar para distraerla y un día ella...- respiró profundo y se cubrió los ojos con las manos-… yo la llevé a un lago congelado a patinar y… y ella se paró en una parte donde el hielo era muy delgado…la cubierta se partió en pedazos y ella cayó al agua helada. Yo traté de sacarla, y luego grité por ayuda con todas mis fuerzas. Para cuando alguien llegó ya era muy tarde.

Bunny miró a Jack sin decir nada. Sentía que no debía interrumpir su relato, por más doloroso que fuera para él. Se vio tentado a abrazarlo pero no. Apostaría lo que fuera a que el pobre había tenido que contar la misma historia miles de veces.

-Yo me sentía tan culpable y…- su voz temblaba y soñaba llorosa. Aun así se notaba que Jack luchaba por ser fuerte -, cuando mamá lo supo solo empeoró más y tuvo que ser internada para que todo el tiempo pudiera recibir tratamiento médico. Mientras tanto yo estuve viviendo con las familias de mis tíos, primero uno, luego otro y otro. Ellos nunca me quisieron- sus manos pasaron de sus ojos a su cabello. Comenzó a jalarse un poco el pelo con ansiedad-. Ellos…siempre despreciaron a mamá por estar enferma, decían que se había casado con papá por interés. Mis padres y mi hermana eran castaños y tenían la piel clara pero ninguno era tan pálido como yo, y nací con el pelo blanco y mis ojos eran demasiado claros también...los médicos dijeron que era por una forma de albinismo, pero mis tíos decían que ella había engañado a papá con un hombre de las nieves…- una sonrisa amarga asomó por su rostro, Bunny había tenido una sensación de vacío en el estómago-, suena a broma, pero ellos lo decían de forma tan despectiva…y frente a mí, y yo solo podía aguantarlos y esperar a que mamá me llevara de regreso con ella.

-Jack…

-No sé cuándo fue que murió pero sé que una trabajadora social me mandó a un orfanato cuando descubrió que mis tíos me maltrataban. Tenía unos doce años. Cuando fui un poco mayor ella me explicó que habían cortado la pensión para que ninguno de mis tíos pudiera acceder a ella, y que mi asunto se quedaría en espera. Pero era de esos asuntos legales que cuando se estancan ya no se puede hacer mucho por resolver y yo me quedé en el orfanato. Yo ayudaba a cuidar a los niños pequeños y por eso aprendí lenguaje de señas, muchos de ellos tenían discapacidades así que soy bueno cuidando enfermos o haciendo labores de casa, aprendí a hacerlo porque era mi responsabilidad.

Respiró profundo e hizo una larga pausa en la que Bunny no dejó de mirarlo. Quería tocarlo. Quería abrazarlo y darle algo de calor, quería poner su mano sobre su pecho y sentir el latido de su corazón, quería besar sus mejillas y llevarse sus lágrimas con los labios. Ya se estaba yendo al demonio esa decisión suya de no acercarse demasiado a él.

-Fui a la escuela con ayuda de mi trabajadora social y después de un tiempo traté de entrar a la universidad. Pensé que al cumplir la mayoría de edad podría dejar el orfanato, tenía calificaciones buenas, podría conseguir un cuarto en una pensión para estudiantes y un trabajo para mantenerme mientras tanto. Tenía un par de amigos que también entonces iban a dejar el orfanato y pensé que podríamos salir adelante- su expresión cambió a una de enojo-, pero mis tíos se encargaron de desprestigiarme en todas partes, fueron a todas las escuelas en donde presenté solicitudes y les dijeron que yo era un…un problemático, promiscuo homosexual abusador de niños- apretó los dientes, lleno de rabia-. Que había tratado de meterme con sus hijos y que había hecho lo mismo en el orfanato. Aunque yo tenía buenas referencias ellos eran personas influyentes, sus rumores pesaron más que cualquier otra cosa, y nadie quiso aceptarme.

-Jack…

-¡Bunny nada de eso era cierto! solo lo hicieron porque… ¡No sé por qué lo hicieron! ¿Cómo demonios podían odiarme tanto? Ellos decían que yo era un monstruo, que nunca debí haber nacido. Decían que mi padre no era mi padre, que mi mamá lo había engañado y utilizado y que yo debía haber muerto en lugar de mi hermana. Aunque en eso…- se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano-, en eso estoy de acuerdo con ellos.

-¿Dónde están?- preguntó de pronto Bunny, presa de la rabia- ¡dime quienes son para ir y…!

-¡No, Bunny, no, no quiero saber más de ellos! No quiero volver a verlos más, yo…en el orfanato nadie me trató mucho mejor de todas formas…

Jack se tranquilizó un poco pero Bunny no podía hacerlo, y tampoco se atrevió a tocarlo ni a seguir hablando. Cuando volteó a verlo, Jack se sonrió, probablemente debido a la expresión de desconcierto y enojo que tenía en su rostro.

-Cuando salimos del orfanato mis amigos y yo comenzamos a buscar de qué vivir pero ellos empezaron a tomar y a drogarse y nunca pudimos conservar un departamento por mucho tiempo así que los dejé y traté de seguir por mi cuenta. Salí con chicos un par de veces pero nunca llegué a nada serio con nadie. Vivir en la calle es difícil, me ha pasado de todo- sonrió con la misma melancolía de antes- me he peleado, he escapado, he dormido bajo puentes, en parques, en portales… me han robado, me ha perseguido la policía y hasta han tratado de violarme. E…estar contigo es…lo más seguro que he estado en los últimos 4 años…

Bunny se convenció de pasar un brazo sobre los hombros de Jack, y él aceptó el abrazo recargándose contra su hombro. Bunny lo apretó un poco más contra él y al sentir que Jack lo rodeaba con sus brazos dejó su barbilla descansar sobre su precioso cabello blanco.

-A veces creo que ellos tenían razón- lo sintió estremecerse-…debo ser un monstruo… debería estar muerto y así mi hermana estaría viva, con mamá, y todo estaría bien…

-No digas eso, no lo sabes. No puedes asegurarlo. No es verdad.

Lo abrazó aún más fuerte. Jack también lo hizo.

-Jack… ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto si es tan doloroso para ti?

Jack hundió la cara en el pecho de Bunny y aspiró su aroma a chocolate, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo. Estaba seguro allí, nadie iba a golpearlo o a lastimarlo. Nadie lo iba a despreciar ni a llamarlo monstruo.

-Creí que tenías que saberlo. No sé si…no sé si pueda quedarme contigo ahora que sabes esas cosas porque…porque…

-Porque… ¿temes que te desprecie?- Jack asintió- ¿Por qué lo haría?

-Yo…

-Nada de lo que te dijeron esas personas es verdad. No eres un monstruo ni eres un error ni deberías estar muerto. Eres una persona valiosa. Me lo has demostrado y nadie va a cambiar mi opinión ahora, ni siquiera tú mismo.

Jack no supo qué más decir. No quería soltar a Bunny y esto era precisamente lo que más temía al acercarse a él en primer lugar, amar ese calor y no poderse desprender. Esperó a que fuera el mismo Bunny quien terminara el momento, porque él mismo no tenía el valor de hacerlo.

El momento nunca llegó, y en lugar de eso, sintió un calor extraño pero al mismo tiempo familiar en su sien derecha. Su corazón se detuvo cuando el calor pasó por su mejilla y se quedó allí por largos segundos.

-Bunny…- los labios de Bunny se separaron de su mejilla y bajaron un poco más, despacio, rosando su piel hasta llegar a su barbilla. El brazo de Bunny que no lo rodeaba pasó por debajo de sus piernas y lo atrajo hasta sentarlo en su regazo. Sabía que no era suficiente, Jack necesitaba ser protegido y él necesitaba protegerlo. Bunny dobló sus piernas alrededor de Jack como si hiciera un nido con su cuerpo mientras comenzaba a besar su frente, su otra sien, y luego su oído. El pecho de Jack se infló como si de un momento a otro fuera a explotar en pedazos. Apretó con sus puños la tela de su camisa, sin atreverse a levantar el rostro o abrir los ojos, porque no sabía qué expresión tendría, qué le diría Bunny o qué podía decir él. Sus besos siguieron extendiéndose por su rostro, y cuando llegaron a su cuello ya no pudo más. Soltó el aire que había estado manteniendo dentro de sus pulmones y se avergonzó de cómo había sonado su voz débil y llena de emoción, y de una tortuosa duda, un poco de dolor-, Bunny… lo de anoche, mi sueño… no fue un sueño, ¿verdad?- Bunny negó con la cabeza y Jack levantó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo-, me besaste…

Bunny asintió mientras acariciaba su cabello. Jack levantó sus brazos y rodeó su cuello, sujetándose de él con todas sus fuerzas.

-Jack…yo estaba dispuesto a esperar. Quería dejar que esto cayera por su propio peso, o que simplemente se disipara por si solo… pero lo que no pensé fue que terminaría adorándote más- sonrió ante el temblor que se apoderó de la barbilla de Jack. Acarició su rostro y acercó el suyo, pero aunque estaba tan ansioso como Jack por ello, no lo besó-. Necesito saber si deseas esto tanto como yo. ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo?- Jack asintió, sin despegar sus ojos de los suyos- ¿Quieres ser mío?

Jack asintió con todas sus fuerzas y apretó los ojos, sin poder soportar más la expectativa. Bunny terminó con la distancia que había entre sus labios y los de Jack y lo besó, con suavidad y devoción, temiendo que de un momento a otro se hiciera pedazos frente a él.

Jack le correspondió, abrazándose de su cuello con más fuerza y tratando de acomodarse mejor sobre él hasta que quedó sentado a horcajadas, rodeándole la cintura con las piernas. Bunny le sujetó la cintura con fuerza y lo abrazó más y más cerca.

Jack le hundió los dedos en el cabello mientras inclinaba su cabeza a un lado, profundizando el beso mucho más y mandando pequeñas descargas por el cuerpo de Aster debido a la frialdad de sus manos en contacto con su cabeza, sobre todo cuando las pasó por encima de sus orejas en su trayecto para acariciar su rostro.

Poco a poco fue colocando a su Frostbite de espaldas sobre el pasto, clavándolo en el suelo con la mayor delicadeza de la que era capaz. Cortó el beso para recorrer su rostro y luego su cuello, y dejó de abrazarlo para comenzar a acariciarlo lentamente sin atreverse a meter las manos en su ropa. Cuando Jack sintió los besos, castos y tibios repartiéndose sin piedad por su cuello se puso tenso y quizás fue imaginación de Bunny pero su piel se puso aún más fría de lo habitual.

-¡B…Bunny! ¡E-espera, espera por favor!

Bunny se elevó en sus brazos para observar a Jack, preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Jack no lo había soltado de los hombros aun cuando Bunny se había alejado un poco de él, además estaba rojo hasta las orejas y a Bunny le pareció encantador.

-Yo… yo no….- parecía que trataba de decir algo muy difícil y Bunny no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que quería decir-, yo nunca…

-Tú…ya veo- Bunny rodó sobre su espalda y jaló a Jack para que se recostara sobre él. No había tenido tiempo de apreciar lo pequeño que era en comparación suya, y le resultaba exquisito tenerlo en sus brazos así- no te preocupes, haremos esto como tú quieras.

Jack suspiró con alivio y se abrazó a su pecho. Bunny le acarició la espalda, y miró a su alrededor hasta encontrar las nomeolvides que había estado plantando por la tarde. Decidió que ese azul no le llegaba al de los ojos de su Jackie.

Jack de pronto levanto su rostro hacia él, y aunque aún estaba sonrojado, su rostro mostraba una sonrisa juguetona, de las que hacía mucho tiempo no veía en él -quizás solo había sido un día, pero para él había sido toda una eternidad.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Bunny comenzó a reír.

-Claro que sí, Snowflake.

Jack se puso de pie de un salto y jaló a Bunny del brazo.

-¡Hey! ¿Cuál es la prisa?

La sonrisa traviesa de Jack se hizo todavía más grande mientras jalaba más fuerte el brazo de Bunny.

-Me está dando frío.

Bunny rio con más fuerza y se puso de pie, siguiendo a Jack mientras este no soltaba su brazo. Subieron las escaleras tropezando y cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Bunny, él agarró a Jack de la cintura y lo detuvo.

-Jack, hay cosas que yo también debo contarte sobre mí- dijo cerca de su oído mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda-, son cosas que tienes que saber.

-¿Quieres decirme ahora?- Jack volteó un poco la cara hacia él- te escucho.

Bunny esperó un momento, pero luego negó con la cabeza y besó el cuello de Jack con la misma devoción y suavidad de antes.

-No, eso puede esperar. Anda, a dormir.

Jack sonrió cuando Bunny lo tomó en brazos y entró con él en la habitación.

_Continuará_…

_Nomeolvides: son unas flores de colores variados que crecen principalmente en verano y primavera. Su significado suele ser de amor sincero o desesperado, sobre todo cuando no es correspondido. Si se dan como regalo significan fidelidad (mientras sean azules, como en este caso)._

_En los fics en inglés se le da mucha importancia a las flores cuando se trata de nuestro amado Bunny y de ahí saqué la idea de incluirlas en este capítulo._

_Un par de datos: Áster es el nombre de una flor pero para fines de este fic llamo a Bunny "Aster", sin acento, con pronunciación en inglés. Hay una variedad de esta flor que en inglés se llama "Frost Aster" (*-*) Jackrabbit es el nombre que se le da a un tipo de liebre (o conejo :/?) para l s fans de esta pareja son coincidencias muy lindas, ¿no? ejejejejeje….será que los veo hasta en la sopa ._._

_Bien, espero que a pesar dela miel les haya gustado –w-_

_Besos!_

_Aoshika._


	6. Coma

_¡Hola! Gracias por pasar a leer este nuevo capítulo._

_Antes que nada, otro capítulo cursi, pero se explican varias cosas :D espero que les agrade. Es mucho más largo que los anteriores porque si no todo se iba a quedar a medias y la idea no me gustaba. Espero que no sea un problema._

_Disc. Como siempre, RotG no es de mi propiedad…lo cual es muy triste u.u yo escribo este fic sin fines de lucro, solo como entretenimiento._

_Los invito a leer :D_

**Silver Embrace**

**Capítulo 6: Coma.**

Jack despertó con miedo de que lo ocurrido la noche anterior hubiera sido un sueño otra vez. Todos y cada uno de los suaves y deliciosos besos que Bunny le había dado mientras lo recostaba gentilmente en la cama, sus brazos rodeándole, el calor que le había trasmitido con su cuerpo y esa manera de hacerlo sentir amado y protegido con solo tenerlo cerca eran cosas que parecían demasiado buenas para haberle ocurrido a él en la vida real.

Tenía que haber sido un sueño. Pero si así había sido, fue un sueño tan real y tan palpable que aún Jack podía sentir sus manos sobre el pecho de Bunny, su nariz aspirando el aire caliente que despedía la piel de su cuello y la barbilla de su adorado canguro apoyada sobre su cabeza. Y mejor aún, se sentía cubierto, protegido, rodeado…casi inundado por los brazos poderosos que se negaban a soltarlo.

Al abrir sus ojos se encontró con la piel morena de su cuello. Sin moverse, fue deslizando su vista hacia sus hombros y repasó los hermosos tatuajes azules en sus brazos. Levantó un poco la cabeza y deslizó su nariz por la barbilla de Bunny, la cual besó suavemente cerrando sus ojos de nuevo. Pronto sus labios fueron atrapados por los de Bunny, quien inclinó la cabeza hacia él y lo apretó un poco más dentro del abrazo.

-Hay que dormir un poco más, Snowflake.

Jack solo asintió. Sus labios continuaron moviéndose contra los de Bunny hasta que el sueño lo venció una vez más.

.

.

.

Jack volvió a abrir sus ojos y lo primero que vio ante sí fue una libreta que Bunny estaba leyendo y en la que estaba apuntando cosas. Se había incorporado para sentarse en la cama, pero no había alejado a Jack de él. De vez en cuando lo abrazaba de nuevo o le acariciaba el pelo, pero su atención se había centrado en la libreta.

-Bunny… ¿qué pasa?

-Buenos días pequeño- le dio un beso en la frente-, no es nada, estoy haciendo planes.

-¿Planes?

Jack se fijó mejor en la libreta y se percató de que había varias fechas apuntadas en ella y Bunny iba aumentándolas y garabateando lo que adivinó eran compromisos qué cumplir.

-Sí, creo que nos tardaremos dos o tres días más aquí de los que había planeado en un principio. Cuando volvamos tengo que aprobar los presupuestos para la pascua y asistir a varias fiestas y reuniones. Además tengo que hablar con North, Tooth y Sandy por si hacemos algo para la clínica y los niños- de pronto llegó una sonrisa a su rostro. Volteó a ver a Jack y se inclinó hacia él para besar de nuevo su frente- me pregunto qué opinarán de esto.

Jack sonrió. Luego desvió un poco la vista.

-Ellos...son muy importantes para ti, ¿cierto? espero…espero que me acepten.

-Por favor, Frostbite- sonrió Bunny, y agregó a modo de broma- ellos te aceptaron mucho antes que yo.

Jack infló las mejillas y cruzó los brazos. Luego se dio la vuelta.

-Frostbite…-Bunny dejó de lado la libreta y se aproximó a él. Jack se movió hacia adelante sin alejarse demasiado- Snowflake, no estarás molesto por eso, ¿o sí? No quise decir que…

Antes de que Jack se moviera más Bunny lo atrapó y lo jaló de regreso hacia él, riéndose. Jack negó con la cabeza.

-Dame un beso- Jack volvió a mover la cabeza negativamente-, anda. Solo uno. Si no me lo das no te diré qué tengo planeado para ti cuando regresemos.

En seguida Jack se dio la vuelta y le sujetó la cara con las manos, y lo besó. Bunny comenzó a reír pero después de un momento también lo sujetó y prolongó la unión de sus labios todo lo que le fue posible. Jack se separó de pronto y sin soltar su cara le sonrió de una forma un tanto cínica.

-Para empezar canguro, ¿quién te autorizó para incluirme en tus planes, eh?

-Tú- Bunny sonrió pues la respuesta había descolocado a Jack. Le acarició la mejilla y lo jaló un poco más hacia él- Anoche aceptaste ser mío, ¿lo olvidas?

Jack enrojeció, pero antes de que pudiera desviar su rostro Bunny atrapó su barbilla y le dio otro beso.

Lo sentó sobre su regazo como la noche anterior y comenzó a explicarle su idea.

-En septiembre comienzan las clases así que debemos ir buscando alguna universidad que te guste para inscribirte. Me imagino que no tienes documentación así que tendremos que hacer muchos trámites. Creo que con un par de exámenes puedes revalidar los estudios que has hecho, ¿te parece?

Jack asintió, la ilusión casi podía leerse en su rostro.

-Bien. También habrá que comprarte mucha ropa nueva, zapatos… quizás algunos libros, para que comiences a familiarizarte… ¿Ya sabes qué vas a estudiar?

-No…no lo tengo claro.

-Oh bueno, no es mucho problema, puedes inscribirte en algunos cursos para comenzar y luego decides. Habrá que informarnos bien en las escuelas… ¿por qué pones esa cara?

Jack se veía avergonzado y Bunny no entendía por qué repentinamente se había puesto así.

-Bueno es que…no me gustaría que te tomaras tantas molestias por mí. Me siento inútil.

-Oh, Jackie, no digas eso. Tú me haces feliz, ¿por qué no hacerte feliz yo a ti también?

-Pero ya me haces feliz- repuso Jack entonces, acariciando su mejilla- solo con aceptarme me hiciste muy feliz, Bunny.

Bunny sonrió y miró a su pequeño Snowflake con verdadera adoración.

-Me alegra saber eso, Frostbite.

Se quedaron mirando un minuto y ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Jack frunció el ceño, mirándolo con mayor atención, como si quisiera descifrar algo que ocurría en los ojos de Bunny.

-Anoche tú…Bunny, anoche tú me dijiste que tenías que contarme cosas sobre ti-Bunny asintió- ¿es algo muy grave? es que…me pareció que era importante, por cómo lo dijiste…

-Bueno, sí, lo es. Pero ahora mismo no quisiera hablar de eso, tal vez después.

Jack suspiró. Se inclinó sobre él y lo abrazó más cerca, y Bunny lo sostuvo con fuerza contra su pecho, y fue suficiente para él, parecía que Jack quería decirle que estaba bien, que lo quería así, y así era como Bunny prefería dejarlo todo hasta que le pareciera un momento propicio.

-Vamos a desayunar- le dijo a Jack entonces, sin soltarlo.

.

.

.

Jack jamás se hubiera imaginado que Bunny fuera tan cuidadoso y _sobreprotector_. Le preparó el desayuno como ya era costumbre pero por la manera en que lo estaba tratando y la insistencia con la que lo veía comer, Jack hubiera jurado que si se le caía la comida o se quemaba con la sopa estaría más que dispuesto a darle de comer él mismo. No era que le desagradara la idea, solo que no quería, por el momento, pasar por una situación incómoda.

Bunny había decidido, pese a los retrasos, que ese fuera su día libre para poder convivir con Jack y descansar un poco después de varios días de trabajo pesado.

Primero pasaron un rato leyendo. Bunny le habló a Jack acerca de los libros que le gustaban y lo ayudó a buscar algún libro que pudiera ser de su gusto, pues aunque no había tenido oportunidad de desarrollar el hábito estaba interesado, sobre todo porque sabía que a Bunny le gustaba. Después vieron una película acurrucados en el sillón frente a la tv. Jack podría acostumbrarse a eso, sentarse entre las piernas de Bunny y recargarse contra su pecho mientras sus brazos lo rodeaban y lo llenaban de su calor. Eso sin contar los cálidos besos que recibía cada vez que Bunny se aburría un poco de la película. No terminó esta sin que Jack hubiera decidido desde mucho antes que ese era su asiento favorito.

Por la tarde después de comer fueron al jardín y Bunny le explicó a Jack con mayor precisión todas sus ideas y los diseños que quería implementar en éste. Aún les faltaba un poco pero creía que si trabajaban duro en no más de dos días todo estaría terminado. Concluyeron su recorrido en el lugar en donde unos días atrás estaba el árbol de Bunny. Jack se sintió mal pero no quiso decir nada. Bunny se quedó parado allí un momento y luego miró a Jack, comprendiendo lo que este sentía al ver ese lugar. Había notado que evitaba deliberadamente pasar por ahí cuando trabajaban y no lo culpaba por cómo se sentía.

-Oye Jack- le dijo de pronto, para sorpresa de su Frostbite- tengo una idea de qué hacer con la madera que saqué del árbol.

-¿Sí?- preguntó él en voz baja, aunque no lo mostraba, estaba ansioso con respecto a lo que Bunny tuviera que decirle.

Su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido, como si de buenas a primeras Bunny fuera a enojarse con él solo por el hecho de recordar lo que había sucedido.

Estaba listo para cualquier cosa, incluso para tener que salir corriendo de miedo una vez más, hasta que la voz de Bunny, cálida, nostálgica, volvió a llegar hacia él.

-Decidí qué hacer con la madera- repitió y le tomó la mano, pero Jack no levantó la vista, pues seguía nervioso- Voy a usarla para hacer una pequeña cerca. Que tenga unos…treinta centímetros de alto. Delimitará un espacio circular y en ese espacio plantaremos un nuevo árbol, ¿qué te parece?

-¿Plantar otro árbol?

-Tú y yo. Y nos aseguraremos de que se quede por siempre.

Dicho esto apretó un poco más la mano de Jack en la suya. Jack sintió ganas de llorar, pero estaba feliz…estaba tan feliz que no sabía cómo expresarlo, así que no se le ocurrió otra cosa que saltar y colgarse del cuello de Bunny, quien lo sujetó de la cadera para que no fuera a caerse.

-¡Oi, Frostbite! Snowflake, tranquilo…

-Es que… lo siento Bunny, es que estaba asustado…yo pensé...

-Ya…ya Snowflake, no voy a volver a molestarme contigo por esto. Ya pasó. Ven, vamos a sentarnos un rato, ¿quieres?

Un poco más tranquilo, Jack bajó del cuello de Bunny y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Bunny lo llevó de la mano al lugar en donde la noche anterior habían conversado. Se sonrojó un poco al recordar la forma en que lo había comenzado a besar sin decir agua va y en lo incómoda que hubiera sido la situación si al final todo hubiera sido solo una confusión. Pero no lo había sido y Jack era suyo, era su pequeño ángel de nieve que quería tener en su vida por siempre.

Se sentaron uno a lado del otro y Bunny comenzó a explicarle las flores que había elegido para decorar el jardín, sus significados, sus colores. Jack miraba asombrado cada una de ellas, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que las flores significaran algo.

-¿Y esas de ahí, Bunny?

-Ah, esas. Se llaman nomeolvides.

-¿Y qué significan?

Bunny sonrió. Se acercó al oído de Jack y susurró unas pocas palabras. Luego se separó sin haberlo tocado ni un poco y Jack lo miró, interrogante.

-Las planté para ti. ¿Te gustan?

-S-sí, me gustan- Bunny rio y Jack le dio un golpecito en el hombro, cada vez más sonrojado- deja de hacer esas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Eso…- repuso Jack, poniéndose de pie. Comenzó a caminar alrededor de Bunny lentamente, con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro- pareciera que lo haces a propósito para que me avergüence.

-Ah… ¿quieres que ya no sonría?-Jack asintió y Bunny mantuvo la pose seria, levantando una ceja-, entonces supongo que tampoco quieres que te hable o que te mire, también te sonrojas cuando hago eso.

Jack esbozó una sonrisa traviesa mientras se acercaba a uno de los arbustos de flores y las acariciaba un momento. Sus flores. Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que alguien alguna vez le regalara flores, menos unas como esas.

-Jackie- habló Bunny en un suave tono de advertencia-, no me has contestado.

-Si dejaras de hacer esas cosas viviría más tranquilo. Pero- volteó y le sonrió- no es que necesite demasiada tranquilidad en mi vida de todos modos.

Bunny tomó a Jack de la muñeca y lo jaló para que se sentara otra vez a su lado. Jack se veía mucho más tranquilo que antes y esto hacía a Bunny sentirse feliz.

-Bunny, estaba pensando - Jack tomó la mano de Bunny y la colocó sobre su regazo, y empezó a recorrerla con sus dedos- ya que no piensas decirme lo que planeabas decirme antes…. ¿podrías dejarme hacerte algunas preguntas?

-¿Qué tipo de preguntas?

-Pues…solo cosas que me dan curiosidad acerca de ti.

Bunny lo pensó un momento, o al menos fingió que lo hizo, pero solo para hacer desesperar a Jack quien lo miraba desde su lugar con los ojos alargados y preocupados.

-Está bien, Snowflake. Pregunta, anda.

-¿Lo que quiera?

-Lo que quieras.

-Bien…- Jack se puso cómodo. Puso su dedo índice sobre su boca, como si estuviera pensando muy detenidamente-¿color favorito?

-Verde- contestó sin pensar. Lo consideró un momento y acercó un poco su rostro al de Jack- aunque el azul comienza a agradarme mucho también.

Jack comenzó a reír nerviosamente y alejó su rostro del de Bunny.

-Ok…comida favorita.

-Sopa de verduras o ensaladas.

-¿Música favorita?

-Música clásica y algo de rock de la vieja escuela, ¿sabes? no me gusta mucho la música moderna.

-Ya veo- esa sí que sería una desventaja, no era que le gustara demasiado la música moderna pero le gustaban las canciones para bailar y casi no había escuchado música clásica. Tal vez el rock le gustara un poco, tendría que buscar un modo de concordar en eso con Bunny.

-Bien- Jack comenzó a pensar en otro tipo de preguntas, quizás un poco más personales- ¿edad?

-28 años.

-Vaya, pensé que eras un poco mayor…creí que tendrías unos 30. No te ofendas.

Bunny se encogió de hombros.

-Nah, no estoy muy lejos de todos modos- sonrió-. Vamos, pregunta más si quieres.

Jack asintió. Se sujetó la barbilla con una mano mientras miraba hacia el cielo, como pensando.

-Lugar favorito en el mundo.

Bunny sonrió para sí mismo.

-Este jardín. Extrañamente, no solo cuando está perfecto…me gusta cuando puedo trabajar en él, modificarlo y cuidarlo.

Jack pareció más que satisfecho por la respuesta, y sonriendo, se acercó a Bunny, como un niño pequeño lleno de curiosidad.

-¿Te gusta tanto?

-Es relajante. Es satisfactorio cuando termino y puedo ver los resultados de lo que hice.

-Ya veo. A mí también me gusta mucho, Bunny- le dijo, sonriendo aún más ampliamente. Luego se puso más serio, y de un segundo al siguiente su rostro pálido comenzó a ponerse rojo.

-¿Por qué tienes estos tatuajes?- preguntó, viendo los brazos perfectos de su Bunny, negándose a tocarlos por más feliz que lo hicieran cuando lo abrazaban. Realmente no deseaba sentirse más avergonzado ante él de lo que ya estaba.

-Ah…los tatuajes…bueno, es extraño, mi abuelo tenía- sonrió-, supongo que uno no lo imagina de alguien así pero el viejo era especial. Mi papá y mis tíos también se los hicieron cuando eran jóvenes y yo, mis hermanos y mis primos igual. Lo raro fue que no naciéramos con ellos ya- agregó en tono de broma-. Es casi una marca de familia.

-¿Todos iguales?

Bunny negó con la cabeza.

-Cada uno de nosotros diseñó su propio patrón pero nos los colocamos en el mismo sitio. Los brazos, las piernas y la frente.

-¿La frente? No veo ninguno en tu frente.

Bunny asintió.

-Tuve que...removerlo hace años. Fue una suerte que no me quedara ninguna cicatriz- se levantó un poco el flequillo para que le diera la luz. En realidad no tenía cicatriz. Jack no hubiera podido decir que hubiera un tatuaje allí antes- ¿Quieres verlos mejor?

Jack sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero asintió.

Durante la noche para dormir ninguno de los dos se había desvestido así que nunca había visto a Bunny tan de cerca sin camisa. Y ahora lo tenía ahí, a pocos centímetros de su propia piel, despojándose de la tela con una lentitud que le resultaba simplemente desesperante.

Cuando finalmente lo hizo se movió un poco para mostrarle su espalda. Los tatuajes que tenía en los brazos seguían como una enredadera fina hasta sus omóplatos. Del otro lado llegaban un poco más debajo de su clavícula. Cuando Bunny volvió a voltearse para mostrarle nuevamente su espalda, Jack extendió su mano hacia él y rozó su piel con sus dedos suavemente.

-¡Oi, Frostbite!

-¿Qué pasa?-Jack retiró su mano de golpe, preocupado.

-Solo…solo no hagas eso tan de pronto, ¿quieres? Me tomaste por sorpresa- Jack inclinó la cabeza a un lado, sin comprender-, tus manos están heladas…

Bunny volvió a ponerse la camisa y cuando volteó a ver a Jack, éste pudo ver que se había puesto rojo, además de que la piel de sus brazos estaba erizada. Jack sonrió y supo que era el momento exacto en que debía subir un poco la apuesta.

-¿Te gustan….los abrazos?

-Bueno…- Bunny se rascó la nuca- no siempre. No estoy acostumbrado a abrazar pero…hago ciertas excepciones.

-Bien y ¿…los besos?

Bunny lanzó una carcajada y pasó su brazo alrededor de Jack para atraerlo hacia sí. Le dio un beso en la frente y lo mantuvo presionado contra su pecho al contestar.

-Mientras sean tuyos, Frostbite.

-¡Bunny!- reclamó Jack, separándose de él. Otra vez estaba exageradamente sonrojado, cosa que a Bunny le pareció simplemente hermoso. Aunque Jack lo había empujado un poco para alejarse, al final no se había retirado del todo y se había quedado sentado sobre una de sus piernas, mirándolo fijamente antes de bajar la vista y sonreír un poco-…¿Y qué tipo de besos?

-No soy selectivo con eso- sonrió, levantando ligeramente una ceja-, realmente, depende de las circunstancias.

-Bien, entonces, ¿Un lugar donde…te gusten los besos? Ya sabes, ¿cómo un punto débil?

-Usarás esta información en mi contra, ¿No, Frostbite?- la sonrisa juguetona de Jack se hizo presente de nuevo mientras él negaba con la cabeza. Bunny, por supuesto, no le creyó ni por un instante. Hizo acopio de sus habilidades más escondidas y agregó con la voz y la mirada más sensual que podía dirigirle en ese momento -, creo que…dejaré que lo encuentres tú mismo, Snowflake, cuando quieras.

El corazón de Jack se detuvo por un momento y su interior se comprimió de una manera tan brusca que de pronto sintió pequeñas descargas yendo desde su estómago por sus piernas y sus brazos.

-¿Y a ti?- preguntó Bunny a continuación- ¿dónde te gustan los besos?

Jack negó con la cabeza mostrando un poco de enojo.

-Si tú no me dices, yo tampoco pienso decírtelo.

-Bien, entonces supongo que comenzaré a buscar.

Sin advertencia alguna Bunny tomó a Jack de los hombros y tal como la noche anterior lo clavó en el pasto y lo miró desde arriba con una sonrisa seductora. Jack sintió el calor de sus manos corriendo por todo su cuerpo aun cuando Bunny apenas lo había tocado.

-Bunny, ¿qué vas a…? ¡mmmph!- Bunny silenció a Jack besándolo invasivamente. Al principio, un poco asustado, Jack mantuvo sus ojos abiertos, pero al cabo de unos segundos se relajó y los cerró, entregándose voluntariamente a los labios de Bunny.

-Por favor amor, como si no lo hubieras visto venir- le dijo al separarse un momento, solo para volver al ataque casi en seguida, sin permitir una réplica de parte de Jack.

_¿Me llamó "amor"?_

Comenzó el beso bruscamente, quizás porque al principio lo que deseaba era sorprenderlo. Jack lo había sujetado fuertemente de los hombros, pero al relajarse y al ir haciendo el beso un poco más suave se había abrazado a su cuello mientras Bunny le sujetaba la cintura. Jack abrió sus labios ligeramente y sintió mientras un escalofrío recorría su columna cómo la lengua de Bunny se internaba suavemente en su boca, y lo permitió a pesar de que la sola idea lo asustaba un poco.

Bunny sintió a Jack estremecerse bajo su cuerpo y lo tomó como una señal para abrazarlo con más fuerza. Su lengua recorrió un poco la boca de Jack, con gentileza, y luego volvió a hacer que el beso fuera inocente y tierno, pues no deseaba asustarlo. Quería hacerle saber cuánto lo quería y que estaba allí para cuidarlo, pero al mismo tiempo, quería que supiera que lo deseaba y que adoraba tenerlo así, tan cerca y tan bello, tan suyo.

-Mmm…Bunny…mmm-Jack trataba de reclamar un poco de aire pero Bunny no se lo permitía, menos oyéndolo quejarse de una forma tan adorable.

-Yo tengo una pregunta que hacerte- Bunny cortó el beso y se quedó mirando a Jack desde donde estaba, encima de él. Jack asintió, jadeando y tratando de reponerse de la falta de oxígeno y de voluntad propia- ¿Hay algo que quieras?

-¿Qué?

-Algo que desees- Bunny se volvió a inclinar y le besó amorosamente la frente, los párpados, la barbilla y el cuello. Jack gimió y él sonrió suponiendo que acababa de encontrar un punto débil. Se quedó allí, murmurando las palabras contra la delgada y sensible piel-, sé que has pasado por muchas privaciones, y si yo puedo remediar eso de algún modo, lo haré. Lo que quieras, pídelo. Es tuyo.

Jack se quedó mirando hacia el cielo, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que los labios de Bunny en su cuello casi no lo dejaban pensar. Lo había llamado "amor" y al parecer él mismo no se había dado cuenta de ello…quizás no significaba lo mismo para Bunny que para él. Jack le había tenido tanto miedo al contacto físico antes, pero con Bunny era diferente, demasiado distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Con Bunny no se sentía inseguro, no sentía que tuviera que alejarse ni que le fuera a hacer daño. Aún había un fantasma que trataba de colarse en sus pensamientos; pero después de tantos años de dolor y de maltratos, por fin estaba tranquilo y seguro, por fin alguien parecía amarlo y Jack…Jack no podía pedir más.

No le molestaba sentir su peso sobre él. La piel de Bunny estaba tibia. Su cabello olía muy bien y cada beso y caricia eran suaves y cuidadosos, llenos de cariño. Podría dormirse así y tener el mejor descanso de toda su vida.

-No es necesario- contestó después de un momento-, no quiero nada.

-¿Estás seguro?-levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Jack acercó su mano y pasó su dedo por su mejilla y su barba.

-Sí.

-Bien, pero si cambias de opinión estoy listo para lo que quieras.

Jack sonrió antes de que Bunny volviera a besarlo.

.

.

.

El resto del día estuvieron conversando de cosas sin importancia, abrazándose y disfrutando de la compañía del otro y por la noche volvieron a dormir juntos en lo que prometía ser una larga noche de sueño reparador.

Pasaron los días y la rutina permaneció así en cuanto a la convivencia, pero con la diferencia de que se concentraron en trabajar para terminar cuanto antes los arreglos de la casa.

El jardín quedó como Bunny lo había planeado, pero lo de la cerca y el árbol que iban a plantar se quedó para la próxima vez que fueran, según Bunny, unas tres semanas después de la pascua ya que pensaba tallar los postes de la cerca a mano y pintarlos, además de que tendrían que buscar un árbol que plantar allí que fuera del gusto de ambos.

La casa solo necesitaba algunos detalles menores qué arreglar, poner aceite a las bisagras de las puertas, arreglar un par de cerrojos, buscar y arreglar goteras, deshacerse de algunos muebles rotos, darle una mano de pintura a algunas paredes, revisar que no hubiera plagas y sobre todo hacer una limpieza concienzuda y profunda de toda la casa, que fue lo que probablemente les llevó más trabajo. Jack por suerte resultó ser bastante hábil para hacer las cosas una vez que Bunny le explicaba cómo hacerlo. Era casi artística la forma en que las manchas de grasa o de pintura en sus mejillas contrastaban con la palidez inhumana de su piel. Suficiente para dejar hipnotizado a Bunny que, como el artista que era, sentía que no podía dejarlo pasar. Una idea vino a su mente pero decidió que lo guardaría para Jack como una sorpresa.

Una noche finalmente terminaron con todos los arreglos y Bunny anunció que regresarían al día siguiente al residencial. Celebraron con una deliciosa cena a la luz de la luna y un pastel de chocolate para Jack, que por alguna razón Bunny no quiso probar. Jack, bromeando, acusó a Bunny de tratar de envenenarlo, y contrario a lo que esperaba consiguió que este probara un pequeño pedazo.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Bunny despertó sintiendo el peso de su Snowflake sobre él, como ya se había hecho costumbre. Su piel siempre era fría a pesar de la ropa o las sábanas o incluso de sus propios brazos rodeándole, y eso era algo a lo que aún no estaba tan acostumbrado, pero realmente, pensaba, no deseaba acostumbrarse.

Con el paso de los días, Jack era cada vez menos penoso en cuanto al contacto físico. Ahora no solo dormía abrazado a él, ahora incluso dormía arriba de él, brazos y piernas aferradas a su cuerpo como un oso panda en un tronco. Aún dormían ambos totalmente vestidos a pesar de que a veces Bunny se moría de calor, pero eso se compensaba con su propio muñeco de nieve todo el tiempo cerca de él.

Bunny miró al techo y pasó un brazo atrás de su cabeza. Con la otra mano acarició la cabeza de Jack y luego lo movió un poco.

-Frostbite- lo llamó- Frostbite…levántate, vamos. Hay que volver a casa.

Jack movió un poco la cabeza y se incorporó, sentándose sobre el estómago de Bunny. Bostezó y estiró los brazos. Esto hizo que su camiseta se levantara un poco mostrándole algo de piel a Bunny, quien tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que había prometido no haría nada a menos que Jack así lo quisiera. Lo iban a hacer como él quisiera, le había dicho y pensaba cumplir, pero cada día que pasaba era más difícil contenerse.

Se apoyó con las manos para elevarse a la altura de Jack, quien sonriéndole le dio un beso en los labios.

Después del desayuno cargaron en la camioneta las cosas que se llevarían, como la comida perecedera del refrigerador, las herramientas y sus maletas.

Bunny desactivó la electricidad y se aseguró de que todas las puertas estuvieran cerradas. Le dieron un último vistazo al jardín, regaron las plantas y finalmente emprendieron el camino de regreso a la ciudad.

En el camino Jack buscó una estación de radio donde hubiera música y permanecieron en silencio gran parte del recorrido.

De pronto se sentía nervioso. Una cosa era estar en la Madriguera con Bunny y otra muy diferente era comenzar a enfrentar con él la vida cotidiana. Bunny tendría qué trabajar. ¿Qué haría él? Además, ¿les diría a las personas que conocía acerca de su relación? ¿Dormirían juntos en casa como hasta en ese momento? ¿Aún harían cosas juntos?

Jack tenía algo de miedo. Pero no sabía si debía decírselo a Bunny.

-Jackie, en la noche North, Toothie y Sandy irán a cenar con nosotros. Anoche les llamé para avisarles que llegaríamos así que tendremos que ir a hacer unas pocas compras antes de llegar a casa.

-De acuerdo.

-Me pregunto cuál será la mejor forma de decirles que estamos juntos- agregó con una sonrisa sin despegar la vista del camino. Jack se sintió un poco más tranquilo. Si Bunny no tenía ningún problema, ¿por qué él lo tendría? Recordó que Tooth y Sandy lo habían apoyado cuando apenas lo conocían, y aunque no había conversado mucho con North, Bunny le había contado que había propuesto llevárselo a su casa y que incluso había intercedido por él cuando Aster se había enojado por lo que había dicho durante aquella incómoda cena-, ni siquiera saben que nos hicimos amigos. Seguramente esperan vernos peleando como la última vez.

Jack sonrió mientras una idea comenzaba a burbujear dentro de su cabeza.

.

.

.

A media tarde Tooth y North pasaron a casa de Sandy y lo llevaron con ellos a ver a Bunny y a Jack. El regreso de Bunny de la Madriguera solía ser todo un suceso, pues cada vez que su amigo se dedicaba al mantenimiento o simplemente a alejarse de la ciudad por un tiempo, desaparecía de sus vidas por varios días y era prácticamente imposible hacer cualquier contacto con él salvo por la acostumbrada llamada el día anterior a su regreso, en la que solía confirmar que seguía con vida e invitarlos a una cena en casa al día siguiente.

Ahora la expectativa era mayor, ya que no solo querían ver a Bunny, sino también a Jack y enterarse de lo que había ocurrido entre ambos.

Cuando finalmente se estacionaron frente a la casa prácticamente se atropellaron en la carrera por presionar el timbre, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que un cansado y molesto Bunny les abriera la puerta.

-Hey. ¿Cómo han estado?

-Nosotros bien, el que nos da curiosidad eres tú- contestó Tooth resueltamente mientras caminaba adentro de la casa. Aunque los tres estaban tratando de sonreír, se notaba algo de lo más raro en la mirada de Bunny. Se veía realmente molesto-.Tú y Jack, más bien. ¿En dónde está él?

Por un momento Tooth temió que Bunny lo hubiera echado a la primera oportunidad, pero en vez de contestar él se acercó a la escalera y gritó.

-¡Frostbite, baja ahora mismo!

-¡No me des órdenes, canguro!

Bunny hizo un gesto de fastidio y volteó a verlos.

-Ese mocoso es un desastre. Nos la pasamos peleando y por algún motivo se enojó conmigo mientras veníamos para acá y ahora está haciendo berrinche.

En ese instante Jack comenzó a bajar la escalera a paso lento y pesado, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada baja.

-¿No piensas saludar, Frostbite?

-¿No piensas saludar, Frostbite?- le arremedó Jack sin levantar la vista, imitando con sorna su acento.

-¡¿Qué te dije de arremedarme?!

-¿Qué te dije de arremedarme?

-¡Frostbite, te voy a…!

-¡Frostbite, te voy a…!

-¡Suficiente!- Bunny tomó a Jack del brazo y lo jaló hacia sí, pero Jack se soltó y lo miró retadoramente.

-¡Tú ya no me das órdenes canguro! ¡Te dije que me iría apenas volviéramos y eso voy a hacer!

-¡Pues no sé qué estás esperando, Frostbite!

Por toda contestación, Jack le dio a Bunny un puntapié en la espinilla y corrió, pero no a la puerta de la entrada sino a la cocina y se encerró dando un portazo.

-¡Frost! ¿Qué te dije de la maldita cocina?

Bunny entró tras él y también cerró de un portazo.

A continuación se escuchó un quejido de Jack, un golpe seco, otro quejido y luego nada.

Tooth, Sandy y North se habían quedado congelados viendo la escena sin saber qué hacer. Tooth solo atinó a darle un empujoncito a North sin dejar de ver la puerta.

-North…has algo, me preocupa que no se oiga nada.

North los miró y al ver que Sandy asentía y que la cara de preocupación de Tooth era épica, se armó de valor, apretó los puños y avanzó hacia la cocina.

Abrió la puerta y desapareció en el interior solo para volver a aparecer casi en seguida, balbuceando incoherencias y maldiciendo en ruso.

-¿Qué ocurre, North?

Se veía aturdido y no dejaba de hablar tan rápido que Tooth no podía comprender lo que trataba de decir. Miró a Sandy y este se encogió de hombros y decidió entrar a la cocina también mientras Tooth ayudaba a North a sentarse. Casi en seguida Sandy también salió corriendo de la cocina y comenzó a saltar frente a Tooth y North tratando de explicar con señas lo que había visto, pero tan rápido y de una forma tan atropellada que North pudo entenderlo quizás únicamente porque lo que trataba de decir era lo mismo. Al verlo también comenzó a balbucear en ruso otra vez pero todo lo que Tooth entendía eran unas pocas maldiciones y las palabras "Jack" "Bunny" y "cocina". Cuando al fin pudo dilucidar un poco mejor lo que ambos querían decirle, Tooth pensaba que quizás hubiera preferido no entender.

-¡¿Qué Bunny y Jack están en la cocina _haciendo qué_?!

Corrió hacia la puerta y abrió.

Dentro de la cocina, Jack estaba sentado encima de la barra, con Bunny de pie frente a él.

De hecho estaban abrazados. Para ser exactos, las piernas de Jack estaban enredadas en la cintura de Bunny y las manos de Bunny sospechosamente agarradas de la cadera de Jack.

Bunny y Jack estaban abrazados en la cocina, ignorando la presencia de Tooth por completo y besándose de una forma ella que solo hubiera podido describir como _apasionada_.

Por un momento se quedó congelada donde estaba viendo la escena. Era de lo más tierno, sobre todo por la manera en que Jack parecía necesitar agarrarse de Bunny con fuerza para no caer a pesar de estar sentado en la barra.

Después de haber inclinado la cabeza un poco para cambiar el ángulo del beso, Jack abrió los ojos y la miró, acto seguido tuvo que separarse de Bunny para poder reír. Bunny pareció darse cuenta de lo que ocurría porque también comenzó a reírse.

Tooth sacudió la cabeza para quitase el aturdimiento y hacer lo que había ido a hacer desde un principio.

.

.

.

Jack y Bunny estaban sentados uno a lado del otro frente a la mesa con la cabeza agachada, en actitud culpable frente a una furiosa Toothiana.

-¿Nos hicieron creer que todo iba mal para jugarnos una broma? ¿Qué fue el golpe que se escuchó entonces?

La sonrisa traviesa de Jack fue copiada a la perfección por Bunny antes de que éste lo mirara de reojo. Jack también lo miró.

-Cuando lo levanté para sentarlo en la barra calculé mal y se golpeó con la puerta de la alacena. Lo siento Jackie, ¿te dolió?

-Solo un poco, Bun-bun.

Antes de que siguieran haciéndose ojitos Tooth dio un golpe en la mesa con el puño. North y Sandy estaban sentados a los lados de ella y la miraban casi tan asustados como Jack y Bunny.

-¡Me dieron un buen susto! Por un momento pensamos que estaba pasando algo grave así que no empiecen a jugar a los tórtolos aquí.

-Toothie, cálmate, no fue la gran cosa- se defendió Bunny, pasando un brazo alrededor de Jack- no pensamos que se asustarían tanto…yo no le haría daño a Jack.

Jack sonrió, sonrojándose, y pronto la expresión furiosa de Tooth se suavizó.

-Bueno…después de todo esto fue algo inesperado- dijo, ya un poco más tranquila.

-Sí, y se les ve felices- agregó North, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su esposa. A lado de ellos Sandy sonreía, asentía y mostraba sus pulgares en alto.

-Sí, lo estamos- aceptó Jack con seguridad inesperada. La sonrisa de Bunny se hizo aún mayor, sorprendiendo a sus amigos pues nunca lo habían visto así.

-Jack se quedará aquí a vivir conmigo y entrará a la universidad- les explicó Bunny-, necesito que me ayuden a investigar un poco para comenzar a hacer los trámites necesarios porque tenemos que conseguir muchos documentos.

Sandy indicó por señas que él podía ayudarles y Jack agradeció.

-Esto es maravilloso- volvió a hablar Tooth- esperaba que se hicieran amigos en el mejor de los casos, pero esto fue aún mejor de lo que hubiera esperado. Bunny, siempre pensé que necesitabas a alguien como Jack en tu vida. Caíste como del cielo, pequeño- agregó, mirando a Jack.

-Sí, y él para mí- contestó Frostbite, cada vez más seguro y contento-no recuerdo la última vez que fui tan feliz.

A pesar de que las palabras de Jack eran alegres, estaban teñidas de cierta melancolía que hizo que Bunny lo apretara con un poco más de fuerza y le besara el cabello. Le preguntó en voz baja si estaba todo bien y Jack asintió.

-Bien, entonces iré por la cena- decidió Bunny y se puso de pie, dejándolos a todos en la mesa. Jack se encontraba más que feliz, y eso era suficiente para que Bunny estuviera contento también.

La cena transcurrió sin problema alguno, y conversaron acerca de los planes que tenía para la clínica de Tooth en los días de pascua. Quedaron en verse en un par de días para discutirlo con mayor tranquilidad y mientras tanto conversaron acerca de la Madriguera y los arreglos que Bunny aún tenía planeados.

Con el paso de los minutos, North veía a Bunny cada vez con una mirada más pesada y éste lo notó, pero no quiso interrumpir la plática de Jack con Tooth, quien le hablaba de la fábrica de juguetes de North y de que cualquier día podía ir a hacer un pequeño recorrido si quería.

Al terminar de cenar, Bunny tomó su plato y el de Jack y se puso de pie.

-Lavaré esto, ¿por qué no platican un rato en la sala? North, ¿quieres ayudarme?

North asintió y le ayudó a Bunny a llevar el resto de los platos mientras Tooth y Sandy se llevaban a Jack casi a rastras a los sillones, pues había mucho que deseaban hablar y preguntarle.

.

.

.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Tooth con una enorme sonrisa, sujetando las manos de Jack sobre su regazo- ¿Cómo fue?

Jack los miró a ella y a Sandy y trató de permanecer calmado mientras sonreía y explicaba.

-Bueno…fue repentino, yo cometí un error estúpido y…para enmendarlo le propuse que me dejara trabajar en el jardín, convivimos mucho y él… -Jack cerró los ojos, sintiéndose un poco idiota pero encantado con ello-, no podía verlo un momento sin volverme torpe y entonces comprendí que quería tenerlo cerca y…quería que me abrazara- no pudo decir esto sin ponerse rojo. Tooth permanecía con una mano sobre su pecho y la otra sujetando las de Jack, conmovida y emocionada, y Sandy tenía una mirada de ensoñación- bueno, un día le conté sobre mi vida y sobre mi pasado… y él…él comenzó a abrazarme y luego me besó…y…yo…yo lo amo, Tooth, lo amo, de verdad… nunca me había sentido así, es increíble, es fuerte e inteligente…-cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si le costara creerlo-, y me quiere, Tooth, Sandy…creo que Bunny de verdad me quiere…

-¡Claro que te quiere, Jack! ¿Cómo podrías dudarlo?- presionó sus manos fuertemente- ¿Te digo algo? Sé que te quiere porque nunca antes le había visto una sonrisa así, ¡Díselo, Sandy!- Sandy asintió- y jamás lo había visto observar a alguien con esa adoración. Bunny te quiere, Jack, no deberías dudarlo por un segundo.

Jack se veía de lo más contento, pero un mal presentimiento asaltó a Tooth, probablemente el mismo que minutos antes había asaltado a North.

-Dime, Jack, ¿Bunny ya te habló acerca de su pasado, y de su familia?

Jack dudó un poco antes de contestar.

-Bueno, me dijo que su padre y sus hermanos habían fallecido pero…

-Pero no te contó toda la historia, ¿verdad?

-No.

Tooth no soltó sus manos por ningún motivo.

-Jack, te lo mencioné antes, la vida de Bunny fue muy difícil. Hay algo que quizás te asuste un poco, pero si estás dispuesto a vivir con eso...Jack, Bunny te necesita, créeme. Ahora que sabemos que te ama…no lo dejes solo, por favor.

Jack, un poco asustado, asintió.

-No tengo motivos…nunca dejaría a Bunny, sin importar qué, yo lo amo.

Tooth le sonrió, entre conmovida y aliviada. Sandy también estaba feliz, pero Jack de pronto se había sentido asustado por las palabras que ella le había dicho antes.

.

.

.

-¿Se lo dijiste?

Bunny estaba tallando los platos y los vasos. North los enjuagaba y los ponía a secar.

-No, aún no.

-Bunny, puedo notar que lo que sientes por Jack es grande e importante…- North comenzaba a hablar con un tono que sonaba paternal y esto no le agradaba mucho a Bunny. Aun así, lo escuchó sin que ninguno de los dos dejara su tarea-, merece saber lo que pasa contigo. Puede que llegue un momento en que…te arrepientas si no lo sabe.

Bunny dejó de lavar y se apoyó en la orilla de la repisa con ambas manos, dejando caer un poco la cabeza.

-No quiero que se asuste y se aleje de mí, North, no soportaría algo así.

-Bunny, nosotros nos asustamos mucho con esa broma y sabes bien porqué. Sabemos que estás controlándote pero pensábamos que podría suceder algo.

-Yo nunca le haría daño. Lo quiero, de verdad.

North comprendió que tenía que ser verdad. Bunny nunca era así de suave ni abierto con sus sentimientos. Nunca sonreía como cuando estuvieron hablando con él y Jack. No había duda de que lo que decía era verdad, realmente amaba a Jack y por eso mismo North le decía aquello.

-No deberías tener miedo de decirle…Bunny, siempre has sido tan fuerte…

-¿Y si no puedo ser fuerte esta vez, North?- preguntó, en un tono que casi sonaba a reproche- Nick, he pasado años pretendiendo ser fuerte, ignorando mis sentimientos, borrándolos, alejándome de las personas…pero Jack resultó ser más fuerte que yo y que todo lo que soy. No. Perderlo me destruiría- negó con la cabeza, como avergonzado-. Debes pensar que es exagerado, pero de pronto se ha vuelto todo para mí.

North miro a Bunny con un gesto de comprensión. Le palmeó un hombro con su pesada mano, de manera que Bunny volteara a verlo.

-No te abandonará. Si Jack te ama la mitad de lo que nos ha mostrado, y si él es la persona que está destinada a estar contigo, se quedará contigo pase lo que pase. De todas maneras, debes estar consciente de que tiene que estar prevenido por si algo pasa, que no lo tome por sorpresa.

-¿Tú crees?

-Jack te aceptará. Si le explicas con claridad la situación, estoy seguro de que comprenderá y se quedará a tu lado aún bajo todos los peligros.

Bunny deseó con todas sus fuerzas que eso fuera verdad. Correría el riesgo.

.

.

.

Más tarde North, Tooth y Sandy se fueron dejando a Bunny y a Jack solos en casa.

Bunny recordó que antes de que ellos llegaran él y Jack habían pasado un par de horas preparando la cena y pensando en el plan para hacerles saber de su relación. Tenía que admitir que jugar bromas era divertido, sobre todo por la cara que habían puesto los tres al verlos besándose en la cocina.

Jack le dijo que tenían que actuar como cuando recién se habían conocido y eso era lo que ambos habían estado haciendo, y aunque se sintió un poco mal de gritarle, cuando estuvieron en la cocina se dio cuenta de que a Jack no le había importado, del mismo modo que a él no le había importado el puntapié.

El resto de la visita Jack había impresionado a sus amigos, pues cada vez se portaba más sociable y amigable. Su personalidad era muy interesante, como ya le había demostrado a Bunny; podía ser la persona más irreverente si se lo proponía pero en general era travieso, encantador y en cierto modo irresistible. Les contó varias de sus aventuras viviendo en las calles, también de algunas personas que había conocido y los problemas en los que se había metido.

A todos les fascinaron sus historias, pero para Bunny aún estaban frescas las palabras con las que Jack le había descrito su vida y sabía que en su mayoría, estas experiencias habían sido dolorosas y terroríficas para él, aunque ahora las contaba con un toque de gracia como si hubieran sido grandes hazañas. Y en cierto modo así lo eran; había sobrevivido él solo a experiencias horribles y había llegado hasta Bunny sin extraviar demasiado el camino, y él estaba agradecido con ello.

Llevó a Jack a la terraza con el pretexto de mostrarle la vista nocturna. No era nada muy excepcional pero las luces de la ciudad lucían bellas desde allí, soplaba una brisa fresca y la luna apenas tenía la forma de una delgada sonrisa. Era una noche agradable.

Jack se colgó de uno de los pilares y se inclinó hacia el frente, tratando de adivinar en voz alta dónde estaría el supermercado, qué eran las luces azules y rojas que se veían en cierta zona, que adivinó serían un centro nocturno o algo así, si lo que se veía un poco más lejos era un parque de atracciones, si alguna de esas luces era la fábrica de juguetes de North…

-Oye, Jack, baja de ahí, te vas a caer.

-Es que es precioso.

-Lo es.

Bunny no estaba viendo precisamente el paisaje de la ciudad.

-Ven aquí, Jackie, quiero hablar contigo.

Jack soltó el pilar del que estaba agarrado y se acercó a Bunny. Éste estaba sentado en una hamaca que estaba colgada cerca de la puerta. Jack se sentó a su lado y comenzó a mecerse, pero Bunny lo impidió. Lo que tenía que decirle a Jack era serio, y éste se dio cuenta en seguida así que decidió guardar la compostura.

-La otra noche te dije que tenía que contarte cosas sobre mí- Jack asintió-, y creo que ya ha llegado el momento.

Jack se mentalizó desde ese momento a prestarle a Bunny toda su atención. Bunny se preparó mentalmente un poco antes de comenzar a explicarle.

-Mi familia era muy grande- comenzó, sonriendo melancólicamente- mis abuelos trabajaron desde muy jóvenes en su empresa y cuidaron a sus hijos, mi papá y sus dos hermanas y tres hermanos. El mayor de mis tíos era quien iba a heredar el negocio algún día, y mis abuelos les enseñaron a todos a trabajar desde que eran jóvenes, de modo que no fueran a tener algún conflicto cuando fueran mayores por la herencia. Todos tenían acciones pero en general se dedicaban a otras cosas. Mi papá por ejemplo, estaba más interesado en las plantas y quería montar una línea de jardinería. Tenía todo organizado y sus planes eran muy buenos, cualquiera podría decirlo. En fin, la empresa creció y mi familia obtuvo mucho dinero y propiedades. Mis abuelos construyeron la Madriguera y la mayor parte de la familia vivió allí por mucho tiempo, mis padres y algunos de mis tíos con su familia. Crecí con mis hermanos y mis primos. Puedes decir que tuve una infancia muy feliz.

Jack sabía que en cualquier momento la historia podría torcerse y volverse de lo más triste, por experiencia propia. Quiso abrazar a Bunny pero tenía la sensación de que si lo hacía podría arruinar lo que tuviera qué decirle, así que se quedó quieto, mirándolo.

-Cuando tenía unos 17 años hubo una temporada muy mala en el mercado de los dulces, no era fácil conseguir el cacao a las cantidades que se necesitaban y los obreros de las fábricas estaban haciendo huelgas. Muchas empresas pequeñas fueron disueltas o vendidas a las grandes corporaciones. Varios inversionistas trataron de comprarle el negocio a mis abuelos, pero ellos siempre se negaron a venderlo. Hubo un sujeto muy insistente que le dijo a mi abuelo que él podía sacar la producción a flote con facilidad, pero incluso yo que no sabía mucho del tema entendí que lo que quería era bajar la calidad de la materia prima de los productos para obtener mejores utilidades. Llegó a insinuar que mi abuelo debería maquillar los informes que les entregaba a los accionistas minoritarios para convencerlos de que la empresa tenía valor. Mi abuelo sabía que el aumento en las ganancias solo se percibiría al principio, a la larga la gente dejaría de comprar los chocolates cuando se dieran cuenta de que no era lo mismo…en ese entonces la marca aún no era suficientemente reconocida como para relajarnos así.

Bunny se detuvo para verificar que Jack hubiera entendido la situación. Jack asintió y esperó a que siguiera hablando.

-Así que mi abuelo decidió no vender la empresa. Tenía suficiente dinero para mantenerla en lo que la compra de materia prima se estabilizaba y de ser necesario estaba dispuesto a pedir un crédito al banco. Toda la familia se involucró, recuerdo que incluso comenzamos a medirnos un poco en cuanto a los gastos, vivíamos muy bien pero sin lujos innecesarios. Pasaron los meses y todo marchó bien y parecía que la situación iba a mejorar muy pronto…

Jack extendió sus brazos hacia Bunny, él lo miró y se abrazaron lentamente.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Bueno, todo iba muy bien. Cumplí 18 años y empecé a buscar una escuela donde estudiar artes, ¿sabes? siempre me gustó mucho pintar, tomar fotografías, hacer esculturas, tallar madera…y todo iba bien- lo repetía como si no pudiera creérselo. Jack sintió como cada vez lo apretaba un poco más fuerte-. Un fin de semana nos reunimos para una fiesta familiar. Toda la familia en la Madriguera. Recuerdo que yo y mis primos mayores estábamos cuidando a los más pequeños en el piso de arriba. En el piso de abajo mis padres, mis tíos y mis abuelos estaban decorando y preparando la cena para la fiesta. Era un sábado- cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar con la mayor claridad posible-. Escuchamos ruidos. Luego el mayor de mis primos entró a mi habitación y nos dijo que teníamos que huir pero no entendimos porqué ni qué era lo que estaba pasando. Mi hermano mayor salió junto con él al pasillo, pero antes me dijo que reuniera a los niños y nos mantuviéramos a salvo. Éramos yo y tres de mis primos pequeños en esa habitación. Mi hermano y mi primo en el pasillo. Mis hermanas y mis otros primos estaban en las otras habitaciones. Escuchamos más ruidos…salí al pasillo y lo único que recuerdo fue que vi a un hombre vestido de negro y con la cara cubierta subiendo por la escalera. Escuché un estruendo y todo se ensombreció.

-¡Bunny!

Él se inclinó sobre la cabeza de Jack y aspiró la brisa fresca que desprendía su cabello.

-Cuando desperté lo primero que vi fue que North y Tooth estaban frente a mí. North se puso a gritar para que un doctor fuera a verme. Estaba en el hospital y por lo que me dijeron cuando desperté, había pasado dos semanas en coma. La bala que me dispararon me había dado en la cabeza pero no me mató, fue casi un milagro. Un grupo de hombres armados había entrado en la Madriguera y habían asesinado a toda mi familia- Jack levantó la cabeza de golpe para mirarlo. Bunny le ofreció una sonrisa triste y le acarició la mejilla- debieron creer que yo también estaba muerto pero sobreviví- cerró los ojos y respiró profundo mientras a Jack se le formaba un nudo en la garganta- Fue todo un shock enterarme. No reaccioné. North me informó que ya los habían enterrado, y que solo estaban esperando a que yo despertara porque la situación era crítica. Como único sobreviviente heredé las acciones de todos los miembros de mi familia, convirtiéndome en dueño de la empresa y la única persona que podía decidir qué se haría a continuación. Las fábricas estaban paralizadas y había miles de reporteros esperando a que pudiera dar una entrevista. Hubo quién me acusó a mí de haber planeado todo, pero era un muchacho, y yo también estuve a poco de morir así que nadie creyó en esa idea.

Antes de continuar hablando Bunny acarició el cabello de Jack. Las finas hebras blancas parecían nieve suave, y eran casi tan frías. Le besó la frente y lo abrazó sintiendo que al recordar lo que había sucedido en ese entonces le hacía falta algo como eso, un ancla que le permitiera quedarse en el presente para no ponerse a llorar como un idiota. Jack estaba allí con él y eso era bastante.

-North me dijo que necesitaba descansar y que me tomara unos días antes de hacer cualquier cosa, pero yo me negué. Apenas pude ponerme en pie comencé a tratar de comprender la situación en que estaba la empresa, con ayuda de North y de su maestro, un anciano llamado Ombric. North es unos años mayor que yo y nos habíamos conocido por casualidad, él apenas estaba tomando el mando de su fábrica de juguetes en ese entonces y Ombric lo ayudaba. Ambos protegieron mis intereses mientras estuve en coma. En fin, no tienes idea de todo lo que tuve que aprender en muy poco tiempo para poder tomar las decisiones adecuadas. Fueron meses de trabajo pesado y problemas. La noche en que al fin terminamos en números negros, regresé a la Madriguera y dormí- sonrió, pero ahora su sonrisa parecía un poco más positiva que antes-. Cuando desperté llamé a North y le pedí que me dijera qué fecha era. Haciendo cálculos, supe que había pasado por cinco meses de trabajo casi interminable, y que me había quedado dormido los últimos tres días.

-¿Pero no habías dormido nada en esos meses?

-Un par de horas por noche. Había muchos líos legales que resolver, me pasaba casi todo el día leyendo documentos y estudiando finanzas para comprender los estados de cuenta que me entregaban los directores de los distintos departamentos y las fábricas.

Jack se quedó en silencio un momento mirando a Bunny, y finalmente, tuvo el valor para preguntar.

-¿Y…sufriste mucho por lo de tu familia?

-Claro que sí, pero….no sé cómo explicarlo- suspiró- es como si en todo este tiempo me hubiera encontrado en estado de shock. Como si no terminara de aceptarlo. A veces creo que por eso he conservado la Madriguera y trato de mantenerla todo el tiempo intacta, como si ellos fueran a volver algún día aunque sé que no lo harán.

Bunny jaló a Jack un poco más hacia él, y tal como se le había hecho costumbre, a su Frostbite le pareció fácil sentarse a horcajadas sobre él y abrazarlo por el cuello. Bunny tuvo que hacer equilibrio para no caer de la hamaca con el movimiento y finalmente, recargándose un poco hacia atrás, encontró una posición más segura para estar con Jack así.

-Escucha, Snowflake- Bunny sujetó su barbilla y concentró sus ojos en los de Jack-, lo que te voy a decir ahora es muy importante y es la verdadera razón por la que te conté todo esto.

Jack asintió. Bunny respiró profundamente y bajó un poco la vista. Jack esperó.

-Cuando esa bala me dio en la cabeza se instaló en una zona del lóbulo frontal de mi cerebro y ocasionó una lesión. Me operaron, por eso ya no tengo el tatuaje en la frente. Aunque no fue algo grave me afectó. Junto con el shock de saber lo que había pasado a mi familia, esa herida hizo que pasara por una depresión muy fuerte apenas resolví lo de las fábricas. Tengo problemas controlando mi ira. Una vez casi mato a un hombre solo porque hizo contacto visual conmigo.

Y ahí estaba. La mirada de Jack otra vez mostraba miedo y Bunny podía escuchar su corazón rompiéndose un poco. Pero Jack no se separó de él. En cambio, sus manos frías le acariciaron el rostro y con la mirada lo instó a que continuara hablando.

-Por eso el día que me enojé te dije que encerrarte había sido buena idea. Aunque me sé controlar, hay situaciones en las que simplemente pierdo la compostura. Llevé terapia y medicamentos, y se supone que ya estoy bien pero nunca sé cuándo puedo ponerme mal otra vez. Y ahí es donde entras tú. Jack…yo no quiero hacerte daño, nunca.

-Bunny, ¿qué tratas de decir?

Bunny suspiró y alejó las manos de Jack de su rostro. Las sujetó con fuerza.

-Quiero decir que tenerte me hace muy feliz. Pero yo no puedo forzarte a que te arriesgues por mi- Bunny cerró los ojos- no quiero hacer alguna estupidez que te haga sufrir… además de eso, está el peligro de que estés _conmigo_. Si alguien trata de hacerme daño…- Bunny miró al suelo, sintiéndose avergonzado por lo que estaba a punto de admitir. Jack comprendió y sonrió para sí mismo mas no intentó insistirle a que hablara, solo esperó. Bunny, por su parte, trató de aparentar la mayor fuerza posible mientras pronunciaba las siguientes palabras-, si alguien deseara hacerme daño la manera más sencilla sería hacerte daño a ti.

Aunque a Jack las palabras de Bunny le confirmaban cuánto lo quería, no podía evitar preocuparse por el hecho de que al parecer su canguro le estaba dango la opción de que se fuera.

Jack abrazó a Bunny, y en voz baja dio la única respuesta que se le ocurrió.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Quiero que te quedes, Jack.

Jack asintió.

-Eso haré. No me iré.

-Pero…

-Oye… -le mostró su sonrisa traviesa y llena de confianza. Bunny estaba asombrado, no podía creer que pudiera mostrase así con tanta facilidad-, estoy acostumbrado al peligro. Nunca sé dónde voy a amanecer o qué comeré al día siguiente. ¿Porqué tendría que ser diferente ahora?- su risa de cascabeles le inundó los oídos. Fue imposible seguir sintiéndose miserable con Jack cerca de él así-, ahora estamos juntos. Y aunque tú también pudieras hacerme algo… no dudes que encontraré la forma de vengarme, canguro.

Bunny suspiró y sonrió. Supuso que Jack tenía razón, y además, él no dejaría que nada le sucediera. Ya no era el joven de aquel entonces, era un adulto y se sentía capaz de protegerlo. Aún de sí mismo, si era necesario.

Jack por su parte decidió que dejaría las preguntas para después. No quería presionar de más a Bunny luego de tantos malos recuerdos.

Días atrás Jack también le había contado muchas cosas importantes a Bunny y a cambio Bunny le había dado todo su apoyo, y además había correspondido a sus sentimientos. Jack quería agradecerle de algún modo ahora que la situación se invertía, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-Vamos a dormir- dijo Bunny después de varios minutos de silencio. Se veía algo incómodo, quizás para él habían sido demasiadas emociones en un solo día- anda, Jack.

Bajaron de la hamaca y caminaron a la habitación de Bunny. Cada quien se puso su ropa de dormir y entraron al baño a cepillarse los dientes, primero Jack y luego Bunny. Cuando Bunny salió del baño, Jack estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama sin camisa.

Por un momento Bunny pensó que había llegado justo cuando Jack había decidido hacer un cambio de ropa, pero no era así. Jack le sonrió y comenzó a meterse en las sábanas.

-Hace calor hoy, ¿piensas dormir con camisa?- preguntó serenamente, como si fuera lo más común del mundo aunque Bunny sabía que no lo era. Aun así se quitó la camisa y caminó hasta la cama, se acomodó de su lado y abrazó a Jack.

Sintió un escalofrío, como si de pronto hubiera salido descamisado a enfrentar una tormenta de nieve pero al cabo de unos segundos su calidez corporal compensó la frialdad de hielo de Jack.

Jack nunca había dormido con alguien así. De hecho Bunny había sido la primera persona con quien alguna vez durmiera abrazado y en la misma cama. Era lo más lejos que alguna vez hubiera llegado con alguien y cada vez estaba dispuesto a darle a su querido canguro un poco más de sí mismo.

A Bunny no le pasó desapercibida la manera en que Jack se abrazaba a él, con fuerza, con los brazos un poco temblorosos y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Sonrió, contento de lo interesante que sabía que se iba a poner la vida en adelante.

-Apuesto lo que quieras a que estás rojo como un tomate, Frostbite.

-Oh…cállate, canguro.

Había mucho qué hacer al día siguiente. Por el momento solo debían dormir.

_Continuará…_

_Para escribir el pasado de Bunny me basé en su verdadero pasado, el que se maneja en las series. Pobre Bunny, de verdad que me parece muy triste lo que pasó con su raza. En fin…_

_Antes de continuar con la historia, quiero saber qué piensan de que haya smut o lemon :P por lo pronto estos dos tórtolos ya están más confianzudos uno con el otro y eso me hace feliz –w-_

_Bueno, por ahora es todo._

_Espero que sigan leyendo :D porque aún le falta mucho a esta historia, ¡déjenme saber sus opiniones!_

_Gracias por leer, por agregar a favoritos, por seguir y comentar :D_

_Besos! _

_Aoshika_


	7. Aster

_¡Hola! Creo que tendré que cambiar el tiempo de entrega de este fic a dos semanas. Los motivos son que tengo mucho trabajo TT-TT y que los caps se están haciendo más largos porque la historia se está volviendo un poco más compleja. _

_Anyways, espero que sigan leyendo y que les guste._

_Advertencia: en este capítulo hay lime y un poco (muy muy poco en realidad) de dirty talk. Espero que no les moleste :p (aunque no creo XD)._

_Disc. RoTG ni The Guardians me pertenece._

**Silver Embrace**

**Capítulo 7: Aster**

-Jack…Jack, despierta, tengo que irme.

Jack se removió en la cama y estiró su mano para tocar a Bunny pero éste ya se había levantado. Abrió los ojos mejor y se dio cuenta de que de hecho ya se había dado un baño y estaba vestido con uno de sus trajes de oficina, y estaba parado frente a su espejo anudándose la corbata. Evidentemente estaba teniendo dificultades, se veía realmente estresado.

-Maldición, nunca me sale bien- decía entre dientes mientras hacía y deshacía el nudo.

Jack se movió para arrodillarse a la orilla de la cama y levantó sus brazos hacia él, con cara de sueño todavía.

-Ven, te ayudo.

Bunny lo miró por el espejo y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Sabes hacer esto?- le preguntó mientras se acercaba a él. Jack asintió y comenzó a hacer el nudo de la corbata.

-Soy más hábil de lo que parezco. No te muevas.

-¿Tiene que ver algo con alguno de tus empleos?

-Mesero en un restaurante cinco estrellas. Nos daban de comer a la hora del descanso lo mismo por los que los clientes pagaban una fortuna. Siempre sobraba un poco de esto o de aquello y era mucho mejor si alguno de los cocineros era tu amigo. Siempre había que usar corbata, eso sí.

-Ah, vaya, entonces debo suponer que estás acostumbrado a la buena comida- comentó Bunny con una media sonrisa. Jack hizo una sonrisa más bien torcida mientras sus manos trabajaban.

-Nah. En algunos lugares es más la fama y el prestigio que la comida de verdad- levantó un poco la vista hacia él-. Tú cocinas mejor.

El nudo quedó impecablemente bien hecho. Jack observó su trabajo terminado y un segundo después Bunny había tomado su mano, besando su palma suavemente.

-Gracias. Hablando de eso, te preparé el desayuno, caliéntalo cuando quieras.

Jack asintió.

-Volveré un poco después de mediodía a recogerte. Ponte la ropa que te compré para salir.

-De acuerdo, ¿A dónde iremos exactamente?

-Es sorpresa. Sé que te gustará.

Jack decidió confiar en Bunny, aunque no estaba demasiado entusiasmado con pasar horas él solo en casa sin hacer nada.

Bunny se fue a la oficina y Jack se quedó allí. No pudo volver a dormirse, ya era de día y supuso que estaría bien arreglar la cama y desayunar, y buscar algo en qué entretenerse mientras volvía Bunny.

.

.

.

Jack se miró al espejo y se sintió un poco extraño. El día en que fue con Bunny a la Madriguera y pasaron a comprar algunas cosas antes, Bunny le había comprado ropa de trabajo, pero también ropa para salir, cosa que Jack realmente no necesitaba en ese momento. Solo que Bunny había insistido, argumentando que Tooth estaría molesta con él si no hacía algo como eso.

En fin. A Jack le gustaba mucho una camisa azul rey que pensó que se vería bien con unos pantalones cafés y los zapatos de vestir casuales que también habían comprado en aquella ocasión. Se probó todo y se miró al espejo, sonrió pensando que estaba bastante bien así que decidió que así iría. Su cabello, como siempre, era un desastre que era mejor no perturbar.

Bunny llegó a eso de la una de la tarde a recogerlo. Jack se removió un poco incómodo cuando le abrió la puerta de su hermoso y reluciente automóvil. Era muy distinto, definitivamente, a subir a la camioneta.

-¿Qué esperas?

Jack movió la cabeza como si acabara de despertar de golpe, y se instaló en el cómodo asiento de piel fina del copiloto. Bunny cerró la portezuela y se metió del otro lado para comenzar a conducir.

A Bunny no se le pasó por alto en todo el recorrido el evidente estado de nerviosismo en que se encontraba Jack, solo que pensaba que en realidad no tenía motivo alguno para ponerse así. No era como si fueran a ir a una misión suicida o algo por el estilo. De todas formas le hacía un poco de gracia verlo intranquilo. La mayor parte del tiempo Jack era bastante inquieto pero no por nerviosismo sino porque le encantaba hacer de todo, curiosear, probar cosas nuevas. Ahora por el contrario, estaba nervioso porque no sabía qué podía hacer.

Se estacionaron en el subterráneo de un enorme centro comercial y solo con verlo por fuera Jack se dio cuenta de que alguna de las luces que había visto la noche anterior desde la terraza venía de allí. Entraron y comenzaron a recorrerlo. Para Jack todo lo que había alrededor era nuevo y fascinante, nunca había estado en ningún lugar así, así de grande y tan lleno de tiendas.

Bunny lo guio y después de un par de minutos caminando llegaron a una tienda de ropa para caballero.

-No soy fanático de la ropa o la moda, pero necesitarás un par de trajes porque tendremos que ir a algunas fiestas en estos días. Iremos a otras tiendas a conseguirte ropa de diario pero por el momento comencemos con los trajes, que es lo más urgente.

Le dio un empujoncito dentro de la tienda, pero como Jack no hizo ningún movimiento por empezar a buscar, Bunny se acercó a una de las señoritas que atendían y le pidió que les ayudara.

La joven se acercó. Era un poco más bajita que Jack, morena y bonita, con unos ojos vivos y una sonrisa agradable. Le tomó las medidas con rapidez y preguntó qué color les gustaría.

-Uno negro para empezar….con una camisa azul.

-En seguida.

La chica se alejó y entonces Jack jaló a Bunny de la manga para que volteara.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No me siento cómodo. Nunca he usado algo así, ¿dices que iremos a fiestas?- Bunny asintió. Jack negó con la cabeza- no estoy listo para eso.

-Vamos Jack. No tienes que hacer demasiado, solo ser agradable, saludar y sonreír. Nos presentamos, cenamos, conversamos un poco y nos vamos, es lo que siempre hago y hasta ahora ha salido bien. Cuando no me puedo salir pronto de un compromiso voy al baño, le mando un mensaje a North o a Tooth y alguno de ellos me hace una llamada de emergencia.

-¿En serio?- sonrió Jack, asombrado de que Bunny tuviera un lado despreocupado después de todo. Bunny se encogió de hombros.

-No soy mucho de esas cosas.

La señorita se acercó a ellos y les pidió que la siguieran a los probadores.

En un lado estaban los cubículos cerrados para cambiarse de ropa. Del otro lado había varios espejos altos alrededor de un taburete donde podría pararse y ver como le quedaba la ropa desde varios ángulos.

Jack tomó el traje, la camisa y la corbata que le daba la empleada y miró a Bunny. Bunny le sonrió y le hizo una seña para que pasara al vestidor y se cambiara. Él estaría sentado afuera para verlo cuando estuviera listo.

Jack entró al cubículo y se puso el traje con todo el cuidado que pudo ya que era ropa bastante fina. Se acomodó bien el cuello de la camisa pero no pudo hacerse bien el nudo de la corbata.

Un poco frustrado por esto, salió del cubículo y se ubicó en el taburete, lo más cerca que pudo de uno de los espejos que tenía a su alrededor, donde la luz le diera mejor.

Mientras se ajustaba la corbata, no pudo evitar ver por el espejo que Bunny estaba sentado cerca de ahí, y la chica que los había atendido estaba conversando con él. No le hubiera importado si Bunny no le hubiera sonreído a la chica. Se sintió tenso de pronto. Esa sonrisa tenía que ser para él, no para… ¡Para nadie más!

Se bajó de allí y caminó a donde estaba sentado Bunny. Extendió los brazos hacia los lados, como mostrándole a él y a la señorita cómo le quedaba el modelo.

-Luce muy bien, joven.

-Gracias-le contestó con evidente desdén y ella bajó la mirada- ¿Bunny?

Bunny sonrió.

-Se te ve bien, Frostbite.

Antes de que él mismo pensara en lo que estaba haciendo, Jack se aproximó a Bunny, apoyó una rodilla en el asiento de la silla y se sujetó de sus hombros.

-¿No te provoca quitármelo?

Bunny levantó las cejas y la chica se puso roja, pues aunque Jack había hablado en voz baja lo había alcanzado a oír. Bunny sonrió y lo sujetó de la cintura.

-Compórtate Jack. Ya habrá tiempo para eso.

Volteó a ver a la señorita, manteniendo la sonrisa y deseando que no estuviera tan nerviosa. Jack no se atrevió a voltear, a pesar de que había actuado a propósito de pronto se sentía avergonzado.

-Quisiera ver más modelos. En otros colores, café, azul marino, gris…

La chica asintió.

-¿Y las camisas?- preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

-Sorpréndame.

La chica asintió y salió de allí rápidamente. Bunny apretó las manos en los huesos de la cintura de Jack.

-Frostbite, ¿por qué no entras allí hasta que la chica te traiga la ropa, eh?- le sugirió entre dientes. Era evidente que a pesar de la sonrisa, la situación no le había hecho demasiada gracia.

Jack asintió sin poder ocultar el rojo de su rostro. Se dio la vuelta y se escondió en el cubículo.

¿Por qué había actuado de ese modo?

.

.

.

La chica regresó después de un par de minutos y Jack se probó varios trajes. Ella no volvió a conversar con Bunny ni a dirigirle la palabra a él y Jack se sentía avergonzado. En total compraron unos seis trajes con sus correspondientes corbatas y camisas. Bunny pidió que se las mandaran a casa. Caminaron fuera de la tienda en silencio. Se detuvieron en una cafetería a tomar algo y se sentaron junto a una ventana.

-Bien, Frost, necesito una explicación. No dices cosas así ni siquiera cuando estamos solos, ¿qué ocurrió?

Jack miró su _frappé_ y lo agitó un poco. Luego levantó la vista y observó a Bunny.

-Ella te hablaba y tú….

-¿Y yo…?

-Le…le sonreíste.

Bunny le miró con cara de no entender. Jack volvió a mirar su vaso.

-Ella….ella lucía tan linda y yo…

-Jack, ¿te pusiste celoso?

Jack enrojeció más y escondió su cabeza entre los hombros. Bunny lo miró con un poco de ternura y luego rodó los ojos. Le puso un poco de azúcar a su café y lo revolvió. Lo probó.

-La chica me estaba preguntando sobre ti como quien no quiere la cosa- dijo mientras acomodaba la taza de regreso en la mesa. Jack volvió la vista hacia él, sorprendido-, luego me dijo que eres muy lindo….y me reí con ella porque creo que es verdad.

Jack sonrió, avergonzado. Luego abrió los ojos como platos, comprendiendo la actitud de la chica con lo que él le había dicho a Bunny.

-Ella me preguntó si creía que podría invitarte a salir alguna vez y le dije que tú ya tenías pareja.

-Oh…

-Sí. Mientras te cambiabas el último traje me pidió disculpas. Parece que nunca lo vio venir.

Jack dejó caer la cabeza contra la orilla de la mesa. Bunny rio con mejor humor.

-No…qué vergüenza. Yo solo quería… ¡No sé qué quería! ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Bunny suspiró y le dio una palmadita en el hombro. Jack levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

-Mira. A mí no me molesta que la gente sepa de lo nuestro. Y el que no lo sepan no significa que voy a estar fijándome en la primera persona que me sonría. Jack, solo tú me haces sonreír de verdad, y no cambiaría eso…por nada del mundo, ¿comprendes?

La tristeza no abandonó el rostro de Jack, pero parecía más tranquilo cuando asintió y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Terminaron sus bebidas y salieron de allí a la siguiente tienda. Pasaron el resto de la tarde comprando ropa y finalmente se detuvieron en una librería. Bunny se acercó al encargado y le entregó un papel.

-Necesito los libros de esa lista. Si los tienen aquí los llevaré ahora mismo, si no, me gustaría hacer un pedido para que los manden a mi casa.

-Ahora reviso cuáles tenemos. Deme un minuto.

El joven se acercó a una computadora y comenzó a buscar. Bunny le sonrió a Jack.

-Bunny, ¿para qué son esos libros?

-Sandy me mandó unas listas con los temas básicos para los exámenes de admisión de las universidades y algunos libros que podrían ayudarte.

-¿Cómo obtiene Sandy esas cosas?

-Tiene una cadena de librerías. Esta por ejemplo es de él. Sabe también de cómo funcionan los procesos de las escuelas y es muy bueno contactando gente para llevar a cabo muchos trámites, me ha ayudado mucho. Iba a regalarme los libros para ti pero le insistí en que los compraría, además, quería que vieras la librería. No está mal, ¿no crees?

Jack recorrió la tienda con la vista y en cierto modo, la decoración dorada y brillante le recordó a Sandy.

La lista constaba de diez libros pero el encargado solo encontró cinco en existencia en ese momento. Podía ordenar los demás y mandárselos a casa.

Bunny firmó la orden y además compró un par de libros que eran de su interés y le insistió a Jack hasta que él mismo también tomó uno. Pagó, tomó la bolsa y salieron de allí.

Mientras caminaban Jack revisó la lista de los libros y suspiró.

-¿Crees que pueda aprender todo esto para mayo?

-Bueno, se supone que la mayor parte de esas cosas ya las sabes. Solo será cuestión de que repases un poco. Creo que también necesitarás un teléfono y una computadora.

Al escuchar a Bunny decir esto, Jack detuvo su caminata. Bunny se dio cuenta y volteó a verlo.

-¿Ocurre algo, Frostbite?

Jack estaba parado mirando al piso y apretando los puños. Bunny se acercó a él.

-Ya no quiero que me compres cosas.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¡Porque me siento inútil!- antes de que Bunny objetara, Jack lo miró y siguió hablando-¡Voy a trabajar! Así todo lo que me haga falta lo pagaré yo mismo en adelante.

Bunny cruzó los brazos lo mejor que podía con la bolsa de libros en una mano, mirando severamente a su Snowflake.

-Por ahora lo que debes hacer es dedicarte a estudiar.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces pretendes que me quede encerrado todo el día estudiando hasta que haga los exámenes?

-Es lo mejor.

-Me niego. No voy a ser un ama de casa mantenida, quiero hacer algo.

De por sí la gente había comenzado a ver la discusión, pues seguían en el centro comercial. Cuando escucharon a Jack decir eso hubo más curiosos que se detuvieron a observar o a escuchar un poco mejor. Al darse cuenta de eso, Bunny respiró profundo y tomó a Jack del brazo.

-Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo, ¿quieres?

Jack se había calmado un poco y también se había percatado de la manera en que la gente los miraba. Era la segunda vez en el día en que su falta de discreción lo hacía pasar por un momento incómodo.

Asintió y tomó la mano de Bunny.

Caminaron hasta encontrar una pequeña banca vacía, ubicada entre dos enormes macetas que bloqueaban un poco la visibilidad.

-Jack, has actuado de una forma muy extraña hoy. No comprendo qué sucede y quiero que me des una explicación.

Jack jugaba con la bolsa de los libros. Bunny se la quitó de las manos y la puso a un lado. Lo miró como advirtiéndole que hablaba en serio, y Jack suspiró.

-Es que esto es muy raro, Bunny. Yo…en la Madriguera ayudándote me sentía más tranquilo, pero aquí afuera me siento como si no sirviera para nada. No puedo ayudarte en nada, tú solo haces cosas por mí. Yo quiero al menos sentir que sirvo para algo.

-Pero sí lo harás…estudiarás y mientras tanto yo me haré cargo, ¿cuál puede ser el problema? Tengo dinero más que suficiente para…

-¡Ese es el problema! Bunny, aunque no lo aparento mucho, soy un adulto y tú no eres mi tutor…o mi padre, para hacerte cargo de mí así… eres mi…novio… y te quiero mucho, pero no quiero ser una carga para ti.

-Pero no lo eres…

-Pero así me siento.

Se quedaron callados mirándose. Jack tomó una de las manos de Bunny y la sostuvo entre las suyas.

-Creo que por eso actué así con la chica. No fueron celos…o quizás sí, Bunny pero es que tengo miedo. No sé cómo vivir aquí afuera de otro modo que como siempre lo he hecho. Y de pronto tener a alguien que me quiera y me cuide es…es muy extraño.

La mano de Bunny que Jack sostenía se cerró alrededor de una de las suyas. Sintió algo muy agradable cuando se dio cuenta de que Jack llamaba "afuera" a todo lo que no fuera la Madriguera. Justo como él.

-¿A qué le temes exactamente?

Jack respiró profundamente. Bunny estiró la mano hacia él y le acarició la cara. Jack dejó descansar su rostro en la mano de Bunny pero no quiso mirarlo.

-No quiero cometer una estupidez, no quiero que te _canses_ de mí…no quiero perderte.

Bunny se acercó a él y lo abrazó fuerte. Ahora entendía a qué le tenía tanto miedo. Ese terror a ser rechazado que ya había visto antes en él se estaba volviendo a mostrar y poco a poco Aster estaba más preocupado por él. Quería cuidarlo, pero ¿cómo podía disminuir sus miedos, si solo parecía hacerlos crecer más? ¿Lo estaba abrumando?

No lo soltó y Jack se abandonó en el abrazo. El calor lo inundó por dentro y por fuera y por un momento se olvidó de que estaban en el centro comercial. Se sentía en casa.

A Bunny se le ocurrió una idea.

-Bien... ¿qué me dices de esto? –Jack se separó de él un momento y le puso atención-, puedes trabajar en las mañanas como ayudante en la oficina y estudiar por las tardes. ¿Te parece? Siempre necesitamos ayuda, alguien que saque copias, que transcriba, que conteste teléfonos, cosas así. Sabes hacer muchas cosas y tienes mucho ánimo para trabajar.

-¿Te parece?

-Sí. Además podríamos irnos juntos en la mañana y nos veríamos por una buena parte del día.

Jack volvió a abrazar a Bunny y asintió.

-Está bien. Yo quiero ser útil.

-Lo serás. ¿Estás más tranquilo así?

Jack le mostró entonces una de esas sonrisas que le iluminaban por completo la vida, y Bunny le acarició el cabello.

-Bien, ahora vamos a comer algo. Se está haciendo tarde.

Caminaron hasta un pequeño restaurante. Les dieron una mesa y ordenaron la comida.

El resto del recorrido por el lugar fue tranquilo y antes de irse Jack le pidió a Bunny que lo acompañara a la primera tienda a la que habían ido. Luego le pidió que lo esperara afuera.

Bunny vio cómo Jack recorría la tienda hasta encontrar a la joven que los había atendido. Cuando lo hizo habló con ella. Bunny alcanzó a ver cómo le tomaba la mano. Jack hablaba con rapidez y ánimo, y la chica lo veía con sorpresa. Jack saltaba y ella cada vez se veía más sorprendida.

Finalmente le dio un abrazo rápido que ella apenas tuvo tiempo de corresponder, le dio un apretón de manos más y se despidió de ella.

Cuando llego a donde estaba Bunny, este estaba orgulloso.

-¿Qué fue eso, Snowflake?

-Se lo debía. Me porté como un idiota.

-Parece que la sorprendiste.

-Tal vez la invite a salir algún día.

-…

-Era broma.

-Lo sé. Más vale.

.

.

.

Ya pasaba de las doce de la noche cuando Jack seguía despierto esperando a que Bunny terminara. Apenas habían regresado del centro comercial se había instalado en un escritorio que tenía en la habitación y no había dejado de leer y teclear desde entonces. Jack se había dado un baño antes de ir a dormir, y Bunny no se había movido de donde estaba.

-Bunny, ya es un poco tarde, ¿No?

-Tengo que terminar esto. Duerme, mañana te llevaré a la oficina para que comiences a familiarizarte.

Jack asintió no muy conforme y se recostó.

Pensó quedarse despierto hasta que Bunny fuera a su lado, pero no pudo evitar dormirse por más que lo intentó.

Antes de dormir se abrazó de la almohada de su canguro. Le dijo "buenas noches" en voz baja y no recibió respuesta.

.

.

.

Para cuando Bunny terminó eran pasadas las tres de la mañana. No le iba a decir a Jack, claro, que ese era el trabajo que había dejado pendiente por salir con él esa tarde. Confiaba en que los días posteriores a la Pascua serían mucho más tranquilos, así podría pasar buena parte del día con él. Sobre todo si Jack comenzaba a trabajar en la oficina, lo cual solo sería temporal porque en septiembre empezaría con la escuela.

Se levantó de su silla y fue a darse una ducha antes de acostarse. Tenía unas cuatro horas para dormir, si bien le iba.

Cuando volvió a la cama encontró el precioso cuerpo de Jack enroscado alrededor de su almohada. Le gustaba eso de dormir sin camisa, con el calor que hacía, y también por lo suave y fría que era la piel de Jack. Hacía mucho más delicioso abrazarlo.

Se acostó a sus espaldas y le abrazó. Jack se removió como para ponerse más cómodo y Bunny se deleitó con su rostro de satisfacción. Le besó una mejilla, y entonces Jack volteó un poco la cara hacia él, para que lo besara en los labios.

Se volteó por completo hasta quedar de espaldas a la cama, y Bunny se acomodó encima de él. Lo besó en los labios muy despacio, y luego los deslizó hasta su cuello. Comenzó con besos suaves que pronto se convirtieron en succiones un poco más agresivas. Luego comenzó a darle pequeñas mordidas y Jack empezó a gemir. Bunny comprendió que ya no estaba dormido.

Atrapó una de sus orejas con su boca e introdujo su lengua. Jack se sacudió y comenzó a forcejear pero no parecía que tratara de liberarse. Comenzó a suspirar su nombre en voz baja, parecía que trataba de contenerse y con esto solo hizo que Bunny se sintiera más deseoso.

Deslizó las manos sobre su pecho, su piel parecía tan sensible que resultaba todo un reto pasar algo por alto, cualquier extensión de piel, por mínima que fuera. Luego pasó las manos por encima de los pezones y los atrapó entre sus dedos. Jack jadeó y trató de protestar pero Bunny volvió a besarlo. Jack lo abrazó y le clavó las uñas en la espalda con todas sus fuerzas y Bunny gruñó dentro de su boca. Inclinó su cadera contra la de él y comprendió por el roce que Jack estaba igual de excitado que él en ese instante. Se frotó contra él con más fuerza hasta que Jack lo mordió, por la forma en que lo hizo, para que lo soltara.

-¡Bunny, no! ¡No, por favor!

Bunny abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la expresión de susto que tenía Jack en el rostro. Sus ojos enrojecidos y lagrimosos, la forma en que jadeaba para obtener aire y su tensión corporal le dijeron a Bunny que se estaba precipitando.

Se levantó con rapidez y corrió al baño.

Se pegó contra la puerta y esperó. La forma en que Jack le había dicho que no, y que hasta se lo hubiera pedido por favor, como si le rogara, le había roto el corazón.

¿Cómo había llegado a eso en primer lugar? Solo le había dado un beso.

Cada vez era más difícil controlarse.

.

.

.

Cuando salió del baño, Jack estaba acurrucado contra la cabecera de la cama. Bunny no hizo el intento de acercarse.

-Lo siento, Jackie. No sé en qué estaba pensando…dormiré en otra habitación.

-¡No, Bunny! No…ven. Duerme conmigo.

Bunny se acercó y se sentó a la orilla de la cama.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí.

Se recostó, pero no se acercó a él. Jack se había puesto la camiseta de su pijama, él sí se acercó. Le dio un beso rápido en los labios y se abrazó a su pecho.

Lo acarició suave y tiernamente, como si le dijera que no pasaba nada.

Bunny lo abrazó de vuelta y le besó la frente. Antes de que algo más pasara, se dejó vencer por el sueño.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Bunny se despertó bastante temprano, como siempre. Se retiró de la cama con delicadeza, no quería despertar aún a Jack, tenía todavía algunos minutos para dormir.

Lo observó dormido. Se había hecho un ovillo cuando Bunny lo había soltado. Parecía tranquilo y eso lo alegraba; no soportaría que estuviera asustado de él otra vez. Esperaba que su comportamiento durante la madrugada no lo hubiera arruinado todo.

Se dio un baño a toda prisa. Cuando salió se puso la ropa interior y los pantalones, y entonces, solo entonces, despertó a Jack.

-Snowflake…Snowflake… levántate.

Jack se removió un poco antes de abrir sus ojos y mirar a Bunny con la mayor dulzura, lo cual suavizó un poco su preocupación de antes.

-Anda, no quisiera que llegáramos tarde.

Jack se incorporó en la cama. Bunny se dio la vuelta y comenzó a buscar una camisa, y casi cae hacia adelante cuando sintió que lo abrazaba por la espalda, casi cayendo encima de él.

-¡Jack! ¿Qué haces?

Bunny se dio la vuelta y abrazó a Jack también. Él levantó la cabeza y le sonrió.

-Gracias Bunny.

-¿Por qué?

-Por esperar. Por no presionarme.

Bunny sonrió y le revolvió el cabello.

-Lo siento si te asusté.

Jack negó con la cabeza y se puso de puntas para darle un beso en los labios. Bunny se inclinó hacia él y correspondió, sujetándolo de la nuca.

Lo dejó ir y Jack corrió a ducharse.

.

.

.

El edificio era enorme. Solo al verlo por fuera Jack sintió un pequeño mareo. No quiso preguntarle a Bunny dónde estaba su oficina, pero estaba casi seguro de que la del ventanal más grande en el piso más alto podía ser la más segura candidata.

Dejaron el auto en un estacionamiento privado y Jack sintió cierto alivio al bajar, aún no estaba acostumbrado a subir a él y pensaba que mientras menos tuviera que hacerlo, mejor.

Entrar al edificio no fue mucho más tranquilizante. Todo era limpio, elegante. Por suerte, no había esa frialdad corporativa que uno acostumbra ver en este tipo de grandes empresas en la televisión o en las películas; en cambio, la decoración en general era bastante confortable y agradable para trabajar o al menos eso pensó Jack a simple vista.

Conforme caminaban varias personas saludaron a Bunny, y le presentó a unos cuantos a Jack, de quienes casi en seguida olvidó sus nombres mientras continuaban.

Tomaron el elevador y llegaron a un piso ocupado por lo que parecía ser una sala de espera. La iluminación era cálida y los muebles de madera perfumada se veían cómodos. Había plantas y una lámpara colgaba del techo. Había hermosos cuadros montados en las paredes mostrando todo tipo de paisajes boscosos.

Una señora mayor estaba sentada frente a un escritorio. Bunny se acercó y la saludó con cordialidad, Jack supuso que era su secretaria. Se la presentó, y por la mirada que le dirigió, comprendió que la señora había entendido en seguida quién era y lo que significaba para Bunny. Le sonrió con una calidez que le resultó realmente inesperada y le estrechó las manos como solo una abuela cariñosa sabría hacerlo.

Después de un momento entraron en la oficina y Jack no quedó menos impresionado que en otras ocasiones; efectivamente, la que había visto desde el auto era la oficina de Bunny. Era amplia, cálida. Un tanto oscura, repleta de libros, de plantas, de arte.

El escritorio de Bunny era de madera, grande e impresionante. Las sillas y los muebles en general seguían estas características a la perfección.

Jack se quedó parado en medio de la oficina observando todo a su alrededor hasta que Bunny se acercó a su espalda y lo abrazó.

-¿Te gusta?

Jack asintió.

-Es muy…tú. Es grande y cálida.

Bunny sonrió ante la pequeña descripción y enterró su rostro en el cuello de Jack. Lo escuchó suspirar, sabía que ese era uno de sus puntos débiles y no le había costado casi nada de trabajo darse cuenta.

.

.

.

El día pasó de lo más agradable. Jack se puso en movimiento en seguida, y con ayuda de un mapa del edificio que la secretaria de Bunny le había conseguido, comenzó a llevar a cabo todo tipo de labores, desde sacar copias o buscar café hasta recibir a un grupo de inversionistas que tendrían una junta con Bunny y entretenerlos un poco mientras la sala de reuniones estaba lista.

Jack tenía intuición, eso era un hecho. Le faltaba refinarse un poco pero su adaptación al ambiente resultó satisfactoria para Bunny. Más importante aún, amaba sentirse útil. Al final del día todos hablaban del adorable muchacho que había corrido por el edificio haciendo verdaderas maravillas.

Si Bunny podía quejarse de algo era que le ponía demasiada azúcar al café. Por todo lo demás, Jack se había esforzado mucho y eso lo hacía sentirse orgulloso.

A eso de las cinco de la tarde faltaban un par de horas para que Bunny terminara su trabajo del día. Jack estaba sentado frente a él en el escritorio, hojeando uno de los libros que se suponía debía estudiar.

Bunny levantó la vista hacia él y sonrió.

-¿Qué tal tu primer día, Jack?

Jack lo miró y sonrió también.

-Estuvo bien. Estoy algo cansado pero he hecho cosas más pesadas. Todos fueron amables conmigo.

-Me alegro. Bienvenido a Bunnymund &amp;Co.

Jack pasó su mano por encima del escritorio para estrechar la de Bunny como si lo acabara de contratar y ambos rieron.

-Me gustaría conocer las fábricas.

-Suelo ir un par de veces a la semana. Me gusta participar en la modificación de los dulces, sobre todo los chocolates, y asegurarme de primera mano de que todo esté funcionando. Puedes ir conmigo otro día. Mañana por la noche será la fiesta y me gustaría que me ayudaras a terminar con algunos pendientes aquí antes de irnos.

Jack asintió. Se había hecho a la idea de que tendría que ir a esa reunión con Bunny y no era que la idea le desagradara del todo, pero estaba nervioso por cómo tendría que actuar. En cierto modo haber estado ese día en la empresa sin cometer muchos errores e incluso manejándose con gente de un círculo tan alto como los socios minoritarios de Bunny le había dado más confianza al respecto, pero aún no estaba convencido completamente.

Bunny le había dicho que solo tenía que actuar con naturalidad, ser agradable y mostrar personalidad. Podría hacerlo. Claro que podía.

.

.

.

El día siguiente fueron a la compañía otra vez, pero salieron temprano para alistarse para la reunión. Tal como Bunny había pensado el día fue apurado y pesado, pero Jack fue de gran ayuda de nuevo y todo estuvo listo a tiempo.

La reunión era en casa de un conocido, dueño de una gran cadena de tiendas departamentales, y asistía gente de diferentes compañías tanto del ramo de la comida como de ropa, juguetes, automotriz, mobiliario, etc.

Bunny se puso un traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata gris. Se dio el visto bueno frente al espejo y esperó a Jack.

Jack por su parte usó su traje azul marino con una camisa de un azul más claro y corbata también azul marino. Se veía muy bien. Había algo dentro de su apariencia sobrenatural que lo hacía ver elegante a pesar de no ser la persona más instruida o refinada. Tenía miedo de cometer errores, pero quien lo hubiera visto jamás lo hubiera pensado. Jack nunca esperó tener la oportunidad de vestirse así, y la verdad era que podría acostumbrarse, lo mismo que Bunny a observarlo.

Bunny condujo por la ciudad hasta una de las colonias privadas más exclusivas y se detuvo ante una enorme casa. Bajaron del auto y un muchacho salió a recibirlos. Antes de bajar del auto, Bunny miró a Jack.

-No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien. No creo que se fijen demasiado en ti, pero si llegas a sentirte incómodo dímelo y buscaré un modo de salirnos de esto. Si todo sale bien, no estaremos más de dos horas aquí, lo prometo.

Jack asintió y bajaron. Bunny entregó las llaves para que estacionaran el auto y fueron recibidos por otro joven elegantemente vestido.

La casa a la que llegaron era mucho más elegante y ostentosa que la de Bunny. Jack no sabía dónde mirar ni dónde meterse, había demasiada gente y demasiadas cosas y él se sentía fuera de lugar en todos los sentidos.

Bunny lo tomó del brazo con gentileza y lo guio.

-Te voy a presentar con el señor Gnaeus, es el dueño de esta casa y de la cadena de supermercados.

Jack asintió y respiró profundo.

El hombre en cuestión era un señor suficientemente mayor para ser, por poner una comparación, padre de alguien de la edad de Bunny. Se veía agradable pero aun así Jack no pudo ocultar su perturbación. Se acercaron y Bunny le dio un empujoncito al frente.

-Bunnymund, amigo- le saludó el señor con gran ánimo, y Bunny le estrechó la mano, sonriendo- qué gusto que hayas podido venir. Pensé que la Pascua te tendría ocupado como todos los años.

-Este año no ha sido distinto pero afortunadamente todo ha marchado bien. He tenido algo de ayuda- le dio otro empujoncito a Jack-… le presento a mi pareja- a Jack se le pusieron los pelos de punta-, Jackson Overland.

Jack extendió su mano lo más tranquilamente que pudo, y se sintió un poco mejor cuando el hombre la estrechó con amabilidad.

-Vaya, tu mano está fría, ¿quieres algo de tomar? ¿No necesitas algo con qué cubrirte?

Jack retiró su mano con algo de brusquedad.

-No, estoy bien, muchas gracias.

El señor sonrió. Debía comprender algo de la actitud de Jack porque no se mostró molesto con él. En cambio se dirigió a Bunny.

-Un joven agradable sin duda, Bunnymund, te felicito.

Jack se sonrojó y pidió disculpas en voz baja.

-No te preocupes. Lamento si te sientes incómodo, yo sé que tampoco nuestro querido Bunny es partidario de este tipo de celebraciones- Bunny iba a protestar pero él siguió hablando- ¿por qué no tomas algo en lo que se le ocurre algo para irse de aquí, eh?

Jack comenzó a reír pues fue el turno de Bunny para sonrojarse. Aceptó de buena gana la invitación y uno de los meseros lo acompañó a una barra donde le ofreció todo tipo de bebidas. Jack pidió la más ligera pues no estaba acostumbrado a beber y comenzó a platicar, un poco más tranquilo, con un grupo de jóvenes que supuso que también iban acompañando a alguien. No tardó en darse cuenta de que algunos eran hijos de los empresarios reunidos en la fiesta y se alegró de tener en común con ellos la abrumadora situación.

En fin, la cosa iba mucho mejor de lo que podía esperar. No había tanta tensión como había sentido en un principio y después de un rato pudo respirar tranquilo.

.

.

.

Bunny observó a Jack hasta que se aseguró de que había encontrado un lugar confortable donde quedarse mientras él conversaba y discutía de otros asuntos con las personas que se encontraban allí. La mayoría de esos hombres de negocios no compartían muchas ideas con él, en general no los consideraba sus amigos en todo el sentido de la palabra pero sabía que la socialización con ellos era necesaria.

El trato en general con ellos era cordial, no podía quejarse, pero había ocasiones en las que simplemente no podía esperar a que concluyeran las reuniones.

Ese día en específico el problema fue Jason O' Chonaill, un pelirrojo de ascendencia irlandesa. Era un hombre peleonero, altanero y con un carácter casi tan difícil como el de Bunny que tenía una fábrica de cerveza y disfrutaba burlándose de él llamándolo "Conejito de Pascua". Nadie sabía por qué se llevaban tan mal, simplemente se habían odiado casi desde el momento de verse por primera vez hacía unos cinco años.

Bunny no encontraría ofensivo el apodo en situaciones normales, al contrario, pero ese despreciable _duende _se esforzaba por hacerlo sonar del modo exacto en que lo pusiera de nervios y lo hiciera molestar.

Mientras conversaban con un grupo de conocidos, el mencionado irlandés comenzó a preguntarle por los preparativos de la Pascua en tono burlón, comentarios a los que Bunny contestaba con ingenio, acostumbrado como estaba a este tipo de conversaciones. Nunca le daría el gusto de verlo perder los estribos por culpa suya. Incluso el resto de los partícipes de tan animada conversación parecían entretenidos con el curso de los eventos.

Al cabo de un rato Bunny sintió una mano fría sujetarse de uno de sus codos. Se dio la vuelta y lo miró.

-Hola Jack, ¿cómo va todo?

-Bien- contestó despreocupado-, justo venía a preguntarte eso.

O' Chonaill soltó una risa.

-Vaya Bunnymund, te encanta insultarme llamándome duende pero tu amiguito no parece menos que un elfo de Santa Claus.

Jack apretó los dientes y lo fulminó con la mirada, pero antes de que dijera algo Bunny le puso una mano en el pecho para que se quedara dónde estaba.

-Con él no te metas, _leprechaun_. Jack no te ha dicho nada.

-Así que Jack- se inclinó hacia él. Era casi tan alto como Bunny-, dime, ¿no le tienes algo de miedo a este sujeto? debes haberlo visto ya cuando se enoja. Si fuera tú renunciaría cuanto antes a trabajar para él.

-Escúchame bien, maldito gnomo-Bunny quitó a Jack de en medio y enfrentó a Jason. Miró a sus ojos directamente, como asegurándose de que las palabras se metieran bien en su cabeza-, no tienes permitido acercarte ni mucho menos dirigirle la palabra a Jack, ¿me oyes?- el irlandés miraba a Bunny con una sonrisa altanera- para tú información, él no es mi empleado. Es mi pareja.

-Bunny…

-Vaya. Es tu pareja- contestó él con una sonrisa aún más amplia al escuchar a Jack- ¿Y aun así no le dejas llamarte por tu nombre?

La pregunta fue hecha en un tono hiriente, quizás más de lo que hubiera debido ser. Jack frunció aún más el ceño y pareció darse cuenta en ese instante que lo dicho por el pelirrojo era verdad.

Bunny se paró en seco. El señor Gnaeus se había acercado al escuchar el tono de las voces que cada vez crecían más en volumen.

-¿Ocurre algo, señores?

-Nada. Jack y yo nos retirábamos ya.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Usted mismo lo dijo- contestó Bunny con una nota de indiferencia, pero luego suavizó su tono- gracias por la invitación. Espero recibirlo pronto en mi casa.

-…cuenta con eso, Bunny.

Jack se despidió con un apretón de manos y lo mismo Bunny con casi todos los que habían presenciado la discusión.

Jack se paró en frente del irlandés y no tardó en percibir esa cierta mala energía que probablemente era lo mismo que Bunny sentía con él.

-Ha sido un gusto conocerte, elfo. Siempre supe que Bunny era un fenómeno pero jamás me imaginé hasta qué punto era un desviado.

Jack ni se inmutó.

Le dio la mano de una forma bastante cordial pero después de estrecharla no la soltó.

Más de uno había hecho un gesto de enojo ante las palabras del irlandés.

-Señor- dijo en voz suficientemente alta para que las personas alrededor lo escucharan. Bunny incluso se quedó en su lugar aunque ya iba caminando hacia la puerta. Jack esperó que hubiera silencio, y habló con palabras muy correctas pero en un tono que aunque denotaba burla y advertencia- normalmente no hubiera hecho alusión a esto a fin de evitarle pasar un momento vergonzoso, pero en vista de que ha provocado aquí un percance tan desafortunado, creo que es necesario que las personas alrededor noten que tiene usted un problema con sus zapatos.

Mientras Jack se daba la vuelta Jason movió uno de sus pies para observarlo pero al hacer esto perdió el equilibrio, se sujetó de la mesa que estaba tras él y cayó al piso junto con todas las bebidas que estaban encima, en medio de las risas de los invitados que al igual que Bunny no tenían mucha simpatía por él.

Se quedó en el piso rabiando y gritando pero nadie le hizo gran caso hasta que el señor Gnaeus mandó entre risas a uno de los meseros a ayudarlo.

Alguien había atado juntas las agujetas de sus finos y relucientes zapatos.

.

.

.

-¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso, Frostbite?- preguntó Bunny con una gran sonrisa mientras esperaban a que uno de los muchachos les llevara el auto. Jack se encogió de hombros.

-Antes de acercarme lo escuché diciéndote esas cosas. Me molestó- el auto llegó. Subieron y Bunny comenzó a manejar para salir de allí- aproveché que estaba cerca de la mesa, me metí debajo y me aseguré de que nadie me viera. Me sorprende que haya tardado tanto en moverse, pensé que se caería pronto. Pero lo hizo en el momento justo, ¿no crees?

-Con algo de tu ayuda- agregó Bunny- pensé que tus bromas solían ser un poco más inofensivas, Jack.

-Estaba molesto. El resto de la gente fue muy agradable pero ese tipo…

Bunny comprendió la molestia de Jack. Decidió pasar a comprar algo de cenar así que fue a un restaurante de comida italiana. Hizo un pedido para llevar. Cuando le entregaron la cena comenzó a conducir pero Jack le pidió que tomara otro camino.

-Quiero que vayamos a un lugar… podemos cenar allí, es muy agradable.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, mi Snowflake.

Bunny siguió las instrucciones de Jack y salieron de la ciudad. Llegaron a un costado del camino donde le indicó que orillara el automóvil.

Había un letrero que indicaba la existencia de un pequeño parque natural. Bunny recordaba haberlo visto pero en realidad nunca había sido de su interés. Sabía que era probablemente el tipo de lugar en donde todo el tiempo llegaban familias con niños y hacían picnics y esas cosas…lo cual en realidad no era lo suyo. Hubiera ido con sus amigos si a alguno se le hubiera ocurrido, de cualquier modo. A esa hora de la noche estaba cerrado, pero Jack le dijo que podían pasar por debajo de la malla de seguridad.

-O por arriba, que ya vimos que no tienes ningún problema con eso.

Bunny rio con eso recordando el incidente por el que habían terminado involucrados cuando Bunny lo persiguió por el residencial. Lo dicho, fue así que entraron al lugar. Jack guio a Bunny a través de un camino entre los árboles y finalmente llegaron a su destino; un lago. Era muy grande y sus aguas lucían tranquilas.

Jack se acercó un poco a la orilla y pasó su mano por encima del agua. Lucía ausente. Luego de un momento volteó a ver de nuevo a Bunny.

-Disculpa. Podemos sentarnos allí.

Le señaló un enorme árbol cuyo tronco podían usar como respaldo. Se acercaron allí y comenzaron a sacar la comida para cenar de los paquetes que les habían preparado en el restaurante.

Bunny apreció el lago un momento. Era precioso, sin duda, reflejando el cielo nocturno. Había tanta paz. Solo se escuchaban algunos insectos y el ruido de las ramas de los árboles meciéndose con el viento de tanto en tanto. Se preguntaba por qué no se le había ocurrido antes ir a un lugar como ese de noche, y más aún, ahora que lo pensaba, cómo se le había ocurrido a Jack.

Comieron en total tranquilidad, comentando lo ocurrido durante el día y durante la reunión aunque tuvieron que dejarla tan pronto. Rieron al recordar la cara del irlandés al tropezar con los zapatos que lo tenían tan orgulloso.

Jack no podía pasar por alto lo que había comentado cuando lo escuchó llamar a Bunny por su apodo, pero aún no era algo que quería preguntar.

Bunny también se preguntaba muchas cosas y no quería dejarlas pasar.

Terminaron de cenar, juntaron los recipientes y los cubiertos y los apartaron para llevárselos cuando dejaran el lago. Mientras tanto, se quedaron sentados mirando el agua tranquila y escuchando los sonidos de esa noche llena de paz.

-Jack- al oír su nombre, movió su rostro hacia Bunny, y él lo miró- ¿por qué me trajiste aquí?

Jack se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-Vamos canguro. No es como si hubiera una razón oculta tras todas mis acciones.

-Ok, entonces ¿cómo conocías este lugar, Frostbite? Si sabías que podíamos pasar por arriba de la malla de seguridad es porque seguramente ya lo habías hecho antes.

Jack sonrió traviesamente y levantó las manos como si se declarara inocente.

-Bien, bien. Me atrapaste. Sí, he venido aquí antes, de noche. De hecho he dormido un par de veces aquí, bajo este árbol.

-Jack…

Jack torció un poco los labios y bajó la mirada. Eso había sido en los días en que de verdad no tenía a donde ir, cuando en su vagar había llegado a esa ciudad y había intentado comenzar de nuevo.

Ese lago le pareció precioso de día pero decidió esperar a la noche y verlo mejor, y al comprobar que era seguramente uno de los lugares más bellos y confortantes que hubiera conocido, finalmente lo adoptó como su refugio secreto. Era doloroso recordar que en un lugar así había muerto su hermanita, pero había pensado que era un buen modo de estar cerca de ella. Ese lago era lo más parecido a casa que Jack hubiera tenido desde que salió del orfanato y hasta que conoció a Bunny. Tenía mucho tiempo sin ir y había pensado que llevar a su adorado canguro ermitaño sería bueno, con lo que amaba la naturaleza, seguro amaría ese lugar también.

Bunny se sintió conmovido por el relato y le sonrió a Jack sinceramente. Claro que le había parecido hermoso, le hizo saber, sobre todo porque era importante para él. Y la sonrisa que le regaló Jack al escuchar esto lo fue aún más.

Jack quería cambiar el tema y aprovechó un momento de silencio para formular la pregunta en su cabeza antes de dirigirla a Bunny. Cuando estuvo lista, la dejó salir tímidamente.

-Bunny…necesito preguntarte algo- él asintió- la otra noche no quise porque no pensé que fuera correcto, pero no mencionaste nada sobre lo que pasó con los que mataron a tu familia. Es decir, ¿saben quiénes fueron? ¿Quién los mandó, o porqué lo hicieron?

Bunny respiró profundo y miró hacia el cielo. Jack esperó por su respuesta pacientemente y esta llegó en poco tiempo.

-Nunca los atraparon. Unas personas vieron la camioneta salir a la carretera en actitud sospechosa y fueron ellos quienes contactaron a la policía. La policía llegó a la Madriguera y encontró lo que había pasado pero el informador se mantuvo anónimo y nunca se supo en qué dirección había ido la camioneta. Hubo sospechosos pero a nadie se le pudo comprobar nada- se quedó pensativo un momento y agregó:- North y yo estamos casi seguros de quién fue pero no tenemos pruebas contundentes.

-¿Quién es?

-Fue el inversionista que más le insistió al abuelo a venderle la empresa, el que dijo que mantener a flote la producción sería sencillo. Sabemos que está muy metido en negocios turbios pero sabe cubrir muy bien sus huellas, es muy listo. Su nombre es Pitch Black.

Jack se mantuvo en silencio.

-Si yo hubiera muerto también, había un lío legal en donde él pasaba a ser el dueño de la empresa. Por eso fue que North y Ombric se tuvieron que hacer cargo mientras yo estaba en coma. Aun así eso no fue suficiente para probar que él fue quien mandó a esos hombres a matar a mi familia- sonrió-, deberías haber visto su rostro cuando le demostré que estaba en uso de todas mis facultades.

Jack también sonrió, pero Bunny notó que la conversación solo había hecho que su ánimo decayera. Extendió sus brazos hacia él.

-Ven aquí.

Jack se acercó y se sentó en su lugar favorito sobre las piernas de Bunny. Se abrazaron y Jack disfrutó en silencio del corazón de Bunny latiendo contra su pecho. Se preguntó si el suyo se sentiría igual. Recargó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Bunny tenía algo muy importante qué decir.

-Jack, tú eres muy importante para mí- Jack apretó sus brazos alrededor de él-. Quiero que me llames Aster… nadie me llama así desde que todo eso pasó.

-¿Aster? ¿Tu nombre de pila?-Bunny asintió- es verdad, nadie te llama así.

-Quiero que tú lo hagas.

Jack asintió contra su cuello y cerró los ojos mientras una sensación de bienestar corría por su pecho.

-Aster…

-¿Sí, Snowflake?

Jack se separó y lo miró. Ante su asombro, comenzó a quitarse el saco.

-Jack…

Se lo quitó completamente y lo dejó a un lado. Luego se aflojó la corbata y se la sacó por encima de la cabeza. Aster estaba inmóvil. Al notarlo, Jack deslizó las manos por sus brazos y se apoderó de sus muñecas, y lo guio para que las posara sobre su pecho.

-Quítamela.

-Jack…

-Aster…quítamela.

Bunny respiró profundo y dejó a sus manos vagar por el pecho de su Jack un momento antes de llegar a los botones y comenzar a liberarlos, uno por uno y con una lentitud realmente desesperante. Jack no perdía la pista de sus manos y de sus dedos jugando con la tela y con su paciencia.

Finalmente terminó con el último botón y le abrió la camisa despacio. Sus manos se introdujeron en la tela y observo con atención la fina piel que durante las noches estaba a su entera disposición pero que se había contenido de disfrutar por demasiado tiempo ya. Apreció con deleite y en silencio de cómo se erizaba al contacto de sus manos ásperas, y comenzó a deslizarlas por sus costados, masajeando con una ligera presión.

Jack era delgado pero su cuerpo marcaba algunos pequeños músculos en su pecho y su abdomen. A decir verdad no era menos hermoso el resto de su cuerpo que su rostro.

Bunny estaba tan perdido entre la piel de Jack que apenas se percató cuando éste comenzó a acariciarle el pelo. Levantó la vista hacia él y Jack se inclinó para besarle despacio y suave, y después de un momento se separó para mirarlo a los ojos. Le siguió sujetando la cabeza y por la presión que ejerció, Bunny supo lo que quería que hiciera.

Sus labios estaban aún húmedos cuando se posaron en el centro de su pecho. Jack se arqueó un poco. Las manos de Bunny sujetando su cintura como asegurándose de que no iría a ningún lado eran muy cálidas, pero su boca era exageradamente caliente, hervía al contacto, parecía que fuera a dejarle marcas. Sus manos siguieron recorriendo sus costados, y subieron un poco más para quitarle por completo la camisa. Las sintió recorrerle los brazos en el proceso y finalmente posarse en su espalda, donde siguió acariciando cada centímetro que podía alcanzar.

Siguió succionando el mismo punto en su pecho y sólo se separó hasta que estuvo seguro de que quedaría esa marca ahí por un buen tiempo. Jack jadeaba despacio. Bunny le sonrió.

Desde donde estaba su boca comenzó a hacer un recorrido húmedo rumbo a uno de sus pezones. No lo besó aún, sino que dejó pequeños besos en la piel que había alrededor, separándose de cuando en cuando para observar lo mucho que se habían endurecido y lo rojo que estaba el rostro de Jack.

Se lamió los labios antes de preguntarle con la mirada si estaba de acuerdo. Jack asintió entendiendo su expresión y Aster abrió sus labios y los acercó al pequeño botón. Disfrutó cada instante de tenerlo dentro de sus labios y escuchar a Jack gemir su nombre con desesperación. Succionó el pezón varias veces antes de darle una pequeña mordida y comenzar a atender el otro con los dedos de una de sus manos mientras la otra sujetaba a Jack de la cintura. Él le abrazó la cabeza y trató de calmarse. Cada acción de Bunny sobre él lo mandaba a las nubes. Se sentía mucho mejor de lo que hubiera podido esperar.

Aster se hizo cargo del otro pezón con sus labios del modo en que lo había hecho con el primero, pero su mano ahora comenzó a bajar por el abdomen de Jack y se posó sobre su entrepierna por encima del pantalón. Jack gruñó y se quedó estático, tenso.

-¿Estás bien, Jack?

-Sí, es solo que…

Aster volvió a levantar el rostro hacia él. Le sonrió para tratar de darle confianza. Se sentía la dureza de su excitación aún por debajo de las telas. Quería hacer que se relajara un poco así que intentó hablándole.

-¿Te avergüenza?- Jack asintió- ¿Te has tocado antes?

Volvió a asentir, apretando un poco los ojos.

-Pero nunca con alguien….mmm…

Bunny comenzó a mover su mano, masajeándolo.

-¿Cómo lo haces?-Jack negó con la cabeza, negándose a contestar- ¿Cómo te gusta?

Continuó con el movimiento un poco más hasta que Jack abrió sus labios y dejó escapar su gemido abiertamente.

-Así...me…me gusta…

Bunny siguió con la caricia mientras volvía a succionar sus pezones con gentileza, notando como cada vez se relajaba y se entregaba más al placer que él le estaba ofreciendo.

Lamió el camino desde su pecho hasta su cuello y succionó el lugar donde éste se juntaba con su hombro. Luego besó la piel hasta su oído. Su voz también comenzó a mostrar el deseo que poco podía hacer para evitar.

-¿En qué piensas, Jackie? ¿En qué piensas cuando te tocas?

Jack seguía jadeando. Apenas podía pensar con claridad, solo quería que Aster continuara.

-En…en ti.

-¿Ah, sí?- sonrió para sí mismo y le mordió la oreja. Jack dejó escapar un grito de éxtasis- y dime, ¿Qué hago contigo mientras lo haces?

Jack tomó aire y sus palabras sonaron atropelladas, sin aliento.

-Tú eres…tú eres el que me toca y… y me besas… y luego…

-¿…y luego?

-Y tú…me haces el amor… y….¡Ahh!

Jack no se había dado cuenta de que mientras hablaban Bunny había abierto su cinturón y le había abierto la cremallera de los pantalones, y en ese momento sujetaba con su mano y sin ningún tipo de barrera su miembro dolorosamente erecto.

Lo masajeó de arriba hacia abajo un par de veces y se detuvo. Los ojos de Jack parecían rogarle que continuara, pero antes le dio un beso en los labios de una manera hambrienta.

Se quitó el saco mientras lo besaba y luego tomó las manos de Jack para acomodarlas sobre su pecho.

Jack comprendió, y le abrió la camisa lentamente.

Había pasado demasiadas noches cerca de ese pecho como para admitir que no conocía su sabor, así que lo probó con ansias, apreciando cada forma de su perfección con sus labios deseosos e inexpertos. Su mejor recompensa eran los pequeños gemidos que Aster dejaba escapar poco a poco y cada vez más fuerte.

Aster se deshizo de su propio cinturón y de su cremallera para dejar libre su erección. Tomó una de las manos de Jack y lo guio para que lo tocara. La sensación de la mano helada sobre su piel al rojo vivo fue sencillamente sublime, no solo para él sino también para Jack, quien se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

-Aster…- susurró- ya no aguanto…yo…

Él presionó su pene ligeramente para que no terminara antes de tiempo. En cambio, le pidió que se moviera un poco.

-Date la vuelta- le indicó, y Jack así lo hizo aunque le costó un poco moverse. En esta posición una de las manos de Bunny masajeaba sus pezones y la otra su erección, mientras él tenía todo el camino libre para besar su espalda y su cuello, sus hombros, sus orejas, morder, succionar, saborear.

-Deberías verte- le susurró en el oído, su voz era lo más sexual que Jack hubiera escuchado en su vida- tu piel está llena de marcas, y está roja y erizada...

-Aster…

-Siente esto-siguió masajeando su erección, cambiando a un ritmo lento y centrado exclusivamente en hacerlo gemir- ¿te gusta?

Jack asintió y él continuó. Su propio miembro descansaba contra la espalda baja de Jack. Desatendió los pezones para bajarle el pantalón y la ropa interior y así poderse mover mejor contra él, frotándose contra su trasero.

-Aster…estás…está caliente…

Por su propia iniciativa Jack comenzó a mover la cadera. Aster acompasó el movimiento de su mano en el pene de Jack con la de sus caderas, las caricias de su otra mano en su pecho y los besos que le daba en el cuello y la espalda, húmedos y hambrientos de su piel.

-Jack… ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Muy bien…esto es…mmmm…..¡Ah! Aster…

-Imagínate…cómo te sentirás cuando al fin te haga mío…-Jack gimió ante la sola idea-…cuando esté dentro de ti y no puedas parar de gritar…

-Ya, por favor…por favor, quiero correrme…házmelo…¡Ah!...

El ir y venir de sus caderas se intensificó sin que alguno de los dos pudiera retrasarlo mucho más. Jack alcanzó el miembro de Aster con su mano y comenzó a masajearlo con algo de torpeza debido a la posición en que estaban. Consiguió mover la cabeza suficiente para que sus labios jadeantes y húmedos atrajeran a su amante, que se fue sobre ellos sin consideración alguna.

Tuvo que soltar el agarre en su erección para voltear un poco más y poderse sujetar de sus hombros mientras un espasmo en su estómago le anunciaba su final. Gritó el nombre de Aster con todas sus fuerzas mientras recargaba la frente contra su pecho y se corría en su mano, y al cabo de unos momentos él también lo hacía contra su cadera.

Jack se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Bunny. Se recargó contra su hombro, sin fuerzas. Bunny lo sujetó con un brazo. Su otra mano estaba llena de semen.

-Lo siento…Bunny, quiero decir, Aster…

-No te preocupes- Aster lamió uno de sus dedos-, tienes buen sabor.

Jack se sonrojó, pero no pudo protestar por la debilidad. Aster lo besó de nuevo, pero de la manera más tierna que podía en esos instantes.

-Aster…

-¿Sí, Jackie?

-¿No quieres… hacerme el amor?

-Claro que quiero- lo miró a los ojos- pero no te haré nada hasta que estés listo. Podemos probar con otras cosas…como esto.

-Me….- bajó la vista, avergonzado- me gustó mucho. Quiero hacerlo otra vez…

Bunny le sonrió y lo volvió a besar.

-En casa, amor. Y cuando estés más tranquilo.

Jack asintió. Permanecieron así por unos minutos antes de acomodarse la ropa otra vez. Las manos de Jack estaban temblorosas pero se veía feliz y eso era más que suficiente para Aster.

Al volver al auto apenas pudo escalar la malla para pasar al otro lado. Aster lo esperaba para atraparlo por si acaso pero por suerte no fue necesario que hiciera alguna intervención de emergencia.

En el camino de regreso a casa, Jack se quedó dormido. Al llegar Aster lo cargó escaleras arriba y le quitó el saco, la camisa y los pantalones. Limpió unas pocas manchas que habían quedado en sus manos, su abdomen y sus piernas y le puso los pantalones que le gustaba usar para dormir. Él también se aseó antes de acostarse a su lado y abrazarlo. Sonrió cuando Jack se abrazó a él, y se quedó profundamente dormido.

.

.

.

El día siguiente en la oficina fue de lo más agitado. Para empezar llegaron tarde, y esa noche los demás irían a casa para discutir la Pascua en la clínica de Tooth. Como Bunny no había terminado su trabajo, Jack le propuso adelantarse y ordenar algo para la cena, así él no tendría que preocuparse por eso. Sabía lo ocupado que estaba su canguro con lo de la Pascua en general y no quería que algo le saliera mal, pero tampoco podían descuidar a sus amigos.

Aster le dijo que había un directorio de restaurantes en la cocina así que Jack se puso en marcha. Un taxi lo llevó a casa y él comenzó rápidamente con sus preparativos.

Llamó a un restaurante francés y luego de ordenar preparó los platos sobre la mesa y arregló y limpió un poco, ya que no habían tenido tiempo en los últimos dos días y Bunny no acostumbraba contratar servicio de limpieza, siempre lo hacía todo él mismo.

Terminó y subió a refrescarse un poco y ponerse ropa limpia cuando escuchó el timbre y supuso que había llegado la cena.

Lo que le pareció raro fue que el timbre venía de la puerta de entrada a la casa, y no el timbre de la cochera que daba a la calle. Le pareció raro que se tomaran la confianza de entrar hasta allí sin pedir permiso.

Al abrir la puerta, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que la persona que entró a la casa sin siquiera saludar y mucho menos pedir permiso no era del restaurante.

-Necesito hablar con Bunnymund- le dijo en tono autoritario, con una voz estirada y notoriamente petulante- ¿en dónde está?

Jack se mantuvo firme. Debía suponer que este tipo de personas aparecerían alguna vez en su vida así que estaba listo para afrontarlo con toda la dignidad que pudiera.

-Buenas tardes- le dijo con voz fuerte, como remarcándole el hecho de que él no había saludado al entrar-. Aster no se encuentra. ¿Quién lo busca?

El sujeto pareció ponerle más atención a Jack. Al momento de entrar había avanzado hacia la sala sin decir agua va, mirando a su alrededor con ojo crítico, pero al escuchar la voz retándolo se dio la vuelta y lo observó. Jack aún sujetaba el pomo de la puerta.

-¿Aster?- preguntó en tono de burla- hacía mucho que nadie lo llamaba así. ¿Quién eres, mocoso?

Jack respiró profundo y se dijo a sí mismo que no iba a darle respuestas o explicaciones antes de recibir él las suyas.

-No, primero dígame quién es usted y qué hace en mi casa.

El sujeto comenzó a reír de una manera tan extraña, como plagada de maldad, que Jack sintió que se le encogía el estómago.

-¡_Tu_ casa!…vaya, entonces tú debes ser el pequeño noviecito de Bunnymund del que todos están hablando- se aproximó a él en actitud ceremoniosa, con las manos en la espalda. Luego extendió una hacia él, para saludarlo, pero Jack solo se quedó mirando la mano puntiaguda y alargada que por alguna razón le dio asco-. Vengo a hablar de negocios con él. Mi nombre es Pitch Black.

Jack sintió que se volvía de piedra y suplicó a todos los cielos y a la Luna encontrar una forma de manejar semejante situación. O que llegara alguien.

Que llegara Aster, por favor, que llegara pronto.

_Continuará…_

_Bueno, bueno, (sangra por la nariz) me gustó escribir eso. Nunca había escrito situaciones sexuales explícitas con parejas yaoi, jeje. _

_Un par de explicaciones: El señor Gnaeus representa a Zeus en este caso, el dios mayor del Olimpo griego. Por su parte Jason O 'Chonaill representa a un leprechaun o gnomo irlandés. Según algunas leyendas que he leído se les relaciona con la cerveza y la fabricación de zapatos. Quería seguir poniendo personajes de mitologías como secundarios y esto fue lo que salió._

_Al fin Bunny es Aster para Jack :'D ya quería que ese momento llegara._

_En fin. Muchas gracias por leer, comentar, poner en favoritos y seguir este fic. _

_Por favor dejen comentarios para hacerme saber qué les ha parecido :'D me serían de mucha ayuda._

_Besos!_

_Aoshika October_

Pd. Darkela, muchas gracias por leer, he visto que has dejado RR en todos los caps pero no sé a qué cuenta contestarte, muchas gracias por tu apoyo :D Un abrazo!

A los que tienen cuenta en FF les contestaré en cuanto pueda D: el trabajo me tiene contra la pared, lo juro. Mientras tanto les mando besos y abrazos :D


	8. Niños

_Hola! Les subo el nuevo capítulo del fic. _

_Advertencias: sigue el romance entre estos dos con más lime en este capítulo._

_Gracias a los que han dejado review y a los que han puesto en follow y favs a esta historia._

**Silver Embrace**

**Capítulo 8: Niños**

-Jackson Overland-contestó finalmente, una vez repuesto de la impresión inicial, y estrechó su mano. La soltó casi enseguida.

Si la piel de Jack siempre estaba fría, la de Pitch debía de ser puro hielo, porque lo estremeció. Quizás también tendría algo que ver esa sensación oscura que recorría su alrededor o los antecedentes que tenía de él, pero si Jack sabía algo era que no quería volver a tocarlo nunca.

-Como ya le he dicho, Aster no se encuentra- repuso sin prestar atención a sus anteriores comentarios burlones-, así que hágame el favor de retirarse.

Pitch, haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras, volvió a dirigirse a la sala, mirando a su alrededor, y tomó asiento cómodamente en el centro del sillón más grande. Jack resopló y cerró la puerta, comprendiendo que no iba a hacer lo que le había pedido. Se acercó y se paró en medio de la sala pero no tomó asiento, como indicándole que iba a esperar a que se fuera.

-Imagino que estás disfrutando tu estancia aquí- comentó él entonces, mirándolo a los ojos, con esa voz lenta y pegajosa- no creo que Aster escatime en regalos y comodidades para alguien como tú, si hasta llamas a esta tu casa.

Jack guardó silencio. Pitch sonrió, mirándolo como si supiera algo que él no.

-Aquí entre nos, yo que tú aprovecharía mientras pudiera para juntar algo realmente bueno antes de tener que retirarme.

-¿De qué rayos habla?- preguntó Jack perturbado, pero en seguida se arrepintió porque según él ya había resuelto no conversar más de lo necesario con él.

-Por favor, no me digas que _realmente_ estás viviendo aquí un cuento de hadas-contestó mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia él. Hablaba de una manera cada vez más calculada, y para Jack, intencionalmente hiriente-: el joven indigente sin futuro que cae en la vida del exitoso y millonario ejecutivo, se enamoran y viven felices para siempre, dime, ¿De verdad lo crees? ¿Bunnymund es tu príncipe azul?

-Usted… ¿cómo sabe que yo era…?

-Yo sé todo lo que necesito saber, Jack-, avanzó más hacia él, haciendo que retrocediera. Jack se odió por un segundo por esta debilidad de su parte y Pitch siguió hablando-, así que ahórrate unas cuantas actuaciones más y acéptalo, ¿quieres? no eres la única persona en el mundo que actúa por interés.

-¡Yo no estoy aquí por interés! Yo amo a Aster…

-Aww…lo amas…- se burló, juntando sus manos sobre su pecho y haciendo un puchero, expresión que en seguida cambió-, entonces, si tus sentimientos son puros, me imagino que es _él_ quien obtiene algo de esta relación suya. No creo que desee conservarla demasiado de todas formas así que… has caso de lo que te he dicho si sabes lo que es conveniente para ti, niñito.

Jack se había prometido a sí mismo que no le daría explicaciones ni respuestas a ese hombre, pero no lograba resistirse a su aura oscura y a la sensación que despedía hacia su alrededor. Simplemente no lo soportaba. Era una persona simplemente perturbadora.

-No lo pienso repetir-trató de hacer su voz sonar precisa, fuerte y clara, como la de Aster cuando amenazaba a alguien- váyase de mi casa.

Pitch le miró. Era alto y delgado, de facciones alargadas y puntiagudas, completamente vestido de negro. Su expresión serena y controlada mostraba claros tintes de burla hacia él. Jack supo que bien podía haber leído desde sus ojos todas las preguntas que en ese momento le quemaban el pecho.

-Oh, por favor, no me digas que no comprendes. ¿No te ha pasado por la mente una sola mísera vez?

Jack no se movió.

-Al menos dime que sabes la historia de la vida de Bunny-, preguntó alzando una ceja con condescendencia. Jack supo que el temblor en su barbilla había hablado por sí solo-. Bien, ahora piénsalo. Tu adorado Bunny es un hombre en su etapa más productiva y lo tiene todo, una empresa exitosa, dinero, una casa, bueno, dos de hecho- caminó alrededor de Jack, observándolo-. No voy a negar que eres adorable pero…Aster es atractivo y podría tener a cualquier _mujer_ que él quisiera en cualquier momento.

-¿A dónde quiere llegar con eso?- preguntó tensando su cara al límite para ser lo suficientemente inexpresivo, sin mover sus ojos de un punto en la pared. Odió escuchar salir de sus labios el nombre de su canguro.

-Bien, dime, ¿qué le falta a Bunny? si hubieras vivido lo mismo que él y ahora lo tuvieras prácticamente todo, cómo él, ¿qué más podrías desear? ¿...una familia, tal vez?

Jack respiró profundamente y trató de convencerse primero a sí mismo de lo que iba a contestar.

-Yo _soy_ su familia ahora.

-Por favor, cubito de hielo, no me hagas reír- Pitch movió su mano en un gesto de desprecio frente a su rostro y siguió hablando con ese mismo desprecio sin dejar de observarlo y caminar a su alrededor-. Cuando mucho eres su amante, un juguete con qué desahogarse, ¿pero qué más puedes ofrecerle además de…tu cuerpo?- se encogió de hombros y lo miró con una burlona lástima cuando Jack cerró los ojos- acéptalo, tarde o temprano se aburrirá de ti y buscará lo que realmente necesita, una mujer… una mujer porque, piénsalo, tú jamás podrás darle lo que más querría en una situación como la suya- su voz se volvió dura y fría, y aguzó su mirada apuntándola hacia él-. Tú no puedes darle a Bunnymund un hijo.

Jack sintió una especie de vacío dentro de su estómago aunque hacía rato que creía haber entendido lo que Pitch trataba de decirle. Sus piernas se debilitaron y por un momento todo a su alrededor se desfasó. Veía a Pitch en otra dimensión, como a través de una pantalla. Su sonrisa perversa, su mirada, sus palabras…

Lo peor era que tenía razón.

-Váyase- volvió a pedir Jack sin que su cuerpo se hubiera movido ni un poco a pesar de la repentina debilidad, pero la voz lo traicionó y sintió pánico- ¡Lárguese de mi casa ahora!

Pitch volvió a reír y entonces Jack sintió las lágrimas, que no sabía cuándo había dejado salir, rodando por sus mejillas, una tras otra, sin detenerse.

-¡Váyase!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas, temblando de rabia mientras escuchaba sus carcajadas crueles resonando en las paredes y en sus oídos. Lo repitió una y otra vez hasta que una voz llamó su nombre.

-¡Jack! ¿Qué ocurre? Vimos el portón abierto y…

North entró a la casa con Tooth y Sandy detrás de él. Los tres fruncieron el ceño al ver al visitante de pie frente a Jack.

-Pitch-North apretó los puños y dio un paso al frente- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

-Vine a hablar con Bunnymund, y me encontré con este adorable muchacho. ¿Su pareja, tengo entendido? En fin, conversaba con él mientras esperábamos.

-Te escuchamos gritar, Jack. ¿Está todo bien?

Era evidente el desdén con que trataban a Pitch. Los tres miraban a Jack con preocupación, y él apenas había alcanzado a limpiarse las lágrimas del rostro.

Asintió. Pero no lucía bien.

-Pitch, será mejor que te vayas- habló Tooth firmemente, avanzando hacia él. Pitch sonrió.

-Realmente necesito hablar con Bunnymund. Es todo este asunto de…la Pascua y su insistencia en tirar el dinero en esos mocosos inútiles. Ustedes entienden.

-Lo que sea que quieras hablar, Pitch, en horario de oficina y en mi oficina, por favor- la voz de Bunny se dejó escuchar de pronto y él entró dejando su portafolios en el suelo. Jack había corrido escaleras arriba-, sabes que no eres bienvenido aquí.

-Qué maleducado.

-No puede ser peor que lo que sea que le hayas dicho a Jack- repuso Tooth, apuntándolo acusadoramente- te juro que si le hiciste algo o si le dijiste algo malo lo lamentarás…

Pitch tomó la mano de Tooth y la bajó firmemente. North avanzó hacia ellos y apartó a su esposa.

-Será mejor que te marches.

Pitch levantó una ceja. Sandy le dijo por señas que se fuera de allí o lo golpearía, y le causó gracia.

-Mi secretaria se pondrá en contacto contigo y hablaremos que lo que desees, por el momento lárgate- repitió Bunny, con una voz un tanto más dura que de costumbre.

-Bien. No esperaba que me escucharas por las buenas de todas formas. Insistiría pero ya que tienes visitas me marcharé, no quiero arruinarles la velada.

Pitch caminó entre ellos con la cabeza alta, con altanera dignidad. Al pasar junto a Bunny, este lo tomó del brazo y habló sin mirarlo.

-Te prometo que si lastimaste de algún modo a Jack lo pagarás muy caro. ¿Está claro, Pitch?

-Más que claro, Conejo de Pascua- Pitch retiró la mano de Bunny de su brazo y se retiró.

La estancia quedó en silencio un momento.

Los demás miraron a Bunny.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-No sabemos-explicó Tooth acercándose a él- cuando llegamos el portón estaba abierto y la puerta estaba cerrada pero no estaba asegurada. Escuchamos a Jack gritar… le gritaba a Pitch que se fuera- Aster apretó los puños- entramos y los vimos parados aquí y Jack…- volteó a ver a Sandy y a North- estaba llorando…

Bunny comenzó a caminar rumbo a las escaleras pero North lo detuvo.

-Déjame a mí-pidió, y Bunny lo miró sin estar muy seguro de que fuera buena idea-, Pitch…sabe hablar y dar donde más duele. Lo que sea que le dijo a Jack tiene que haber sido sobre ti…quién sabe si pueda enfrentarte en este momento.

Sandy dijo que él y Tooth esperarían con él en la sala y que sería mejor que se quedara tranquilo, Bunny lo consideró y finalmente aceptó.

.

.

.

North sintió una pequeña molestia de pensar que Jack dormía con Bunny, pero luego supuso que sería lo normal. Que él actuara como un padre sobreprotector con cuanto ser vivo de apariencia joven se le pusiera enfrente no era culpa de ellos después de todo.

Finalmente llegó a la habitación y encontró a Jack sentado frente al escritorio de Bunny, hojeando un libro. Tocó la puerta tres veces, despacio, para hacerle notar que estaba allí. Jack lo miró y una sonrisa débil atravesó su rostro. Su nariz estaba roja, pero ya no estaba llorando.

-Jack…- no sabía dónde empezar, pero entró y acercó una silla para sentare a su lado y poner una mano en su hombro-, bien, no sé qué es lo que haya hecho Pitch que hizo que te sintieras tan mal pero puedo decirte que nunca debes creer en él. No es una buena persona y no suele tener buenas intenciones tampoco. Disfruta mucho cuando las personas sufren…no sé qué tenga en la cabeza. Tú no debes dejar que sus palabras, las que hayan sido, te afecten de algún modo.

Jack lo miró y luego asintió. Bajó la mirada.

-Algo de lo que dijo…algo de lo que dijo es verdad.

-¿Qué pudo ser?

Jack pensó en decirle todo a North, pero sintió vergüenza de ser tan débil, de ser tan tonto, pero sobre todo, de exponer sus miedos de esa manera. Decidió que omitiría una parte porque después de todo, ¿quién garantizaba que él se quedaría con Bunny para siempre? ¿No lo estaba dando por hecho muy rápido? Realmente quizás a estas alturas no importaba en absoluto que él pudiera o no darle hijos.

-No puedo hacer completamente feliz a Bunny. No tengo nada que ofrecerle, solo soy…

-Eres una luz para él. Te contaré un secreto pero si se lo dices te prometo que te pondré en mi lista negra para Navidad-logró con esto arrancarle a Jack una sonrisa sincera-. Unos meses antes de conocerte Bunny se había vuelto mucho más amargado y ermitaño de lo que ya era. Comenzaba a tener problemas, se desaparecía por semanas completas. Solo volvía el tiempo indispensable para hacer que la empresa siguiera funcionando y luego se borraba a sí mismo del mapa otra vez. Comenzó a tomar más que de costumbre e incluso lo escuché alguna vez murmurando sobre si sería buena idea simplemente mandar todo al demonio y pegarse un tiro.

-Pero…

-Tenía días que estaba más animado- lo interrumpió-, y fue cuando comenzó a planear el mantenimiento a la Madriguera este año, pero yo estaba seguro de que al volver estaría tan mal como antes. Él quería paz. Y entonces apareciste tú.

Tooth le había dicho cosas muy parecidas.

-Hablé con él la noche de su regreso a casa y créeme que nunca lo había escuchado hablar con semejante convicción, y eso es mucho decir. Él te adora, Jack, lo haces feliz, no puedes poner en duda eso.

North esperó, como si supiera que sus palabras tendrían que viajar un largo recorrido antes de alcanzar a Jack. Finalmente éste volteó a verlo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias, North. Yo…necesito pensar un poco.

-De acuerdo.

-Pero puedo hacerlo después. Bajemos a cenar, ¿ok?

-Ok.

Antes de salir de allí Jack le dio un abrazo a North y éste sonrió, satisfecho. Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y deseó de todo corazón que aquello saliera bien.

Bajaron y para cuando llegaron al comedor, Bunny había recibido la cena que Jack había encargado al restaurante.

Había decidido no hacerle preguntas por el momento porque sabía que North tenía razón; lo que fuera que le dijera Pitch debió ser terrible para que se pusiera así.

Cuando lo vio bajar por las escaleras se acercó y lo saludó como si nada. Incluso le dio un beso que para su alegría él correspondió con una sonrisa en sus labios. Lo hubiera alargado mucho más si sus amigos no hubieran estado allí, mirándolos.

Se reunieron en el comedor y Jack se sentó lo más cerca de Bunny, con su mano sujetando la de él por debajo de la mesa.

Comenzaron a cenar y aunque al principio el ambiente aún estaba algo tenso, con el paso de unos pocos minutos mejoró con algunos comentarios cotidianos y los juegos de señas y acertijos que Sandy hacía alegremente para distraerlos a todos. Los cuatro sabían el lenguaje de señas pero se ponía difícil considerando que North era un poco lento para entenderlo, que Jack no tenía mucha práctica desde hacía un par de años y que Tooth saltaba de su asiento tratando de adivinar las palabras antes de que Sandy terminara de hacer las señas. Bunny era el único que observaba todo hasta el final y fue quien los adivinó casi todos.

Al cabo de un rato la risa de Jack comenzó a cascabelear por toda la estancia y los presentes sintieron una calidez extraña rodeándolos, todo lo contrario a lo sucedido alrededor de una hora antes.

Concluida la cena se instalaron en la sala a conversar.

Para poner el contexto le explicaron a Jack lo mucho que les gustaba hacer fiestas para los niños en épocas especiales, sobre todo en la Pascua y en Navidad. Ya que Tooth tenía una clínica era un buen lugar para llevar a cabo algunas de estas festividades.

Tooth había estudiado medicina y se había especializado en odontología. Al hablar de este punto le confesó a Jack la pequeña obsesión que tenía con sus dientes y le preguntó si estaría bien con ir a la clínica a hacerle un chequeo…semanal, de ser posible.

Jack la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par y North le sugirió a su esposa, con una sonrisa nerviosa, que se calmara.

En fin, le gustaban mucho los niños y con el paso del tiempo había surgido la idea de hacer una clínica con algunos compañeros que se especializaban en otras áreas. Patrocinada por North y Bunny ella era la titular de la clínica y la encargada de organizar casi todos los eventos. En el lugar lo mismo iban niños a consulta o a hacerse exámenes de rutina que a internarse y tratarse enfermedades un poco más fuertes. Había un área que incluso se enfocaba en niños en situaciones más graves.

Todos los años un día antes de Pascua, debido a que el día de Pascua hacía otra celebración pero a mayor escala, Bunny cargaba su camioneta con cajas y cajas llenas de los huevos de chocolate que se preparaban en su compañía y él mismo, con algo de ayuda de los demás, los escondía por todos los rincones de la clínica por dentro y por fuera. Había un patio al que sacaban a los niños a jugar de vez en cuando, lleno de juegos, bancas, mesas y plantas. Hacían eso en la madrugada y desde la mañana temprano hasta un poco después del mediodía observaban a los niños buscar. Solía haber suficientes para que todos encontraran cuatro o cinco pero Bunny siempre dejaba un par de cajas más por si acaso.

Faltaba una semana para la Pascua. Tooth revisó las fechas en su agenda y se aseguró de que no iba a haber ninguna intervención importante o cita programada esa mañana por lo menos para ella.

-En este momento tenemos unos 80 niños internados- le informó a Bunny- creo que no variará mucho la cantidad de aquí a una semana.

-Invita algunos más, veinte o treinta si quieres. Tenemos más que suficiente chocolate.

-Sí, algunos niños van a ir a consultas a esa hora con mis compañeras. Baby Tooth también estará allí.

-¿Vendrán todos a ayudarme a esconder los huevos?- preguntó Bunny. Al aceptar los demás acordaron que se verían en la entrada de la clínica a eso de las seis de la mañana. Como Tooth les avisaba a los niños con anticipación de la llegada del conejo de Pascua a la clínica, algunos se levantaban muy temprano y comenzaban a correr por todo el lugar buscando.

Bunny sacó de su portafolio una agenda e hizo las anotaciones correspondientes. Él y Tooth se pusieron de acuerdo en qué días y horas se pondrían en contacto para confirmar que los preparativos estuvieran marchando a la perfección.

Jack los miraba con admiración. Era evidente que los dos amaban sus trabajos y también a los niños, eran organizados y trabajadores, capaces de seguir hasta el final con sus planes, sin fallar.

Bunny realmente amaba a los niños. El corazón de Jack se partía un poco cada vez que este pensamiento volvía a su cabeza.

Luego comenzaron a hablar de cifras y precios. Todos los años Bunny insistía en correr con todos los gastos y todos los años Tooth insistía en pagar al menos una parte. Bunny se negaba a hablar de dinero con ella y ella le insistía hasta el cansancio e incluso se ponía a investigar por su cuenta el precio de los chocolates, solo que los huevos de Pascua de la compañía de Bunny eran de edición especial y no estaban a la venta.

Finalmente llegaban a algún tipo de acuerdo pero Tooth no solía quedar satisfecha.

-Bien, ¿qué tal si organizamos un paseo a un lugar lindo? Yo me hago cargo de todo, ustedes solo tendrán que llegar y divertirse.

-Suena bien, ¿qué te parece, Jack?

Jack salió de sus pensamientos abruptamente y sonrió de la manera más animada que pudo.

-Está bien, muchas gracias Tooth.

Sabía que había sonado un poco forzado, tanto como ellos sabían que al menos estaba intentándolo.

Siguieron hablando de cosas que Jack no entendía muy bien o no se estaba esforzando por entender. No se sentía tan bien como hubiera querido y en esos momentos todo lo que deseaba era dormir. Si no se sintiera un poco apenado al respecto hacía un buen rato que se hubiera subido al regazo de Aster para que lo abrazara.

Finalmente, ya un poco tarde, North, Tooth y Sandy se retiraron de la casa. Bunny los acompañó a la puerta y se despidió de ellos.

Se sintió un poco más tranquilo de que se fueran, necesitaba estar a solas con Jack y no solo por lo mucho que deseaba besarlo y abrazarlo sino también porque sabía que _él_ lo necesitaba.

Cuando volvió al interior de la casa Jack aún estaba sentado en un sillón. Bunny se acercó y a su paso apagó las luces de la sala. Jack levantó la vista hacia él, sorprendido por esta acción, pero Bunny le sonrió en la oscuridad para tranquilizarlo. Se puso de rodillas frente a él y tomó sus manos entre las suyas. Besó sus dedos uno por uno y levantó la vista hacia su rostro.

-Aster…yo…

-Shh…

Se levantó un poco para besarlo en los labios con suavidad. Sintió la tensión en los labios de Jack en un principio, pero después de unos segundos se relajó y le abrazó el cuello.

Él lo tomó de la cintura y lo fue recostando en el sillón sin dejar de besarlo. Jack enredó sus piernas con las de Aster y se permitió a sí mismo derretirse lentamente en los brazos de su querido canguro, sin angustiarse, sin entristecerse, sin pensar.

Bunny comenzó a besarle el cuello lentamente, con cuidado, concentrándose en cada centímetro de piel que sus labios tocaban como si fuera lo más preciado para él en el mundo. Jack respiraba entrecortadamente, a veces un poco más profundo, a veces más desesperado, a veces simplemente deseando conseguir un poco de aire, aunque fuera lo mínimo. Era impresionante como con solo unos pocos besos en su cuello podía dominarlo de esa forma.

Cuando se separó de él se levantó un poco para observar su rostro en la oscuridad. Se podía ver en sus ojos la dulce satisfacción, el éxtasis que experimentaba.

-Aster…-Jack levantó sus brazos hacia él y dejó su voz salir en un susurro tierno-, bésame, Aster.

Él obedeció y lo besó al ritmo marcado por sus fríos y deliciosos labios todo el tiempo que Jack quiso. Él por su parte cerró sus ojos y se olvidó de cualquier otra cosa.

-Jackie…aún tengo hambre- le susurró Aster en el oído una vez que se separaron- creo que me vendría bien un postre.

Jack asintió y cerró los ojos, extasiado por la voz de Bunny en su oído. Era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, todo lo que necesitaba sentir cerca de él.

Lo cargó con delicadeza y sonrió para sí mismo cuando sintió cómo le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y escondía la cara en su cuello. Caminó escaleras arriba con todo el cuidado que pudo y llegó a la habitación, pero para este momento, ya había conseguido disminuir un poco sus ansias, suficiente para ir a lo que realmente quería llegar desde un principio. Había deseado hablar con Jack abajo en la sala pero simplemente no había podido dejar de besarlo.

Recostó a Jack sobre la cama pero en lugar de seguir se hincó en el suelo y lo miró fijamente. Jack tenía sus brazos extendidos hacia él, acostado de lado, esperando.

-Jack, antes necesitamos hablar.

-Pff- Jack se volvió sobre su espalda y dejó caer los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo pesadamente, se quedó mirando hacia el techo y sonrió-. Si no me vas a hacer nada, no deberías tentarme así.

Bunny suspiró y trató de sonreírle. Jack había inflado las mejillas como un niño enojado y le causó algo de gracia, pero también un poco de alivio al pensar que quizás se sentía mucho mejor que a la hora de la cena. Por otro lado, aún tenía la sensación de que Jack era el tipo de persona que escondía sus malos momentos tras una máscara de alegría y esto lo inquietaba y lo entristecía.

-Jack…sobre Pitch…

-No quiero hablar de ese sujeto ahora.

Bunny frunció el ceño.

-Créeme que lo sé, Jack, pero también necesito que entiendas…Jack… ¡Jack, mírame cuando te hablo!- le tomó la cara para que volteara a verlo. Su mirada era más bien cansada y esto lo desanimó un poco-. Jack, ese sujeto es peligroso. Por eso necesito saber qué fue lo que te dijo. Siempre hay algo detrás de sus palabras, siempre tiene intenciones extrañas, no podemos dejar cabos sueltos cuando se trata de él, ¿comprendes por qué me preocupa? No quiero que te ponga un dedo encima, nunca.

Jack suspiró y asintió. Decidió que una verdad a medias como la que le había dicho a North no le haría daño a Bunny, y probablemente, ojala, a él tampoco.

-Él dijo que yo estaba contigo por interés- el rostro de Aster no cambió ni un poco- que era…como un cuento de hadas y que me ahorrara la actuación.

La mano de Jack se posó en la mejilla de Aster, y él la sujetó con un apretón suave.

-Jack…

-Yo le dije que no era cierto- repuso con rapidez-, y que yo de verdad te quiero. Entonces él dijo que…-Jack se mordió los labios-…que si era así entonces eras tú el que solo estaba jugando conmigo y que no tardarías en aburrirte de mí.

-Jack, ¿tú le creíste?

Jack se apresuró a negar con la cabeza pero Bunny podía sentir la angustia dentro de él. Se acercó para besarlo y Jack lo abrazó para tratar de atraerlo más.

Aster volvió a cargar a Jack para ser él quien ahora estuviera sobre la cama con él sobre sus piernas, con la espalda recargada contra su pecho. Cortaron el beso porque la posición era difícil y se quedaron callados mientras Aster le quitaba la camiseta a Jack.

Le besó el cuello con dulzura mientras pasaba sus manos por su pecho. Jack echó la cabeza para atrás, recargándola sobre su hombro.

Comenzó a darle un suave masaje en los hombros para que se relajara. Sus dedos hacían presión en círculos, primero pequeños y luego un poco más grandes, y los intercalaba con pequeños besos detrás de las orejas o en la nuca. Siguió con su camino masajeándole los brazos y luego volvió a atender otras áreas de su espalda.

-Yo nunca le creería a Pitch si me dijera eso- comentó de repente. Jack volteó a verlo por encima de su hombro y recibió un beso casto en los labios. Aster continuó con el masaje-, si estuvieras conmigo por interés hace mucho que me hubieras pedido un auto o algo así. Y en cambio hasta has buscado el modo de trabajar y ser útil. Me siento orgulloso de ti, Jack.

Jack bajó la mirada. Las manos de Aster seguían haciendo presión en su espalda baja, pero él tenía ganas de que avanzaran más.

-Yo…yo tampoco le creo.

Aster sonrió, satisfecho. Mordió su oreja suavemente. Pasó su lengua por encima del lugar donde había mordido y siguió, pero ahora acariciándolo intencionalmente despacio, sobre su abdomen y su pecho.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque…si solo jugaras conmigo no tendrías tanta paciencia. No me protegerías ni me cuidarías del modo en que lo haces.

-¿Tú crees?

-No lo creo- volteó y dejó que su pecho se juntara con el de él- lo sé. Sé que me quieres por…por todo lo que haces.

Se abrazaron muy de cerca y lo más fuerte que pudieron. Aster sabía que Jack le creía y él creía del mismo modo en él. Sin importar lo que Pitch o cualquier otra persona se atreviera a decirles, sobre todo a él, a su Jack.

Aster deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo que Jack fuera feliz pero, ¿cuándo o cómo se había vuelto esto algo tan importante para él?

-Aster, ¿Aún quieres el postre?

La sonrisa traviesa de Jack le devolvió definitivamente el alma al cuerpo. Jack solo le regalaba esa sonrisa cuando su felicidad era completa y cuando no tenía preocupaciones en su mente. Aster sonrió y asintió.

-Si no te molesta me serviré yo mismo- lo volteó de espaldas sobre la cama- pero me gustaría que me dieras indicaciones.

Jack abrió mucho los ojos y luego asintió, tratando de relajarse contra las almohadas, en especial la que olía como Aster.

Primero pasó sus manos por encima de su pecho, apenas rozando la piel con sus dedos. Observó con atención cómo se enchinaba antes de atrapar los pequeños pezones entre sus dedos y acariciarlos intencionalmente despacio. Escuchó a Jack suspirar.

-¿Dónde debería empezar?

-Mmmm…no sé…

-Dime.

-Ahí está bien…

Aster comenzó a acariciar uno de los pezones con su lengua, pasándola por encima lo más despacio que pudo, sintiendo claramente bajo su cuerpo cómo los músculos de Jack se tensaban. Esperó un momento respirando encima de la piel húmeda y no fue hasta que escuchó a Jack respirar más fuerte, con desesperación, que le dio el mismo trato al otro pezón mientras usaba las manos para acariciar y presionar su cadera contra él mismo, sintiendo contra su estómago cómo la excitación de su Snowflake crecía. Se deshizo de los pantalones lentamente ante las protestas de Jack, sin embargo sabía, por su tono, que no estaba asustado, solo nervioso. Era tan adorable verlo así que no se pudo detener hasta que los pantalones y la ropa interior habían desaparecido del camino, y Jack doblaba las piernas y trataba de cubrirse jalando las sábanas hacia él.

-Espera…- Bunny le sujetó las manos, tratando de hacer que se calmara- quiero verte así.

-¡No!

Aster besó a Jack en los labios esperando que con esto se relajara, y mientras poco a poco conseguía que dejara de tensar su cuerpo comenzó a bajar una de sus manos por su costado, pasando por encima de uno de sus pezones y bajando por su cadera hasta llegar a uno de sus muslos, el cual acarició lentamente al ritmo del beso. Su otra mano la usó para acariciarle la espalda y atraerlo hacia él. Las manos de Jack reposaron en su pecho y comenzaron a quitarle la camisa. Tocó uno de sus bolsillos y se percató de que había algo en el interior.

Se separó bruscamente del beso y su curiosidad se centró en el bolsillo. No había notado el abultamiento porque Bunny traía el saco encima de la camisa antes. Bunny también dirigió su vista a ese punto, recordando abruptamente.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Jack olvidándose momentáneamente de la situación. Aster rio por lo divertidamente absurda que resultaba su curiosidad en un momento así y sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña envoltura dorada que sostuvo frente a sus ojos.

-Es la verdadera razón por la que estuve de acuerdo en que vinieras temprano a casa. Tenía que pasar por esto a la fábrica, es un chocolate que mandé hacer cuando volvimos de la Madriguera y bueno… quería que fueras el primero en probarlo.

El rostro de Jack se iluminó.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. El cacao que compramos para su fabricación es de la más alta calidad. Además pedí que se usara una receta muy especial y…

Los ojos de Jack seguían el movimiento de la mano de Bunny frente a su rostro. Esto le causó mucha gracia.

Con sus dientes se deshizo de la envoltura del chocolate y lo partió por la mitad. Dejó uno de los pedazos sobre la mesita de noche y el otro se lo acercó a Jack. Él abrió sus labios esperando a que lo dejara probar y la imagen de sus ojos medio cerrados, sus labios abiertos, sus mejillas rojas y en general su expresión suplicante fue demasiado para que Aster lo soportara.

-Pídelo.

-Aster, por favor.

-¿Por favor qué, Jack?

-Dámelo, por favor Aster…

Sonrió pensando lo adorable que lucía Jack suplicando con esas palabras, pero en lugar de continuar molestándolo deslizó el chocolate entre sus labios. Jack lo recibió con un pequeño gemido de gusto ante el delicioso sabor dulce en su boca sumado a la calidez de los dedos de su adorado canguro. Tomó esa mano entre las suyas y aún después de que el chocolate se hubiera derretido dentro de su boca lamió y succionó los dedos con un fervor insano que asustó un poco a Aster. Alejó su mano de la preciosa boca y en su lugar acercó la suya. Los labios abiertos de Jack lo recibieron y se fundieron con los suyos en un beso profundo y necesitado.

Aster se quitó la camisa a toda velocidad y dejó que Jack lo acariciara con sus manos frías antes de seguir donde se había quedado. La timidez de su Frostbite había disminuido y esto le dio la libertad de continuar con su recorrido ansioso sobre su pecho, saboreando cada centímetro de piel que podía alcanzar con su lengua.

-¿Qué más quieres, Jackie?

-En mi cuello- pidió Jack con un pequeño jadeo y ladeó la cabeza un poco, exponiéndose. Aster sonrió para sí mismo.

-Podrías ser más exigente, no me molestaría-comentó mientras cumplía sus órdenes. Besó y mordisqueó el cuello, succionó la piel con delicadeza y comprendió lo mucho que le gustaba a Jack por el modo en que su miembro terminó de despertar. Se lamió los labios y descendió por su cuerpo otra vez.

Besó su abdomen y metió la lengua en su ombligo. Unas placenteras cosquillas recorrieron el cuerpo de Jack. Aster siguió besando su vientre con cuidado y luego bajó por una de sus piernas. Sujetó sus muslos y mientras acariciaba uno con su mano mordió el otro con evidente deseo. Jack gimió un poco más fuerte cuando las mordidas se trasladaron al interior del muslo, cada vez más arriba y más cerca de su miembro.

-Ah…Aster…ahí…-cuando Bunny levantó la vista hacia él, Jack estaba rojo por haber hecho semejante petición pero para él fue una delicia escucharlo.

-¿Dónde, amor?-siguió jugando, complacido, deseando que siguiera hablando. En lugar de esto, Jack cerró los ojos con fuerza y comenzó a bajar sus manos por su cuerpo rumbo a su entrepierna, pero Aster lo detuvo-, bien, creo que entendí.

Primero lo tomó con una mano, y con la otra sujetó su cintura firmemente. Jack contuvo su respiración. Lo acarició suavemente y frotó la punta con su dedo pulgar, notando que comenzaba a gotear. Mientras seguía acariciándolo encontró una vena que se marcaba un poco, y centró toda su atención en ella recorriéndola con sus dedos. Jack mientras tanto sollozaba y se retorcía sujetándose de las almohadas.

Aster se decidió y comenzó a lamer esa vena con lentitud. La piel de Jack era fresca y tenía algo de dulce.

-¡Ah! No…no me hagas…¡Ah!

Odiaba que jugara así con él pero al mismo tiempo lo disfrutaba como nada que hubiera sentido antes. La lengua de Bunny era cálida y suave, parecía que cada vez que lo tocaba con ella podía derretirlo. Y sus labios… en el momento en que rodearon la punta de su erección Jack se olvidó de todo lo demás y su mente quedó nublada.

Bunny lo hizo lento y suave, cuidadoso, moviendo su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, succionando con suavidad el miembro de Jack y deteniéndose de tanto en tanto para levantar la vista hacia él y observar el placer que se reflejaba en su rostro.

Sujetó con firmeza su cadera y lo acomodó de manera que sus piernas descansaran sobre sus hombros. Jack se sintió más indefenso de lo que estaba antes, como si ahora todo lo que pasara con su cuerpo dependiera exclusivamente de Bunny, y en cierto modo así era. Sólo quedó apoyado sobre su espalda alta y sus hombros y la tensión se fue acumulando, cada vez le costaba más trabajo contenerse y no podía parar de gemir. Se cubrió la boca con una mano mientras con la otra acariciaba el cabello de Aster.

Aster se percató de esto, así que sacó un momento el pene de Jack de su boca y lo miró.

-No te contengas, Frostbite. Grita todo lo que quieras- volvió a succionar la punta mientras masajeaba el resto de la extensión con su mano- Grita para mí, amor.

-Aah, Aster…- soltó primero en voz baja, tímidamente, envalentonado por cómo lo llamaba "amor". Luego su voz fue subiendo de volumen, gritando cada vez más fuerte su nombre de acuerdo con la intensidad con la que Aster bombeaba su miembro, sin embargo los momentos en que más se acumulaba la desesperación en su cuerpo era cuando hacía el ritmo más lento, obligándolo a gritar con mayor fuerza.

-¡Más! ¡Aster, más, por favor, no te detengas! ¡Ah….!

Aster dejó la erección de Jack descansando profundamente en su boca pero en lugar de continuar con el vaivén, fue alternando profundas succiones con vibraciones de su garganta, concentrándose en hacer sentir bien a Jack, en conseguir que se corriera en su boca. No tardó en recibir su recompensa en forma de quejidos y más y más gritos por parte de su Frostbite.

-Mmmm…ah…Aster, ¿qué…? ¡Ah!

De pronto Jack se estremeció de arriba abajo y arqueó su espalda al máximo, y el grito con el que finalmente alcanzó su orgasmo no hizo más que aumentar las ganas de Aster. El semen se descargó dentro de su boca y él lo tragó casi todo, con gusto.

Jack dejó su cuerpo caer sobre las almohadas, débil y adormecido. Seguía murmurando el nombre de Aster dentro de la nube de éxtasis en que se encontraba su cabeza.

Bunny subió otra vez por su cuerpo, lamiendo, succionando y mordiendo a su paso hasta que alcanzó los labios de su Frostbite y lo besó con dulzura. Jack respondió al beso de forma hambrienta, pero aún no se había recuperado del todo.

-Te portaste muy bien, Snowflake-Jack respiró profundamente al sentir el aliento de Bunny sobre su oído. Él también estaba tratando de recuperar la respiración-. Mereces una recompensa.

Bunny tomó de la mesilla la mitad de chocolate que aún quedaba y la sujetó con sus labios. Se inclinó sobre Jack para besarlo de nuevo y éste gimió profundamente al sentir el beso mezclado con el delicioso sabor del chocolate en su boca. No dejaron el beso hasta que el chocolate se deshizo por completo y solo entonces se separaron.

-Aster…tú no has terminado aún.

La erección de Aster descansaba contra una de las piernas de Jack.

-No te preocupes, Snowflake…

-No, yo…déjame.

Guiado por Jack, Aster se recostó sobre su espalda y Jack se acomodó sobre él. Lo besó y tomó su erección con una de sus manos frías mientras con la otra acariciaba el amplio y perfecto pecho en que amaba acunarse todas las noches. Aster le acariciaba la espalda sin presionarlo.

Jack separó sus labios de los de él y comenzó a besar y morder una de sus orejas, y pronto llegó a sus oídos un gruñido de satisfacción por parte de Aster. Esto lo animó a continuar, cambiando el ritmo en que su mano acariciaba el miembro de piel suave y cálida. Estaba nervioso, jamás había hecho algo así antes pero después de todo lo que Aster le había hecho sentir no quería quedarse atrás.

Lo besó en los labios un momento antes de sujetar entre sus dientes la otra oreja y de pronto sintió que él agachaba un poco la cabeza y mordisqueaba uno de sus pezones. Esto lo sacó de su concentración inicial y tuvo la sensación de que su pene comenzaba a despertar una vez más.

-Aster…- gimió en su oído sin dejar de bombear- ¿Te gusta? ¿Está bien así?

-Sí, es perfecto Jackie, sigue así.

De pronto la mano de Aster tomó su erección también y ambos comenzaron a mover la cadera uno hacia el otro como si fueran embestidas.

-Mmm...Jack… ¿cómo te sientes?

-Bien…muy bien…-Jack asintió mientras continuaba mordiendo una de sus orejas. Lo hizo despacio, saboreándola como si también fuera un chocolate.

Sintió que el cuerpo de Bunny se tensaba bajo el suyo y continuó cada vez más despacio pero más firmemente hasta que después de varios minutos de besos, caricias y un vaivén cada vez más centrado y desesperante, por fin sintió una fuerte mordida en su hombro que le indicaba que se corría. Él tampoco pudo contenerse mucho más y un gemido ahogado salió de su boca.

Sus piernas temblaban alrededor del cuerpo de Aster, quien lo sujetaba en un abrazo mientras ambos trataban de recuperarse. Él ahora le besaba el cuello con devoción. Jack apenas atinaba a acariciarle el pelo.

-Aster, se sintió tan bien…

-Sí, Jack…-lo recostó en la cama lentamente y aprovechó para mirar bien su hermoso cuerpo desnudo-…eres perfecto. No me canso de mirarte.

-Y yo a ti- se sonrojó. Bunny sonrió, le tomó la mano y la besó, a lo que Jack también sonrió-. Sobre todo al pensar que eres mío. Lo eres… ¿No?

Aster se sintió profundamente conmovido por esta pregunta de parte de Jack. Parecía tan importante para él…cómo lo miraba, cómo le hablaba. Respiró profundamente y sonrió.

-Lo soy, Frostbite. Lo soy desde el día en que empezaste a rondar mi casa y a perturbar por completo mi vida.

Jack rio, pero su risa se extinguió pronto debido al cansancio y al éxtasis acumulado en su cuerpo.

Aster fue al baño y volvió con una toalla húmeda con la que limpió a Jack. Le gustaba pensar que esa se volvería una costumbre, además, parecía disfrutar mucho que tuviera este tipo de detalles con él. Necesitaba ser amado, pero no solo con palabras o con besos sino también con acciones como esa, llenas de cuidado y devoción, y Aster tenía toda la disposición para llevarlas a cabo.

Al terminar se acomodó junto a él y lo abrazó, acariciándole la espalda suavemente. Jack enredó sus piernas con las de él y se enroscó contra su cuerpo.

-Te quiero, Aster.

-Yo a ti, Jack, no te imaginas cuanto- Jack suspiró de gusto-. Anda, duerme amor.

Jack se quedó dormido en unos pocos minutos, exhausto no solo de la actividad física sino también del desgaste emocional. Aster tardó mucho en dormirse también. Aún no estaba del todo tranquilo luego de lo ocurrido por la tarde, pero trató de convencerse de que podía quedarse en calma por el momento. Jack descansaba entre sus brazos y eso tenía que ser suficiente para él mientras cualquier otra cosa pasara. Ahí con él estaba bien y seguro y no iba a ir a ninguna parte mientras él no lo permitiera.

.

.

.

La semana pasó larga y tranquila, aunque para Aster no tanto. Estaba un poco preocupado por el hecho de que Jack se encontraba bastante distraído. No era distante, siempre era cariñoso con él y no perdía oportunidad para estar juntos pero de pronto su mirada se iba por la ventana, se quedaba callado por largos periodos de tiempo –que no era habitual en él- y perdía el hilo de la conversación con exagerada facilidad.

Estaba comiendo bien y Bunny hasta lo revisaba en las noches para asegurarse de que estuviera dormido. Sin embargo sabía bien lo que Jack estaba experimentando; una situación que a él no le hacía ni una gracia y que North llamaba con cierta amargura "el efecto Pitch". Jack no era la primera ni la última persona que se veía tremendamente afectada por culpa de ese sujeto, sabían de personas que habían tratado de trabajar para él y habían renunciado a las pocas horas debido a sus comportamientos, sus ideas, su forma de hablar y las enfermizas maneras que tenía de hacerse con lo que quería. Para pasar mucho tiempo en la misma habitación con él, y sin ninguna otra compañía, había que ser muy fuerte mentalmente o simplemente no dirigirle la palabra ni escucharlo y lamentablemente, por lo que sabía, Jack había conversado con él a solas antes de que los demás llegaran.

Bunny comenzaba a preguntarse si eso sumado a la débil estabilidad de su Frostbite requeriría algún tipo de ayuda profesional para repararse. Tendría que hablarlo con él pronto.

En fin, el día de la celebración de la Pascua en la clínica de Tooth llegó y para alegría de Aster, Jack estaba de lo más contento de poder ayudarlo con los preparativos.

Ese día a las cinco y media de la mañana subieron a la camioneta y se dirigieron a la fábrica de Bunnymund &amp;Co. Jack estaba ansioso por conocerla por dentro pero tenían prisa, así que unos empleados solo ayudaron a cargar unas cuantas cajas dentro de la camioneta y se retiraron de allí.

El recorrido de ahí a la clínica era largo y apenas llegaron a la hora convenida con Tooth. Ella, North y Sandy ya estaban ahí esperándolos en la puerta. Todos llevaban abrigo, pues la mañana era fresca.

Saludaron con rapidez y comenzaron a bajar las cajas de chocolate de la camioneta. Las metieron en el edificio y comenzaron a dividirse el lugar por secciones para esconder los huevos, solo que Jack no tenía una idea muy clara de cómo estaba distribuida la clínica así que Tooth le dijo que podía ir con ella.

Entre todos tardaron menos de una hora en esconder los huevos en todos los lugares que se les ocurrieron, incluyendo el jardín.

Jack confió en su caminar ligero para acercarse a las camas de los niños y esconder algunos debajo de estas o incluso bajo las almohadas. Tooth estaba positivamente impresionada por su capacidad de encontrar lugares ingeniosos donde poner los chocolates garantizando que de algún modo los niños lo encontrarían.

A eso de las ocho de la mañana los primeros niños, un grupo de los mayores, se levantaron de sus camas y comenzaron a caminar por el lugar buscando. A esta hora ya habían escondido todos y estaban tomando un café afuera, viendo luz mañanera de lo que sería un día inusualmente frío.

Al cabo de un rato el ajetreo terminó por despertar a cada uno de los niños en la clínica y comenzaron a buscar por todas partes. El último huevo fue encontrado a eso de las doce del día. La búsqueda había sido intensa y ahora los niños jugaban en el patio sin cansancio, probablemente el chocolate surtiendo sus efectos.

Algunos niños no solo estaban fascinados con el delicioso sabor del chocolate sino también por la belleza de las envolturas. La mayoría de ellos las guardaban en sus bolsillos o las doblaban cuidadosamente para hacer aviones o barquitos. Aster sonreía viéndolos con cierto orgullo en su rostro.

North se había puesto a jugar con algunos niños cargándolos en su espalda y sus hombros de un lado a otro y contándoles historias. Sandy también encontró un pequeño grupo con quienes hizo dibujos y habló con ellos lo mejor que pudo a señas.

Po su parte, Bunny estaba sentado en el pasto, viéndolo todo con una sonrisa, pero aunque lo deseaba más que nada Jack no se atrevía a acercarse, parecía estar en un momento especial y no deseaba interrumpirlo. Tooth lo notó, así que se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro para hablarle.

-Amamos a los niños, ¿se nota?

Jack rio en voz baja. Tooth le señaló una banca para sentarse. Los niños gritaban y corrían de un lado a otro.

-A Sandy y a North les es muy sencillo. Los niños los quieren solo con mirarlos. North es enorme y llamativo…lo ven como una especie de héroe- explicó luego de sentarse y ofrecerle una malteada que llevaba con ella- y Sandy simplemente es adorable y genial. Es difícil no querer a alguien así- rodó los ojos con una sonrisa resignada- Bunny y yo siempre hemos tenido algunas dificultades con esto.

Jack alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

-¿Pero por qué? Nunca lo hubiera pensado, menos de ti…

-Bueno yo…siempre fui algo hiperactiva- se rascó la nuca-, los niños de mi edad se hartaban de mí y era tan competitiva que resultaba intimidante, incluso ahora como adulta. Además cuando me enojo me vuelvo gritona, y mandona, y no dudo en repartir golpes.

Levantó un puño frente a su rostro y lo movió en actitud amenazante, lo cual hizo que Jack riera de mejor humor y muy buena gana.

-Y en cuanto a Bunny…simplemente después de lo que sucedió- dijo esto con cuidado, y Jack asintió, dándole a entender que sabía todo. Ella continuó más tranquila-…quedó algo muy oscuro en él. Supongo que eso hubiera sido normal con cualquier persona…es como una sensación a su alrededor que es muy difícil de ignorar. A simple vista los niños le temen- se encogió de hombros- no se le acercan con tanta facilidad.

Jack asintió y volvió a voltear hacia Bunny, que estaba aún ahí, sentado en el pasto, observando a los niños pero pensativo y solo y le dio la impresión de que eso no cambiaría aún si él se acercaba a hacerle compañía. De pronto se sintió muy mal por él.

-Y… ¿cómo hacen entonces? Les gusta mucho estar con los niños.

Tooth sonrió.

-Es cuestión de canalizar tu energía hacia lo que haces mejor. Yo por ejemplo, amo organizar fiestas y juegos y eso es lo que a los niños les gusta de mí. Los más pequeños se divierten y los mayores me ven como a una líder- añadió fingiendo una actitud presumida que logró que Jack riera más- y Bunny hace su arte y deja que hable por sí solo. Los niños terminan queriéndolo porque es grande y protector, y tiene una gran capacidad de crear.

-Sí, el chocolate que prepara es delicioso.

-Casi todas las recetas que se usan en las fábricas fueron perfeccionadas por él. Y las envolturas de los huevos de Pascua, todos los años, las diseña el mismo.

-¿En serio? No tenía idea de que él…

-¿Has visto las pinturas de bosques y montañas que tiene colgadas en su casa?- Jack asintió- todas las hizo él.

Jack levantó las cejas, sorprendido.

Tomó un huevo que había escondido en un bolsillo para comerlo él mismo, y analizó la cobertura…el diseño era un precioso paisaje que costaba trabajo creer que fuera hecho por una persona y no por una cámara o un editor de computadora.

-Increíble.

-Tu novio es más de lo que ves a simple vista. Observa.

Jack levantó los ojos en el momento en que una niña pequeña de rubio y descontrolado cabello se acercaba a Aster, mirando con tierna curiosidad su pensativo rostro. Al percatarse de su presencia, él la miró y le sonrió. La niña comenzó a reír, encantada, y trepó a su regazo con facilidad. Le tocó la cara con ambas manos y Aster la dejó hacerlo.

-¿Ocurre algo, pequeña?- apenas lo escucharon decir en voz baja.

-¿Tú eres el conejo de Pascua?

Aster rio.

-¿Tú lo crees?

-Te vi escondiendo los huevos en la mañana.

Aster rio con más fuerza, atrayendo a un grupo de niños pequeños que se acercaron a él mirándolo con la misma curiosidad mientras la pequeña seguía tocando su cara y jalando su cabello, preguntándole por qué no tenía orejas largas.

Tooth soltó una pequeña risa y Jack salió de sus pensamientos para voltear a verla.

-Al final las niñas lo aman porque es guapo y fuerte y los niños porque lo ven como a un héroe, justo como a North.

-Me gustaría poder ser algo así…

Tooth le sonrió.

-¡Pero sí puedes!-se puso de pie de un salto y lo tomó de la mano. Buscó con la vista hasta que encontró una pelota en el suelo, la tomó y gritó para atraer hacia ellos la atención de los niños.

Aunque al principio estar en contacto tan cercano a ellos le resultó incómodo Jack no tardó mucho en sentirse un poco más tranquilo, y al cabo de un rato Tooth ya había podido alejarse y verlo desde la distancia; los pequeños en seguida aceptaron a Jack en sus juegos. Jack era alegre y ocurrente, además de juguetón, le resultó muy fácil seguirles el paso y crear nuevas reglas para los juegos de manera que hubiera retos, castigos, travesuras…en fin, cosas que a él se le daban bien por definición.

Después de un rato más casi todos los niños se encontraban a su alrededor escuchándolo hablar de la ocasión en que se había metido en una casa abandonada al pasar la noche y ésta había resultado estar "embrujada". Los tenía embobados a todos con su manera de hablar, la expresión en su rostro, la viveza de sus ojos. Parecía que podía hacerlos a todos vivir la situación con solo recordarla y relatársela.

Mientras tanto, Bunny se reunió con Sandy, Tooth y North, aprovechando que Jack se encontraba distraído con los niños. Les habló de la preocupación que lo asaltaba con respecto a Pitch pero no solo de su efecto sobre Jack luego de ese encuentro en casa, sino también de algo que lo inquietaba aún más.

-¿Quién le cree que solo fue a casa a hablar conmigo de la Pascua sabiendo que a esa hora yo suelo seguir en la oficina?- preguntó con evidente exasperación, y Sandy se encogió de hombros expresando lo que todos pensaban- es más que obvio que sabía de Jack, y sabía que iba a estar allí.

-Nosotros pensábamos lo mismo y lo hemos hablado un par de veces desde entonces- contestó Tooth en tono preocupado-, Jack es muy vulnerable. No parece que haya sido una casualidad, sabemos que ese hombre no actúa sin tener antes una idea.

North asintió con un suspiro pesado. Volteó a ver a Bunny, rascándose la nuca con algo de preocupación.

-¿Crees que los esté vigilando?

Escuchar esa pregunta fue para Bunny como un balde de agua fría. La idea había pasado por encima de sus pensamientos varias veces pero era tan terrorífica por sí misma que no había tenido el valor de analizarla realmente. Asintió.

-Siempre he pensado que de algún modo Pitch tiene un ojo puesto sobre mí todo el tiempo- cerró los ojos-, pero ahora lo que me aterra es que esté tras Jack.

Justo en ese momento el mencionado joven se acercaba a ellos, aún con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, los niños siguiéndole, uno colgado de su cuello y otro agarrado de una de sus piernas. Lucía desastroso, como si lo hubieran arrastrado por el suelo, pero se veía más que feliz. La expresión preocupada de su novio y sus amigos lo alarmó.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó, dejando en el suelo al niño que llevaba sobre sus hombros. Bunny miró a los demás y pensó rápido en una respuesta.

-Yo…pensaba ir a la fábrica para arreglar los últimos detalles de mañana…y…emh…puede ser que no llegue a dormir, hay mucho que hacer aún y también comenzaremos la repartición por la madrugada así que…

-¿Sí?- Jack se estaba desesperando, pues eso ya lo sabía bien.

-Bunny nos preguntaba si puedes quedarte a dormir en casa conmigo y North- se apresuró a proponer Tooth para disimular la inquietud de su amigo-, así puedes quedarte aquí en la clínica jugando con los niños un rato más y si quieres más tarde podemos llevarte a ver los talleres de juguetes, ¿no querido?- North asintió-, o puedes ir con Sandy a las librerías.

Sandy también asintió y Bunny tenía que admitir que era buena idea. Así Jack iba a estar todo el tiempo con ellos y él no tendría que preocuparse de que estuviera solo mientras estaba ocupándose del resto de las preparaciones de la Pascua. Además, una vez que el ajetreo terminara tendrían que salir en un viaje de negocios que ya había estado postergando demasiado tiempo. Ahora sin embargo le agradaba la idea de que Jack lo acompañara, así en sus ratos libres irían a conocer lugares turísticos juntos y él no pasaría las noches solo en un lugar tan ajeno a su hogar.

Aunque por ahora su mayor preocupación era que Jack estuviera descansado y tranquilo, pero sobre todo alejado del peligro de un posible nuevo acercamiento por parte de Pitch.

-Yo preferiría ir contigo, Aster- contestó Jack después de un momento en silencio, evidentemente poco convencido con lo que le decían.

-Vamos a estar horas allá y no habrá oportunidad de volver a casa hasta mañana por la noche-protestó Bunny, pero Jack negó con la cabeza neciamente.

-No importa. Yo quiero ir contigo, además no he conocido las fábricas.

Bunny iba a decir algo más pero Sandy lo detuvo y North habló.

-Está bien, llévalo. Si cambia de opinión más tarde podremos pasar por él.

Bunny se encogió de hombros.

-Ok. Vamos Jack.

Los niños protestaron y Jack los calmó, prometiendo que volvería cada vez que Tooth organizara una fiesta. Después de mucho tratar de convencerlos finalmente lo dejaron ir y él salió de allí con Bunny.

Subieron a la camioneta y él comenzó a conducir, como siempre.

-¿Hiciste tu maleta ayer?- preguntó- recuerda que cuando terminemos con lo de la Pascua tendremos que salir en seguida.

-Sí, la hice- veía por la ventanilla con ansiedad- ¿falta mucho?

-Unos quince minutos. ¿Cuál es la prisa?

-Nunca he entrado- insistió Jack como un niño pequeño- esta mañana el olor del chocolate era increíble.

-Me alegra que te gustara.

-Tooth me contó que tú perfeccionas las recetas de los chocolates que fabrican en la empresa- comentó Jack con cierta timidez y Aster asintió- ¿el chocolate que me diste el otro día…?

-Tardé mucho en terminarlo pero quedó muy bien. Le puse un poco de menta porque me pareció que le hacía falta, combinaba con el sabor del chocolate que trajimos. De hecho me sorprendió un poco.

Jack asintió.

-¿Y las pinturas que hay en la casa…?

-Yo las hice todas. Te dije que siempre me gustaron las artes.

Jack se preguntó qué otras cosas debía saber de Aster que aún no le había contado. Aún no se atrevía a hablar de cosas más íntimas con él a pesar de que estaba seguro de que realmente les faltaba muy poco para dar el _siguiente paso_ en su noviazgo, pero sobre todo le preocupaba lo que pudiera pensar acerca de los "hijos". ¿Qué tanto podría importarle realmente? Temía tanto conocer la respuesta a su pregunta. Tenía horror de enfrentarse con una realidad que no estaba seguro de poder enfrentar.

Se estacionaron frente a la enorme y tosca construcción a las afueras de la ciudad, y apenas Jack descendió de la camioneta el aroma dulce y sublime llegó a su nariz. A un costado había estacionados varios camiones esperando ser cargados de los huevos de Pascua.

Antes de acercarse allá, Aster atrapó a Jack contra la camioneta y lo besó posesivamente. Separó un poco su rostro y observó sus facciones relajadas y sus ojos entrecerrados, como esperando a que lo besara un poco más.

-Te vi allá hace rato...- sonrió-, me haces sentir orgulloso. Te adoro, mi Frostbite.

-Y yo a ti, Aster…

Mientras volvía a besarlo todo se sentía bien…

Quizás demasiado bien.

_Continuará…_

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Probablemente el siguiente capítulo sea mucho más corto, así que espero tenerlo listo un poco antes, quizás en una semana._

_Les mando saludos :D y espero que me dejen sus comentarios para saber qué les ha parecido la historia hasta ahora._

_Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer._

_Besos!_

_Aoshika October_


	9. Pascua

_Decidí apurarme y terminar este capítulo pronto porque era relativamente corto. Entré a clases la semana pasada y estaba hasta la coronilla, necesitaba despejarme y este fue el resultado. _

_Sin mayores advertencias esta vez._

_Disc. Ni The Guardians of Childhood ni RotG son de mi propiedad, yo escribo esto por diversión únicamente. _

_Los invito a leer._

**Silver Embrace**

**Capítulo 9: Pascua**

La fábrica era grande por fuera, pero por dentro, quizás por el tamaño de las máquinas y las enormes líneas de producción, a Jack le pareció infinita.

Caminó al interior viendo a todas partes, las máquinas, la numerosa gente trabajando, los techos altísimos, las líneas de producción abastecidas, los aromas dulces y pesados y al mismo tiempo gloriosos. A sus espaldas Bunny conversaba con uno de los gerentes de operación que le estaba explicando cuánto habían terminado de empaquetar y cuánto faltaba para que todo estuviera listo para poner en los camiones. Al paso que iban a medianoche la Pascua estaría lista, y esto fue algo que Jack escuchó apenas por encima porque estaba demasiado ocupado viendo todo el trabajo que se llevaba a cabo a su alrededor.

Aster le había explicado a Jack la razón por la que hacía esto todos los años.

Desde que él era pequeño su familia lo tomaba como una tradición ineludible; en Pascua se celebraba fabricando miles de huevos de chocolate y repartiéndolos en parques y lugares públicos de la ciudad para que los niños los buscaran, especialmente en zonas difíciles y marginadas.

Además, era buena oportunidad para que Aster practicara nuevas recetas en sus chocolates y diera rienda suelta a su enorme instinto de trabajo que parecía necesitar liberarse todo el tiempo.

No le hacían demasiada publicidad al evento como su abuelo nunca lo había hecho; como sus tíos o su padre jamás lo hubieran hecho, solo dejaban que pasara y ya, y siempre había salido bien.

Los niños adoraban el chocolate y realmente eran pocas las personas que sabían quién los repartía. Bunny no era una persona muy mediática y prefería permanecer en el anonimato lo más que pudiera. Cualquiera que lo viera en la calle jamás supondría la clase de cosas a las que estaba acostumbrado y muchísimo menos el tipo de sacrificios y las penurias que había tenido que pasar en su vida para llegar a donde estaba.

Jack no tuvo suficiente tiempo para seguir reflexionando en las cosas que le había contado Bunny con respecto a ese día cuando vio que ya se había quitado la chaqueta y que iba de un lado a otro revisando las máquinas, hablando con los trabajadores y revisando casi compulsivamente las cajas llenas de paquetes, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden.

.

.

.

Jack tuvo la oportunidad de comer varios estilos de chocolate y demás dulces que había en la fábrica en ese momento. Cada vez que pasaban por una estación de trabajo Bunny le pasaba un puñado y le pedía su opinión; después de un par de horas Jack había perdido la sensación en la lengua pero estaba demasiado contento para parar de comer.

Un rato después simplemente tuvo que sentarse. Aster le llevó un vaso de agua.

-Creo que me emocioné- comentó con una sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros-es más fácil sacarte una crítica a ti que a los empleados, supongo.

-Si quieres una crítica espera a que recupere el sentido del gusto- comentó Jack antes de tomar el vaso y beber. Mientras lo hacía le echó un vistazo más al lugar. Era lo que podía esperarse de una fábrica, perfectamente, y además los obreros parecían conformes con su trabajo. Bunny estaba tan habituado a trabajar que casi parecía un empleado más en el lugar.

Después de un rato Jack ofreció su ayuda y Aster le enseñó a operar una de las máquinas empaquetadoras. Sin embargo pronto pudo ver que su Frostbite estaba bastante cansado y aburrido. Mandó a un obrero a que lo relevara del puesto y se lo llevó aparte.

-Te dije que te cansarías.

-No estoy cansado- protestó Jack entonces pero un bostezo lo traicionó, provocando en Aster una pequeña sonrisa que decía "te lo dije"-, ¿siempre tienes que tener la razón, canguro?

-Casi siempre es así- sonrió y lo condujo a un lugar aparte, un poco fuera de vista para finalmente dejarlo ante una puerta-, entra aquí, es mi oficina.

-¿También tienes oficina aquí?

-Solo porque a veces tengo que pasar mucho tiempo o recibir gente en este lugar- sacó una llave y abrió la puerta- anda, es bastante cómodo. También puedes leer algo si quieres o prepararte un café.

Jack asintió y entró en la oficina. Aster le dio la llave para que cerrara por dentro si quería, él tenía una copia consigo todo el tiempo.

La oficina era pequeña y confortable, cálida. Había un enorme y acolchado sillón enfrente de un escritorio bastante grande. Todo el suelo estaba cubierto con una alfombra y como era habitual en todos los espacios ocupados por Bunny, había un par de plantas -naturales y bien cuidadas- y varios estantes con libros en las cuatro pequeñas paredes.

Jack encendió una lámpara de luz cálida, y se sintió como en casa. Sonrió para sí mismo. Todos los lugares que de algún modo tenían que ver con Bunny eran para él su hogar.

Se sentó en el sillón y recargó la cabeza en el escritorio para dormir un rato. Ya era de noche y faltaban varias horas de trabajo antes de que subiera con Aster a un avión- por primera vez desde su infancia- y salieran a ese viaje a _elcielosabedónde_, pues el canguro no le había querido decir. Había dicho que sería una sorpresa y se había puesto a arreglar sus documentos con ayuda de Sandy. Lo único que Jack sabía era que saldrían del país porque había tenido que hacer varios arreglos _extra escritorio_ con tal de tener pronto su pasaporte. Aunque fuera cosa de negocios esperaban tener algo de tiempo de calidad juntos y Jack estaba más que ansioso.

Pensando en esta y muchas otras cosas Jack se fue abandonando al sueño.

En sus sueños veía a Aster, a North, a Sandy y a Tooth divirtiéndose en un parque de diversiones. Estaban rodeados de pequeños niños y se veían felices. Jack los observó por lo que parecieron horas. Desde lejos y en silencio. Iba a acercarse a Aster cuando vio que uno de los niños se acercaba a él. Se parecían tanto. Era su hijo, eso era notorio, y aunque la imagen era hermosa, Jack sintió un peso muerto hundiendo su estómago.

En eso sintió una mano que acariciaba su cabello, pero no era la de Bunny. Esa mano era fría y sus dedos delgados se le clavaban en el cráneo. La frialdad que propagaban por su piel era muy diferente a la suya propia. Era una frialdad cruel que amenazaba con congelarlo de verdad.

Jack despertó sobresaltado y agitó la cabeza una y otra vez. Su vista se aclaró poco a poco. La lámpara estaba apagada y dentro de la oficina comenzaba a hacer frío. Jack miró los papeles sobre los que se había quedado dormido en el escritorio y supuso que Aster había entrado a apagar la lámpara.

-Luces desorientado, muchacho.

Jack volteó en seguida y la mano que estaba tan cerca de su cabeza retrocedió un poco. Distinguió los ojos amarillentos entre la oscuridad y se levantó de la silla abruptamente.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Como siempre, vine a razonar con ese australiano salvaje para ver si de una vez sienta cabeza y comienza a apreciar el verdadero valor del dinero que tanta alegría le da gastar- caminó hacia el escritorio y echó un vistazo a los papeles sin encontrar, al parecer, nada que fuera de su interés- y me volví a encontrar contigo aquí. Vaya sorpresa, ¿no?

Jack respiró profundo pues sabía bien que no le convenía dejar que ese sujeto tuviera contacto alguno con sus sentimientos o con sus pensamientos.

_¿Cómo había podido entrar ahí?_

-Si quiere hablar con Aster búsquelo afuera y déjeme en paz.

-Oh, parece que sigues enfadado por lo de la vez anterior- Jack apretó los puños, conteniendo el deseo de golpearlo-, no deberías. Te dije la verdad y te consta.

-Es algo que a usted no le concierne.

Pitch sonrió para sí mismo.

-Y dime… ¿le importó tu pasado?

Jack lo escuchó sentarse en el sillón a sus espaldas y balancearse en él.

-No es algo fácil de olvidar, ¿no es cierto?- desde donde estaba Pitch apreció como los brazos y los hombros de Jack se endurecían con casi cada palabra que le decía. Lo disfrutó-. Me imagino que no.

-Aster sabe todo de mí, y no le importa de dónde vengo o lo que se ha dicho de mí.

-El detalle es, querido Jack, cuánto tiempo podrá _no_ importarle. Y cuánto más será capaz de soportarte, ya sabes, y de creerte.

-¡¿De qué está hablando?!

Jack apretó los dientes, recordando que esa actitud no lo había llevado a ningún lado la vez anterior. Trató de calmarse.

-Me refiero a que sé muy bien que no eres la criatura pura que él debe creer que eres. ¿Le contaste de todos los noviecitos que tuviste cuando vivías en las calles? ¿Le contaste de los lugares a donde fuiste?

-¿De qué…?

-¿Aster sabe de todas tus aventuritas?

Jack sintió su corazón golpear fuerte, muy fuerte dentro de su pecho, tanto que le asustó, aunque realmente no sabía de qué podía estar hablando Pitch.

-¿Sabe de ese sujeto con el que estuviste? Ya sabes, en ese lago que tanto te gusta.

Algo golpeó fuerte a Jack en ese instante. Quiso negarlo todo una y otra vez pero no fue capaz de encontrar su propia voz. Quiso salir corriendo pero las piernas no le respondían.

-Yo no…eso no es verdad…

-Es verdad y lo sabes… sabes que sucedió. ¿Aster lo sabe?

-¡No lo llame así!- solo Jack podía llamarlo Aster. Cada vez se sentía peor.

-¿Tu amado Aster sabe que estuviste con un hombre antes que con él?

-¡No es así!- protestó Jack con todas las fuerzas que tenía- ¡Ese sujeto trataba de violarme!

-Supongo que esa es la historia que _inventarás_ cuando tengas que explicarle a Aster por qué…-Pitch no terminó su burla, pues el puño de Jack se estrelló con todas sus fuerzas en su rostro, suficiente para hacerlo voltear la cabeza y retroceder un par de pasos hasta caer de regreso en el sillón. Para ser tan pequeño en comparación suya el mocoso tenía brazos fuertes.

Eso sin embargo no le sirvió de nada. Pitch se puso de pie masajeándose la mejilla.

La mirada que le dio a Jack fue terrorífica en ese instante mientras levantaba su mano para golpearlo.

Jack corrió a la puerta y la encontró cerrada así que sacó la llave de su bolsillo a toda velocidad y abrió, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para eludir el golpe que lo mandó contra la pared. Aturdido, se puso de pie y corrió.

-¡Aster!- gritó mientras volvía a donde estaban las máquinas sin voltear hacia atrás. Estaba asustado, pero no por el golpe sino por la manera en que ese sujeto se las arreglaba para entrar en su mente y hacerle creer cosas, su corazón latía con fuerza, estaba agitado, confundido, aturdido. No podía ubicarse dentro de la fábrica y el tamaño de las máquinas resultó abrumador, como si de pronto él se hubiera encogido- ¡Aster!

El aroma dulce y fuerte no hizo que mejorara su situación, igual que el calor que no hacía más que adormecerlo y asustarlo más, lo último que desearía en una situación así sería desmayarse del todo.

Siguió corriendo ignorando a los empleados que asustados trataban de ayudarle. Alguien alcanzó a sujetarlo de la muñeca pero de pronto Jack escuchó la voz de Aster diciendo su nombre.

-¿¡Jack!? ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡¿Qué pasa!?

Jack se soltó de quien lo había sujetado y corrió con mayor fuerza volteando a todas partes tratando de ubicar la voz, cada vez más seguro de que en cualquier instante se desmoronaría.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó la voz de una mujer pero fue tarde. En medio de su confusión Jack chocó contra una de las máquinas y su ropa quedó atorada en un engrane. Él gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras la máquina se sobrecalentaba y lo jalaba al interior. Se juntó la multitud a su alrededor tratando de sacarlo de ahí hasta que finalmente lograron quitarle la chaqueta y Jack cayó en unos brazos cuyo calor demasiado conocido lo confortó, sin embargo el daño ya estaba hecho. El engrane se llevó la chaqueta al interior de la máquina y lo siguiente que se escuchó fueron los sonidos de la maquinaria colapsando. La fábrica se llenó de humo en poco tiempo y la línea de producción se detuvo. Entre otras cosas unos materiales se quedaron atorados al principio de la línea y se fueron acumulando hasta que provocaron una reacción en cadena que finalmente hiso que una de las máquinas conectadas a la primera también colapsara y las cajas que se estaban preparando en el interior quedaran despedazadas. El calor acumulado dentro de las máquinas hizo que el chocolate que apenas se estaba envolviendo se derritiera. Otras máquinas pasaron por situaciones semejantes.

Después de varios minutos de masacre la fábrica estaba en silencio y todo era un verdadero desastre.

-¡Bunny! ¿Qué ocurrió?- Tooth entró corriendo al lugar a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas. Atrás de ella, agitados, llegaron North y Sandy. Los tres se quedaron callados viendo lo que había pasado. Habían ido a recoger a Jack para cenar a pedido del mismo Bunny, que los había llamado unos veinte minutos antes. Les sorprendió encontrar el lugar así.

Los brazos de Bunny alrededor de Jack perdieron fuerza.

-Aster…- murmuró Jack, sin atreverse a mirarlo a él o lo que había pasado con las máquinas. Aster lo alejó un poco de su cuerpo y lo hizo retroceder. Se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso en los hombros antes de volverlo a empujar hacia atrás.

-Tooth….llévate a Jack a casa, por favor- pidió en un tono tan ecuánime que dada la situación asustaba. Sobre todo a Jack. ¿Estaba enojado con él? ¿Quería que se fuera porque estaba enojado?

Solo entonces, al voltear para preguntarle y enfrentarlo, Jack pudo ver las tres o cuatro enormes máquinas colapsadas y el chocolate esparcido por el suelo.

-Aster….-pero renunció ante una seña que él le hizo sacudiendo la mano sin siquiera voltear.

-Ven conmigo, cariño- pidió Tooth tomando a Jack de los hombros- vamos, Sandy…North…

-Yo me quedare aquí con Bunny- decidió North. Sandy le pidió por señas que no perdiera de vista a Bunny, y él asintió.

Tooth no quitó sus manos de los hombros de Jack mientras lo guiaba al exterior. Jack volteaba a todas partes buscando a Pitch para poder explicar lo que había sucedido, contando con alguna prueba, pero no pudo verlo en ninguna parte.

La noche lo golpeó de lleno. El frío le caló en la nariz.

Sandy lo tomó de una muñeca y lo guiaron a un pequeño automóvil color azul marino. Los tres subieron, Sandy conducía y Tooth iba con Jack en el asiento trasero, abrazándolo por los hombros sin atreverse a preguntarle lo que había sucedido.

Eran algo así como las 11 de la noche.

Llegaron a casa de Bunny y Jack le dio a Tooth las llaves distraídamente. Entraron y dejaron a Jack en el sillón. Sandy se sentó a su lado y mandando al demonio todas las posibles consecuencias de hacer uso de la cocina, Tooth entró en ella dispuesta a preparar un poco de sopa. Jack temblaba de tanto en tanto y se veía aturdido.

-Yo no quería, Sandy-pronunció en voz baja, sin dejar de mirar el suelo- fue un accidente.

No mencionó a Pitch.

-Jack, sabemos que no harías algo así de forma intencional- intervino Tooth entrando a la sala para darle un plato con sopa-, nadie lo haría. Pero este día es muy especial para Bunny…es irremplazable.

Jack dejó el plato en su regazo, tomó la cuchara y comió un poco.

Lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer al respecto si simplemente no había podido evitar arruinarlo todo de ese modo? Había sido torpe, se había dejado llevar de nuevo por sus emociones gracias a ese…monstruo que era Pitch. ¿Cómo había conseguido de nuevo hacerlo perder los estribos de ese modo? ¿Y cómo se había permitido a sí mismo ser tan torpe?

_¿Y si todo había sido una pesadilla?_

Comió más bien con indiferencia, sin hacer demasiado caso de las palabras que Tooth y Sandy le daban para hacerlo sentir mejor. Un poco más tarde anunció que se iría a dormir.

-Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí a esperar a North. No podemos dejarte solo- Jack la miró desde la escalera con expresión cansada- no te preocupes, no te molestaremos, pero si necesitas algo estaremos aquí.

Jack trató de sonreír pero falló estrepitosamente.

-Gracias. Buenas noches.

.

.

.

Tan pronto como North le dijo que Jack ya estaba fuera de la fábrica, Bunny comenzó a moverse. Ordenó que un grupo de personas limpiaran el desorden y pidió que otros hicieran un conteo de cuántos huevos de pascua tenían aún que podían ser empaquetados y mandados a la repartición.

La cantidad era demasiado inferior a lo que necesitaban y con las máquinas colapsadas no iban a poder hacer más.

-¡Tomen los dulces que hagan falta, no importa que no sean chocolates! Envuélvanlos y empaqueten todo, y carguen los camiones.

North iba detrás de él mientras repartía indicaciones. Lo observó poner el ejemplo sacando cajas de dulces de las bodegas, y lo ayudó en el proceso, pero trataba de adivinar qué pensaba con respecto a que Jack tuviera la culpa.

-Bunny- preguntaba mientras le ayudaba a desempacar unos dulces para cambiarlos de cajas- ¿esto costará mucho?

-No lo sé, tendría que saber a cuánto asciende el daño a las máquinas.

-¿Puedes hacer ese gasto?

-Sí, siempre tengo contemplado algo así. No te preocupes.

-Es que…

-No hay tiempo, North.

Era verdad, todos estaban corriendo de un lado a otro siguiendo a Bunny o sus indicaciones y no parecía que él estuviera especialmente afectado por lo sucedido, pero North sabía que eso era solo en el exterior y que muy probablemente dentro de él había una verdadera tormenta desatándose a punto de arrasar con todo.

-Bunny, tenemos que hablar.

-No puedo North.

-Es sobre Jack…Bunny- le tomó el brazo y lo hizo voltear- Bunny, prácticamente lo echaste de aquí. ¿No viste su cara?

Bunny tenía los puños firmemente agarrados de una caja de cartón llena de chocolates. Miró a North con el ceño fruncido.

-Claro que lo vi. Pero no tengo tiempo en este momento para preocuparme por su torpeza y sus berrinches.

-Bunny….

-No debí traerlo aquí en primer lugar. Ahora si me disculpas estoy ocupado.

North respiró profundamente tratando de conservar la calma y se puso manos a la obra, antes de que Bunny terminara por echarlo también. Sí, estaba molesto, aunque se esforzaba por ocultarlo y eso era más que notorio.

Por suerte, sin embargo, su enojo no parecía alcanzar las dimensiones que North acostumbraba ver en él.

.

.

.

Las horas pasaron y la madrugada llegó. La repartición de huevos y otros dulces se llevó a cabo como siempre, pero podía sentirse la tensión de los trabajadores-y de North- con respecto a las emociones de Bunny. No fue un buen día después de todo. Los dulces normales no causaron la misma emoción en los niños que solían provocar los huevos de chocolate y se notaba bastante que algunos- que iban todos los años a buscar en los parques- estaban notoriamente decepcionados con la situación. Bunny lo notó y se sintió realmente frustrado por esto. Pasado el mediodía hizo lo que nunca hacía, dejó todo en manos de un encargado y decidió volver a la oficina a adelantar un poco de trabajo.

North lo acompañó a casa para que se diera una ducha.

Bunny entró a la casa y subió las escaleras. North se quedó abajo en la sala, con Tooth y Sandy que se habían quedado allí toda la noche.

-¿Cómo está Jack?- les preguntó en voz baja.

-No lo sé. En la mañana lo llamé para que desayunara y bajó. Comió y volvió a subir. No dijo nada.

Sandy preguntó con señas cómo estaba Bunny y North se encogió de hombros.

-Dice que no pasa nada pero sé muy bien que está molesto- se dejó caer en actitud derrotada en el sillón. Los tres esperaron hasta que Bunny volvió a bajar con gran rapidez, ya vestido. Se despidió a la carrera y salió del lugar hacia la cochera, tomó su auto y se fue.

.

.

.

Jack se sentía tan idiota que no se atrevió a decirle nada a Aster cuando éste entró en la habitación. Lo que le dolió en verdad fue que él no hizo nada por dirigirle la palabra y se bañó y se vistió a toda carrera. Ni siquiera lo volteó a ver aunque en esto Jack estaba agradecido; estaba hecho un verdadero desastre, ovillado entre las sábanas.

Se sentía tan torpe, tan débil. ¿Cómo había dejado que Pitch se metiera de esa forma en su mente y lo hiciera sentir así de mal?

Y ¿cómo había permitido que esa incomodidad lo hiciera cometer tantas estupideces? Había destruido gran parte del trabajo que les costaba tanto hacer todos los años a Aster y a la gente de su empresa por una ridiculez. Y lo peor era que probablemente aquello había sido lo que Pitch buscaba que pasara desde un principio, si era positivo y se convencía a sí mismo de que aquello no había sido producto de su mente, Pitch había estado allí y lo había manipulado de algún modo.

Se odiaba por no haberlo visto venir. Por no ser más listo.

Creyó que con el golpe que le dio se sentiría un poco más fuerte, pero fue un gasto de energía que le dio pánico en el último momento. Quizás debía haber pedido ayuda desde un principio, pero se hubiera sentido estúpido por tenerle miedo a Pitch.

Quería ser valiente, demostrarle a Aster que tenía valor, de muchos tipos…pero solo estaba arruinando más las cosas. Ya había destruido su amado árbol. Ahora había destruido una tradición familiar muy importante para él. No era una mujer como para darle hijos, no era inteligente o culto, no era fuerte, ni tenía algún talento especial. Solo era un pobre indigente ignorante.

Solo era Jack.

Y esto lo destrozaba cada vez que lo pensaba, con más insistencia y cada vez con mayor dolor.

.

.

.

Bunny llegó a la casa a eso de las 7. Agradeció a Tooth y a Sandy por haberse hecho cargo de Jack y a North por haberlo acompañado la noche anterior y también por preocuparse de su Snowflake.

Sandy le advirtió que Jack no había comido nada desde el desayuno y le pidió que hablara con él. Tooth insistió en ello. North le dijo que si necesitaba ayuda no dudara en pedirla, como siempre, ellos estarían más que dispuestos a poner lo que fuera necesario de su parte para cualquier cosa.

Bunny había pensado mucho y había tomado un par de decisiones. Su Pascua en la oficina no había sido más que un pretexto para alejarse y reflexionar.

En cuanto sus amigos se fueron, subió a la habitación y encontró a Jack en la cama, acostado boca arriba, mirando al techo con atención. Tenía el cabello húmedo, así que Bunny supuso que se acababa de dar un baño.

Se acercó a la orilla de la cama. Cuando había ido a mediodía estaba revuelta, ahora sin embargo estaba hecha.

-Jack.

Él no volteó, y a Aster le dio la impresión de que cada vez estaba más lejos de él, demasiado para poder alcanzarlo.

-Jack, es hora de irnos-habló con suavidad-. El taxi llegará en cualquier momento para llevarnos al aeropuerto así que…

Jack volteó su cuerpo, dándole la espalda.

-Jack, no puedo cancelar esto por _ti_, es algo realmente serio.

No hubo ninguna respuesta de su parte. Bunny se sintió tan molesto que olvidó todas sus intenciones de ser suave y comprensivo con él. Tenían demasiadas cosas que aclarar entre ellos dos y más le valía hacerlo él ya que se notaba que Jack ni siquiera quería hacer el intento.

-Ok. Si no piensas venir conmigo entonces al menos escúchame. Estoy molesto y me parece que tengo todo el derecho a estarlo- dijo firmemente, mostrando su molestia pero apenas un poco de su enojo, y de cualquier modo, tuvo que suavizar su tono al final-…pero eso no quiere decir que yo no te ame, solo por un accidente. Debiste tener cuidado y eso es algo que sabes bien.

Jack siguió sin moverse.

-Si no piensas venir conmigo está bien, pero al menos mientras estés aquí hay una decisión que quiero que tomes. A mí siempre me tendrás, aunque sea como amigo. Pero no puedo seguir haciéndote daño si estar conmigo de algún modo te lastima, ¿comprendes lo que quiero decir?

Su única respuesta fue el silencio. Se acercó un poco más a él.

-Has estado actuando de un modo muy extraño últimamente, pero ayer estabas tan tranquilo y feliz, y pensé que todo estaba bien…pero de pronto…

Su voz sonaba tan derrotada que se sintió avergonzado. Pensó muy bien las cosas antes de decidir cómo lo harían. Solo se le ocurrió una manera.

-Está bien. Lo que quiero decir es que no te voy a hacer seguir con esto si te hace sentir mal. Estaré fuera cinco días. Si aún quieres quedarte y estar conmigo, espero encontrarte aquí cuando vuelva. Hablaremos y arreglaremos esto, y de ser necesario pediremos ayuda para cualquier problema que tengas, o que tengamos ambos.

Se acercó más y después de dudar bastante, finalmente se recostó a sus espaldas, desde donde lo sujetó contra su cuerpo en un abrazo que realmente necesitaba. Le besó la nuca y el cuello, y comprobó con cierto alivio que Jack no estaba por completo indiferente a su presencia pues se estremeció y comenzó a respirar con pesadez.

Sin embargo, Bunny sabía perfectamente que su placer físico era poco comparado con el dolor que al parecer había estado pasando emocionalmente.

-Pero si no quieres, Sandy o Tooth pueden recibirte en sus casas. Como dije a mí siempre me tendrás y seguiré cuidando de ti, pero de lejos. Si estar conmigo es lo que de algún modo te lastima, no puedo retenerte a mi lado por siempre.

Jack siguió en silencio, y Bunny no lo soltó. Siguió besando su piel expuesta y acarició un poco por debajo de la camiseta su estómago y su pecho. En cierto momento, sintió la mano de Jack sobre la suya, pero no lo estaba deteniendo.

Bunny vio el reloj que había sobre su mesa de noche. Volteó a Jack hacia él y comenzó a besarlo en los labios. Le quedaba poco tiempo antes de que llegaran por él.

Jack no se resistió a su beso pero tampoco correspondió del todo. Abrió sus labios, dejando expuesta su boca para que Aster hiciera lo que quisiera con él. Pero permaneció mucho tiempo tenso, vulnerablemente tenso.

Aster le quería rogar porque se fuera con él, pero a estas alturas sentía que no podría hacerlo. No _debía_ hacerlo.

Se separó de Jack y le dio una última caricia en el rostro.

-Te adoro, mi Frostbite. Debo irme.

Aster bajó de la cama y tomó su maleta, que había dejado desde el día anterior preparada dentro del ropero. Salió de la habitación.

Después de un par de minutos, Jack se incorporó de la cama y comenzó a caminar afuera de la habitación también.

Salió y se asomó por la ventana justo en el momento en que el taxi que había pasado por Bunny se iba de allí.

Comenzó a necesitarlo en seguida. De verdad. Quiso salir corriendo y buscarlo, y rogarle que volviera y que se quedara con él pero sabía que no podía hacer algo así, estaba demasiado asustado y avergonzado para hacer algo así. Había deseado tanto que continuara besándolo, si hubiera seguido por un segundo más no le hubiera quedado más que rendirse y entregarse por completo, porque eso era lo que había estado deseando hacer por demasiado tiempo ya y no parecía haber modo de cambiar eso.

Cinco días era demasiado tiempo y no sabía si podría sobrevivir sin él. Lo quería demasiado para prescindir de su presencia, y deseaba, pues solo le quedaba eso, desear, que él lo necesitara del mismo modo, un rechazo de parte de su Aster lo destruiría más de lo que ya estaba.

Jack se sentía cenizas, polvo, grava suelta, sin valor.

Volvió a subir a la habitación dispuesto a dormir.

Se abrazó de la almohada de Aster y le confesó mil veces que lo amaba, aunque estando de frente con él nunca le hubiera dicho estas palabras de forma eplícita.

Lo quería, y Aster a él. Aster lo llamaba "amor" y decía adorarlo.

Pero Jack nunca le había dicho que lo amaba. Y en cierto modo, Aster tampoco se lo había dicho a él.

Jack no sabía si quedarse y tratar de salvar lo poco que quedaba de ambos…

O irse y no volver a provocar problemas.

Su maleta estaba hecha de cualquier modo.

Solo le quedaba decidirse.

_Continuará…_

_El próximo capítulo será probablemente más largo que este._

_Tengo clases en un momento así que no pienso agregar gran cosa, solo que agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos._

_Espero que me dejen reiews para inspirarme y continuar escribiendo ñ.ñ_

_Saludos_

_Aoshika_


	10. Escena del crimen

_Lamento la tardanza para publicar (¿cuánto fue, un mes?), pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo junto con mis excusas. He estado en la escuela muy apurada con tareas y eso, pero eso no es todo, me acabo de cambiar de casa o.o! y no tengo internet así que entre las labores de ir acondicionando la nueva casa y la falta de conexión simplemente ha sido como pasar por una tormenta. El internet de la escuela me ha salvado, cuando menos, y es lo que estoy aprovechando para publicar._

_Espero que les agrade el capítulo._

_Advertencia: situaciones sexuales explícitas._

_Disc. RotG ni The Guardians me pertenecen y yo hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por entretenimiento mío y de quien quiera leer._

**Silver Embrace**

**Capítulo 10: Escena del crimen**

Aquellos cinco días fueron sin duda de los más largos y oscuros en la vida de Bunny. Hubiera alargado el viaje más si Jack hubiera estado con él y seguramente le habría parecido corto, pero considerando que había tenido que dejar a su Snowflake y que además su situación con él pendía de un hilo, lo único que al parecer podía hacer mientras tanto era esperar y desear que lo que fuera que estuviera pasando, pasara pronto.

Había viajado todos los días y estaba tan aburrido y distraído que la mayor parte del tiempo no estaba seguro de donde estaba, solo sabía que estaba en algún lugar de Europa, al amanecer estaría llegando a alguna otra ciudad, almorzaría con gente desconocida que le hablarían como si los conociera de toda la vida, asistiría a exposiciones de arte y finalmente en algún momento de una cena hablarían acerca de los dulces y los chocolates. Llegaría a un par de tratos con algunos empresarios importantes, posaría para un par de fotos y el viaje terminaría del mismo modo en que empezó. Sin interés de su parte y con ganas de que aquello terminara pronto.

Las noches fueron largas y el sonido de las personas a su alrededor le resultaba al mismo tiempo aturdidor y soporífero. Todo pasó por dentro de una nube, y lo único que podía sacar en claro de aquella experiencia era que quería volver.

Pero al mismo tiempo, no quería volver.

No quería regresar a casa y encontrar que Jack no estaba allí. Él le había dado esa opción y sin querer casi, Jack podría haber entendido su propuesta como una forma indirecta de decirle que ya no lo quería. Porque, ¿de qué otro modo, siendo realistas, podría haberse tomado aquello?

Sin embargo Bunny quería confiar en que aún algo podría hacerse. Quería confiar en que no volvería a estar solo. Peor aún que solo, sin Jack.

La única parada memorable que hizo fue en Suiza, le pareció, en un pequeño taller que llamó su atención.

Aunque aún no estaba seguro de que hubiera valido la pena.

…

Apenas se desocupó al quinto día tomó el primer avión con el que pudiera llegar a casa. Alguien le advirtió que si tomaba ese avión llegaría allá de madrugada y que quizás sería mejor que esperara un par de horas, pero en realidad no le importaba mucho a qué hora llegar sino simplemente estar de regreso pronto.

Quería estar en su casa, usar su camioneta, ponerse ropa normal, estar en su oficina, en su cocina, dormir en su cama…

Pero detrás de todos los pensamientos y deseos que tenía de volver a casa, estaba el simple hecho de que deseaba encontrar a Jack ahí, esperándolo en la habitación, acurrucado contra su almohada en la misma posición en que lo había dejado.

.

.

.

Llegó al aeropuerto a eso de las dos de la mañana y apenas tuvo consigo su maleta consiguió un taxi que lo llevara a casa. En esos días no había hecho ni había recibido llamadas de Tooth o de North ni correos de Sandy por lo que cabía esperar que todo estuviera bien.

Llegó a casa y sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su maleta. Todo estaba bien cerrado. En la cochera tanto su auto como su camioneta estaban en su lugar, limpios y bien estacionados justo como los había dejado. Todas las luces estaban apagadas.

Dio una respiración profunda antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarse con la oscuridad. Aunque al principio se sintió extraño pronto reconoció al recinto oscuro que le daba la bienvenida como su hogar.

Se preguntó repentinamente cómo había podido hacer eso tantas veces antes. Llegar de noche luego de días de viaje, cocinar algo de cenar, acostarse y dormir. En ese momento todo lo que deseaba era ver a Jack. Antes de él, llegar a casa era sinónimo de saber qué iba a pasar. Ahora lo único que sentía era un hueco en el estómago y ganas de salir corriendo. No sabía a donde.

No quizo encender la luz pero por lo que podía apreciar en cuanto sus ojos se adaptaron a la penumbra, todo estaba en orden, nada estaba fuera de lugar, cada cosa estaba exactamente donde la había dejado y un aroma familiar le pegó en seguida en la nariz.

El aroma del encierro y de días de soledad acumulada.

Subió las escaleras con la maleta en la mano y se detuvo ante la puerta de la habitación. Estaba cerrada, así que esperó un momento antes de golpear suavemente, un par de veces.

Al no haber respuesta se convenció a sí mismo de abrir la puerta y enfrentarse a lo que se fuera a encontrar ahí dentro.

Tomó el pomo firmemente en su mano, le dio la vuelta y empujó la puerta con firmeza.

La cama estaba vacía, intacta, fría.

Aster sintió algo parecido a que le clavaran un cuchillo en la boca del estómago, sin embargo aguantó en pie.

-Mierda.

Lanzó la maleta a un lado y se estiró un poco mientras trataba de procesar lo que aquello en realidad significaba.

Jack no estaba.

Aster se quitó el saco y lo dejó sobre un perchero, y luego se desató la corbata a jalones. La arrojó al suelo sintiendo que con eso podía aliviar un poco esa mezcla de rabia y de tristeza que sentía, y finamente se sacó la camisa de los pantalones y se deshizo de los botones con rapidez.

En eso estaba cuando un ruido llamó su atención. Eran pasos, cortos y rápidos y se dirigían hacia él.

Aster volteó hacia la puerta, que estaba abierta, y salió de la habitación justo a tiempo para chocar frente a frente con una especie de brisa helada que rebotó contra su cuerpo.

-¿Jack?

-A… ¿Aster?

Jack retrocedió. Sus ojos estaban un poco rojos, adormilados.

-¿Dónde…porqué…?

-Escuché ruidos y vine a ver…yo…me quedé dormido.

-¿Dormido? ¿Dónde?

Jack sacudió la cabeza como si necesitara ponerla en orden. Se veía confundido.

-En la terraza, estaba leyendo y me quedé dormido…no pensaba que llegarías de noche, yo… Aster, yo…

Antes de que Jack continuara explicándole, Bunny lo tomó de los brazos y lo estrelló contra la pared más cercana al tiempo que lo besaba agresiva y posesivamente. Lo levantó separando sus piernas y colocándose entre ellas, afianzándolo a la pared con su cintura. Jack quería protestar pero los labios de Aster no se lo permitían.

Solo con besarlo de esa manera por unos minutos que parecieron eternos, lo dejó agotado. Cuando se separó lo hizo para restregar su rostro contra la piel helada y suave de su cuello, besar con suavidad su mandíbula y su oído y finalmente besarlo de nuevo en los labios, pero con cuidado y ternura.

-No deberías quedarte dormido afuera- le dijo entre besos, sintiendo que asentía mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos-es peligroso.

Las manos de Jack vagaban por su cabello mientras él seguía recorriendo su cuello con los labios.

-Me hiciste tanta falta, mi ángel…

Jack suspiró de satisfacción.

-Y tú a mí.

Aster llevó a Jack dentro de la habitación. Lo recostó en la cama y le quitó la camiseta. Él también se quitó la camisa y lo abrazó.

-Aster…

-Hablaremos en la mañana, amor. Estoy muy cansado y…me alegra que estés aquí. No podría dormir tranquilo sin ti.

Jack se abrazó más fuerte a Aster de lo que éste recordaba que alguna vez lo hubiera hecho. Después de un rato se quedó profundamente dormido.

.

.

.

Para cuando Aster despertó, Jack no estaba a su lado en la cama, sino sentado en una orilla mirando el suelo. Tal vez fue eso lo que lo despertó; la sensación inusual de estar en su cama y que esta fuera demasiado cálida.

-Hey, Jack. Despertaste temprano.

-Temprano- Jack sonrió suavemente sin mirarlo y caminó hacia el escritorio- es casi mediodía. Dormiste mucho.

Aster abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miró el reloj que estaba en la mesita a lado de su cama.

-Mierda.

-Eso es nuevo- Jack soltó una risita divertida, regresó a la cama y le acercó un plato de sopa de verduras. Estaba tibio y olía muy bien.

-¿Frostbite?

-Considerando que me dejaste aquí solo cuando te fuiste- le mostró una sonrisa un tanto cínica, y aunque Aster pudo haber protestado ante eso de que "lo había dejado solo", no lo hizo-, mandé al demonio tus reglas y me permití entrar en la cocina. Ya te había dicho que no lo hago mal. He comido bien estos días.

Aster no dejaba de mirarlo.

-Ok…de acuerdo. Supongo que tienes razón. Pero mientras yo esté aquí contigo…

-¡No hay necesidad de que sigas consintiéndome así!- protestó Jack, yendo al punto lo más rápido que podía- creo que…creo que merezco, o al menos necesito ese espacio, ¿comprendes?

Aster no dijo nada en un principio, solo se quedó mirando a Jack un segundo, alternando después su mirada de él al plato y del plato de regreso a él. Comenzó a comer despacio disfrutando de la sopa ante la mirada ansiosa de su amado cubito de hielo, que parecía estar esperando a escuchar una opinión o algo así. Aster paró de comer un momento y le sonrió.

-Está muy bien, Frostbite. Gracias.

-¿Y…?

-Tú ganas. Podemos turnarnos para cocinar en adelante, si tú quieres.

Por toda contestación, Jack se abrazó a él rebosando en felicidad. Bunny tuvo que hacer su brazo a un lado para alejar el plato del camino y que no terminara en el suelo por el impulso de Jack.

Aun así había cosas que no habían discutido y ambos lo sabían bien. Aster bebió un vaso con agua cuando terminó por completo la sopa y se sintió extrañamente tranquilo.

Dejó el plato en su mesilla y suspiró antes de abrir los brazos hacia Jack, quien conocía esa señal de sobra. Se acomodó encima de él como siempre, a horcajadas, juntando su frente a la de él y enredando los dedos en su cabello mientras Aster lo abrazaba y acariciaba con sus manos tibias su espalda desnuda. Ante esta sensación Jack se recargó en su hombro con su rostro vuelto contra su cuello.

-Aster- el aliento frío de Jack chocó contra su oído y lo hizo estremecerse un poco. Aster asintió, indicándole que lo esuchaba-, lo siento mucho, Aster. Perdóname.

Él respiró profundo y deslizó sus manos por su espalda con mayor lentitud que antes.

-No te preocupes. Fue un accidente.

-Pero por mi culpa la Pascua no salió bien- Aster se separó de Jack y lo miró- North me dijo cómo salieron las cosas y…oh, Dios, Aster, me siento tan idiota.

-Tenía que ser- Aster murmuró volteando hacia un lado como si pudiera ver a North ahí- gordo entrometido. Mira Jack, todo eso ya fue, y no hay nada qué hacer para remediarlo. Fue un accidente, solo que no termino de entender bien qué fue lo que sucedió.

Jack se puso un poco rojo, cosa que Aster hubiera notado de cualquier modo. Se mordió los labios antes de mirarlo y contestar.

-Parecerá que solo invento excusas. Fue Pitch. Él apareció en la oficina cuando desperté de mi siesta y me asustó, me dijo cosas que…

Aster lo miró, extrañado. La gente que trabajaban en la fábrica tenía expresamente prohibido dejarle entrada a cualquier persona. Había que tener una tarjeta especial de acceso- sus amigos tenían una cada quien, y le conseguiría una a Jack pronto-y además, había ciertos personajes que tenían estrictamente cerrado el acceso bajo cualquier circunstancia, entre ellos figuraba Pitch.

Igual debió arreglárselas de algún modo. Aster no debía desconfiar de Jack.

-¿Qué te dijo, Jack?

Jack pasó los dedos por el cabello de Aster antes de hablar. Luego se concentró en el tatuaje de sus brazos que se unía en el pecho. Cómo adoraba esos tatuajes.

-Pitch…no entiendo cómo, pero sabe mucho de mí- Aster frunció el ceño- ¿Recuerdas que te he contado todo lo que había pasado cuando vivía en las calles? Te comenté que habían tratado de violarme…

Aster dejó salir un suspiro que sonó casi doloroso. Asintió mientras seguía frotándole la espalda.

-Pero nunca te conté bien lo que pasó. Fue una noche y fue…en el lago al que fuimos el otro día. No había vuelto a ir desde que pasó eso.

-Jackie…no tienes que contarme si no quieres.

-Déjame hacerlo. Eh…quería dormir al pie del árbol, un rato. Era de noche y había cenado algo…no recuerdo. El punto es que unos sujetos estaban teniendo una fiesta del otro lado del lago y yo no me había dado cuenta porque estaban entre los arbustos, ellos también se habían saltado la malla. Antes de dormir me acerqué al lago y tomé un poco de agua para lavarme las manos y la cara porque hacía mucho calor…no me había dado cuenta de que un sujeto me estaba observando. Era uno de esos tipos y…no sé, debió pensar que era una chica, estaba borracho- en este punto no pudo seguir hablando. Aster lo miró a los ojos- me…se tiró encima de mí y comenzó a manosearme y a tirar de mi ropa...me tocaba el pecho como si buscara que tuviera senos como una mujer…luego me tocó y se dio cuenta de que no era mujer, murmuró algo de que no importaba y trató de bajar mis pantalones…

Aster le acarició la mejilla y, a pesar de todo lo que estaba sintiendo de recordar, esto ayudó a Jack, que se sintió más seguro.

-Estaba boca abajo, y no había mucho que pudiera hacer para defenderme- suspiró- era mucho más grande y fuerte que yo. Casi logra desnudarme pero… alcancé a darle un golpe con mi codo y eso lo enfureció más. Al final… me sostuvo los brazos con las rodillas y se sentó encima de mi pecho. Supongo que estaba muy torpe para continuar intentando así que se masturbó y terminó corriéndose encima de mí.

-Jackie…

-Me dio mucho asco- Jack parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas. Durante todo el relato su voz había sonado llorosa y había tartamudeado una y otra vez- nunca antes había estado tan….emm…cerca con alguien, y fue horrible, me sentí como…como basura. Cuando terminó me amenazó para que no le dijera a nadie y…se fue, y yo no fui capaz de moverme hasta mucho después para limpiarme…estaba impotente, cansado, asustado…

Aster abrazó a Jack con todas sus fuerzas y esperó.

-Cuando te llevé al lago no pensé que tuviera fuerzas para estar ahí otra vez, pero me sentí más tranquilo de estar a tu lado y…lo que hicimos…de algún modo me ayudó a sanar un poco, creo.

Bunny sonrió.

-Todo eso sonó muy maduro, amor.

-Aster, hablo en serio- contestó con algo de molestia- estuve…estuve pensando cómo decírtelo cuando volvieras. Pitch me dijo que seguramente no estarías contento de saber que estuve con otro antes de ti y eso no es verdad, no estuve con nadie, ese sujeto me estaba forzando y al final…al final no logró….

-Algo que me gustaría que te quedara claro es que lo que te hizo no es menos grave que una violación- miró a los ojos de Jack con severidad, pero habló con suficiente suavidad para que se diera cuenta de que no consideraba que lo ocurrido fuera su culpa- y eso realmente no me importa del modo en que crees. Sé que no estuviste con nadie antes que yo pero me daría igual de cualquier modo porque te amo, ¿está bien…?- Aster se quedó callado, dándose cuenta de que acababa de admitir lo que realmente sentía por Jack. Nunca se lo había dicho, y de pronto había salido de sus labios, tan natural y tan repentino. No era lo mismo llamarlo "amor" a decirle que lo amaba. "Amor" era un apodo, mientras que "amarlo" era la acción, el sentimiento dentro de su corazón que de pronto se sentía pesado, pero vivo.

-Aster, ¿Tú me…?

Jack tuvo la impresión de que Aster estaba asustado por la forma en que lo miró de repente. Parecía que no lo esperaba de sí mismo.

Finalmente, después de unos segundos de silencio, Aster asintió. Jack se reclinó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo de una manera hambrienta que lo sorprendió.

-Aster…- se separó de él un momento y lo miró a los ojos- quiero…quiero que me hagas el amor ahora.

-Jack…

-Por favor…te necesito, en mí. Te quiero dentro de mí.

Su voz tenía un tono bajo, junto con lo rasposo de su deseo contenido, que resultaba delicioso para los sensibles oídos de Aster, sumándose a la belleza de lo que para él ya era un ser poco más que perfecto. Pero la forma, las palabras con que se lo estaba pidiendo…simplemente resistirse era algo imposible de hacer. Las manos prácticamente actuaron solas al irse sobre Jack.

Lo dejó sobre la cama y comenzó a morder su cuello y su pecho, incapaz de ocultar el deseo que sentía de estar con él, sin embargo algo lo detuvo. Jack se sentía extraño bajo sus manos, como si no estuviera bien, y esto lo asustó. Pronto comprendió que no sucedía nada con Jack, si no con él mismo. Estaba precipitándose y lo sabía.

-Jack…espera, Jack. Amor.

Jack cerró los ojos cuando la mano de Bunny se colocó sobre sus labios. Todo su cuerpo estaba listo, sensible a cada toque, a cada palabra, y no podía esperar. Cuando Bunny dejó de besarlo lo miró como suplicándole, pero se atrevió a pedir nada más, ya bastante nervioso estaba con sus propias palabras para pedir más.

-Jackie… creo que deberíamos esperar…

-Pero…

-Estás muy vulnerable en este momento. No quiero que forcemos las cosas.

-No creo que sea forzado…

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Jack lo miró sin comprender.

-¿Cómo me…?

-¿Cómo te sientes después de todo lo que ha pasado?

-Bueno…me siento…feliz de que estés aquí…y aliviado de que no estés molesto…

Bunny sonrió.

-¿Qué más?

-Yo…

-¿Estás tranquilo?

-Yo…no, ciertamente no.

-¿Y estás seguro? Puede dolerte mucho la primera vez.

-Este….yo…

Aster lo abrazó y continuó besándolo.

-Te amo, y quiero que cuando lo hagamos sea especial e inolvidable, quiero…quiero que lo disfrutes como nada que hayas vivido nunca, y que te excites solo de recordarlo- la respiración de Jack se volvió entrecortada al escuchar eso-,pero sobre todo quiero que cuando te haga mío, no sea por un impulso. Quiero que estés preparado y quiero hacerlo perfecto para ti.

Jack asintió, comprendiendo perfectamente lo que Bunny quería decir. Contrario a lo que podía esperar de sí mismo no se sintió rechazado ni humillado sino al contrario; le decía las cosas con tanta adoración y respeto que era difícil pensar que estuviera mintiéndole de algún modo. Aster se inclinó sobre él para besarlo de nuevo, y en ese momento el beso se sintió simplemente perfecto.

La ropa que aún tenían puesta se fue retirando del camino y al cabo de un rato Aster se estaba asegurando de darle a Jack placer de todas las formas que sabía; besando y mordiendo su cuello, acariciando con sus manos el interior de sus muslos y la zona baja de su abdomen, besando suavemente cada parte de su cuerpo y finalmente colocándose entre sus piernas para darle el mejor sexo oral que podía darle. Si algo le gustaba de esas sesiones era el hecho de tener a Jack bajo su cuerpo, retorciéndose y rogando por más, sin embargo no le permitió correrse. Cada vez que parecía que Jack estaba a punto, él se detenía y tomaba su miembro con firmeza.

Le hizo lo mismo cuatro o cinco veces. Jack comenzaba a desesperarse, sintiendo ganas de llorar, pero cada vez que trataba de tocarse a sí mismo Bunny lo detenía, era tan fuerte físicamente, pero también terminaba convenciéndolo con besos suaves y con palabras de amor que eran imposibles de resistir.

-Considéralo tu pequeño castigo, mi Frostbite, pero si te portas bien un rato más prometo que será lo mejor que hayas pasado hasta ahora.

Jack asintió y se dio valor a sí mismo. Bunny lo miró un momento y decidió lo que haría a continuación.

-Snowflake…mírame, Snowflake- Jack abrió sus ojos hacia él- voy a entrar en ti, con uno de mis dedos- Jack contuvo el aire-para que tengas una idea de cómo se siente, ¿ok? si no te agrada me detendré.

Jack asintió. Bunny comenzó a chupar su propio dedo medio, que era el más largo y por tanto con el que podría hacer lo que quería hacer.

-Yo-,Jack extendió su mano hacia él, pidiéndole que acercara la suya a su rostro y Bunny así lo hizo. Jack comenzó a chupar su dedo del mismo modo y a Aster lo sacudió una descarga al sentir su frialdad en él. Jack mantenía sus ojos cerrados, ausente, ensimismado y al mismo tiempo completamente entregado a él. Una completa delicia.

Cuando lo dejó ir, Aster se acercó y lo besó. Mientras tanto, con una mano le acariciaba su cansada y húmeda erección, y con la otra comenzaba a buscar su entrada para comenzar a insertar su dedo lubricado de una manera tan sensual. Le separó un poco más las piernas y comenzó a presionar su dedo sin querer forzarlo demasiado. Se decidió a usar un poco más de fuerza y finalmente el dedo entró hasta su primer nudillo. Jack se detuvo en el beso y cuando Aster se separó para mirarlo observó sus ojos abiertos.

-¿Estás bien?

Jack asintió.

-Se…se siente raro…

-¿Quieres que continúe?

-Sí- contestó entonces con el hilo de voz que le quedaba y abrió sus labios, esperando a que lo besara de nuevo y eso fue lo que Aster hizo mientras empujaba un poco más su dedo al interior de Jack. Esperó un poco mientras Jack se reponía, podía sentirlo respirar con dificultad debajo de él mientras trataba de calmarse. Finalmente consiguió meter su dedo completamente en él. Esperó.

-¿Y…ahora qué…?

Jack no tuvo que preguntar de nuevo porque ese dedo comenzó a moverse en su interior provocándole una sensación extraña de ansiedad, quería que lo sacara, pero la idea se borró de su mente junto con todo lo demás cuando tocó un punto en específico dentro de él que lo hizo arquear la espalda como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-¡Aster! ¿Qué?... ¿Qué fue eso?...- preguntó, respirando con dificultad. Aster besó su cuello mientras continuaba masajeando su miembro y moviendo su dedo dentro de él suavemente.

-¿Te gustó?

Jack asintió, sintiendo que no tenía dominio de sí mismo, en cualquier momento explotaría, no podía más. El dedo encontró su punto varias veces más y cada vez él sentía su cuerpo más caliente, más sensible. Quería correrse pero Aster no lo dejaba y ahora sí lloraba de frustración, sus gemidos se fueron haciendo más fuertes, mezclados con pequeños sollozos que le indicaron a su amante que ya era bastante.

Aster se deslizó desde su cuello, lamiendo su camino hasta la erección de Jack, que comenzó entonces a succionar con todas sus fuerzas mientras con su dedo frotaba su próstata sin misericordia.

-Aster…ah…ah…aaaah ¡Aaaaah!

Jack sintió por un momento que se moría. Debía sentirse así. Una nube envolvió su cabeza y todo era calor, sublime e intenso calor. Electricidad. Simplemente no podía soportarlo, el placer inundó cada parte de su cuerpo y lo dejó en la oscuridad por lo que parecieron horas.

Cuando volvió, supuso que no había pasado mucho tiempo. El dedo ya no estaba en su interior, pero Aster aún estaba entre sus piernas, llevándose con sus labios todo el semen que podía, pues era demasiado abundante. Se incorporó en sus rodillas limpiando la comisura de sus labios con el dorso de la mano.

Se acostó a su lado y abrazó a Jack, que apenas sentía su propio cuerpo en ese instante.

-¿Te gustó, mi ángel?

Jack asintió, mirándolo con los ojos cansados pero llenos de amor.

-Mucho… fue maravilloso- Aster le sonrió pero en ese momento la mirada de Jack cambió-. Pero me imagino que tenerte dentro será más doloroso al principio.

-Sí… pero nos aseguraremos de que no te pase nada, no te preocupes.

Jack se atrevió a mirar y se dio cuenta de que su amante aún estaba erecto. Lo miró con las mejillas rojas y se deslizó por la cama hasta encontrarse a la altura de su entrepierna.

-Emmm….Frostbite, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Sin contestar nada, Jack comenzó a lamer el miembro de Bunny, haciéndolo sentir como nunca antes.

-Jackie, no tienes que….mgh…dios…

Al demonio con resistirse, Jack no lo hacía mal. Era un poco torpe por ser la primera vez que lo hacía pero como para todo…parecía que tenía un instinto que le indicaba qué hacer, y cómo hacerlo bien. A pesar de que al principio se veía en él cierta valentía, Aster no tardó nada en darse cuenta de que detrás de eso había cierta inocencia que le impedía ser demasiado atrevido a pesar de que la acción por sí misma parecía casi cínica.

Acercó una mano a su nuca y le acarició el pelo sin tratar de hacer fuerza. Jack levantó la mirada hacia él.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, amor.

-¿Está bien?

-Sí, Jackie, lo haces muy bien…-Jack continuó entonces, haciendo todas las cosas que podía recordar en sus momentos más intensos que Aster hacía con él para hacerlo correrse.

Comenzó a sentir un pinchazo en su miembro cuando pensó que en algún momento estaría dentro de él. Era grande, y de algún modo extraño se sentía bien dentro de su boca pero no sabía si cabría en _él_.

Trató de alejar el pensamiento pero pronto tuvo que comenzar a masturbarse, ya que no soportaba la tensión en su propio pene e incluso la idea de que le doliera un poco cuando entrara en él le resultaba excitante, sabiendo que después se sentiría tan maravilloso una vez que encontrara el punto en su interior que lo haría explotar. Había sido como subir al cielo y bajar de regreso, todo en brazos de su querido Bunny.

El pensamiento hizo que pusiera aún más esmero en complacer a su amado Aster, y tardó un poco pero finalmente, después de un buen rato y estando ya realmente exhausto, consiguió que él se corriera dentro de su boca.

-¡Frostbite!-Jack comenzó a toser. Aster lo atrajo hacia sí con rapidez y lo abrazó- perdóname amor, no tenías que pasar por eso…

-Está…está bien…- Jack se acurrucó en los brazos de Aster y se sintió perder en ellos un momento. Su semen era un poco salado y había pensado que no le iba a gustar pero de hecho no había estado mal. Se sentía extraño, como si fuera a volverse loco. Se encontraba en una situación en que realmente cualquier cosa que su amado le diera o hiciera con él iba a dar como resultado que él se derretiría en sus brazos y accedería a todo. Había eyaculado al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía en su boca y eso ya era un poco vergonzoso.

Aster se dio cuenta del desastre que eran ambos y repitió su proceso de conseguir una toalla para limpiar a Jack y limpiarse un poco a él mismo. La experiencia resultaba satisfactoria pero se preguntaba qué tanto más podría serlo cuando al fin se decidiera de hecho a hacerle el amor como era debido. Amaba tanto a Jack que la sola idea de herirlo le asustaba, pero también lo llenaba de ilusión ser su primera vez y hacerlo tocar el cielo las veces que fuera necesario para asegurarse de que sería suyo para siempre.

-Jack…no te duermas, tengo que darte algo.

Jack se esforzó por mantener los ojos abiertos mientras Aster terminaba de limpiarle los muslos con la toalla. Ya se había enredado una más grande en la cintura, y caminó a donde estaba su maleta para sacar algo de su interior. Volvió a la cama y se sentó a su lado. Jack se incorporó un poco.

Aster extendió una pequeña caja hacia él y Jack la tomó entre sus manos. La abrió despacio, sorprendido.

-Aster...

Dentro de la caja había un collar, el más hermoso que alguna vez hubiera tenido entre sus manos. Era una cadena delicada que sostenía un dije pequeño, también plateado, con la forma de un signo de infinito. En los extremos del dije había dos piedras pequeñas, una azul y la otra verde. El dije colgaba del lado azul.

-Conocí el taller de un joyero en Suiza, y le pedí algo especial. Le hablé un poco de ti, de tus ojos, y de cómo cualquier tonalidad de azul me recuerda a ti– ante el sonrojo de Jack, Aster sacó el collar de la caja y lo extendió para que lo apreciara cadena y el dije son de oro plateado, y él la llamaba "abrazo de plata". Me pareció perfecto.

Jack no dejaba de parpadear, como si no pudiera creer que ese regalo fuera para él. En un momento volteó a ver a Aster, sin decidirse a tomar el collar.

-No…Aster…no puedo aceptar esto.

-¿Porqué, Jack?

-Es demasiado- susurró- no puedo aceptarlo después de todas las molestias que te he causado…es demasiado perfecto…

-Justo como tú- sonrió Aster y deslizó la cadena por su cuello, asegurándola detrás con cuidado. Recorrió la cadena con los dedos acariciando en el proceso el hermoso cuello de Jack- lo compré para ti, porque quiero que tengas algo especial. Algo…algo que te recuerde que me perteneces y que yo te pertenezco. Tómalo como un regalo de promesa, si quieres.

Jack miró a Aster y apenas pudo contenerse más. Se abrazó a él y lo besó mientras él se acomodaba a su lado.

Aster se recargó en el pecho de Jack y él lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Tengo mucho sueño aún- suspiró Bunny- si no te molesta, Frostbite.

-No te preocupes.

Jack besó la cabeza de Aster y le acarició la espalda mientras se quedaba dormido. Al cabo de un rato se quedó dormido también, bajo esa calidez que nunca antes había sentido tan perfecta como en ese instante, el cuerpo de su querido canguro encima de él, simplemente tan perfecto como se imaginaba que debería ser siempre.

.

.

.

A pesar de que su reconciliación había sido en teoría una situación sencilla de resolver, tanto Jack como Aster tenían ciertas preocupaciones que sabían bien que necesitaban aclarar consigo mismos antes de sentirse completamente a gusto uno con el otro.

Jack estaba preocupado porque sabía que el accidente de la fábrica había tenido consecuencias monetarias bastante grandes para Bunny (esta información la obtuvo gracias a North, por supuesto). Aunque para él no era la gran cosa, Jack estaba apenado por la situación y constantemente buscaba la forma de arreglarlo, pero realmente no se le ocurría nada.

Aster, como ya se ha mencionado, no tenía ninguna preocupación o interés en seguir recordando lo ocurrido con la Pascua, ya había pasado todo lo que tenía que pasar y aunque hubiera preferido mil veces que la situación terminara de un modo distinto, tampoco tenía planeado lamentarse por siempre. En cambio a él lo que le preocupaba era la presencia de Pitch por todas partes en esa historia.

Desde hacía años Pitch sabía muy bien que era un indeseable en la vida de Bunny (y de muchas personas en general), y se evitaban mutuamente lo más que podían. Sin embargo, daba la impresión de que tan siniestro personaje había tomado interés en Jack lo cual no hacía feliz a Bunny en ningún sentido. Si lo pensaba bien, incluso parecía que los había estado vigilando, repentinamente se había aparecido en lugares donde sabía que Jack se encontraría solo y…Bunny no quería ser paranoico pero con alguien como Pitch tan cerca era difícil no serlo.

Se preguntaba qué tan factible sería contratar un equipo de vigilancia, aunque fuera por una temporada corta, que le permitiera estar más tranquilo. Si lo pensaba era como si él mismo atentara contra su intimidad –que tan celosamente guardaba todo el tiempo-, pero tenía la sensación de que bien podría valer la pena mientras sirviera para ahorrarle un trago amargo a su Jack. Ya bastante tenían ambos de escenas y malentendidos.

Para el final de la semana lo único que se le había ocurrido era finalmente tomarse unos días para ambos e ir a la Madriguera a desconectarse del mundo. La idea entusiasmó a Jack. Podrían terminar de hacer cosas que habían quedado inconclusas la vez anterior, incluso podían ir a algún invernadero a comprar el nuevo árbol que plantarían juntos en el jardín.

Jack estaba tan entusiasmado que Aster no dudó en que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

.

.

.

Los primeros tres días fueron, como cabía esperar, perfectos. Jack se había empeñado en cocinar y Bunny no se lo había impedido, se pasaban el rato leyendo o atendiendo el jardín. Bunny no quería plantar el árbol hasta que terminara de hacer la cerca, y tenía pensado hacer grabados muy detallados en cada uno de los postes.

Jack estaba ansioso y deseaba plantarlo ya pero tenía que contenerse pues no quería ser el causante de una nueva tragedia.

Por las noches durmieron abrazados y en paz, mucho más ahora que antes, repuestos del susto de una posible separación.

Al tercer día sin embargo Bunny recibió una llamada. Se le hizo extraño porque era del director general de la empresa y él nunca interrumpía sus vacaciones. No lo quiso decir pero se sintió alarmado.

El hombre le explicó que un grupo de inversionistas habían llegado a la ciudad y querían hablar con él de un negocio muy importante, que estaban muy entusiasmados, pero solo lo iban a hablar con él y con nadie más.

No aceptó en seguida. Lo pensó, y en medio de sus cavilaciones su interlocutor le recordó el desastre que había resultado ser la Pascua de ese año y el dinero que se había tenido que invertir en las máquinas nuevas y en general en el arreglo de la fábrica.

Bunny supuso que tenía razón, así que se resignó a que no tendría su semana tranquila después de todo.

Avisó a Jack que tendrían que regresar y aunque se veía bastante decepcionado, a Bunny le alegró que al final no se lo tomara mal. Empacaron lo poco que habían desempacado desde que llegaron y regresaron a casa al día siguiente, temprano en la mañana.

Bunny se arregló lo más rápido que pudo y le dijo a Jack que estaría de regreso por la noche, quizás tarde, y a Jack le entusiasmó la idea de prepararle de cenar.

.

.

.

Jack puso a calentar una olla con agua donde tenía pensado poner a hervir unas verduras. Comenzó a lavarlas y a cortarlas en pedazos cuando un ruido llamó su atención; la puerta de la entrada se abrió y se volvió a cerrar.

-¿Aster? Llegaste pronto- dijo casualmente, pero no recibió respuesta. Caminó hacia afuera a recibir a su canguro pero no estaba por ningún lado.

Vio la puerta, estaba cerrada por llave, tal como él mismo la cerraba siempre que estaba solo en casa por sugerencia del miso Aster.

Jack sacudió la cabeza, quizás estaba imaginando cosas.

Comenzaba aponerse nervioso. No había nadie más que él en la cocina y de todos modos sentía como si alguien estuviera a sus espaldas con la mirada fija en su nuca. Se sentía frio.

Harto de la sensación se dio la vuelta y comenzó a revisar las habitaciones, pero todas estaban vacías y silenciosas.

-Suficiente- se dijo, y tomó el teléfono de la casa dispuesto a marcarle a Aster a la oficina cuando sintió que alguien lo sujetaba firmemente de los brazos, muy fuerte, lastimándolo.

-¡Aaaah…mph!

Quiso gritar pero le cubrieron la boca y alguien trató de sujetarle las piernas mientras le cubrían los ojos con un pañuelo.

Alcanzó a patear a ese alguien en la cara pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más le dieron un golpe en las costillas y un puñetazo en el rostro, que lo aturdió.

Cayó pesadamente al suelo, alguien trataba de amarrarle las manos y ya tenía firmemente agarrada una de ellas con una cuerda.

En un último momento de lucidez Jack se llevó la mano que tenía libre al cuello y se arrancó su collar. Lo arrojó al piso esperando que Aster comprendiera el mensaje si lo veía. Siguió luchando mientras lo sacaban de la casa, tenía que hacer ver que eso era una escena del crimen, tenía que dejar pistas y lo sabía. No podía gritar porque le habían cubierto la boca pero todo su cuerpo por sí mismo parecía hacer ruido y eso para Jack era más que suficiente.

Le dieron dos o tres puñetazos más en el rostro y él sintió la sangre salir de sus labios y de una de sus mejillas pero pensó que tenía que valer la pena.

Otra patada en las costillas fue lo que necesitaron para inmovilizarlo del todo, y para dormirlo le hicieron tragar unas pastillas que sabían a tierra.

Jack sintió como poco a poco se quedaba dormido, y sus últimos pensamientos fueron cuánto deseaba que Aster se diera cuenta de lo sucedido, que diera con el collar, y que lo encontrara a él. Luego no hubo mucho que pudiera hacer, y se quedó profundamente dormido.

_Continuará…_

_Creo que todos sabemos quién está detrás de todo esto, ¿No? jejeje_

_Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y que me dejen sus reviews, será muy bien recibida la crítica constructiva para mejorar mi trabajo._

_Gracias a los que ya han dejado sus comentarios y puesto la historia en favoritos, realmente me dan muchos ánimos para continuar escribiendo._

_Besos!_

_Aoshika_


	11. Sótano

_Nuevo capítulo UP!_

_Espero que les agrade, es más corto que los anteriores pero abarca todo lo que tenía que abarcar._

_Muchas gracias por dejar sus reviews n.n se aprecian mucho los ánimos y la buena vibra (hace la señal de amor y paz al estilo hippie)._

_Disc. The Guardians y RotG no me pertenecen, blah blah blah… :c_

_Advertencias: Ninguna por el momento, solo que es un capítulo bastante angst._

**Silver Embrace**

**Capítulo 11: Sótano**

Aster abrió la puerta de la casa y le llamó la atención la tranquilidad que se respiraba. A Jack le costaba mantenerse así de quieto, cuando menos esperaba que hubiera puesto música y encontrárselo cantando y bailando como loco mientras preparaba la cena. Pero no era así. La casa estaba a oscuras ya que era de noche, y a Bunny no le pareció alentador.

-¿Jack?- llamó primero en voz baja y luego levantó un poco la voz-Jack, ¿dónde estás?

Encendió la luz de la sala y no vio nada fuera de lugar. La cocina estaba limpia y sin rastro de que alguien la hubiera usado, lo cual fue extraño porque Jack había dicho que haría la cena.

En este punto corrió hacia los cuartos y buscó de uno por uno sin encontrar a Jack en ninguna parte. Pensó que estaría dormido en la terraza pero tampoco ahí lo encontró.

Jack no tenía teléfono celular así que esa no era forma de localizarlo.

Bunny decidió no perder la calma. Se sentó y esperó, pero ya eran más de las nueve y en realidad Jack no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir a esa hora él solo.

.

.

.

Cuando Jack pudo abrir sus ojos todo era oscuridad. No sabía dónde estaba pero podía sentir que estaba acostado en el piso. No estaba amarrado ni amordazado pero no era como si pudiera moverse mucho de todas formas. Le dolía el costado, apostaba lo que fuera a que le habían roto al menos una costilla pero cuando se tocó el pecho se encontró con que ya le habían quitado la camiseta y lo habían vendado. Quien lo tuviera allí lo quería entero.

También sentía adolorida la mandíbula y al mover un poco los labios llegó a su lengua un sabor a sangre que en un principio lo sorprendió. Su mejilla tenía una cortada y uno de sus ojos se sentía pesado. Podía imaginarse los moretones en su cara y en todo su cuerpo.

Con mucho trabajo consiguió ponerse de pie y una vez que lo hizo se quedó así pues no tenía idea de a dónde dirigir sus pasos de todas formas. No escuchaba ni veía nada, lo único que podía percibir era el dolor de su cuerpo y el aroma a humedad que había a su alrededor.

Pronto llegó a él el sonido de alguien acercándose a donde estaba parado. Se quedó en pie y esperó. Trató, pero no pudo evitar sentir _miedo_.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es Jackson Overland.

-Vaya, vaya- contestó él, imitando el acento lánguido de manera burlona aunque no era sencillo- pero si es Pitch Black.

-Mmh, ¿te volviste un poco más valiente desde la última vez que te vi o solo un poco más estúpido?

-Un poco de ambas, quizás. Pero eso es algo que a ti no te importa.

Pitch rio. En la oscuridad, Jack se sentía desorientado. Su oído no era especialmente su mejor sentido, y realmente no tenía idea de dónde podía estar Pitch en ese instante. Solo sabía que estaba cerca de él y eso no era nada bueno.

-Podría reclamarte por lo maleducado que eres pero ya que esta vez yo soy el anfitrión supongo que me toca soportar algunas de tus majaderías por un tiempo. Parece que aprendiste muy pronto las malas costumbres de ese salvaje de Aster.

-Si te refieres a contestarte cada vez que me insultas, no, eso lo decidí yo mismo.

Pudo escuchar que Pitch caminaba pero no tenía idea de en qué dirección, tampoco si se acercaba o se alejaba de él.

-Oh, Jackie, creí que ya habías aprendido tu lección de no meterte conmigo. Crees que las cosas son tan sencillas y mírate…o bueno, date cuenta de la situación en que estás. No es el momento más favorable para que actúes de esa manera tan confiada.

-Tú eres el que no debería estar tan tranquilo. Tú eres el criminal. Yo no iré a la cárcel cuando esto termine.

Pitch soltó una carcajada a la oscuridad, y muy a pesar de sí mismo, Jack se estremeció.

-No me digas- volvió a reír-, _por favor_, no me digas que el adorable Jack Frost sigue pensando que su querido Bunnymund tomará su papel de príncipe azul y lo salvará de las garras de la maldad en cualquier momento.

Siguió riendo, luego de haber hablado en un tono burlón e hiriente. Jack se contuvo lo mejor que podía pero estaba cada vez más nervioso, más desesperado.

-Tu amado Aster realmente ya no tiene motivos para correr tras de ti- añadió en un tono que sonaba despreciativo- ¿Por qué lo haría ahora que lo abandonaste?

Jack frunció el ceño, diciéndose a sí mismo que no podía caer en esa ni en ninguna trampa que se le ocurriera a Pitch.

-No lo abandoné, me secuestraste, que es distinto.

-Oh, no, Jack, claro que no te secuestré-se defendió Pitch- más bien te estoy dando asilo, ¿no te das cuenta? Te fuiste de casa de Bunny con una maleta llena de buena ropa y además te llevaste unos pocos souvenirs.

Una débil luz se encendió en alguna parte y Jack se dio cuenta de que estaba en una especie de sótano. Estaba prácticamente vacío y apenas se distinguían algunas sombras, pero en la parte donde había más luz pudo reconocer su maleta que se había quedado desde mucho antes preparada dentro de un ropero, amontonada con otras cosas.

Las manos de Pitch lo sujetaron de los hombros y sus dedos puntiagudos se le clavaron.

-Vaya botín- dijo con fingida admiración mientras soltaba a Jack y se dirigía a aquella pila de objetos que el joven tardó en reconocer- veamos. Estas pinturas las conozco, están valuadas en miles de dólares y eran parte de la colección personal del abuelo de Bunny. Él las mantenía en su estudio. ¿Qué más? ¡Ah!-tomó una caja de madera y la sopesó en sus manos- las joyas de la abuela, también guardadas cuidadosamente en una caja fuerte dentro del estudio de Bunny. Debe haber millones en mercancía robada aquí…y ¿qué es esto? Las recetas familiares de chocolate… dicen que el mejor del mundo, por el que varias compañías de dulces pagarían cantidades ridículamente grandes de dinero…y todo esto te lo robaste de casa de Aster.

-¡No! ¡No es cierto!

-Pero ¿cómo dices que no es cierto si están aquí en mis manos?- rio- y te fuiste sin avisar, sin dejar una nota, sin explicar, como un clandestino. Vaya, hubiera considerado contratar tus servicios pero ya veo que resultaste ser una prostituta muy cara.

Con toda la furia que tenía acumulándose Jack se olvidó del dolor que sentía en el cuerpo y corrió con el puño en alto, listo para darle a Pitch un puñetazo en el rostro. Gritó. Sus piernas tomaron una fuerza que él desconocía en sí mismo al impulsarse hacia él.

Aunque estuvo a punto de no lograrlo, Pitch consiguió hacerse a un lado en el momento indicado en que Jack soltaba el puñetazo, lo tomó de la muñeca y le atestó él mismo un golpe en las costillas, donde sabía que ya estaba lastimado. Jack gritó y se colapsó junto a la pila de cosas robadas, sujetándose el costado. Dolía como el infierno.

-Quizás eso te hubiera funcionado si estuvieras en buen uso de todo tu cuerpo, preciosura, pero ya viste que no. Estás más débil, eres más lento y más torpe…- suspiró como si estuviera cansado pero Jack sabía que solo seguía burlándose-quizás podrías dar batalla pero pareces tan…empeñado en sacar toda tu furia de una sola vez, así, como una tormenta. No pequeño, así no funcionan las cosas. Todo va poco a poco. Aunque no tendrás que esperar demasiado, te lo prometo.

Con esto, subió por unas escaleras y abrió una puerta por la que desapareció al exterior. Todo se quedó en oscuridad otra vez pero Jack ya no se quiso mover.

Después de tratar de evitarlo por todos los medios, no le quedó otra opción que ponerse a llorar.

.

.

.

A pesar de que Bunny no lo deseaba, tuvo que terminar llamando a North, Tooth y Sandy. Era más de media noche y no tenía idea alguna de dónde podía estar Jack.

Tenía la sensación de que le contestarían exactamente lo que más temía; no habían visto a Jack, recibido llamadas de él y ni siquiera tenían idea de que estaba en la ciudad. Tal como Sandy le había dicho por correo electrónico, al igual que Tooth y North, él creía que ellos seguían en la Madriguera hasta que Bunny llamó.

Bunny no quería que se alarmaran pero no le había quedado más remedio que preguntarles, Jack simplemente no aparecía y no había otro modo de localizarlo porque se había negado rotundamente a que Bunny le comprara un teléfono móvil. No había un lugar al que pudiera haber ido, al menos que Bunny supiera, y de todos modos, ¿por qué lo haría? Se había mostrado muy feliz ante la perspectiva de cocinar algo delicioso mientras lo esperaba.

Bunny pensó en la probabilidad de que hubiera ido al lago pero quedaba demasiado lejos, y supuso que luego de tantas situaciones no era algo que Jack haría solo otra vez. También se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que Jack hubiera tenido que regresar por algún motivo a la Madriguera pero esto era aún más improbable; la camioneta estaba en su sitio y además a Jack no le gustaba manejar y menos para salir de la ciudad. Un taxi no lo habría llevado, era propiedad privada y hubiera tenido que bajarse y caminar un buen trecho. Además no tenía motivos para ir allí.

Una tercera opción le decía que tal vez, solo tal vez, la familia de Jack tuviera que ver con su desaparición, en cuyo caso no solo le preocupaba la integridad física de Jack sino también su delicado estado emocional. Solo que entonces volvía a pensar. ¿Por qué querrían ellos a estas alturas algo de Jack? Quizás se habían enterado de que estaba saliendo con un millonario y ahora querían su parte…quizás eso era, pero ¡No! No era momento para ponerse paranoico, tenía que calmarse, tenía que tomar asiento y pensar pensar pensar….!

Pitch.

No había nada más probable que…

-¡Bunny!- La voz de North sonó a través de la puerta rompiendo la burbuja que se había hecho alrededor de Bunny mientras este trataba de calmarse y pensar- ábrenos la puerta, estamos aquí.

Bunny se puso de pie y atravesó la sala como una tormenta para abrir la puerta. Las caras preocupadas de sus amigos aparecieron mientras él suspiraba y bajaba la cabeza. Tenerlos allí no lo hacía sentir más tranquilo pero al menos le servía para recordar…que no estaba solo.

Se sentía tan inútil y dependiente.

Él, que siempre había sido tan alejado y solitario ahora parecía necesitarlos más que nunca.

Solo que ninguno sabía dónde empezar.

-¿Llamaste a la policía?- preguntó Tooth mientras todos trataban de pensar qué hacer.

-Sí…tienen que pasar 48 horas para darlo por desaparecido y comenzar a buscarlo.

-¿A qué hora lo dejaste?

-Por la mañana, no recuerdo la hora.

-¿Y estaba bien entonces? No estaba…ya sabes… ¿triste o algo?- sugirió North- Por lo que nos ha contado Jack, le es fácil huir. Si se sentía agobiado por alguna razón, es probable que…

¿Que lo abandonara? ¿Estaba North sugiriendo que Jack lo había abandonado así nada más?

Bunny le dirigió a North una mirada que decía más que cualquier palabra que hubiera pronunciado. North suspiró.

-¿Ya revisaste toda la casa? ¿Están sus cosas?

Sandy y Tooth miraron a North con preocupación. North no se amedrentó. Estaba siendo cruel pero estaba siendo realista.

A pesar de que lo sentía como una ofensa a su orgullo, Bunny se puso de pie y subió las escaleras con toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas.

Mientras tanto Tooth se dio cuenta de algo más.

EL estudio de Bunny siempre estaba perfectamente bien cerrado. El mismo Bunny no lo utilizaba demasiado, pero aprovechaba el espacio para guardar cosas importantes, sobre todo aquellas que necesitaran una caja fuerte.

La puerta, que daba para la sala, no estaba completamente cerrada, y ella supuso que quizás Bunny la había dejado así, pero igual era muy extraño.

Tooth se acercó, al principio no se atrevió a mirar dentro.

.

.

.

Pitch miró a sus subordinados, que lo observaban con expresiones vacías fuera del sótano. Sabía que todos le temían, por eso estaban allí. No había nada que Pitch disfrutara más que su miedo y ellos lo satisfacían, quisieran o no. Pero esta vez sin embargo, su interés no estaba centrado en su miedo, sino en algo más.

El miedo de Jack.

El dolor de Aster.

Eso era lo que quería de ambos, más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Al principio todo lo que deseaba era humillar a Aster. Encontrar la forma de vengarse por haberle quitado la posibilidad de hacerse con la empresa años atrás.

Creía que se había quitado de encima a todos los Bunnymund y su insoportable perfección y esas ganas que parecían tener todo el tiempo de burlarse de personas como él que tenían que levantarse desde abajo. Odiaba cada una de las humillaciones que había tenido que soportar, odiaba recordar los rechazos recibidos por cada miembro de esa familia y sobretodo odiaba recordar la mirada de superioridad que le había dirigido Aster, que en ese entonces tenía apenas 18 o 19 años, al presentarse en el juzgado como un heredero legítimo.

Cómo deseaba que se hubiera muerto también, ese despreciable mocoso.

Pero no sucedió y Pitch se había pasado los últimos años recordándole que también era su socio y que no siempre podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana, y Aster se la había pasado demostrándole que el mundo lo amaba más y que finalmente iba a salirse con la suya hiciera Pitch lo que hiciera.

Pues bien, no más.

Aster mismo le había dado la oportunidad que necesitaba para bajarlo de una vez de su nube de perfección, para recordarle que la vida no era buena y que la buena suerte no dura toda la vida.

Jack era lo que le había hecho falta. El punto débil de alguien como Aster no era ni siquiera la empresa. Era alguien como Jack.

-Que se sienta _cómodo_\- le dijo a uno de los hombres que se encontraba frente a la puerta- y si deciden divertirse un poco con él, lo quiero íntegro. No le rompan demasiados huesos… y que siga siendo virgen- agregó con una sonrisa-. Hasta nuevo aviso.

.

.

.

Aster abrió el ropero y se encontró que la mayoría de las cosas estaban en su lugar. Había una maleta donde Jack había puesto la ropa que se llevaría a la Madriguera. También estaba la toalla con que se bañaba y otras cosas de cuidado personal.

Lo que faltaba era la maleta que Jack tenía pensado llevarse cuando iban a irse juntos de viaje, lleno de trajes y ropa costosa que Aster le había comprado para que luciera frente a la gente con la que iban a tener que socializar en otros países. También faltaba un sobre con dinero que él dejaba para emergencias en uno de los cajones.

Tampoco estaba a la vista un pequeño maletín donde estaban los documentos recién renovados de Jack para las inscripciones a la universidad, entre los que también se encontraba su nuevo pasaporte, listo para usarse.

Aster sintió como si sus brazos fueran a desprenderse de su cuerpo.

.

.

.

Tooth entreabrió un poco más la puerta del estudio, pues al final su curiosidad había ganado, y se encontró con que un desastre natural había pasado por ahí destruyéndolo todo.

Los papeles y libros estaban desperdigados por el suelo, las sillas volteadas, el escritorio había sido volcado, los libreros estaban prácticamente desmontados y la caja fuerte estaba abierta.

Tooth dio un paso hacia atrás y corrió a la escalera mientras North y Sandy se acercaban a ver qué la había alarmado tanto. Escuchó a North tras ella haciendo un sonido de sorpresa al ver la escena pero decidió centrarse en llamar a Bunny.

-¡Bunny!- gritó mientras subía la escalera y no recibió respuesta- ¡Bunny, tienes que ver…!

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y se encontró a Bunny sentado a la orilla de la cama. Su rostro tenía una expresión desolada que Tooth nunca hubiera deseado ver en él.

.

.

.

Así como Pitch parecía alimentarse del miedo de sus subordinados, éstos habían aprendido a hacer lo mismo cuando tenían víctimas a su cargo, y algo les decía que esta iba a durar bastante tiempo en el sótano. Pitch normalmente hacía este tipo de secuestros como advertencias y nunca duraban más de dos días. La persona en cuestión solía comprender cómo había llegado a esa situación y ellos mismos negociaban con Pitch su libertad.

Pero en el caso del muñeco de nieve que se encontraba en el sótano, Pitch había dejado más que claro que lo tendría por ahí algún tiempo y que la cosa no era con él sino con un tercero. Lo cual hacía que cualquier daño que fueran a hacerle al muchacho podría resultar incluso benéfico para los planes de Pitch siempre que no se pasaran de la raya.

-Así que estás acostumbrado a la buena comida- dijo uno de ellos en un tono hiriente parecido al de Pitch cuando recogía el plato de comida, aún lleno, que más temprano habían dejado cerca de Jack. Habían subido un poco las luces para que comiera pero Jack se había acurrucado en un rincón como si ese fuera el modo más eficaz que encontrara para mantenerse tranquilo.

Jack no respondió al comentario, dispuesto a no darles el gusto.

-Que se muera de hambre si quiere- dijo uno de los sujetos resueltamente, pero otro levantó la voz enseguida.

-No, recuerda lo que dijo el jefe. Hay que mantenerlo vivo.

-En ese caso habrá que asegurarnos de que se alimente.

Dos de ellos se acercaron a él y Jack no se movió porque sabía bien que no había a dónde huir. Lo tomaron de los brazos y lo levantaron del suelo. Jack sintió el dolor en sus huesos pero hizo todo lo posible por mantener una expresión neutra.

-Miren que rostro más adorable- uno de ellos, joven, le tomó de la barbilla y le levantó la cara, le hizo moverla en varias direcciones, observándolo desde todos los ángulos-, este niño es una belleza. Aún con ese ojo morado parece un hada.

Comenzó a reír y los otros lo siguieron. Lo sujetó más fuerte de la cara y presionó sus mejillas. Jack lo observó del modo más amenazador que pudo pero sabía que sus ojos azules nunca serían tan fuertes como para lograr el efecto que deseaba. Él no era un sujeto fuerte como Aster. No era intimidante y en ese momento menos que nunca.

El que sujetaba su cara le levantó el rostro y presionó aún más sus mejillas para que abriera la boca, de modo que a Jack no le quedó más remedio que dejar sus labios abrirse apuntando hacia arriba.

Le dejaron caer bruscamente la comida en la boca- una masa extraña que lo mismo podía haber sido engrudo- y lo presionaron para que cerrara los labios y masticara. Jack lo hizo mientras las lágrimas causadas por la sensación de ahogamiento bajaban por sus sienes.

Los sujetos reían, como si a través de Jack se vengaran de todo el miedo y sufrimiento que antes les había hecho pasar Pitch. Repitieron el proceso hasta que el plato quedó vacío.

Una vez que terminaron, uno de ellos tomó a Jack de los hombros y comenzaron a arrojárselo entre ellos como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Jack se sentía mareado.

Cansado del juego, el más joven decidió terminarlo y cuando arrojaron a Jack hacia él lo recibió con un puñetazo en el rostro. Cuando Jack se tambaleó hacia atrás el siguiente sujeto le dio otro golpe en las costillas. El tercero le dio una patada en la espalda con la que lo estrelló contra la pared. Jack los escuchó reírse mientras se deslizaba por la pared hacia el piso y la sangre corría por su rostro y por diferentes heridas en todo su cuerpo. No comprendía lo que pasaba.

Los escuchó irse y de pronto apagaron la luz dejándolo todo en una completa y húmeda oscuridad.

Jack se dobló sobre sí mismo y vomitó.

.

.

.

Aster revisó por última vez para asegurarse de lo que hacía falta. Las pinturas de su abuelo, las joyas de su abuela. Las recetas privadas. Algunos sobres con dinero.

Y bueno, su estudio estaba hecho un verdadero desastre. No había nada más que decir al respecto.

-Bunny…

-¿Qué pasa, North?

-¿Qué crees tú que…? ¿Piensas que Jack…?

Bunny levantó la vista hacia él bruscamente y por primera vez en los últimos diez años North tuvo la sensación de que su amigo estaba extraviado. De pronto parecía de dieciocho años de nuevo, un adolescente asustado y sin rumbo que acababa de perder lo que más amaba en la vida. Eso era Bunny en ese instante y no había nada que North, Tooth o Sandy pudieran hacer para cambiar eso.

Bunny frunció el ceño y miró a North.

-No. Me niego a creerlo. Jack no pudo hacer algo así. Jack… Jack…

Pero después de todo, así había conocido a Jack, ¿No?

Durante una ola de robos en el residencial. Robos que casualmente se detuvieron cuando Jack apareció en su vida. Aunque creía haber comprobado que Jack no había sido el ladrón en esos casos…Bunny no quería ni imaginarlo.

Después de haber perdido a su familia Jack era la primera persona que Bunny podía decir que amaba de verdad. Estaba dispuesto a sacrificar cada aspecto de su vida, estaba dispuesto a compartir su intimidad, a cambiar cada uno de sus hábitos y costumbres y a darle a ese muchacho todo lo que tenía, a cambio únicamente de que lo amara.

Pero…pero ahora no sabía qué pensar. Jack había desaparecido y se había llevado muchas cosas con él de la manera más sospechosa.

Hubiera cabido la posibilidad de que lo hubieran secuestrado para pedir un rescate, pero en todo caso, ¿por qué se llevarían su ropa y la maleta con sus documentos? ¿Y cómo sabrían dónde estaba guardado el dinero?

No lo quería ni pensar, no podía decirlo, no podía ponerle palabras al pensamiento, pero lo tenía claro; Jack…

¡No, no, no! ¡No!

No se había dado cuenta en qué momento se había desplomado en uno de los sillones de la sala con la cabeza entre las manos. North se sentó a su lado y comenzó a palmear su espalda. Sandy estaba sentado en otro de los sillones, con las manos en las rodillas mirando hacia el suelo sin saber qué hacer. Tooth estaba en la cocina preparando algo de té. No sabía si para Bunny, para North o para ella, pero al menos necesitaba ocuparse en algo.

.

.

.

Jack había conseguido acurrucarse en una esquina del lugar. Su espalda se raspaba contra las paredes toscas pero las vendas evitaban que toda su piel sufriera en ese sentido. Comenzaba a tener frío. La humedad hacía que sintiera congestión y la garganta se le sentía cada vez más cerrada.

Sus heridas dolían. Su ojo estaba cada vez más hinchado. Sus costillas dolían. Tenía cortadas en el rostro por haber chocado contra la pared cuando lo había pateado aquel sujeto.

Dentro de su dolor, su único consuelo era pensar en Aster y tener la esperanza de que lo buscaría y lo encontraría. Pero tenía miedo de que Pitch lo engañara, que le hiciera creer que había huido y que había robado. Tenía mucho miedo. Y no había nada que pudiera hacer para remediarlo.

Mientras yacía en el suelo, comenzó a recordar los momentos que había compartido con Aster. Recordó lo impresionantemente guapo que se veía al trabajar fuertemente en el jardín, y lo lindo que fue cantar mientras él tocaba la guitarra.

Recordó el beso que creyó que había sido un sueño y recordó la manera que había comenzado a besarlo el día que él le habló sobre su pasado. Recordó todos los detalles de su relación, la manera en que dormían juntos abrazados y el calor del cuerpo de Aster compensaba su frío natural, la forma en que besaba su cuello y lo mucho que deseaba haber hecho el amor con él cuando habían tenido la oportunidad…

Fue entonces que Jack se dio cuenta de que no esperaba salir vivo. De pronto tenía la convicción de que iba a morir y todo lo que estaba haciendo era evocar recuerdos de momentos felices para…para no morir triste…

¡No podía! ¡No iba a morir, tenía que esperar por Aster!

Aster iba a encontrarlo. Iba a encontrarlo y llevarlo con él, lo iba a sacar de ahí y le iba a dar a Pitch una paliza.

Pero para creer en eso, Jack tenía que creer que Aster aún lo amaba. O cuando menos, que le quería suficiente para hacer eso por él.

¿Pero por qué lo haría? Jack no valía nada, no tenía nada y Aster podía fácilmente encontrar a cualquier mujer y reemplazarlo. Deshacerse de él de una vez y de todos los problemas que causaba.

Jack comenzaba a creer más en las cosas que decía Pitch. Todo lo que había vivido con Aster parecía ahora tan lejano, como una fantasía.

Poco a poco, el miedo de Jack comenzaba a destruirlo desde adentro.

Alguien entró en el lugar y en medio de la oscuridad de pronto Jack sintió como si le hubieran encajado miles de agujas en el cuerpo al mismo tiempo: acababan de echarle encima un cubo de agua helada. Lo levantaron por los brazos.

-Levántate, ya es de día y tienes mucho que hacer.

Jack no comprendió, pero se dejó guiar, ya su cuerpo, entumecido por el frío y el dolor, comenzaba a reducirse a nada.

.

.

.

North, Tooth y Sandy esperaban afligidos a que Bunny dijera algo, pero estaba demasiado triste y aturdido para pronunciar palabra así que ellos ya se habían resignado a solamente quedarse a su lado y esperar a que algo –cualquier cosa- pasara. Pero Bunny parecía haberse olvidado del mundo a su alrededor. No parecía oír ni ver nada.

-Podemos volver a llamar a la policía- sugirió Tooth- reportar a Jack como desaparecido… hacer lo que sea necesario para encontrarlo. No puedes juzgarlo antes de saber cómo han sido las cosas.

Pero era como si Tooth dijera eso para forzarse a sí misma a creerlo y ella misma lo sabía. De cualquier modo, Bunny no dio ningún indicio de haberla escuchado.

Sandy dejaba su mirada vagar por el suelo y una luz –un brillo extraño- llamó su atención. Se puso de pie en su acostumbrado silencio y ninguno de sus amigos pareció percatarse de sus movimientos al acercarse a ese punto del suelo que lo llamaba.

Llegó ahí y se agachó. Tomó la delicada pieza en su mano, un dije precioso enredado en una cadena delgada y brillante. Lo hizo sonreír de pronto; desenredó la cadena y la extendió para verla mejor.

-Sandy, ¿qué tienes ahí?-preguntó Bunny, levantando la vista. Sandy volteó a verlo sin que la sonrisa se hubiera borrado de su rostro y levantó la cadena hacia él. Bunny estiró la mano y tomó la cadena, observándola con atención.

-Oh, es hermosa- exclamó Tooth, tocando el dije con cuidado-¿Es…?

-Es de Jack- confirmó Bunny- yo…yo le compré esto a Jack.

Era absurdo. ¿Por qué Jack dejaría atrás una joya como esa si iba a robar todo lo demás de todas formas? Solo por el preciosismo con que estaba confeccionado el "abrazo de plata" valía lo mismo, quizás más, que cualquiera de las joyas o pinturas que se había llevado. ¿Por qué no conservarlo, considerando el valor que tenía?

Entonces Bunny se dio cuenta de que la cadena no había sido abierta sino rota. Parecía que se la había arrancado del cuello, no que se la hubiera quitado. En todo caso, ¿por qué haría algo así?

Quizás era una señal.

Quizás era la manera de Jack para decirle algo…algo muy importante.

Desde que se la había dado, Jack parecía inconscientemente jugar con la cadena todo el tiempo. Incluso en las noches antes de dormir sujetaba el dije y jugueteaba con él antes de quedarse dormido. Jack realmente estaba encantado con la joya, ¿por qué no llevarla con él?

Eso era, podría ser una señal. Quizás realmente Jack había sido secuestrado (idea que le vino a la mente cuando recordó a Pitch).

Pero… ¿Y si era la manera en que Jack le decía que terminaba en definitiva con él? En lugar de dejar una nota o llamarle.

Bunny había pasado ya por demasiado dolor como para pensar con claridad.

Pero debía confiar en Jack. Desde que estaban juntos no le había dado motivos para creer algo malo de él, incluso había compartido sus miedos, sus ideas, su intimidad con él, había sufrido tanto como él cuando peleaban… ¿y todo eso no era verdadero? No, esa no era una opción.

Aster sabía que necesitaba confiar…creer, en Jack.

-¿Bunny?- preguntó North y lo obligó a volver a la realidad- ¿Esto te dice algo? ¿Tienes alguna idea?

Bunny miró a North, luego a Tooth y a Sandy. Aún parecía desorientado pero menos aturdido que antes. Como si acabara de despertar de un mal sueño.

-No…no lo sé. Pero Tooth tiene razón, yo…buscaré a Jack hasta encontrarlo, y solo entonces lo juzgaré- cerró su mano alrededor del dije y fue como si su piel absorbiera el mensaje.

Sintió algo de pronto que creyó haber perdido.

Bunny comenzó a sentir de nuevo un poco de esperanza en su interior.

_Continuará…_

_Espero que les haya gustado. No agrego más porque debo irme X.X espero publicar pronto el siguiente capítulo!_

_Besos!_

_Aoshika_


	12. Mapas y llaves

_Aquí está el capítulo 12! Iba a publicarlo ayer pero no podía terminarlo, me interrumpían D: de todas formas ya está._

_Disc. RotG no me pertenece. Tampoco The Guardians. Me iré a mi esquinita a llorar._

_Advertencias…nada, algo angst. Maltrato no muy gráfico. De acuerdo, gráfico. Sin llegar al horror. No tuve corazón para algo así._

**Silver Embrace**

**Capítulo 12: Mapas y llaves.**

Los hombres de Pitch, o _fearlings_, como eran también conocidos en el bajo mundo, pusieron Jack a cocinar para ellos, buscando humillarlo por aquello de que al parecer prefería la "buena comida", lo cual según ellos los tenía muy ofendidos. Le recriminaron el haber vomitado la noche anterior y después de muchos insultos y jaloneos lo dejaron en una cocina pequeña, revuelta y sucia, con la amenaza de preparar algo bueno o atenerse a las consecuencias.

No que a esas alturas a Jack le interesara demasiado. Estaba actuando casi por pura inercia, pero si algo tenía realmente claro era que no deseaba más golpes, pasara lo que fuera a pasar con él. De modo que con la poca energía que podía disponer en ese momento, vagó por el pequeño espacio buscando ingredientes y después de un rato se las arregló para preparar un extraño estofado con lo poco que pudo conseguir. Cuando terminó otro sujeto entró a la cocina y lo llevó del brazo a un lugar distinto sin haber hecho otro comentario, pero eso sí, con lujo de violencia.

Lo llevó ante una puerta que abrió con un empujón. Se trataba de un baño para empleados. Había cuatro o cinco cubículos y todos estaban asquerosos. Y por lo que el sujeto le dijo a continuación, descontando claro las palabras altisonantes y los insultos, los tenía que limpiar.

Caminaron al interior y pasaron junto al lavamanos, que estaba situado bajo un espejo largo y sucio. Jack tuvo oportunidad entonces de verse reflejado en él, y lo que pudo ver ciertamente no le sorprendió.

Estaba totalmente irreconocible. Su cabello estaba sucio y tieso, su cara y su pecho estaban llenos de heridas y cortaduras. Sus brazos estaban amoratados, las vendas que cubrían su pecho estaban rojas de sangre y los pantalones que usaba ya estaban rotos y sucios. La hinchazón en su ojo comenzaba a disminuir pero sabía que a cualquier provocación se lo dejarían morado de nuevo.

A pesar de que estaba consciente que más o menos así debía de verse a estas alturas, Jack se estremeció.

El sujeto que lo había llevado ahí le dio las cosas con qué limpiar y lo empujó al interior de uno de los cubículos. Casi cae de cara en el inodoro lleno de inmundicia, pero consiguió detenerse a tiempo con las manos.

Pasó horas limpiando y destapando las cañerías; ya lo había hecho antes en uno de sus múltiples empleos, difícilmente lo harían vomitar otra vez. Se convenció a sí mismo que lo del día anterior había sido un reflejo provocado por hacerlo comer a la fuerza. Él era mucho más resistente que eso, lo sabía y lo iba a demostrar costara lo que costara.

Apenas había terminado de limpiar el suelo del baño cuando sintió algo caliente y pastoso sobre él. Era la comida que había hecho, al parecer la habían vuelto a calentar porque le quemó la espalda. Quedó sucio de pies a cabeza y el suelo alrededor de él también. Escuchó las risas de los sujetos atrás de él, en la puerta del baño, pero se quedó allí sentado, más bien medio recostado en el piso en medio del charco de comida.

-Estaba asqueroso- dijo uno de los sujetos. Jack no se movió.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar?- preguntó otro - ¿En un orfanato?

Las manos de Jack temblaban. Se mordió los labios. No les iba a dar el gusto.

-Mira, creo que lo estamos haciendo llorar.

Jack comenzó a ponerse de pie. Quería lavarse un poco, ignorarlos, pero cuando trató de dirigirse al lavamanos no se lo permitieron. Lo jalaron del cabello y casi en vuelo se lo llevaron de regreso al sótano donde lo habían tenido encerrado.

Lo bajaron bruscamente por las escaleras y lo arrojaron a su rincón –ya que tanto le gustaba, puntualizó un sujeto con una voz que hasta el momento Jack no había escuchado- y cerraron la puerta con un golpe fuerte.

Jack se quedó allí tirado un momento. Su cuerpo dolía, su espalda ardía. Apestaba a comida podrida pero aunque no fuera así seguramente olería a cañería tapada, considerando que había pasado horas en esos asquerosos baños. Sentía asco de sí mismo, pero aunque se hubiera permitido vomitar no hubiera podido, no tenía nada en el estómago desde el día anterior.

Se acomodó en su rincón y trató de respirar de la forma más profunda y rítmica que pudiera, arrullarse a sí mismo para quedarse dormido pronto y no permitirse bajo ninguna circunstancia llorar.

Quizás no tendría que despertar pronto.

.

.

.

North, Tooth y Sandy se quedaron a dormir en casa de Bunny a la espera de cualquier noticia pero después de una larga noche nada ocurrió. Ninguno de ellos durmió y si alguien lo hizo fue porque estaba realmente exhausto y no por haber alcanzado algún grado de tranquilidad o relajación.

Tooth y North se la pasaron la noche hablando en voz baja acerca de las posibilidades. Sandy dio vueltas en la cama pensando y pensando, y Bunny simplemente ni siquiera podía recostarse dos minutos sin levantarse de nuevo, dar vueltas en la habitación, revisar su celular, revisar el ropero, bajar a la cocina y volver a subir a su habitación.

A las cuatro de la mañana se levantó y recorrió el residencial a pie, de punta a punta, sin encontrar una sola pista. En el terreno donde Jack se estaba ocultando cuando lo conoció ya estaban en proceso los cimientos de lo que sería una hermosa casa nueva. Bunny volvió a su casa a eso de las seis y ya sus amigos estaban de pie.

Cada uno tomó su auto y comenzaron a recorrer distintos puntos de la ciudad aunque sabían que tratar de encontrar a Jack entre ese mar de gente era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Aún faltaban otras veinticuatro horas antes de conseguir que la policía hiciera algo pero ellos no podían quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

Volvieron a casa de Bunny al mediodía y él les preparó algo de comer en medio de su tenso nerviosismo. Apenas pudieron consumir un poco de la comida antes de volver a empezar a repasar los hechos. Tenían la sensación de que Pitch estaba metido hasta el cuello, pero como siempre, no había modo de comprobarle nada.

Bunny no decía mucho pero se notaba la tensión en su rostro. Después de tantas cosas era difícil volver a ser el de siempre, aunque el de siempre, de todas formas, tampoco era una persona demasiado estable. Tenía a sus amigos más que preocupados pero ninguno de ellos le dijo nada.

Pasaron las horas y los cuatro se sentían leones enjaulados, pero igual sabían que no había mucho que pudieran hacer para remediarlo.

.

.

.

-Oh, Jackie, de verdad me apena toda esta situación.

Las pisadas de Pitch eran ligeras, pero pegajosas y lentas, y con esto conseguían hacer que Jack sintiera pequeños escalofríos recorrer su espalda. Como si en cualquier momento el sujeto fuera a echarse encima de él, a morderlo o algo así. Pero realmente se sentía débil, y sus ánimos estaban tan mermados que apenas podía considerar la posibilidad de moverse, de hablar o de defenderse.

-Es decir, mírate. Hace unos días te presentabas como la pareja de tu amado Aster, todo reluciente, hermoso y adorable. Y ahora estás tirado en el suelo como un pedazo de basura. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Jack sentía vacío. Dolor. Soledad. Cansancio. Pesadez. Ansiedad. Tristeza. _Miedo_. Pero Pitch era la última persona en el mundo que debía darse cuenta de todas esas cosas.

De modo que no se movió. Compuso su rostro adoptando el gesto más duro y vacío que sabía hacer. No era tan difícil. Desde que estaba con sus tíos había aprendido bastante bien a fingir esa falta de emociones. Y en el orfanato. Y en los distintos empleos que había tenido. Había sido minimizado y humillado tantas veces… ¡Maldición! Jack sería un actor de primera si eso llamara su atención algún día.

-Ah, el rostro de piedra. Bueno, en tu caso, de cera, o de hielo. Recuerdo esa dureza, ese vacío en los ojos…los mismos gestos que hacía Aster cada vez que tenía que partirse en mil pedazos para sacar a flote la empresa de su familia. Todo mundo lo admiraba. Era solo un niño y sacaba las cosas adelante. Era fuerte, impresionante. Una inspiración- ahora Jack podía ver a Pitch, quien hablaba en un tono de burlona compasión. Se había acercado más y alguien había subido un poco las luces-, pero yo lo sabía bien; en las noches cuando nadie lo veía ni lo escuchaba, no era más que eso, un niño. Y lloraba, y tenía todo tipo de pesadillas. La falta de sueño no era tanto por el trabajo, era porque no estaba en paz consigo mismo. No podía entender por qué solo él había sobrevivido, porqué estaba solo. Lloraba llamando a sus padres y nadie respondía, y él solo lloraba más. Ah, ese rostro de piedra- repitió, como saboreando las palabras-, no se necesita más para saber que quien lo usa por dentro está temblando de _miedo_.

Jack continuó con la máscara bien puesta en el rostro y Pitch siguió observándolo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Llévenlo a que se dé un baño y después arriba- levantó la voz, hablándole a las sombras. Luego se dirigió de nuevo a él-. Puedes ponerte algo de esa ropa lujosa que te compró tu noviecito, la maleta sigue ahí.

Hizo un movimiento al centro de la habitación donde en efecto seguían amontonadas todas esas cosas.

Jack no dio ninguna señal de entendimiento.

.

.

.

Pasó otra noche en vela para Bunnymund, sentado en la sala de la casa sin saber qué hacer. Sus amigos habían ido a sus casas a tomarse un merecido descanso con la promesa de que volverían por la mañana a un Bunny que estaba ya muy apenado por todo lo que los estaba haciendo pasar. Eran demasiado comprensivos con la situación, o al menos así lo veía él ahora que no cabía en sí mismo de preocupación y dolor.

Y de rabia, y de miedo.

Esperó hasta el mediodía y simplemente no pudo más, tenía que llamar de nuevo a la policía y si no le hacían caso iría directamente a la estación más cercana y…se robaría una patrulla de ser necesario, pero algo tenía que hacer para que le ayudaran a encontrar a Jack.

Iba a levantar el auricular del teléfono cuando éste comenzó a sonar. Bunny se quedó con su mano a un centímetro de él. Respiró profundo y lo levantó. Se lo llevó al oído; sentía un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, algo estaba pasando.

-Así que pensabas llamar a la policía, Aster.

-Pitch- Bunny apretó los dientes. Lo sabía.

-El mismo, Bunnymund. Y me alegro de que no hayas cometido aún la estupidez de meter a la policía en esto. Dime, ¿dónde está tu adorado Jackie? ¿Todo va bien con el muchacho?

-¡Eres un cabrón malnacido! ¡Si te tuviera en frente…!

-No harías nada porque tal como te encuentras en este instante serías capaz de matarme, ¿no es cierto?- le interrumpió con su voz plagada de superioridad. Bunny resoplaba como si algo lo estuviera sosteniendo fuertemente y él estuviera luchando por escapar y con esto sin querer solo hacía sentir más satisfecho a Pitch-, y no puedes permitirte algo así, eres un bruto y siempre lo has sido, pero es momento de que aprendas a calmarte un poco. A menos, claro, que quieras arriesgarte a que algo pase con tu adorado ángel de nieve.

Bunny no dijo nada entonces, pero sentía claramente la tensión en su mandíbula, la presión en su estómago, el temblor en todo su cuerpo, como si estuviera a punto de explotar. Las palabras de Pitch al teléfono sólo lo hacían sentir peor.

-¿Qué se sintió tener que dudar de tu Frostbite, eh? Apuesto a que no fue agradable creer que él había escapado de tus brazos y que además era un sucio ladrón.

-Cállate.

-Bueno, no te molestes así. Al menos ahora sabes cuál es la situación, ¿no te alivia?- Bunnymund gruñó en advertencia del otro lado de la línea. Pitch sonrió-, de acuerdo. Tú sabes perfectamente lo que te costará. La pregunta es si estás dispuesto a aceptar el trato.

-Espera- Bunny al parecer estaba encontrando un mejor modo de calmarse porque su voz sonaba diferente, pero Pitch no tardó en darse cuenta de que aquello era efecto de la preocupación por su amorcito. Le dio asco-, ¿cómo sé que estás diciendo la verdad y que Jack está ahí contigo?

-De acuerdo- suspiró con cansancio- ¿Quieres una fotografía, un video?

-Quiero oír su voz. Ahora.

Pitch dejó salir una risa burlona, como de aburrimiento, y se dio la vuelta para señalarles a sus subordinados que fueran por él.

-Solo tengo una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Sólo puedes decirle…tres palabras- determinó como si pusiera las reglas de un juego-, ya sabes, para que puedas comprobar que es él, y que no es una grabación. Tampoco pienso dejártelo toda la vida al teléfono. _Sabes_ lo que puedo hacer si quiero, ¿no? –Aster asintió como si Pitch pudiera un minuto.

Aster, juntando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde, aceptó las condiciones de Pitch y esperó.

De pronto escuchó pasos, y después una vocecilla débil del otro lado de la línea.

-¿B...bueno?

-¡Jack!- Bunny cerró los ojos. Una palabra. Lo pensó bien mientras escuchaba a Jack decir su nombre con la misma emoción. Comenzó a balbucear, así que Aster tuvo que poner juntos sus pensamientos y decidirse a interrumpirlo- ¿E…estás bien?

¿Qué más podía pedirle de todos modos? En ese momento todo lo que deseaba su alma era asegurarse de que estaba a salvo. Por otro lado sabía que Pitch era capaz de todo con tal de dañarlo, incluido en eso lastimar a Jack. No iba a arriesgarse, iba a mantenerse en silencio por más que le costara.

-Yo…un poco...me duele mucho- Jack sentía como si de pronto hubiera olvidado cómo hablar, y entre sus silencios sólo podía escuchar la respiración agitada de Aster. Pitch había puesto el teléfono en altavoz, para poder monitorear lo que se estaban diciendo-. Me…me golpearon y creo que tengo algo roto…no estoy seguro.

Aster no dijo nada. Jack se desesperó.

-¡Y….y tengo frío! ¡Aster, tengo frío!- a Pitch le hizo gracia la manera en que su voz se fracturaba por el dolor. Jack siguió hablando- Aster, yo no robé nada, te lo prometo… yo…todo pasó rápido, no sé…. ¡perdóname!-¿Por qué demonios estaba pidiendo perdón si no había hecho nada? él era la víctima, era él quien estaba siendo golpeado y torturado en ese lugar, ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de disculparse por todo ello con Aster?- Por favor perdóname… ¿Aster?- su respiración se escuchaba aún pero no le decía nada. Jack sintió como si fuera a volverse loco, estaba respirando más rápido, su corazón estaba acelerado al punto de que el pecho le dolía, su estómago estaba frío y pesado-, ¡Aster por favor di algo! Aster… te amo…te amo tanto…

Y Aster no dijo nada. Jack no sabía en qué momento se había puesto a llorar a mares. Estaba deshecho.

Pitch apagó el altavoz y tomó el auricular. Hizo una seña para que alejaran a Jack de él pero no lo sacaron del lugar.

-Eso fue cruel hasta para ti, Bunnymund. Mira que torturar al pobre muchacho de ese modo…

-Eres un _bastardo_.

Pitch sabía, por su voz, que Bunny estaba en el límite. Lo disfrutó, cada segundo de ello.

-¿Estás interesado en hacer algún tipo de trato aún?

-Sí. Quiero a Jack de regreso. Dime dónde y cuándo te entrego los papeles.

-Por el momento es todo, entiendo la situación. Me podré en contacto contigo después así que espera mi llamado.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Necesito arreglar esto ya!

-Y yo necesito poner cosas en orden por aquí también. No te preocupes, tendrás tus cosas de vuelta pero debes tener paciencia. Como dije…me pondré en contacto contigo. Tal vez mañana.

Y con esto, Pitch colgó el teléfono y se volvió a donde uno de los hombres tenía sujeto a Jack, cerca de la puerta. Jack había recuperado su expresión de piedra.

-Al parecer Aster no está interesado más en ti. Me dijo que le sorprendía tu cinismo…estaba emocionado de escucharte hasta que empezaste a excusarte por lo del robo.

Los labios de Jack comenzaron a temblar, pero ya no estaba llorando como un momento antes. Se había limpiado la cara con su ropa limpia antes de que Pitch se acercara. Aun así sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y eso, por el momento, era más que suficiente para Pitch después de haberlo visto despedazarse con el teléfono en el oído escuchando solo el silencio de su amado Bunny.

-Dice que te hubiera perdonado pero cuando te escuchó hablar como una rata cobarde se arrepintió y decidió que solo quería sus cuadros y las joyas de vuelta, ya haré algún trato con él. ¡Ah, el corazón!- suspiró con sorna- puede ser tan voluble a veces.

Jack no dijo nada.

-Mientras decidimos qué hacer contigo entonces, te quedarás por aquí haciendo labores de limpieza…y entretendrás a mis hombres cuándo y cómo lo requieran, ¿comprendes, niño? Llévenselo ahora.

Jack no opuso ni un poco de resistencia mientras lo sacaban de aquella habitación.

.

.

.

Aster golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el muro que se encontraba detrás al teléfono y luego observó su puño raspado que comenzaba a sangrar. Había escuchado a Jack sollozar y no había podido decirle nada…pero tenía demasiado miedo a lo que Pitch pudiera hacerle si no seguía sus condiciones al pie de la letra. ¿Qué pensaría Jack en ese momento? Acerca de él…acerca de ambos.

Era la primera vez que Jack, tal vez por timidez o por miedo de decírselo antes, le decía abiertamente que lo amaba. Era una sensación indescriptible y por lo mismo, Aster se sentía como un ser por completo despreciable.

Pero tendría a Jack de regreso pronto. Confiaba en ello. Y una vez que eso pasara lo tomaría en sus brazos y lo cubriría de besos, y haría lo que fuera necesario para que no tuviera duda de que lo amaba y de que había hecho todo por tenerlo a su lado una vez más.

El collar de Jack permanecía en su puño, donde lo había tenido desde que Sandy lo encontrara el día anterior. Aster lo arregló como pudo y se lo colgó al cuello. Nunca pensó que podría llegar a amar y a necesitar a alguien tanto como a Jack en esos instantes.

.

.

.

Jack casi comenzó a temblar cuando alguien abrió la puerta del sótano y empezó a acercarse en la oscuridad. Sus pasos no eran como los de Pitch pero cualquier presencia ajena a él acercándose era más que suficiente para que Jack se sintiera asustado y tuviera la necesidad de protegerse de algún modo.

Quien fuera sin embargo no hizo amago de dañarlo, sino que se limitó a dejarle un plato de comida cerca, en el suelo. No se retiró, pero tampoco le dijo nada así que Jack tampoco habló. Se limitó a analizar lo que el sujeto hacía a continuación.

Jack se dio cuenta de que lo que fuera que le hubiera dejado no era el engrudo del día anterior. Tomó el plato y olió la comida antes de probarla; eran verduras cocidas. Comenzó a comer lentamente a pesar de que el hambre que tenía era apremiante. Tenía que conservar algo de dignidad.

-Eres muy valiente, niño.

La voz no era de Pitch ni de alguno de los subordinados que Jack hubiera escuchado hasta el momento. Dejó de comer para escucharla un poco mejor. Aunque su oído no era particularmente bueno era el único de sus sentidos que parecía confiable en esas circunstancias.

-No cualquiera le planta cara a Pitch en ese estado sin llorar.

-Pitch ya me ha visto llorar- repuso Jack con pesadez recordando lo ocurrido hacía algo así como una hora. En realidad Jack hasta había perdido la noción del tiempo.

-No jugó limpio. Nunca lo hace- se podía escuchar una nota de resentimiento en su voz, pero Jack solo quería que se fuera pronto de allí-. Eres muy importante para Bunnymund, ¿No?

Al escuchar mencionar a Aster Jack sintió ganas de llorar otra vez pero resistió lo mejor que pudo. Trató de ver mejor en la oscuridad a la persona con quien hablaba pero no lograba distinguirlo entre las sombras.

-Eso creía- suspiró, haciendo todo lo posible por no ser traicionado de nuevo por las lágrimas.

-No sé si debas seguir creyéndolo o no, eso asunto tuyo y de Bunnymund. Lo único que sé es una cosa, niño; nunca le creas a Pitch. Si quieres salir de esto sin volverte loco es lo mejor que puedes hacer, no creer en él.

Jack volvió a escuchar los pasos de la persona alejarse, la puerta se abrió y en la penumbra pudo ver su silueta saliendo del sótano.

Entonces recordó que aquello era algo que Bunny le había dicho en algún momento: nunca creerle a Pitch.

.

.

.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?- preguntó North, preocupado, cuando Bunny le dijo su resolución.

-Sabemos de lo que es capaz ese bastardo- repuso rápidamente, mirando los papeles extendidos sobre la mesa- no me pienso arriesgar. La vida de Jack vale más que cualquier cosa.

-Pero la empresa de tu familia…- protestó North una vez más. Tooth estaba sentada a su lado, ambos del otro lado de la mesa mirando a Bunny fijamente. Sandy estaba a lado de él examinando los documentos con minuciosidad, pero igual de apesadumbrado que sus otros dos amigos. Bunny estaba más que decidido de todas formas.

-¿Crees que no pensé en eso, North? Pero Jack es mi familia ahora….igual que ustedes. Mi abuelo decía que no servía de nada que sintiéramos orgullo por nuestro linaje si de todos modos no había una familia con qué compartirlo. A él no le importaba lo que pasara con la compañía mientras nosotros estuviéramos bien y así fue como nos criaron a todos. Yo….yo amo a Jack. Más de lo que puedo amar cualquier otra cosa en este mundo. Sin él nada tiene sentido.

Hubo un momento de silencio después de esta espontánea declaración por parte de Bunny, pero él no parecía estar incómodo de haberla hecho, es más, parecía más determinado que nunca.

-Pero, ¿qué piensas hacer una vez que le entregues la compañía a Pitch?

-Empezar de nuevo. Pitch tendrá la compañía si quiere pero no se llevará las recetas ni la fábrica. Tampoco tendrá el dinero que tengo guardado a mi nombre en el banco, ni esta casa ni la Madriguera. Tengo varias propiedades más. Esto no me deja en la calle.

Precisamente de eso se estaba ocupando Sandy, se aseguraba de que los documentos donde se estipulaba la compra venta de la compañía se limitaran a eso y que fueran claros y precisos.

North casi había olvidado que en su momento Bunny había heredado de prácticamente todos los miembros de su familia. Realmente con o sin la empresa podría arreglárselas para llevar una vida acomodada con Jack, pero a pesar de que estaban tratando de ver el lado amable, esto no resultaba tranquilizador para ninguno de ellos cuatro. Simplemente porque les quedaba la sensación de que Pitch había conseguido ganar una importante batalla llevándose con él un botín casi invaluable.

En eso estaban cuando el timbre de la cochera sonó. Tooth se puso de pie ofreciéndose a atender a quien fuera.

Cuando Bunny vio de quien se trataba casi saltó de su silla.

-Groundhog.

-Bunnymund- habló el sujeto, mucho más relajado, extendiendo su mano hacia él. Ambos se miraron con dureza, pero se saludaron.

Henry Groundhog no era tan alto como Bunny, y era de complexión más bien delgada, pero parecía resistente, curtido. Su cabello largo estaba peinado hacia atrás, un poco como Pitch, e igual que este, vestía regularmente colores oscuros, solo que parecía más un motociclista de carretera que un hombre de negocios o un mafioso. Tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla y llevaba una chaqueta que no quiso quitarse cuando Tooth le ofreció por educación.

-Vengo a hablar de un negocio contigo que quizás te interese.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo para negocios, mucho menos si los propone alguien como tú.

Bunny conocía a Groundhog y sabía que no era precisamente alguien de fiar, siempre estaba metido en situaciones extrañas y había tenido la sospecha por mucho tiempo de que estaba trabajando para Pitch. De cualquier modo no le caía tan mal, le desagradaban ciertas cosas de su personalidad, como que la lealtad de gente como él nunca estaba realmente con una persona, pero no era del todo un sujeto _ruin_. Hasta para ser un patán tenía ciertos límites.

-¿Aún si puedo decirte cómo llevarte a tu ángel de nieve sin que Pitch se quede con tu compañía?

Bunny se detuvo un momento, pero no lo pensó demasiado.

-No voy a meterme en más líos por tu culpa.

-¿De modo que le entregarás la compañía, así nada más?

Bunny no respondió.

-Quizás tengas a tu amorcito de vuelta pero si tiene la oportunidad, Pitch no dudará en hacerte daño de nuevo cada vez que pueda. Puede irse sobre él otra vez y desde un lugar de poder como el que vas a entregarle le va a ser muy sencillo.

-Si le entrego la compañía…

-Pitch no quiere la compañía, Bunny, y eso es lo que más me sorprende, que no puedas entender. Todo lo que Pitch quiere es hacerte daño. Lo humillaste hace diez años, ¿recuerdas? él no podría olvidar algo así bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Eso ya lo sé. Lo sé y también sé que no hay opción.

-¡Sí la hay!- repuso Henry y Bunny se limitó a mirarlo. Luego de pensarlo un momento, suspiró y lo hizo tomar asiento en frente de él en la mesa, Sandy ya había quitado los papeles y los había guardado cuidadosamente en un sobre. Tooth y North también se sentaron, mirando a Groundhog con dureza. No lo conocían tanto como Bunny pero sabían algunas cosas sobre él, de hecho les parecía un poco extraño que hubiera cierta sensación de familiaridad entre él y Bunny. Sandy se les unió luego de haber guardado los documentos dentro del estudio y cerrar bien la puerta.

-Bien. Dime entonces.

-Ok. Primero debes saber que yo…trabajo para Pitch desde hace casi un año.

Bunny no se movió. En realidad lo sospechaba.

-Pero estoy dispuesto a hacer esto porque quiero alejarme de él lo más que pueda. Me tiene enfermo.

-Comprendo. ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti? Tendrás que darme alguna prueba.

-Bien.

Groundhog se puso de pie y sacó de la mochila que llevaba una computadora. La puso sobre la mesa, la encendió y abrió un programa que les mostró las distintas vistas de varias cámaras.

-¡Esa es la sala de mi casa!- gritó de pronto North. Tooth se acercó a ver mejor y gritó también.

-¡¿Pero cómo…!? ¡También la clínica!

Otra de las cámaras mostraba la oficina de Sandy y otra el comedor de su casa, y otra más mostraba la oficina de Bunny en la fábrica. Había otra donde se podía ver el taller privado de juguetes de North. La última mostraba la sala-comedor de la casa de Bunny, precisamente donde ellos estaban en ese momento.

-Los tiene vigilados. Hay un equipo dentro de sus hombres que puede abrir y entrar en una casa, y hacer todo el trabajo sin dejar rastro. Así sacaron de aquí a tu Jack. Pero solo yo tengo acceso a las cámaras…de hecho, puedo apagar esta ahora mismo.

Presionó unos botones y la cámara que los mostraba a ellos se apagó.

-Así supe que estaban los cuatro aquí. Pitch nunca las revisa personalmente, hace tiempo conseguí que confiara suficiente en mí y en mis reportes.

Se puso de pie y buscó con la vista bajo las miradas duras y ansiosas de los cuatro. Finalmente encontró en una esquina una repisa olvidada donde había un pequeño dispositivo, que no tuvo ninguna dificultad en desconectar y entregar en las manos a Bunnymund. Éste lo examinó y comprobó con la vista que el ángulo en que estaba oculto era el exacto que se podía ver desde la computadora de Groundhog.

Soltó una risa incrédula mientras prácticamente machacaba la diminuta cámara entre sus fuertes dedos.

-Bueno, amigo, créeme que esto no me hace confiar demasiado en ti de todos modos.

-Si quieres desactivo todas las demás- repuso el otro encogiéndose de hombros resueltamente- igual no tengo nada que perder.

-¿Y de qué forma se supone que puedes ayudarnos?

Groundhog cerró su computadora y la guardó de regreso en la mochila. En cambio sacó un fajo de papeles y un pesado juego de llaves que dejó sobre la mesa, al alcance de Bunnymund.

-Esos son mapas, claves de acceso, contraseñas, claves de seguridad y…bueno, toda la información que necesitas tener acerca de la casa de Pitch. Parece una mansión por fuera, como tu Madriguera, pero por dentro es como una cárcel de máxima seguridad. Sin embargo con esto puedes sacar de ahí a Jack sin problemas. Uno de los mapas, por ejemplo, se centra exclusivamente en las puertas, están numeradas, y cada una de las llaves tiene el número correspondiente a la puerta. También tienes las fotografías y la información básica de los _fearlings_ que normalmente están dentro de la mansión haciendo guardia mientras otros están haciendo trabajos para Pitch. Él mismo no pasa demasiado tiempo allí.

Bunnymund tomó los papeles y los repasó con la vista. Sin duda era buena información.

.

.

.

Groundhog respiró profundamente luego de haber explicado varios de los mapas a grandes rasgos. Bunny comenzaba a confiar un poco más en él.

-Hay algo más- agregó antes de relajarse por completo en la silla- tengo que sugerirte que esperes el día en que Pitch decida firmar los papeles. Mientras tú te ves la cara con él alguien puede sacar a Jack de la casa. Así estará distraído. Sin él, los _fearlings_ son fáciles de evadir y tú te saldrás con la tuya con las manos limpias. Tal vez hasta llamar a la policía para que se lleven a Pitch con suficientes pruebas, en la mansión está todo. Pero bueno, eso ya es decisión tuya.

North puso su mano sobre la mesa. Sus ojos azules y fuertes no se habían apartado de Henry ni un momento.

-Hog, no nos has dicho cuál es tu precio.

Groundhog sonrió ligeramente.

-Cinco millones. Lo suficiente para sacar documentos falsos, un vuelo a Londres y arreglar mi nueva vida allá. Mucho menos de lo que vale tu empresa, ¿No, Bunnymund?

-Ni la centésima parte, amigo- repuso aquél con suficiencia. Aun así no estaba satisfecho con el trato, aún no-, pero te diré qué. Te daré ocho millones…si me ayudas _personalmente_ con esto. Te los daré en cuanto tenga a Jack conmigo y a salvo, ¿comprendes?

North, Tooth y Sandy miraron a Bunny en una completa confusión. No pensaron que aceptaría el trato, mucho menos que aumentaría la oferta.

Groundhog, por otro lado, pareció pensarlo un momento. Finalmente estrechó su mano con la de Bunny.

-De acuerdo.

-Una cosa más- Bunnymund tenía ahora un tono preocupado. Sus ojos no pudieron ocultarlo al mirar directamente a los oscuros e impenetrables ojos de Groundhog- ¿Has visto a Jack? ¿Tuviste algún contacto con él?

Groundhog asintió con franqueza.

-Fui a darle de comer un rato después de la llamada. No lo había visto a solas hasta entonces.

-¿Cómo está?

-Lastimado - suspiró-, pero completo. Le dolió lo de la llamada. Aun así, es un muchacho fuerte. Pitch no lo va a doblegar fácilmente…y eso es lo que más me preocupa- rodó los ojos, como si se sintiera frustrado, cosa que a Bunny no se le escapó- Se ensañará con él.

-Me dijo que lo habían golpeado.

-Lo han estado humillando cada vez que pueden. Apenas puede moverse pero sigue actuando como si nada. La única vez que lo vieron llorar fue… sí, mientras hablaba contigo.

Bunny sintió su corazón hundirse dentro de su pecho pero quiso ser fuerte como sabía que lo estaba siendo Jack.

-Hablas como si te preocupara- le dijo en cambio a Hog con una media sonrisa. Éste apretó los dientes.

-El muchacho cocina bien. No te confundas, Bunny. Solo quiero salir pronto de esa casa de locos.

-Y quitarte de encima a Pitch.

-Eso mismo. Estaré en contacto.

Le pasó una tarjeta a Bunny con un teléfono y correo electrónico y luego salió de la casa rápidamente. Bunny tomó la tarjeta y la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y al darse la vuelta se topó con las miradas sorprendidas de sus amigos.

Sandy le hizo una seña a Tooth, y ella asintió.

-Bunny… ¿por qué aceptaste la oferta de Groundhog?

-Pareciera que confías en él- agregó North.

Bunny sonrió para sí mismo antes de levantar la vista y explicar.

-Henry y yo fuimos amigos en el colegio. Muy buenos amigos de hecho- la sonrisa se disipó- nos distanciamos cuando se independizó de sus padres porque comenzó a meterse en negocios de drogas y cosas por el estilo. Por esta vez creo que podemos confiar en él, de hecho, creo que no se hubiera atrevido a esto si no supiera que Jack me importa. Además lo que dijo tiene sentido…si Pitch lograra hacerse con la compañía le estaría dando armas para que los atacara a ustedes también en algún momento. Está claro que no soy su único objetivo.

-Nunca lo has sido- confirmó Tooth con amargura. Los cuatro en algún momento habían sido en mayor o menor medida víctimas de alguna mala pasada de Pitch…pero con esta el bastardo se pasaba de la raya.

-Y es por eso que tenemos que detenerlo. Ya. Podemos tratar de conseguir ayuda en la policía. Tenemos conocidos…debe haber alguien que se involucre sin que haya peligro de que Pitch se dé cuenta y dañe a Jack.

Sandy hizo una seña. Sacó su teléfono móvil y escribió algo en una nota. Lo levantó para que sus amigos lo vieran.

-Arthur Cerberus- leyó Bunny en voz baja-… es el jefe de la prisión estatal ¿Lo conoces?

Sandy asintió. Bunny sonrió con confianza. El plan comenzaba a tomar forma.

.

.

.

Jack se arrastró como pudo hasta la maleta semiabierta que sabía que seguía en el sótano. Sus brazos temblaban de dolor pero las piernas le dolían mucho más, demasiado para ponerse en pie. Buscó la maleta a tientas y en medio de la oscuridad consiguió sacar un cambio de ropa limpia. Ropa interior, pantalones y una camiseta…de manga larga, para el frío.

Sí, cuerpo le dolía de pies a cabeza y había vomitado.

Peor aún, estaba cubierto de…

No quería ni recordarlo.

Pero después de haber comido lo que ese sujeto le había llevado se había sentido un poco mejor de que alguien le recordara que no debía de creer en Pitch. En cierto modo, había sido como si le dijera que mantuviera la esperanza, y ese era un sentimiento que asociaba siempre directamente con Bunny.

Sin embargo la sensación vaga de tranquilidad dentro de la solitaria y oscura caverna que había por sótano duró apenas un par de horas. Más tarde, noche ya, unas risas se escucharon bajar por la escalera y juraría que los sujetos estaban medio borrachos por sus palabras arrastradas y movimientos torpes en la oscuridad.

Subieron un poco la luz pero ésta lastimó los ojos de Jack, quien no pudo hacer nada por defenderse de lo debilitado que estaba.

Ocurrió en un instante. Alguien le arrancó la ropa. Se rieron de él mientras otro sujeto lo manoseaba y él trataba de escapar con desesperación, pero la falta de fuerza apenas le permitía gritar débilmente y en un tono agudo que casi no se parecía a su voz. El que lo manoseaba le dio un puñetazo para que se callara y lo aturdió.

Jack sintió más manos tocando y estrujando depravadamente distintas partes de su cuerpo y en seguida se sintió terriblemente sucio y contaminado…ya había pasado por situaciones así antes pero nunca se había sentido tan impotente y tan indefenso. Sintió las uñas arañándolo y luego -por Dios, no- alguien quería abrir sus piernas, alguien mordía su cuello y sus pezones -no por favor- mientras él trataba de recuperar algún tipo de dominio de sí mismo y gritar, pedir ayuda.

¿Pero quién iba a llegar a ayudarlo? Todas las voces se reían de él y Jack estaba perdido en la oscuridad, las luces estaban encendidas pero de pronto sentía como si se hubiera quedado ciego. No estaba seguro de que fuera algo que tuviera que ver con sus ojos o que simplemente se estaba quedando sin conocimiento, estaba aturdido, estaba llorando, estaba respirando apenas, trataba de gritar mientras varios pares de asquerosas manos se deslizaban por su cuerpo y él trataba infructuosamente de defenderse. Sus piernas no pudieron más y pronto sintió que las manos se atropellaban por tocar el interior de sus muslos y su miembro adolorido por la presión.

Alguien dijo por encima de las risas que debían recordar lo que Pitch les había dicho.

Jack ya estaba quedándose inconsciente para entonces.

Cuando despertó sabía que no lo habían violado únicamente porque no le dolía en absoluto. Recordaba que la vez que Bunny había probado con uno de sus dedos dentro de él se había sentido muy bien, pero Jack se había quedado con una ligera sensación de incomodidad al día siguiente. Si alguien se hubiera atrevido seguramente se sentiría mucho peor.

Por lo demás, a su lado había un charco de vómito. No se había ahogado por pura suerte. Eso sí, debieron golpearlo hasta el cansancio porque le dolían terriblemente las piernas y los brazos.

Recordó que en alguna de las bolsas de la maleta había guardado un bote de crema por insistencia de Tooth. Según ella el frío le resecaría la piel- como si Jack no fuera ochenta por ciento nieve-y tenía que tener cuidado siempre.

Jack encontró el recipiente y se frotó la crema en todo el cuerpo con la esperanza de limpiarse un poco. Usó otra pieza de ropa para secarse –una camiseta, supuso por la forma que percibieron sus dedos- y finalmente se puso cuidadosamente la ropa limpia.

Se arrastró de regreso a su rincón y se hizo bolita contra la esquina húmeda y fría.

-I'll be so alone…without you…- cantó en voz baja para sí mismo, para calmarse un poco, para recordar a Bunny, para arrullarse-…maybe…maybe you'll be lonesome too…

Se sentía terriblemente contaminado, de pies a cabeza. Su cabeza daba vueltas y sus ojos ardían pero era como si ya no tuviera lágrimas.

No quería llorar pero tampoco podía estar tranquilo...

Lo único que le permitió dormir fue, quizás, el excesivo cansancio que sentía. No tenía ganas ni de pensar.

-Aster…Aster, por favor…- gemía entre sueños, buscando el calor de su cuerpo entre la oscuridad.

.

.

.

Bunny esperó hasta que el teléfono volvió a sonar. Él se encontraba realmente tranquilo y compuesto cuando levantó el auricular y escuchó del otro lado de la línea la desagradable voz de Pitch. Pareciera que el sujeto tenía perfectamente calculados cada tono, vibración, volumen y ritmo que debía darle a las palabras que decía para afectar a su interlocutor de algún modo. Lo cierto era que sin importar lo tranquilo que pudiera conseguir estar cuando hablaba con él, Aster terminaba siempre al borde de decidirse a golpearlo únicamente porque no soportaba su voz.

-Debes estar ansioso por recuperar a tu juguetito- juraría que el bastardo estaba sonriendo, solo por su forma de hablar- levantaste el teléfono al primer tono.

-Cállate ya. Quiero a Jack de vuelta. Tengo listos los documentos.

-Bien, bien. Si así lo quieres, hoy a medianoche quizás sea un horario adecuado, ¿te parece?

-De acuerdo.

-Te espero entonces aquí. No quiero ningún truco.

-Tú eres quien deberá andarse con cuidado. Te juro que si le has hecho algún daño a Jack…

-Claro, claro, lo que digas-le interrumpió con impaciencia-. No llegues tarde.

Después de un momento escuchó a Pitch colgar. Entonces se dio la vuelta y miró a sus amigos sentados frente a él, esperando. Hog acababa de llegar y también lo miraba, recargado en una de las paredes con los brazos cruzados.

-Solo tenemos unas horas.

-Media noche…no lo sé Bunny- North se rascó la cabeza. Trasladó su enorme humanidad hacia una de las sillas del comedor y Toothiana fue tras él.

-Cariño…a estas alturas no parece haber opción. Hog y Bunny son muy hábiles, y tú también lo harás bien…

El plan era simple. North y Sandy irían como representantes legales de Bunny a mostrarle los papeles a Pitch. Él no tendría modo de protestar, el trato era que tendría los papeles, no a Bunny. Mientras tanto éste se las arreglaría para entrar en la casa y sacar a Jack. North y Sandy, como testigos, solo firmarían los documentos una vez que Pitch les entregara a Jack. Cuando Pitch se diera cuenta de que Jack había sido rescatado armaría un escándalo, pero para entonces Cerberus, amigo de Sandy, ya habría llegado con varias patrullas para atraparlo con las manos en la masa. Según Groundhog había mucha evidencia dentro de la casa como para inculpar a Pitch de un sinfín de cosas, pero la situación de Jack sería el detonante principal. Era el delito que todos estaban esperando que ocurriera para tenerlo y acabar con él.

-¿Y qué quieres que yo haga?-preguntó Hog después de unos momentos en que North parecía estar absorbiendo lo que iba a suceder. Al igual que a él, se le notaba ansioso y bastante preocupado, pero se ahorró decirle a Bunny lo que estaba pasando en realidad. Por la noche había conseguido impedir que alguno de los fearlings se decidiera a violar a Jack, pero había presenciado cómo lo manoseaban sin poder hacer nada. No podía quedar en evidencia, así que lo único que había podido hacer por él fue recordarles que Pitch les había dicho que tenían ciertos límites.

Quizás había ayudado un poco que todos estaban algo alcoholizados y él no. Si alguien se propasaba un poco más habría tenido que repartir golpes.

Eso no lo hacía sentir mejor. Al final habían usado a Jack como saco de boxeo por varios minutos antes de cansarse y salir de ahí, no sin dejar al joven en un estado de humillación que no parecía poderse empeorar.

Iba a ayudarlo un poco pero en ese instante lo llamaron así que tuvo que salir de allí.

Ahora más que nunca deseaba que Pitch junto con todos sus odiosos _fearlings_ cayeran en la cárcel.

-Tú te quedarás al lado de ese maldito psicópata aparentando que todo está perfectamente bien. Limpiarás un poco el camino para que yo pueda entrar a la casa sin problemas y me darás tiempo cuando sea necesario, ¿de acuerdo?

Hog asintió. Lo motivaba el hecho de pensar que al día siguiente estaría muy lejos de allí y al fin sería libre de ese desgraciado y sus nauseabundas ideas.

Siguiendo con el plan, Tooth y Sandy esperarían en el auto y estarían con ellos en constante comunicación. Tenían que estar listos para emprender una huida épica en caso de que fuera necesario.

Bunny por su parte, sabía que era más fuerte y hábil que sus amigos, al menos físicamente hablando. Necesitaría un pequeño disfraz pero podría pasar fácilmente por un fearling si tenía cuidado, a diferencia de Sandy, North o Tooth que ni de chiste podrían hacer algo así.

En teoría estaban listos, solo faltaba que fuera medianoche.

Hog se despidió sin decirle a Aster que temía por Jack. Se apuraría a la mansión y lo mantendría a salvo hasta que los otros pudieran ir por él.

.

.

.

En cuanto Pitch colgó el teléfono se dirigió al sótano. Encendió la luz y se deslizó al interior esperando encontrar a un Jack sucio, lamentablemente sometido, sin embargo comprendió que aunque le habían dado una buena paliza y evidentemente habían jugado con él, se las había arreglado para limpiarse un poco y volver a verse mínimamente decente.

Pitch rodó los ojos.

-Tienen unas horas más para jugar con él si quieren- les indicó a sus fearlings mientras se acercaba a Jack. Le dio una patada ligera en una pierna, como para comprobar que estaba dormido. Una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras volteaba a sí_, hagan lo que quieran_ con él. Si Aster quiere de regreso a su adorado juguetito lo tendrá. Pero…no dejaremos que tengan su final feliz, ¿de acuerdo?

Las risas de los fearlings era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que sus deseos serían satisfechos. Miró por última vez al precioso muchacho y subió a preparar todo para el gran suceso que tendría lugar esa misma noche.

Continuará…

_Con más referencias a mitos y leyendas._

_Groundhog era la marmota que tanto deseaba evitar Bunny en la película, ¿recuerdan? En un fic que leí en inglés alguien lo puso como el malo :/ pero para mí ese lugar lo tiene Pitch, bien ganado. Es decir, como personaje Pitch me agrada precisamente porque es malo, malo malísimo, aunque tiene sus motivos no se anda con medias tintas –w- _

_Cerberus es el conocido perro de tres cabezas de la mitología griega y creo que eso es todo en aclaraciones por hoy._

_Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y por dejar sus reviews :D me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo._

_Ya quiero terminar esta parte de la historia! aún queda mucho que decir y un par de conflictos sin resolver entre Jack y Bunny :o Y hay mucho que quiero escribir de ellos! así que tengo que apurarme._

_En fin…_

_Besos!_

_Aoshika_


	13. Miedo

_¡Buenas noches! Aquí tienen el capítulo 13. Me tardé en subir porque he estado muy ocupada con la escuela pero al fin pude terminar con esto._

_Espero que les agrade. Gracias por dejar sus reviews y por tenerme paciencia :D_

**Silver Embrace**

**Capítulo 13: Miedo**

Era indescriptible el modo en que se sentía en ese momento. Pero la palabra miedo ya ni siquiera era aplicable a su situación. Jack se encontraba más allá del miedo, su cuerpo estaba paralizado, no le pertenecía, tenía ganas de llorar, ganas de vomitar, de morirse, pero ya no salían lágrimas de sus ojos, no había fuerza en sus músculos, no había nada en su estómago qué vomitar y de no ser porque aún sentía dolor, hubiera jurado que ya se había muerto, porque su corazón se sentía justo como si hubiera dejado de latir.

Sus oídos ya casi no registraban los ruidos a su alrededor, las burlas y los insultos (porque sabía que lo eran) sonaban distorsionados y lejanos como si hubiera elegido bloquearlos, ignorarlos. Su tacto también se encontraba inhibido, _frío… _quizás era la respuesta de su cuerpo para ayudarlo a no sentirse más miserable de lo que ya se sentía.

Llegó a un punto en que ya ni siquiera le importó. No podía defenderse, no podía gritar ni resistirse en modo alguno, ¿no era mejor dejarlo ir y ya?

De pronto sintió lágrimas bajando por sus ojos, que gracias a la oscuridad y al adormecimiento de su cuerpo, no estaba enteramente seguro de que estuvieran abiertos o cerrados.

Pensar en Aster no ayudaba, de hecho solo hacía que se sintiera peor. Más contaminado, más dañado.

De pronto escuchó un ruido agudo en la lejanía. Lo soltaron y él se quedó tirado en el suelo justo en la posición en que estaba, desmadejado como un muñeco de trapo.

No entendía qué estaba pasando…pero igual no deseaba entender.

.

.

.

Groundhog les dio instrucciones a los fearlings que se encontraban en la mansión para que se mantuvieran en constante vigilancia. Todos sabían que algo importante iba a pasar pero no estaban seguros de qué tan grave era. El hecho de que el que últimamente había sido el hombre de más confianza de Pitch les diera semejantes instrucciones sólo les generó la molestia de pensar que se estaban perdiendo de la diversión que hubieran podido tener con Jack.

Hubo quienes protestaron pues Pitch no les había dicho nada y momentos antes había estado con ellos, pero Groundhog les aclaró que la situación era muy importante y prometió que todos tendrían alguna recompensa después.

No era difícil manipular a los fearlings. Eran codiciosos y les gustaba causar daño. Realmente no les importaba esperar un poco y lo mismo daban por Jack que por cualquier otra víctima que Pitch les hubiera llevado antes.

Eran como animales que necesitaban ser alimentados y había muchas formas de hacerlo. Groundhog conocía muchas de estas formas.

Mientras tanto sólo le importaba mantenerlos alejados del sótano donde estaba Jack.

Una vez que se alejaron todos, Hog se acercó a la puerta y antes de entrar subió ligeramente la luz con el dispositivo que había en la entrada para no molestar a Jack.

Cuando entró al sótano lo encontró arrinconado donde siempre estaba, en un estado más que lamentable.

Su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones y heridas de las que goteaba la sangre. Estaba temblando, hecho bolita contra la pared como si pudiera adherirse a ella, como si buscara mezclarse con ella y desaparecer. Podía escucharlo sollozar de una forma que podría asustar a cualquiera y cada vez que lo hacía su cuerpo se estremecía incontrolablemente.

Sólo tenía puesto un pantalón que ya estaba hecho girones mostrando las heridas en sus piernas. Su torso y sus brazos estaban desnudos. Su mirada estaba fija en el suelo y sus ojos mostraban un azul nublado, frío y perdido, tanto que Hog sintió un escalofrío, pensando que quizás se había quedado ciego.

En una pequeña área a su alrededor había vómito. También había sangre, en pequeños charcos. Al acercarse más y verlo bien, encontró que también tenía manchas de semen en lo poco que traía de ropa. Se arrodilló a su lado. Su camiseta estaba tirada a unos pasos de él, despedazada. Ya no tenía los vendajes que tenía antes y había sangre en su costado, donde sus costillas estaban rotas.

No tenía idea de cómo había sobrevivido así.

Le estaba saliendo sangre de la boca.

-Jack…- lo llamó en voz realmente baja, pero cuando Jack lo escuchó sólo se arrinconó más y más contra la pared. Se veía tan aterrado que Hog pensó que quizás tendría que sacarlo de allí pero al tratar de tocarlo él se estremeció con una mayor violencia y comenzó a sollozar con mucha más fuerza que antes.

-¡No!- alcanzó a gritar, cosa que no había hecho antes. Luego su voz bajó una vez más, y esta vez Hog consiguió distinguir lo que sollozaba en voz baja; el nombre de Aster, cargado de angustia, una y otra vez.

Por el momento decidió dejarlo en paz. Dejó cerca de él un plato con comida y también una manta por si reaccionaba pronto, sabía que no podía forzarlo a responder en el estado en que se encontraba.

Salió y bajó un poco la luz, pero dejó suficiente para que el muchacho se ubicara si lo necesitaba.

Decidió que se quedaría en los alrededores para que ningún fearling se acercara y lo perturbara mientras tanto.

.

.

.

La tensión podía cortarse con tijeras en la casa de Bunny. Sandy y North, vestidos de traje y corbata, repasaban los documentos y se ponían de acuerdo con un pequeño guion qué seguir dependiendo de lo que dijera Pitch durante su reunión.

Bunny por su parte vestiría de negro completamente para mezclarse con facilidad entre los fearlings si llegaba a ser necesario que interactuara con ellos. Usaría una capucha para ocultar su cabello y un pañuelo color negro para ocultar la parte inferior de su rostro.

Irían en la camioneta de North, una enorme camioneta cerrada donde Tooth los esperaría por si cualquier cosa. No podían decir quién de los cuatro estaba más nervioso. Muy apenas consiguieron comer algo y a las diez de la noche estaban sentados en la sala sin que ninguno de los cuatro pudiera ocultar la ansiedad que sentían, sobre todo Bunny que creía que en cualquier momento podría llegar a explotar.

Se había aprendido prácticamente de memoria los mapas que Hog le había llevado, y llevaba con él el enorme juego de llaves, bien guardado en un bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Sabía por qué puerta debía entrar al lugar y el camino a recorrer hasta donde estaba Jack. Tenía unos diez minutos para sacarlo de allí y llevarlo a la camioneta sin que alguno de los fearlings lo viera.

Tooth tenía preparados los utensilios básicos para darle primeros auxilios en caso de ser necesario. Aunque rogaba al cielo no tener que poner en práctica su profesión sabía que Jack había sido herido en múltiples ocasiones, así que se conformaba con que no tuviera nada de gravedad y poderlo atender y llevarlo a un lugar seguro pronto.

Todo estaba listo, solo faltaba fuera medianoche.

.

.

.

12:00

Un timbre vibró con fuerza dentro de toda la oscura mansión de Pitch. Ésta se encontraba ubicada a las afueras de la ciudad, solo que del lado contrario a donde estaba la Madriguera y mucho más cerca que ésta a la entrada y al centro de la orbe.

Se trataba de una casa de tres pisos cuyas paredes estaban pintadas en tonos oscuros, principalmente negro y gris. No tenía jardín. Había pocos muebles, la mayoría de ellos hechos de maderas oscuras o acero, y en general era un lugar donde casi siempre hacía frío. Incluso los lugares que debían ser confortables, como la sala, daban una sensación inquietante, tanto por los muebles incómodos como por la temperatura, y otros detalles como los animales muertos y disecados que Pitch tenía como decoración o los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes representando escenas escalofriantes, sangrientas y perturbadoras.

El único mueble de la casa que ofrecía un poco de comodidad era un enorme sillón que solo Pitch, por estricta regla, podía usar, que se encontraba ubicado cerca de la chimenea, la cual casi siempre estaba apagada, y si estaba encendida era por poco tiempo y sólo él la podía disfrutar.

Todo esto sabía perfectamente North, quien había tenido que ir allí en un par de ocasiones. Odiaba la idea de tener que ir allí otra vez pero todo fuera por Jack y Bunny. Sandy parecía estar algo nervioso, y en realidad North sabía que su amigo no estaba asustado, más bien estaba un poco inquieto. Era un sujeto muy sensible a la energía de las personas, y Pitch lo perturbaba especialmente, como si hubiera una energía especialmente negativa entre ellos, una enemistad irreconciliable. Lo que se podría leer en ese momento en los ojos de Sandy con respecto a Pitch no era miedo en absoluto sino más bien la ansiedad inconclusa de una cuenta pendiente. ¿Cuál? Nadie lo sabía, pero probablemente era peor que la que tenía con Bunny.

En fin, estaban de pie frente a la puerta de Pitch junto con el maletín que contenía los documentos cuidadosamente redactados que trataban la compraventa de la compañía de Bunny, ya firmadas por él. A lo lejos estaba estacionada la camioneta con Tooth al volante esperando a que cualquier cosa pasara. Bunny estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto y no le pasó por alto en absoluto la manera en que su amiga parecía tener el corazón en la mano cuando la puerta se abrió y pudo ver que Sandy y North desaparecían al interior de la casa.

Bunny también sintió un vuelco en el estómago cuando su celular vibró dentro de su chaqueta. Lo sacó y leyó un mensaje de Hog. Que él le avisaría cuando Pitch comenzara a hablar con North y Sandy. A partir de ese momento comenzaría su cuenta regresiva para sacar de ahí a Jack.

Bunny guardó su celular de nuevo y tomó las manos de Tooth, quien volteó a verlo un poco asustada ya que toda su atención hasta el momento había estado en la mansión y en la figura de su esposo desapareciendo dentro de ella. Jadeó un poco por la impresión al darse cuenta de lo asustada que estaba, pero el calor de las manos de Bunny la tranquilizó.

-Toothie, necesito que me escuches con atención- ella asintió dentro de su nerviosismo. Bunny odiaba la idea de dejarla ahí sola pero era peor llevarla adentro y exponerla a Pitch o a cualquiera de sus hombres. Más de lo que ya estaba-, mantén la camioneta cerrada, bien cerrada, ¿me oyes? Si ves que ocurre algo, si se acerca alguien sospechoso no dudes en huir. Nosotros buscaremos algún modo, ¿entiendes?

-¡Pero Bunny…!

-Mantén en pie en el maldito acelerador, ¡¿me oyes?!

A Tooth no le quedó otra opción que asentir. Bunny respiró profundo.

-No estarás mucho tiempo sola. Cerberus quedó en llegar dentro de unos minutos, le pedimos que fuera discreto pero aun así…ten cuidado. No te preocupes, te prometo que North estará bien.

Tooth asintió. North era su esposo pero no solo estaba preocupado por él. Esto iba mucho más allá de todo eso.

-Tengan cuidado- le pidió por última vez a Bunny, como minutos antes le había pedido a North y a Sandy. Se acercó para darle un pequeño abrazo y al separarse él la miró con el ceño fruncido sobre sus penetrantes ojos verdes.

-Hay una pistola bajo tu asiento- fue todo cuanto dijo antes de salir de la camioneta y perderse en la oscuridad.

Un par de minutos después Tooth reunió el valor suficiente para deslizar su mano bajo el asiento y rozar con la punta de los dedos el arma, y fue entonces quizás, que todo el peso de lo que estaba sucediendo le cayó encima como una pesada loza.

.

.

.

12:03

North y Sandy fueron guiados a la sala pero nadie les ofreció asiento. No pasó mucho antes de que Pitch apareciera bajando las escaleras de una manera obviamente planificada para impresionar, pero su gesto presuntuoso no duró mucho ya que quien se encontraba en la sala no era Bunny sino los otros dos.

Esto lo irritó de un modo que aún para sí mismo fue…inesperado.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacen ustedes aquí?-preguntó en su tono condescendiente de siempre- pensé que Bunnymund me traería esos documentos personalmente.

-Él no pudo venir- dijo North entonces sin amedrentarse ni un poco- nosotros venimos en su lugar. No hay ningún truco Pitch, los documentos son legítimos y están firmados ya por él, puedes verlos si quieres. Nosotros firmaremos una vez que nos entregues a Jack.

Los dientes de Pitch rechinaron. Realmente deseaba tener ese encuentro con Bunny, observar su expresión cuando la compañía pasara a su poder, pero sobre todo mirarlo partirse de dolor cuando viera en qué estado se encontraba su amado noviecito que para estas alturas ya debía estar peor que un trapo viejo, usado, despedazado, sucio, irreconocible de su estado original.

La idea perversa volviendo a su mente lo hizo estremecerse un momento de placer, pero al volver su vista a sus huéspedes supuso que tendría que esperar.

-Lo siento pero si Bunnymund no se presenta personalmente no pienso firmar nada ni regresarles a su _querido_ copo de nieve. Ahora retírense.

Pitch se dio la vuelta, e iba a comenzar a caminar cuando la pesada mano de North se posó en su brazo y lo obligó a darse la vuelta.

-Pitch, puede que tengas asustado a Bunny pero a mí no puedes chantajearme. Te sentarás, leerás los documentos, los firmarás y nos devolverás a Jack.

Pitch sonrió.

-¿O qué?

North había actuado sin pensar, tan instintivamente que en realidad no tenía pensada ninguna respuesta para esa pregunta. Entonces se dio cuenta de que todo ese tiempo habían asumido que Pitch quería la compañía y se habían centrado en eso, pero Hog tenía razón, Pitch deseaba más, deseaba el sufrimiento de Bunny. Sin embargo no era solamente eso, además Pitch quería ser quien ejecutara la sentencia, la mano que lo acuchillara, quería presenciar en primera fila su humillación…ni siquiera el mismo Hog había visto tan lejos como para darse cuenta de lo que North estaba viendo en ese instante. Él había supuesto que a Pitch le bastaría con saber que Bunny sufría, pero nunca pensó que quisiera presenciar su sufrimiento de cerca y de ser posible generarle mucho más en el proceso.

¿Cómo se les había pasado por alto? Ahora la figura sonriente de Pitch frente a él era más inquietante que antes, mucho más oscura. No sabía qué contestar, así que lo que pudo pensar rápidamente era ganar tiempo para que Bunny pudiera sacar de ahí a Jack. Era todo lo que necesitaban. Solo unos minutos.

Sin embargo no tuvo que inventarse nada porque en ese momento Sandy interfirió, poniéndose de pie delante de él, enfrentando a Pitch. Le dijo algo por señas pero North no alcanzó a ver. De hecho se sorprendió un poco de que Pitch comprendiera, no lo recordaba pero sabía lenguaje de señas también. La oscura figura pareció pensar un momento lo dicho por Sandy, y finalmente rodó los ojos y le arrebató a North los papeles de las manos.

-Bien, los leeré, pero ya les dije, no firmaré nada hasta que Bunnymund se aparezca.

North volteó a ver a Sandy como preguntándole que había pasado pero en lugar de contestar éste suspiró y sacó su celular del bolsillo interior de su saco.

"Pitch quiere verte, ven pronto".

Le mostró el mensaje a North antes de enviarlo.

.

.

.

12:05

Bunny esperó a recibir una señal de Hog desde el interior de la casa para poder pasar. Iba a desactivar por aproximadamente dos minutos las alarmas de modo que Bunny pudiera saltar por el portón y atravesar sin problemas hasta una puerta trasera, y las iba a activar de nuevo para que nadie se diera cuenta.

Bunny mantuvo presionada una tecla de su celular para que se mandara un mensaje automático mientras esperaba detrás de unos arbustos que se encontraban fuera de la casa.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos y una luz que se encontraba en la planta baja (la cocina, si recordaba bien los mapas que se había tratado de aprender desde el día anterior) parpadeó un par de veces.

Con toda la agilidad que tenía Bunny saltó el portón sin problemas, y luego corrió de la manera más ligera que pudo hasta llegar a un lugar a oscuras donde pudo esperar un poco, respirar y mirar a su alrededor. Luego de esto, se deslizó lo mejor que pudo hasta la puerta trasera de la casa que según recordaba se abría a la cocina que usaban habitualmente los fearlings.

Antes de entrar pegó su oído contra la puerta y escuchó lo más atentamente que pudo al interior. Parecía que no había nadie. Tomó el llavero del interior de su chaqueta y eligió la llave. Abrió la puerta con naturalidad, como si estuviera habituado a hacerlo, y caminó al interior de la cocina tranquilamente. Sólo había un fearling allí pero como Bunny no hizo ninguna reacción él tampoco la hizo. Bunny abrió el refrigerador y fingió buscar algo con la vista, pero en realidad estaba viendo al fearling de reojo. Este estaba apoyado en la barra leyendo un periódico y comiendo un trozo de hamburguesa. Bunny tomó una botella de agua y mientras la abría y bebía un gran trago pudo ver a su alrededor. La cocina era sucia y descuidada. Casi le dio asco estar bebiendo esa agua allí pero aguantó y le echó otra mirada al fearling que parecía demasiado distraído como para reparar en él.

Era más o menos de su misma complexión, completamente vestido de negro. Probablemente tendría su edad pero tenía ojeras muy marcadas y algunas arrugas hacían que su rostro mostrara mucha más edad de la que tenía. No era difícil ver los estragos que trabajar con Pitch podía hacerle a las vidas de esos hombres que, según se decía, eran tan fuertes y rudos.

El fearling levantó la vista hacia él.

-¿Tenías guardia?

-Emm…sí. Fui a…- sacudió la cabeza, tratando de acomodar las ideas- dar una vuelta a los alrededores.

-¿Todo bien?

-Todo bien.

-Dicen que el señor está molesto porque Bunnymund no vino- sonrió- mandó a sus representantes legales, el muy cobarde.

Bunny no hizo ningún comentario.

El fearling le dio otra mordida a su hamburguesa mientras pasaba una página del periódico con una mano.

-¿Pudiste acercarte al muñeco de nieve?

Al escuchar estas palabras es estómago de Bunny se contrajo con fuerza, tanto que casi expulsa el agua que acababa de tomar. La expresión perversa del sujeto frente a él, aun mirando la hoja del periódico, le dio muchas ganas de tomarlo por el cuello y molerlo a golpes.

-No. ¿Tú sí?- preguntó con toda intención, y esperó pacientemente por una respuesta mientras el sujeto terminaba de comer y volvía a pasar la hoja del periódico. Bebió de una botella de refresco que tenía a un lado y se limpió los labios con la manga de su camisa.

-No exactamente. Pitch me mandó a darle una pequeña paliza ayer y hoy apenas pude acercarme al sótano- sonrió para sí mismo con un aire de decepción-. Como sea, escuché que otros pudieron jugar un poco con él y me preguntaba qué tan lejos habían llegado. Aún con un ojo morado no está mal... ¿lo has visto?

Bunny asintió.

-Es hermoso.

El fearling lo miró, sorprendido de escuchar esas palabra pronunciadas de un modo tan serio. Los ojos verdes que se clavaban pesadamente en él lo asustaron un poco. No lo reconocía, pero siempre había algunos fearlings nuevos dando vueltas por ahí. La mayoría no aguantaban ni un mes trabajando y resultaba necesario ir consiguiendo nuevos. De todas formas este no le causó mucha confianza.

-Ten cuidado, niño- le soltó antes de soltar el periódico y salir de la habitación. Bunny suspiró.

Él también tenía consigo un arma pero tenía que controlarse. Si tuviera que matar a cada desgraciado que se le pusiera enfrente en su trayecto jamás llegaría hasta Jack.

Su celular vibró, lo sacó y vio el mensaje enviado por Sandy. Comprendió que sus amigos ganaban tiempo para él. Se los agradeció mentalmente y esperó a recibir otro mensaje; Hog iba a tratar de despejar los pasillos para que él pudiera llegar al sótano sin causar problemas.

Mientras tanto esperó.

.

.

.

-¿Te contestó Bunny?-preguntó de pronto Pitch, levantando la mirada de los documentos hacia Sandy. Éste apenas iba a negar con la cabeza cuando sintió su celular vibrar. Lo sacó y observó el mensaje.

-Dice que hará lo posible por venir pronto- suspiró North.

Pitch hizo un gesto de fastidio y siguió leyendo con gran concentración y ojo crítico.

Sandy y North se miraron como si se preguntaran uno a otro qué estaría haciendo Bunny, si todo estaría bien en esos momentos, pero obviamente ninguno tenía una respuesta a esto y eso no hacía más que aumentar la ansiedad que sentían ambos en ese lugar, donde tenían las manos prácticamente atadas.

.

.

.

Bunny recibió un mensaje de Hog y supo lo que tenía qué hacer.

Primero se levantó la capucha y se cubrió la mitad de la cara con el pañuelo, que se había quitado antes para beber el agua. Después se asomó al pasillo.

Éste estaba bastante oscuro, y la poca iluminación que había provenía de unas pocas lámparas que colgaban del techo, que más bien parecían velas por la intensidad tan baja de su luz.

Caminó a través del pasillo omitiendo la mayoría de las puertas. Era bastante extenso, pero estrecho, con un techo bastante bajo y sin comunicación con el exterior, lo cual producía una sensación casi incontenible de claustrofobia en quien caminaba a través de él. Quizás esta era una de las razones por las que sus fearlings no aguantaban estar mucho tiempo allí. La mansión de Pitch era incómoda, grande, eso sí, pero extremadamente perturbadora debido a sus detalles. La oscuridad, la suciedad, la estrechez, la decoración en general. Al ver los cuadros en las paredes a Bunny le daba la sensación de que los había sacado de alguna casa del terror. Pero bien, él no era quien se pusiera nervioso por algo así.

Un par de fearlings caminaba en dirección contraria a la de él, pero ninguno de los dos le prestaron especial atención. Iban conversando y Bunny creía que podía hacerse una pequeña idea del tipo de personas que eran sólo con escuchar el lenguaje soez que manejaban.

Siguió caminando sin prestarles tampoco mayor atención y finalmente llegó ante una puerta. La abrió y se adentró en una habitación estrecha que habría estado vacía de no ser porque ahí se encontraba Hog sentado en una esquina, cuidando otra puerta que estaba al interior de este cuarto. Bunny lo miró antes de bajarse el pañuelo de la cara. Hog se puso de pie.

-Pitch me acaba de llamar- informó con gravedad sin siquiera haberse saludado. Bunny hizo un gesto de disgusto-, seguramente tendrá que ver algo con Jack así que te daré tiempo. Tienes unos cinco minutos para sacarlo de aquí en lo que mando a otro fearling a relevarme, ya sabes, para que parezca que estuvo vigilado todo el tiempo.

Bunny asintió.

-Tengo que sacarlo antes de que el fearling llegue, ¿no?

-Exacto. No te preocupes, te daré tiempo. Toothiana me llamó hace un minuto. Cerberus llegará en diez minutos más. Para cuando lo haga tú ya deberás haber sacado a Jack de aquí. Como sea, procuraré estar en los alrededores por si algo se complica.

-De acuerdo.

-Una cosa más- Hog le lanzó una manta que tenía doblada a lado suyo, y Bunny la atrapó mirándolo con un gesto interrogativo-. Necesitarás esto.

.

.

.

Jack llevaba un buen rato (quizás horas, o días…) navegando intranquilamente entre la inconsciencia y la consciencia. Los monstruos que lo acosaban se habían ido mucho antes, pero había cosas que simplemente no conseguía sacarse de la mente aunque ni siquiera estaba seguro de estar despierto, o dormido, o lo que fuera.

Pitch tenía pensado hacerle mucho más daño del que le había hecho, ¿y qué iba a hacer Jack ahora si no podía defenderse ni resistirse? Más le valía morirse pronto porque no podía ni consigo mismo.

Tenía tanto asco. La manera en que lo habían tocado y las cosas que lo habían hecho hacer… su cuerpo estaba tan sucio y profanado que creía que jamás tendría el valor, aunque pudiera hacerlo, de salir a la luz del día otra vez, de permitir que los rayos del sol bañaran su rostro o de que alguien siquiera lo mirara a los ojos.

Jack no se sentía ya como una persona…se sentía mucho menos, se sentía como un trapo sucio, como un juguete roto…sí, considerando la forma en que había funcionado su vida hasta el momento ese era el símil más acertado que había, o al menos que él podía encontrar.

Como un juguete, había sido poseído y utilizado una y otra vez, desde sus familiares, pasando por la gente del orfanato… incluso Bunny lo había tenido, también, había hecho con él (y de él) todo lo que había querido, y ahora había caído en manos de Pitch. Jack a estas alturas no estaba entero, estaba incompleto, hueco, y más importante aún, estaba roto y repararlo resultaría poco menos que imposible para cualquiera.

En un momento de lucidez se percató que la puerta del lugar se abría, pero de todas formas no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, ¿no?

Las luces subieron un poco, y casi en seguida unos pasos acelerados bajaron por la escalera.

A pesar de la indiferencia que creía estar experimentando en cuanto a su destino en ese instante Jack no pudo evitar lo que ocurrió después.

Lo inundó el _pánico_.

Miles de imágenes se pasaron por su mente, imágenes en las que era víctima de todo tipo de vejaciones, de golpes, de maltrato, de humillación, y no era capaz de soportarlo más, su cabeza iba a estallar o su corazón se iba a detener, pero no podía, no podía pasar por eso una sola jodida vez más sin que su cabeza se hiciera mil pedazos y se volviera completamente loco…

-¡No!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas apenas sintió el más leve contacto en uno de sus hombros, pero el esfuerzo hizo que le ardiera la garganta y los pulmones. Trató de luchar pero como antes, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte, y ante la insistencia del fearling siguió gritando con la poca fuerza que le quedaba- ¡No! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Déjame…déjame en paz! ¡No!

Su voz estaba quebrada, adolorida, llorosa, solo escucharlo habría causado dolor en cualquiera, pero, ¿en un fearling?

-Maldición…-lo escuchó murmurar antes de ser envuelto en una manta. Jack comenzó a patalear, ¿acaso también sería raptado ahora por un fearling? ¿Iba aprovecharse así de él?

Pero en lugar de llevárselo en seguida de allí el fearling lo acunó en sus brazos delicada y fuertemente. Jack siguió luchando pero no pudo hacerlo mucho más. El fearling sujetó su cabeza y la dirigió a su pecho. Jack apretó los ojos, y el aroma que inundó sus sentidos entonces lo tranquilizó un poco y suavizó sus miedos. Lo recordaba. Recordaba ese aroma, recordaba ese calor. Recordaba como si hubiera sido en un tiempo muy lejano, pero lo había hecho feliz.

.

.

.

Bunny observó a Jack en sus brazos, donde al parecer había quedado inconsciente. Su corazón se sacudió con tal fuerza que le dio miedo… pero Jack estaba con él, estaba en sus brazos y pronto estarían los dos en casa, juntos, seguros y tranquilos.

Sólo necesitaba llevárselo de ahí con todo el cuidado que pudiera.

Lo envolvió bien en la manta y subió las escaleras con cuidado.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de arriba sin embargo fue cuando entró casi en shock. Con la iluminación adecuada pudo ver todo el daño que le habían hecho a Jack, su rostro perfecto lastimado, su cuerpo golpeado y herido, en los huesos…

Sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos azules rodeados de manchas oscuras, hundidos…

Jack…su hermoso Jack, su adorado Jack…esas heridas terribles eran externas, entonces ¿cómo demonios estaría su interior?

Bunny lo volvió a envolver y a abrazarlo casi con furia antes de decidirse a salir de la habitación y buscar la salida más cercana de ahí.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo a toda velocidad escuchó unas voces así que pensó rápido y se metió en una puerta que recordaba era correspondiente a un cuarto de servicio. Entró allí y se pegó contra la puerta hasta que se dio cuenta de que los fearlings se habían alejado lo suficiente.

Bendito fuera el oído ultrasensible.

.

.

.

Hog llegó a donde Pitch estaba reunido con North y Sandy. Procuró no voltear a verlos, concentrándose en la figura de su jefe y en lo que tuviera qué decirle.

-¿Me llamó?

-Sí…ve y vigila los alrededores a ver cuándo se le ocurre aparecer al imbécil de Bunnymund. Tiene diez minutos más- volteó a ver significativamente a North y a Sandy- si no aparece ustedes se irán de aquí y ni se les ocurra volver sin él o no verán de nuevo a Jack, ¿de acuerdo?

Ellos asintieron pesadamente mientras Hog se daba la vuelta pretendiendo cumplir sus órdenes. Pitch parecía más que complacido con el rumbo que tomaban las cosas, pero quería que Aster llegara pronto para terminar de una vez con aquello.

Hog salió al pasillo otra vez y se arrinconó contra una puerta para contestar el teléfono, que llevaba un buen rato vibrando dentro de su bolsillo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estoy en un cuarto de limpieza. El pasillo está inundado de fearlings.

-Voy para allá…

Hog se dirigió rumbo al pasillo de la parte trasera de la casa, que era donde circulaban los fearlings y donde estaban las habitaciones que éstos utilizaban. Allí era donde estaba Bunny con Jack.

En efecto, los fearlings de repente parecían haberse activado, corriendo de un lado a otro y hablando entre ellos atropelladamente. Hog tuvo un mal presentimiento pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada cuando comenzó a sonar una alarma y a parpadear una luz roja a través de toda esa estancia.

-Maldición.

.

.

.

La alarma llegó también a la sala donde a Pitch aún le faltaban tres páginas para terminar de leer el contrato. Se puso de pie abruptamente mientras Sandy y North se miraban uno al otro, temiendo lo peor. Pitch soltó una maldición e hizo amago de caminar hacia la puerta, pero uno de los fearlings apareció a través de ésta, agitado.

-Señor…

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa?

-El muchacho desapareció, no está.

-¿Cómo que no está?-preguntó con furia contenida-¿Quién lo cuidaba?

-Hog, señor. Hace rato nos hizo alejarnos de ahí y hace mucho que dejó su puesto.

Pitch duró un par de segundos sin decir nada. Luego se volteó hacia donde estaban North y Sandy.

-Lárguense de aquí ahora mismo.

-¡No nos iremos sin Jack!

North iba a acercarse a Pitch pero tuvo que retroceder cuando éste sacó un revólver de entre sus ropas y apuntó hacia él rápidamente.

-Creo que no has entendido esto, Nick. Les hice un favor al escucharlos, pero ya fue suficiente. No tengo miedo de disparar y sabes que siempre me he salido con la mía, cientos de veces. Ahora-unos fearlings abrieron la puerta-, váyanse de aquí por las buenas si no quieren hacerme enojar.

North levantó las manos y miró de reojo a Sandy.

Ambos traían con ellos armas también ya que sabían que podía ser peligroso. Pero no podían arriesgarse. Mientras Pitch no supiera a ciencia cierta lo que había ocurrido no podían evidenciar que sucedía algo que ellos sabían.

-Está bien…- Sandy volteó a ver a North como si no estuviera de acuerdo, pero North asintió- debemos irnos ahora, Sandy.

-Sabia elección- sonrió Pitch, bajando su arma y observó hasta que North y Sandy salieron por la puerta escoltados por los fearlings, y se dio la vuelta hacia los que quedaban en la habitación-. Quiero dos fearlings en cada salida de la casa. Los demás busquen, revisen cada rincón y sigan cualquier cosa que les parezca sospechosa. Y si alguien ve a Hog dígale que me busque.

Y con esto él también se internó por los pasillos de su laberíntica mansión.

.

.

.

Bunny estaba recargado en la pared del pequeño cuarto. Había cerrado la puerta con llave y estaba atento a los ruidos de afuera, pero al mismo tiempo trataba de mantener su atención en Jack; que estuviera respirando bien, que no lo estuviera lastimando.

Jack parecía como de gelatina. Su cuerpo se deshacía en los brazos de Bunny, se escurría, él no sabía cómo mantenerlo dentro de la manta sin tener la sensación de que al más mínimo error de su parte iba a terminar por matarlo.

Bunny no hablaba, no trataba de despertarlo. Solo deseaba que Jack de algún modo sintiera que con él estaba seguro, que iba a estar bien mientras de él dependiera, no lo iba a dejar atrás, no iba permitir que alguien le hiciera daño.

Escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Soy Hog, ábreme.

Podría habérselo dicho a cualquiera de los fearlings que trabajaban allí. Bunny quitó el seguro de la puerta y en seguida Hog se internó en el pequeño cubículo. Lucía preocupado.

-Ya todos se dieron cuenta de que Jack no está- explicó rápidamente- tienes que salir de aquí pronto. Tal vez si vas al piso de arriba…

-¡No! Eso…es casi como meterme yo mismo en una trampa. Aunque hubiera una salida por ahí no puedo arriesgar a Jack.

Hog se quedó en silencio un momento. Afuera se escuchaban las voces buscándolo.

-Yo iré allá entonces. Eso los distraerá y te dejará el camino libre para que tomes la salida subterránea. La entrada está a dos habitaciones de aquí, ¿lo recuerdas?

Bunny asintió. Hog siguió explicando su plan.

-Yo saldré por el techo y bajaré por la escalera trasera de la casa. Si me siguen pensarán que me interné en el bosque, pero saldré a la carretera, mi auto está cerca. Eso te quitará de encima por lo menos a la mitad de los fearlings. Pitch no suele meterse personalmente en estas cosas, él solo actúa cuando algo es realmente importante y no creo que tenga idea de que estás metido en esto.

-De acuerdo.

-La salida subterránea te llevará a la entrada delantera de la casa, entre unos arbustos. Cuando salgas se supone que tus amigos y Cerberus ya deberán estar esperándote.

-Sí…gracias por todo, Hog. En cuanto a tu dinero…

-Ya hablaremos de eso, Aster. Primero debemos salir vivos de aquí.

Hog se quedó junto a la puerta un momento, le lanzó una última mirada a Bunny y a Jack y finalmente salió sin decir nada más. En seguida se escuchó el tropel de fearlings que salieron corriendo tras él.

Bunny esperó hasta que su sensible oído no captó nada más afuera. Aseguró el cuerpo de Jack un poco más contra él y se aventuró al pasillo.

Estaba desierto, pero a lo lejos podían escucharse algunos ruidos. Volverían en cualquier momento así que él debía apurarse y salir de ahí. Se dirigió a la habitación donde le había dicho Hog y efectivamente, ahí había una puerta que iba a un sótano parecido a donde había estado Jack, pero era mucho más grande y en el extremo más lejano había otro pasillo que iba a la salida. Todo esto Bunny lo recordaba gracias a los mapas que le había llevado Hog, pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo y el miedo constante de lastimar a Jack en el proceso sólo lo volvía todo un poco más complicado. Aun así Bunny se armó de valor y se deslizó al interior del sótano.

.

.

.

Sandy y North ya estaban con Toothiana.

Cerberus había llegado y estaba junto con algunas unidades esperando a que hubiera algún movimiento pero todo era quietud dentro de la mansión. North había estado un momento hablando con él y explicándole lo que había ocurrido, y habían decidido que lo mejor sería actuar cuando vieran que algo pasaba. Hasta el momento no había habido motivos para moverse y todos esperaban con impaciencia.

De pronto vieron que había mucho movimiento en el piso de arriba. Se escucharon golpes, vidrios rotos y gritos. Las luces parpadeaban y finalmente Cerberus mandó dos de las unidades a revisar la parte trasera de la casa.

Después de unos minutos todo fue calma otra vez.

.

.

.

Bunny estaba en el interior del sótano y se dirigió al pasillo. Todo era oscuridad pero pronto sus ojos se adaptaron suficiente para distinguir algunas formas entre las sombras.

Encontró en la pared a su izquierda un interruptor con el que pudo encender la luz, aunque esta, como en el resto de la casa, no era demasiado intensa, apenas lo necesario para que pudiera ver a dónde iba y mucho más importante, para ver la entrada del oscuro pasillo al que tenía que entrar. Al final de éste habría una escalera por donde tendría que subir. Respiró profundo. Cada vez faltaba menos.

-Aster…

La voz de Jack llegó a sus oídos. Bunny lo miró. Jack estaba abriendo sus ojos.

-Aster… ¿eres tú?

-Jack…-Bunny se quitó el pañuelo de la cara y se inclinó hacia él- soy yo, Jack.

Los ojos de Jack se llenaron de lágrimas mientras sacaba trabajosamente las manos de adentro de la manta y levantaba los brazos para sujetarse del cuello de Bunny. Se revolvió en sus brazos hasta que sus piernas le rodearon la cintura y a pesar del cansancio y el dolor se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas.

Lo besó, y su beso era ansioso, lleno de lágrimas, y su mandíbula temblaba y apenas podía respirar.

Bunny lo sujetó con cuidado para que no cayera y lo envolvió con la manta en esta nueva posición. Ahora más que nunca cargarlo era una tarea demasiado sencilla. Estaba tan delgado, tan ligero que daba miedo, parecía aire, parecía que se hacía nada.

A Jack no le importaron sus pensamientos de antes. No le importó el dolor que le había provocado escucharlo por el teléfono, ni la idea que se había plantado en su cabeza de que había sido tratado como un juguete, él amaba a Aster y Aster estaba allí con él, Jack no podía desear ni pedir más.

-Te sacaré de aquí, te lo prometo amor, estarás a salvo- susurró Aster al oído de Jack cuando dejaron de besarse, sabía que no podían perder tiempo, si fuera posible continuaría besándolo toda la noche pero no era el momento. Le acarició el cabello cuando él se recargó en su hombro y sintió las lágrimas humedeciendo su cuello-. Sujétate fuerte.

Aster comenzó a caminar hasta que llegó a la entrada del pasillo pero en ese instante una sombra comenzó a acercarse a él.

Sus ojos casi parecían relucir en la oscuridad, y su sonrisa solo podía leerse de un modo. Había maldad en ella. Había un gusto indescriptible por haber encontrado a Aster y a Jack en una situación donde estaban tan vulnerables. Estaban solos y no había modo de que se defendieran frente a él.

-Hola, Aster. Así que pensabas que ibas a sacar de aquí a tu amado Jack con tanta facilidad…

Jack soltó un gemido de terror, y Aster lo sujetó con más fuerza.

-Pitch…no vas a lastimar más a Jack.

Pitch sonrió.

-Tienes razón. Porque tanto él como tú ya me tienen hasta la coronilla así que esto no les dolerá mucho.

Bunny apenas tuvo tiempo de darse la vuelta y cubrir a Jack con su cuerpo cuando vio que Pitch sacaba la pistola y disparaba. El ruido del disparo resonó en el interior del sótano una y otra vez, y solo por eso comenzó a sentir su corazón latir a mil por hora, igual que el de Jack. El disparo había impactado en la pared que estaba detrás. No le había dado pero había pasado muy cerca de él. Y de Jack.

Pitch siguió riendo.

-¿Qué sientes ahora, Bunnymund?- preguntó Pitch fingiendo lástima, acercándose. Apuntó a la cabeza de Aster- Ya no eres tan fuerte ni tan poderoso como siempre, ¿verdad?

Bunny se acercó lo más que pudo al oído de Jack.

-Jack…suéltame.

-Aster…

-Suéltame ahora.

Las manos de Jack se habían quedado prendadas de la chaqueta de Bunny, pero al recibir esta orden, aún dudoso, lo soltó.

Bunny también lo soltó y lo dejó sentado en el suelo.

-Cúbrete- susurró antes de darse la vuelta bruscamente y sujetar con todas sus fuerzas el brazo de Pitch. Un disparo se escapó y el ruido volvió a resonar pero no había golpeado a nadie. Bunny comenzó a forcejear con Pitch para quitarle la pistola mientras Jack se acurrucaba contra la pared.

Pitch le dio a Aster un golpe en la mandíbula, pero él no lo soltó y siguieron peleando así por un par de minutos antes de que Bunny lo sujetara con fuerza y lo estrellara contra una pared. Esto hizo que Pitch perdiera algo de estabilidad y soltara la pistola. Sin embargo se repuso con rapidez y se fue sobre Bunny una vez más.

Las sombras sólo hacían la situación más complicada. Jack, en el estado que se encontraba no era capaz de hacerse una idea clara de lo que estaba pasando, solo sabía que el miedo lo estaba matando. Se cubría los oídos con las manos a la espera de otro disparo, su cuerpo agazapado contra la pared, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza. Cada vez que escuchaba un golpe gritaba y las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro, estaba aterrado, confundido. Su corazón había pasado por un momento de tranquilidad solo para ser sumergido otra vez en la miseria.

Bunny mientras tanto consiguió someter a Pitch en el suelo. Le torció el brazo hasta que consiguió hacer que soltara la pistola y la sujetó con fuerza mientras se ponía de pie. Le apuntó con ella.

-No te muevas- le ordenó en tono de advertencia, y fue entonces que Pitch se dio cuenta del enojo que había provocado en él. Bunny sujetaba la pistola sin vacilación; parecía que dispararía en cualquier instante. Pitch retrocedió un poco- ¡Te dije que no te movieras!

-Bunnymund…Bunnymund, espera. Tú no quieres hacer esto.

Bunny lo miró sin que su expresión cambiara. Su ceño fruncido, sus labios cerrados en una línea…

-Créeme que llevo años esperando por esto, Pitch. Nunca pensé en hacerlo de todos modos, pero no te conformaste con hacerme daño a mí, sino que te atreviste a dañar a Jack…

Aster se preparó para disparar pero en ese momento Jack se puso de pie.

-Aster…-caminó hacia él con dificultad y tanto Bunny como Pitch voltearon a verlo-, basta. Basta por favor, ya fue suficiente…sólo quiero ir a casa Aster…

-Sí, Bunnymund, escúchalo…

Aster fulminó a Pitch con la mirada, pero no le puso más atención. Jack temblaba, pero aun así había encontrado el modo de ponerse de pie y caminar el par de pasos que lo separaban de Aster. Se veía aterrado, desesperado.

Jack llegó a lado de Bunny y se abrazó a él. Aster bajó el arma y correspondió a su abrazo.

-Jack…

-Tú eres mejor que Pitch, Aster- susurró Jack enterrando su cara en el pecho de Bunny- no necesitas esto…

Bunny suspiró y asintió.

En circunstancias distintas…sin Jack…quizás ya le hubiera disparado a Pitch desde mucho antes. Ya lo hubiera matado a golpes. Pero toda la furia que normalmente consumía su interior no se hizo presente, quizás únicamente por Jack. Desde que Jack llegó a su vida, Bunny se sentía más tranquilo, tenía paz en su corazón, podía ser feliz.

-¡Los odio! ¡Muéranse de una vez!

Aster abrió los ojos apenas para ver cómo Pitch sacaba del interior de su saco otra pistola y disparaba.

Jack gritó y se soltó de él. Se desplomó. Bunny lo sujetó para que no se golpeara contra el suelo y todo en su interior se llenó de furia. Vio rojo.

Lo dejó en el suelo y se fue sobre Pitch con todas sus fuerzas.

Lo golpeó con furia y en ese momento dejó de importar si Pitch tenía o no la pistola. Bunny le pisó la mano hasta que la soltó, y la pateó lejos. Luego continuó golpeando a Pitch con toda la potencia que le podía dar a sus brazos, hasta que su rostro quedó deformado. Llegó un punto en que ya no hacía nada por defenderse ni por protestar. Lo único que se escuchaba en la estancia además de los golpes eran los gemidos de Jack, cada vez más lastimosos y débiles.

-Aster…- cuando dentro del llanto de Jack Bunny distinguió su nombre fue que reaccionó. Se separó de Pitch y corrió hacia él. El disparo le había dado en el muslo derecho, y sangraba mucho.

-Tranquilo…tranquilo amor, estarás bien- usó la manta para presionarle la pierna mientras Jack no dejaba de sollozar.

Aunque después de esto estuvo unos momentos en shock, Aster reaccionó y sacó su celular del bolsillo.

-Tengo…tengo a Jack…noqueé a Pitch.

La voz de North del otro lado de la línea sonó histérica al preguntarle qué había pasado.

-¡No puedo darte detalles! Jack está herido y no sé si pueda salir, necesito ayuda…

-¿Dónde estás?

-Estoy en un sótano…hay una entrada cerca del portón pero no sé…los fearlings…

-Nosotros nos encargamos de eso, cuida a Jack…

North colgó y Bunny volvió a centrar todos sus sentidos en Jack. Le sostuvo la mano con fuerza mientras con la otra sujetaba la manta sobre la herida.

Jack cada vez estaba más débil e incluso dejó de llorar. Sus ojos estaban nublados y su cuerpo cada vez se veía más débil.

-Amor…Jack, quédate conmigo, ¿Ok?- ya sea por la debilidad que tenía desde antes o por la pérdida de sangre de esos momentos, Jack estaba lejos, muy lejos, Bunny sentía que cada segundo que pasaba lo perdía un poco y ese pensamiento lo asustaba como nunca antes había estado asustado por nada-, por favor ángel, háblame, di algo, lo que sea…

-Aster…

-Muy bien…muy bien Jack ahora dime… ¿cuál es tu nombre completo?

-Jackson…Jackson Overland…

-Muy bien… cuando salgamos de aquí iremos a donde quieras Jackie, ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Jack hizo un esfuerzo.

-A casa…

Bunny sonrió y le besó la mano, tenía que seguir hablando, lo que fuera necesario para mantenerlo despierto.

-Iremos a casa, amor… ¿qué quieres hacer?

-Quiero…quiero ir al jardín…quiero plantar nuestro árbol…

Bunny recordó entonces que Jack amaba tanto la Madriguera como él mismo. Su casa en el residencial no era la casa a la que Jack se refería…era la Madriguera.

.

.

.

Lo que pasó después no podría ser descrito en su totalidad por Bunny. Habían pasado varios minutos cuando una puerta se abrió y una estampida de personas se dejó caer por las escaleras y el pasillo. Su primer instinto había sido proteger a Jack con su cuerpo, pero las voces de sus amigos lo tranquilizaron. Llegaron y recogieron a Pitch. Una camilla llegó por Jack, Tooth se lo iba a llevar a la clínica. North, Sandy y Bunny subieron a la camioneta y los siguieron. Llegaron ahí pero a Bunny no lo dejaron ver a Jack.

Eran las 2 de la mañana.

A eso de las seis Bunny estaba sentado en la sala de espera tomando un café que le había llevado una enfermera por órdenes de Tooth, y la única razón por la que lo aceptó fue porque no quería quedarse dormido. A esa hora comenzaba a haber más movilidad en la clínica. North y Sandy se habían ido con Cerberus para terminar de aclarar la situación, y Bunny estaba desesperado por saber qué había ocurrido. Mientras tanto, había quedado en un estado semi catatónico que habría asustado a cualquiera.

Era extraño estar allí sabiendo que esa era una clínica para niños, pero Tooth se había empeñado en atender ella misma a Jack y ahí tenía todo lo necesario para hacerlo. De pronto Bunny la vio aparecer por el pasillo. Se acercó a ella, saliendo de su estado desconectado del mundo. Ella vestía una bata de color blanco y se veía que estaba muy cansada.

-¿Tooth…?

-Bunny…

-¿Cómo está Jack?

Tooth le pidió que lo acompañara. Entraron a un cubículo que parecía también una sala de espera, pero pequeña y privada. Se sentaron uno junto al otro y Tooth comenzó a hablar mirando a Bunny a los ojos, tratando de permanecer positiva, pero tan sincera como podía (como tenía qué) ser en esa situación.

-Jack tenía algunos huesos rotos…también heridas internas, bastante graves- suspiró-, tardará en recuperarse y hay que tener mucho cuidado con él… lo lastimaron mucho pero… no sé cómo decirlo, es como si supieran exactamente qué hacer con él para dañarlo pero sin que perdiera por completo el conocimiento, Jack soportó demasiado. Las demás heridas no tienen mucha importancia, son superficiales. Una táctica clásica de gente como Pitch, causar todo el daño posible sin matar.

-Lo sé.

-Una cosa más…-Tooth tomó las manos de Bunny como él había tomado las suyas antes, cuando estaban en la camioneta y North y Sandy acababan de entrar a casa de Pitch-, él fue agredido sexualmente. No lo violaron pero…tiene heridas, moretones, es más que evidente. Él va a necesitar mucha ayuda para salir de esto, Bunny. Toda la que podamos darle.

Bunny asintió, sintiendo todo ese peso desde el mismo instante. Sabía que Jack iba a necesitar mucho más que el tratamiento de Tooth para sanar después de aquella experiencia.

-¿Cuánto tiempo le tomará recuperarse…? ya sabes, físicamente.

Tooth trató que su sonrisa fuera tranquilizadora pero no estaba segura de haberlo logrado.

-Saldrá de peligro en un par de semanas…recuperarse totalmente puede llevarle meses, dependerá de su propio ritmo y de cómo siga su tratamiento.

Bunny asintió. Tooth lo abrazó y se quedó en silencio, todo lo que él necesitara. Pasaron varios minutos en los que Bunny trató de poner en orden sus ideas, todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas, su situación con respecto a Pitch (tendría que ir a declarar por la paliza que le había dado y por allanamiento pero Sandy y North se estaban encargando de vender la idea de que había sido por defensa propia y de Jack), pero sobre todo si su Snowflake se recuperaría, si estaría bien, qué le diría cuando despertara, qué harían, si podían volver a estar tranquilos alguna vez…

-Tranquilo…tranquilo Bunny, todo estará bien- susurró Tooth mientras lo abrazaba- haremos todo lo posible por que Jack se recupere. Cuando menos lo esperes estarán en casa juntos, ya verás…

Bunny comenzó a reír y esto la sorprendió. Se separaron y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-North debe estar muy orgulloso de ti- Tooth sonrió, sonrojándose-, cuando decidan tener hijos serás una madre ejemplar.

En este punto la expresión de Tooth cambió. Ella se aclaró la garganta.

-Sí…ya hemos hablado de esto, Bunny, eso es asunto mío y de North.

-No te molestes, sabes que Sandy también lo cree…

-No es que me moleste, pero me incomoda- le pellizcó una mejilla con algo de fuerza- y así como nosotros no nos metemos en lo que tú no quieres, tú deberías dejar de hacer comentarios sobre lo que no te incumbe.

Las sonrisas se borraron de sus rostros casi en seguida. La situación seguía siendo grave pero después de saber que Jack tenía posibilidades de recuperarse Bunny estaba un poco más tranquilo.

-Quiero verlo.

-No por ahora. Sigue en peligro, ya te lo dije, son los momentos más graves. Necesita tranquilidad para recuperarse.

-Yo lo quiero ver, Tooth, entiéndeme…

-Y tú entiéndeme a mí, no puedo ponerlo en una situación que pueda dañarlo… no sé…

-Por favor Tooth… _necesito_ ver a Jack, sólo eso… -apretó las manos de Tooth entre las suyas, estaba dispuesto a ponerse de rodillas si hacía falta-, si supieras lo que sentí cuando escuché ese disparo, Tooth, no sabes qué desesperación, el dolor que me invadió, fue cómo si el disparo me diera a mí. Por favor…si algo le pasa a Jack no sé qué voy a hacer…

Tooth, como siempre, se sintió sorprendida por la forma en que Jack había conseguido cambiar a Bunny. Bunny, el que ella conocía, nunca había _necesitado_ nada, ni se había quejado de _dolor_ o _desesperación_.

Nunca lo había visto tan dispuesto a rogar como en ese momento.

Quizás fue eso lo que la llevó a dejarlo pasar a la habitación donde Jack estaba tendido en la cama, con una intravenosa y con una mascarilla para ayudarlo a respirar.

Estaba dormido.

Bunny se acercó y lo observó en silencio. Su Frostbite, su Snowflake, su ángel de nieve, su amor, su querido Jack.

Le besó la frente. Le tomó la mano y se sentó a lado de la cama. Se quedó ahí varias horas, hasta que Tooth consiguió convencerlo de que necesitaba ir a darse un baño y a dormir.

_Continuará…_

_Espero que les haya gustado y espero poder publicar pronto el siguiente :P aunque ya viene la parte más pesada del semestre y no sé cuánto tiempo me tome._

_No lo pienso dejar inconcluso, sé perfectamente qué me falta por agregar. Creo que me tomará tres o cuatro capítulos más…así que estén al pendiente :3_

_Besos!_

_Atte._

_Aoshika_


	14. Una semana

_¡Al fin terminé esto! Espero que les guste._

_Advertencia: Lemon. Oh sí. Mi primer lemon yaoi. Jajajaja…dios. No sé, espero que les guste._

_Disc. Rise of the Guardians ni The Guardians me pertenecen._

_Los invito a leer este capítulo, es más largo que los anteriores pero dejo a su criterio si vale la pena o no._

**Silver Embrace**

**Capítulo 14: Una semana**

Pasaron cinco días, y las cosas poco a poco se fueron tranquilizando. Bunny iba y estaba en la clínica casi todo el día, solo salía de ahí para ir a su casa a darse un baño y a dar una vuelta a la oficina para asegurarse de que todo iba bien. Luego de comer algo volvía y se instalaba junto a la cama de Jack. A Tooth le había resultado imposible sacarlo de ahí bajo otras circunstancias, era muy terco cuando se lo proponía y nunca aceptaba un no, y a veces ella no estaba completamente segura de que este detalle de su personalidad fuera algo bueno.

En cuanto a Jack, había despertado en intermitencias, pero sólo había sido para mirar a su alrededor, decir un par de cosas que nadie pudo descifrar y volver a quedarse dormido. Al menos Bunny no se desesperaba, él solo esperaba paciente a que terminara de recuperarse.

North y Sandy habían conseguido que le dieran libertad bajo fianza luego de haber golpeado a Pitch, lo cual fue sencillo sobre todo después de que éste fuera acusado de varios cargos fuertes que garantizaban toda una vida en prisión. Dentro de su mansión había varias pruebas que no dejaban lugar a dudas; documentos, videos, grabaciones de voz, además de que al saber de su encarcelamiento otras personas que habían tenido problemas con él se habían animado a denunciar también. Los fearlings también fueron encarcelados y Hog se había dado a la fuga. El mundo que Pitch había construido a su alrededor se había caído en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Necesitaban declaraciones de Bunny y de Jack. Bunny asistió, pero consiguieron que le dieran tiempo a Jack para recuperarse. Lo peor que podría pasar era que tuviera que verse cara a cara con Pitch, y considerando todo lo que había pasado no estaba seguro de que eso fuera bueno para él.

Mientras tanto Tooth continuaba cuidando de cerca y personalmente los avances de Jack. Le complacían los resultados, pero más que el lado físico en ese momento le preocupaba su estado emocional cuando pudiera pasar suficiente tiempo consciente para recordar todo lo que había pasado.

Diez años atrás, cuando ocurrió lo de la familia de Bunny, éste no tuvo la mejor de las reacciones. Si bien actuó con serenidad y se hizo cargo de sus asuntos como si fuera un adulto hecho y derecho, y no el niño que en realidad prácticamente era, para nadie era un secreto que _todo_ en él cambió. De ser un muchacho alegre, energético, sonriente, se convirtió en un hombre reservado y desconfiado, inteligente y fuerte, eso sí, pero sin ser otra vez la mitad de feliz que había sido antes. Eso sumado a los bruscos cambios de humor y los ataques de furia. La terapia le había ayudado a controlarse en ese sentido pero desde entonces eran muy pocas las veces que Tooth podía recordar haberlo visto sonreír legítimamente.

Jack podía pasar por algo similar. Y esto partiría el corazón de Bunny. El de todos ellos, tenía que admitir Tooth, porque Jack había llegado de repente a iluminar la vida de uno de sus mejores amigos, y con esto a hacer un poco más feliz la vida de todos, y Pitch se había tenido que meter y arruinarlo todo…Tooth tenía ganas de verle la cara a ese mal nacido y darle un buen derechazo, de los que hacía mucho no daba.

Bunny no merecía pasar por todo ese dolor, y Jack no merecía haber sido maltratado de ese modo.

Pero quizás esta vez sería diferente, porque esta vez no estaban solos. Tooth sabía que Bunny podía ser fuerte para Jack, y también confiaba en que su amor sería suficiente para impulsarlo a salir del dolor. Podían sostenerse mutuamente, porque ahora los dos tenían motivos para salir adelante con las consecuencias de lo ocurrido; se tenían uno al otro y eso a veces era más que suficiente.

Ella lo sabía por experiencia. Su vida después de todo no había sido toda felicidad y belleza, quizás no había sido tan turbulenta como la de Bunny o la de Jack pero ella sabía perfectamente de tragedias, y su esposo y ella habían salido de las dificultades también apoyándose uno en el otro.

Tooth sacudió la cabeza para sacarse a sí misma del ensimismamiento; no era momento de pensar en cosas así, tal como ella lo veía. Mejor enfocarse en lo positivo, en que Jack se encontraba estable, en que muy pronto podría dejar de necesitar los cuidados intensivos y que sin duda despertaría bien en unos días más.

.

.

.

Ya no tenía los ojos morados y la hinchazón en general había bajado. El disparo en su pierna había sido un buen susto; perdió mucha sangre pero por suerte fue atendido a tiempo y eso fue suficiente para evitar cualquier tragedia. Sus costillas rotas tardarían más en recuperarse pero las heridas internas sanaban. Lento pero seguro, la recuperación de Jack estaba siendo un éxito a cualquier criterio.

Bunny estaba desesperado porque despertara y poder hablar con él, tenía que decirle tantas cosas…

Una noche, después de casi dos semanas, Bunny despertó sobresaltado al escuchar a Jack quejarse en voz baja. Siempre tomaba su mano, pero en ese momento, la mano de Jack estaba enganchada a la suya con una fuerza que lo hizo sentir que su corazón iba más rápido, casi podía sentir el flujo de la sangre a través de sus dedos. Le sorprendía que Jack pudiera concentrar tanto su fuerza en ese agarre de sus manos. Con la mano que tenía libre comenzó a frotarle el pecho, susurrando palabras dulces cerca de su oído para expulsar las pesadillas de su cabeza. Se acercó un poco más, se levantó de su silla y lo cubrió con su cuerpo, sin recargarse en él, solo acercándose lo suficiente para poder besarlo dulcemente en la frente, en la mejilla, mientras seguía susurrando para que se calmara.

Al cabo de unos pocos segundos Jack se calmó. Bunny continuó besando su rostro hasta que su respiración se volvió estable. Le acarició el cabello, se volvió a sentar alado de la cama y reposó la mejilla en su mano fría y frágil. Pasaron unos segundos y él comenzó a quedarse dormido en la quietud de la habitación.

-A…Aster…

Levantó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre. Jack estaba abriendo los ojos, como ya lo había hecho antes. Bunny pensó que sería por un par de minutos, como siempre, no le daría tiempo de procesar nada y se quedaría dormido de nuevo. Pero esta vez Jack pareció hacer un esfuerzo por permanecer con los ojos abiertos, lúcido. Bunny se mantuvo atento. Jack parpadeó, pero en seguida frunció el ceño, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Aster…

-Aquí estoy Jack…todo está bien, amor, ¿cómo te sientes?

Jack movió su mano y percibió que el rostro de Aster estaba recargado en ella. Le acarició la mejilla un momento, pero casi en seguida sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y lo soltó. Las lágrimas bajaron por su cara mientras él trataba de voltearse al lado contrario de donde estaba Bunny, como si quisiera evitar que lo mirara, pero la intravenosa y la mascarilla impedían que él se moviera con la libertad que hubiera querido.

-No….amor, no te muevas, te lastimarás…-lo jaló con cuidado para que volviera a recostarse bien, pero no esperaba ver que estuviera así; se había puesto rojo, de sus ojos no dejaban de bajar las lágrimas y su rostro estaba descompuesto, cubierto de angustia- tranquilo, tranquilo, todo está bien…

Jack negó con la cabeza y un gemido lleno de dolor escapó de su boca. Bunny se acercó de nuevo a él y le besó la frente, le limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y lo revisó rápidamente para asegurarse de que no se hubiera lastimado.

-Todo está bien- recalcó, sujetando su rostro para tratar de hacer contacto visual, pero Jack seguía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y con el brillo de las lágrimas en ellos- Shh, tranquilo, nadie te va a hacer daño, estás a salvo. Te lo prometo, estoy contigo. No volveré a dejar que nadie te lastime…

Poco a poco Jack dejó de temblar y de sollozar. Cuando se tranquilizó y pudo abrir sus ojos sin seguir llorando, Aster le acarició la cara y se acercó a darle un beso en la frente. Jack lo miró en silencio.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó al fin. Bunny sonrió. Le tomó la mano como antes y le acarició suavemente el dorso con el dedo pulgar.

-En la clínica de Tooth. Ella te ha estado atendiendo.

Jack dejó asomar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pero no le duró mucho.

-Estoy cansado.

-Está bien. Duerme.

Jack volteó a ver a Bunny, con una expresión que mostraba que estaba asustado, o confundido, o ambas.

Bunny le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo estaré aquí todo el tiempo, te lo prometo. Cuando despiertes me verás a tu lado.

Jack suspiró como si con esa acción le dijera que estaba de acuerdo. Asintió y cerró poco a poco sus ojos mientras su mano se cerraba sobre la de Aster.

.

.

.

Pasaron unos pocos días más y ya no era necesario que Jack usara el respirador, estaba fuera de peligro. Aun así tenía que guardar un reposo absoluto.

Bunny seguía constantemente a su lado, apenas sin separarse de la cama, pero aunque Jack pasaba más tiempo que antes despierto su ánimo no había mejorado. Después de aquella noche ni siquiera Bunny lo había escuchado hablar demasiado, sólo cuando Tooth o las enfermeras le preguntaban cómo se sentía, o cuando él le preguntaba si tenía hambre o si necesitaba que lo ayudara a acomodarse.

Jack hablaba poco y con monosílabos. El tiempo que duraba despierto lo pasaba mirando hacia el techo o de manera indiferente hacia la pequeña televisión que habían instalado para él. A veces miraba a Aster, o a la mano que tenía casi siempre enlazada con la de él, pero no hablaban mucho.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien.

Sólo una palabra, dicha en un susurro.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

-No.

Un momento de silencio.

-Sólo quédate.

Bunny asentía.

.

.

.

Poco a poco Jack recuperó la movilidad de la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Las heridas superficiales sanaron dejando algunas cicatrices no muy notorias en su piel. La más grande estaba en su costado, no estaban seguros de cómo se la había hecho pero parecía que le habían hecho una profunda cortada con un cuchillo aun cuando ya tenía rotas las costillas.

Sus ojos habían recuperado su color normal, ya no eran dos agujeros morados en su rostro, sino dos perlas azules en medio de la nieve; su piel blanca volvía a ser suave y reluciente y sus labios pasaron del agrietamiento a la suavidad, volvían a ser rosas y redondeados, tentadores, sin sangre en ellos.

Para matar el tiempo, sobre todo cuando Jack dormía, Aster leía, pero también dibujaba. Se dio a sí mismo la oportunidad de volverlo a hacer como mucho tiempo antes y tal como había pensado cuando recién comenzaban su relación en la Madriguera, iba a darle un regalo a Jack, una sorpresa, hecha con sus propias manos.

Aunque no lo mostrara abiertamente tenía miedo del estado en que se encontraba Jack. Tenía mucho miedo de que el dolor le dejara cicatrices como a él, tenía miedo de que no volviera a aparecer una sonrisa sincera en su rostro pero sobre todo tenía miedo de que su amor se desvaneciera. ¿Por qué lo haría? Bien, Aster sentía que había fallado en su intento de protegerlo, y eso no era suficiente razón…

Las heridas internas también sanaron y en poco tiempo se le permitió pararse de la cama. Habían sido ya casi ocho semanas de reposo y de escasa movilidad así que sus músculos estaban debilitados y frágiles, como si hubieran olvidado cómo moverse, pero Jack progresaba también en ese sentido. Ya podía comer alimentos sólidos y las visitas de North y Sandy parecían reconfortarlo. Eventualmente Tooth permitió a algunos de los niños hacerle pequeñas visitas, sobre todo Jamie y su hermanita, que se acordaban todo el tiempo de él. Jamie estaba pasando por un proceso de evaluación porque era probable que necesitara frenos así que últimamente iba a la clínica seguido. Jack no tenía muchas fuerzas para ponerse a jugar con él pero sí para poner una sonrisa en su rostro e intentar contarle, a él y a los otros niños que se acercaban, algunas de sus mejores historias.

Bunny se sentía aliviado cuando lo veía así, pero esto dejaba a Jack exhausto. Además, la presencia de los niños si bien le daba felicidad, también llenaba su mirada de algo que Bunny no se sentía capaz de identificar. Melancolía, anhelo. Quizás los niños le recordaban a su hermanita, o a él mismo, quien sabe.

.

.

.

Tooth había tenido que reportar regularmente los avances de Jack a Cerberus, y el día que fue definitiva la recuperación de Jack y su alta de la clínica le ordenaron en seguida que se reportara en el tribunal para carearse con Pitch.

Era cosa de trámite, prácticamente. Pitch tenía acusaciones y pruebas en su contra de sobra, pero fue el secuestro de Jack lo que lo llevó a la cárcel y en consecuencia Jack tenía que presentarse quisiera o no.

Cuando Tooth se lo comunicó a Bunny éste casi pierde por completo la compostura.

-¡No lo pienso llevar allí!-le dijo cuando estaban solos en la salita de espera- lo pasó suficiente mal ya como para que también tenga que volver a ver a ese desgraciado.

-Bunny, no hay nada que podamos hacer- explicó ella pacientemente, lo más que podía en esa situación- es una orden directa del tribunal. Cerberus me dijo que si te niegas a llevarlo después de haber sido puesto en libertad bajo fianza te vas a meter en problemas.

-Pero…

-Cerberus sabe que estás a cargo de él y puede que nos haya ayudado con todo esto pero está haciendo cumplir las leyes- suavizó un poco su tono y puso su mano en el hombro de su compañero-. Creo que Jack puede con esto. Entiendo que estés preocupado, todos lo estamos, pero es algo que tiene que pasar…

-No voy a permitir que Jack…

-Aster.

Bunny volteó hacia la puerta. Jack ya se había puesto su ropa de diario, y aunque aún no estaba demasiado fuerte ya estaba listo para irse.

-Si tengo que presentarme, lo voy a hacer.

Tooth los observó a ambos. La determinación en los ojos de Jack, la preocupación en los de Aster. Se preguntó por un instante quién de los dos era el más vulnerable en ese momento. Decidió que era tiempo de retirarse y dejarlos hablar.

Cuando estuvieron solos Jack cerró los ojos y bajó el rostro.

-Estoy harto.

-Jack…

-¡Ya fue suficiente! Ya…ya fue suficiente, ya no quiero huir, ya no quiero evitar mis miedos, Aster, ¡tengo que enfrentar a Pitch!

Bunny se precipitó hacia él y lo tomó en sus brazos, y por primera vez desde que fue rescatado Jack dejó salir sus sentimientos, uno tras otro al oído de Aster.

-Desde aquella noche… cuando volví a estar consciente…no he dejado de sentir asco de mí mismo, Aster…-se abrazó a él. Escondió la cara en su cuello y respiró, tratando de calmarse-, no dejaré que se quede sin pagar lo que me hizo…y lo que le hizo a tu familia, Aster.

Bunny se separó de él y lo miró. Jack respiró profundamente y le acarició el rostro. Luego desvió la vista.

-Aster…

-¿Sí, Jackie?

-¿Aún me amas?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Tratando de procesar lo ocurrido, lo abrazó con fuerza, le besó la frente y las mejillas, la punta de la nariz, la barbilla, los párpados, los labios. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, Jack tenía una expresión de ensueño que hizo que Aster se sintiera aliviado. _Su_ Jack aún era _suyo_.

-No sé qué te hace pensar lo contrario, mi Frostbite.

-Después de todo lo que pasó…- otro beso en los párpados cerrados, las mejillas rojas, la barbilla-, de todo lo que me hicieron…

-¿Crees que te abandonaría después de algo así?

Jack negó con la cabeza. Aster ahora le besó el cuello y las orejas.

-Me alegro.

Jack no dijo más.

Siguieron besándose, largamente, despacio, suave, como hacía semanas que no habían podido hacerlo.

.

.

.

Fue difícil, pero Jack enfrentó la situación con una fuerza que hizo que Aster se sintiera orgulloso. Hizo su declaración con la cabeza fría, explicó cada detalle como si volviera a vivirlo, y aunque las situaciones eran más bien crudas, él parecía tranquilo, se notaba que estaba luchando por mantenerse así. Aster, North, Sandy y Tooth estaban presentes, como observadores, de lejos, y cada vez que una nueva parte de la historia de develaba era más evidente que Bunny se contenía con tal de no salir disparado a romperle la cara a Pitch. De nuevo.

Luego vino la parte del reconocimiento, donde Jack tenía que confirmar que Pitch había sido quien lo había secuestrado. Cuando eso ocurrió, se vio posibilitado de ver a Pitch como lo que era en realidad; un sujeto insignificante, una persona que despojada de sus recursos no tenía por qué causarle el más mínimo temor. Se veía aún más demacrado que él mismo después de la recuperación, y al verlo a través del cristal protector sus ojos reflejaban un odio interminable, sin embargo Jack lo miró más bien con tranquilidad y confirmó todo lo que había dicho. También identificó a algunos de los fearlings como participantes de su tortura.

Cuando todo el proceso terminó les comunicaron que era posible que en el futuro tuvieran que volver a presentarse, faltaban algunas cosas que terminar de aclarar pero era un hecho que Pitch no iba a salir de la cárcel en siglos.

Salieron de ahí en total tranquilidad, con la sensación de que al menos esa parte de la vida se resolvía.

Sandy los invitó a comer en su casa, y aunque Jack seguía un poco cansado aceptó ir con ellos.

En casa de Sandy –una adorable y confortable casa en el centro de la ciudad- comieron un pequeño banquete hecho por el cocinero, ya que a diferencia de sus amigos Sandy tenía ayuda en casa y de vez en cuando se portaba como todo un señor. Resultaba adorable ver esta fase de él. El servicio de su casa eran personas que lo adoraban.

La cena fue un suceso feliz y tranquilo. Jack estaba taciturno pero podía percibirse que había cierta paz en él que no tenía cuando estaba en la clínica. En todo el tiempo que había pasado allí se podía sentir la tensión a su alrededor pero ahora estaba mucho mejor.

No se quedaron a hacer sobremesa, Jack necesitaba descansar. Agradecieron a Sandy por sus atenciones, subieron al auto de Aster y fueron al residencial.

Jack se iba durmiendo en el camino. Cuando llegaron a la casa, a Aster le dio la sensación de que hacía años que no estaba allí.

Ayudó a Jack a salir del auto y lo guio adentro, siguiéndolo de cerca como si Jack no conociera el lugar. Una vez que estuvieron en el interior, Jack se sentó en un sillón mientras Aster salía a cerrar. Cuando regresó lo tomó de la mano y subieron juntos a la habitación, aún en completo silencio.

Una vez que estuvieron allí, Aster se sentó al borde de la cama y observó a Jack, que se había quedado de pie en la puerta. Se veía perdido. Le hizo una seña para que se acercara y él así lo hizo.

-¿Ocurre algo?

Jack suspiró y admitió lo que estaba pasando.

-Es que…esto es muy raro. Hoy…hoy en la mañana Tooth me dijo que al fin regresaría todo a la normalidad… pero Aster, esta nunca ha sido la vida _normal_ para mí. Viví aquí contigo menos de un mes antes de que esto pasara y…ha pasado tanto tiempo…se siente extraño. Siento como si ya no perteneciera aquí.

Aster miró a Jack, de pie frente a él. Le sujetó la cintura con ambas manos y luego de morderse los labios con algo de indecisión, levantó un poco su camiseta, revelando su delicioso torso. Se inclinó a darle un beso, apenas un poco encima del ombligo, y Jack se estremeció.

-No…- se bajó la camiseta. Aster sonrió.

-Actúas como si no hubiera hecho eso antes.

-Es diferente.

-¿Por qué?

Jack no contestó. Bunny volvió a levantarle la camiseta. Acarició su piel y depositó un nuevo beso sobre la cicatriz que había quedado en su costado, y fue un beso tan largo y suave que Jack pareció tranquilizarse. Le acarició la cabeza y con esto provocó que ahora fuera Aster el que temblara, satisfecho del contacto frío de su piel, otra vez tan cerca de él.

-¿Es por las cicatrices?

-Sí. Es…me veo horrible.

-Claro que no- aseguró, acariciándolas-, te hacen ver diferente. Pareces más fuerte, mi Snowflake. Y yo sé que lo eres. Lo fuiste todo este tiempo y estoy orgulloso de ti.

Jack aún no parecía estar seguro, pero para confirmar sus palabras Aster le quitó lentamente la camiseta y continuó besándolo, adorándolo con sus besos y escuchando con deleite los gemidos que Jack trataba de reprimir. Por lo visto tendría que enseñarle de nuevo a relajarse cuando estaba a su lado.

Cambió de posiciones para dejar a Jack de espaldas sobre la cama. Él no se resistió. Le besó el cuello y luego los pezones, uno y después el otro, dando toda la atención posible a toda reacción, procurando hacerlo sentir bien.

Jack parecía calmarse, pero aunque disfrutaba de lo que hacía con él, estaba demasiado exhausto para continuar y demasiado nervioso para concentrarse en Aster y en todo lo que le hacía sentir. Él comprendió.

Lo dejó recostado mientras se acercaba al ropero y buscaba algo entre los cajones. Luego regresó a donde estaba Jack.

-Tengo que confesarte algo.

-¿Sí?

Bunny se sentó en la cama a lado de donde Jack estaba recostado. Jack se enderezó para sentarse también, y lo miró. Bunny se sentía un poco mal pero sabía que merecía saberlo todo.

-Cuando desapareciste… lo pasé muy mal. Y entre otras cosas, dudé mucho, Jack. Tuve miedo de que te hubieras ido, pensé que me habías dejado.

-Aster…

Otra vez había dolor en sus ojos. Él se apresuró en explicar.

-Tengo miedo de no poder hacerte feliz como lo mereces, porque tú me has hecho tan feliz Jack, no tienes idea… simplemente siento que mereces algo mucho mejor que yo, y tengo mucho miedo de lastimarte o de que ya no quieras estar más conmigo. Sobre todo después de lo que pasó.

Aster abrió su mano frente a Jack. Ahí estaba el collar. Jack abrió mucho los ojos, y estiró su mano para tocarlo. En realidad hacía mucho que se había resignado a haberlo perdido. Que Aster lo tuviera era una revelación.

-Cuando Sandy encontró esto tirado en el suelo de la sala supe que algo había salido mal, tuve la sensación de que tu no lo dejarías atrás, ¿sabes? y eso fue lo que me dio fe para buscarte-lo acercó a él-. Dices que sientes que ya no perteneces aquí. Yo sé que aún perteneces. Eres mío, Jack, yo te amo y te quiero a mi lado, para siempre.

Jack hizo una sonrisa un tanto melancólica y se acercó un poco más para que Aster le pusiera el collar. Lo había llevado a un taller a arreglar, ya no estaba roto. Brillaba alrededor de su cuello.

-También te amo, Aster.

Al cabo de un rato, Jack dormía abrazado del pecho de Bunny. Bunny miraba al techo, agradecido de tenerlo de nuevo a su lado pero aún no muy seguro de que todo fuera a salir bien. Las horas pasaron y no podía dormir.

En la mañana llamó a la oficina para avisar que se tomaría un día más, pero que podían llamarlo en caso de que fuera necesaria su presencia.

Jack despertó pasado el mediodía y para cuando bajó a la cocina Bunny ya le había preparado de desayunar.

Comenzaron a comer en silencio y una vez que terminaron, Jack se quedó sentado, mirando su plato.

Bunny suspiró.

Los exámenes para entrar a la universidad habían sido dos semanas antes. Jack tendría que esperar hasta el siguiente ciclo para entrar, los exámenes eran hasta noviembre o enero, dependiendo de que pasara o no, y en qué mes decidiría entrar.

Jack sabía todo eso porque cuando estaba en el hospital lo había conversado con Sandy y con Tooth. Bunny había intentado preguntarle lo que pensaba estando a solas pero nunca parecía haber un momento adecuado. Ahora que estaban solos en casa no era una situación mucho mejor pero cuando menos muchas de las tensiones que había sobre ellos unos días antes ya habían disminuido.

Jack jugaba con el dije entre sus dedos cuando Aster le preguntó qué quería hacer. Lamentablemente no podía llevarlo a la Madriguera esos días porque tenía mucho trabajo acumulado pero mientras se daba la oportunidad podría quedarse en casa a descansar, salir a pasear con Sandy o ir a las fábricas de juguetes de North si así lo deseaba, o ir a la Clínica a visitar a los niños.

Lo que Aster no se esperaba era que la respuesta de Jack fuera tan terminante. Lo que él deseaba hacer era volver a la oficina a trabajar como ayudante, al menos hasta que hubiera otra oportunidad para que presentara los exámenes de admisión a la universidad.

No quería quedarse en casa todo el día a descansar, bastante había tenido con el tiempo que había pasado en la clínica y según Tooth aún debía quedarse en casa un par de días más descasando, lo cual igualmente no le hacía demasiada gracia. A Bunny le daba ternura esa desesperación pro moverse, por sentirse útil.

Sabía que Jack seguía afectado por lo ocurrido, tendría que ser un robot para no sufrir las consecuencias, pero como no había tenido gran reacción nadie sabía realmente qué hacer por el momento.

Una psicóloga que trabajaba en la clínica le había dicho a Tooth que el tiempo que había dormido durante su recuperación podía ser una respuesta en la que su mente trataba de "bloquear" lo ocurrido. Ahora que estaba despierto probablemente seguía en un estado de shock e incluso era probable que tratara de convencerse a sí mismo que todo había sido una pesadilla o algo así. Lo cierto era que su tranquilidad podía ser solamente la calma antes de la tormenta.

Bunny sabía que tenía que tratar de que Jack tuviera al menos una pequeña temporada de paz antes de comenzar con algún cambio o plan que tuviera con él, por ejemplo lo de la universidad. Sacarlo a pasear para que se distrajera, que conviviera con gente que lo hiciera sentir tranquilo, etcétera. Por eso a Bunny no le molestaba la idea de llevarlo a la oficina a ayudar otra vez, como antes, si eso era lo que quería.

También estaba planeado que fuera a terapia al menos una vez al mes en lo que daba muestras de alguna reacción. Bunny sabía lo que era eso. De pronto un miedo de que Jack se volviera…como él mismo, lo inundó y lo hizo sentirse extremadamente abrumado.

.

.

.

Por supuesto que antes de que Jack pusiera un pie de nuevo en la oficina el edificio entero fue advertido de no hacer comentarios o preguntas sobre lo ocurrido. Aunque la situación se había manejado con total seriedad y discreción, como todo en la vida de Bunny, era inevitable que la gente se diera cuenta de que algo estaba realmente mal cuando había pasado tanto tiempo ausente.

Los chismes comenzaron a circular y a arder como pólvora, pero lo que tomó a todos por sorpresa fue la noticia en primera plana del encarcelamiento de Pitch Black, acusado de robo, fraude, adquisición y uso ilegal de armas, pero más grave aún, secuestro y homicidio. No mencionaban en qué circunstancias había sido encarcelado pero sí que Bunny era su principal acusador debido al daño que le había infringido a su "pareja".

Curiosidad era lo que podía respirarse en el edificio cada vez que Bunny pasaba por ahí, aún si era solo por unos minutos a verificar que todo fuera bien. Sabía que si Jack también iba podían comenzar a bombardearlo con cuestionamientos, pero confiaba que serían suficientemente discretos para evitar hacerlo sentir incómodo.

Jack se esforzó para verse bien el día en que al fin pudo ir aunque aún seguía demasiado consciente de que lucía demacrado. Pero valía la pena. Salir de la casa y sentirse útil era bueno para él y Bunny lo sabía.

En el edificio se sentía un ambiente de tranquilidad, pero era notorio que mientras caminaban rumbo a la oficina de Bunny muchos de los empleados se le quedaban viendo a Jack como si fuera una atracción de circo, lo cual no fue del agrado de ninguno de los dos aunque tampoco había mucho que pudieran hacer para remediarlo.

Trataron de manejarlo con naturalidad. La secretaria de Bunny recibió a Jack con un abrazo maternal y él le agradeció su preocupación. Bunny supuso que eso era mejor que lo que hacían los demás; verlo con curiosidad sin decir nada.

Cuando entraron a la oficina Jack se dejó caer en un sillón con las manos en las rodillas, y Bunny se hincó a su lado. Lo miró con preocupación.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Jack? Puedes regresar a casa si quieres.

Jack negó con la cabeza y trató de sonreír.

-Tengo que enfrentarme a esto, pero gracias por preocuparte- le sujetó la cara con una mano y le dio un beso rápido en los labios antes de ponerse de pie con repentina energía- ¿qué tal un café? a mí me vendría bien. Aprovecharé la vuelta para ir por esos informes de producción, escuché que las nuevas máquinas que compraste para la fábrica están funcionando muy bien.

-Está bien, Jackie. No te metas en problemas- sonrió Bunny, medio en broma. Jack rodó los ojos fingiendo molestia.

-Sólo serán cinco minutos. Para meterme en un problema necesito un poco más.

Bunny rio abiertamente mientras Jack le sacaba la lengua y desaparecía tras la puerta. La sonrisa se mantuvo en su cara. Al parecer Jack era una persona mucho más resistente de lo que él pensaba en un principio.

.

.

.

Pasaron algunos días y todo marchó con la mejor armonía. Aunque Jack seguía mayormente taciturno, era posible ver en sus labios una sonrisa genuina frecuentemente. Esto animaba un poco a Aster. Nada lo hacía más feliz que ver al amor de su vida tranquilo y seguro a su lado.

La paz no duró mucho, como hubiera sido de esperar. Un buen día, ya por la tarde, Jack regresó a la oficina de Bunny después de haber salido a atender al proveedor de papelería. El trabajo era simple; recibir los suplementos, firmar el recibo y entregar el cheque firmado por el encargado del departamento. Cuando Bunny miró a Jack entrar a la oficina con ánimo decaído no se le ocurría una manera en que hubiera podido salir mal. Jack le entregó una taza de café.

-Espero que no esté frío- comentó. Bunny le dio un ligero sorbo y negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba la taza sobre el escritorio.

-Está muy bien. ¿Qué ocurre?

Jack se quedó en silencio, pero no se quedó de pie donde estaba sino que rodeó el escritorio de Bunny y se deslizó sobre su regazo con lentitud. Bunny lo abrazó mientras Jack se recargaba en su pecho.

-U…una de las secretarias del piso de abajo comenzó a hablar conmigo cuando fui por el café- comentó. Los empleados iban por su café, refresco o agua a pequeñas estaciones de servicio que estaban ubicadas en un extremo de cada piso. Había también sillones para tomarse un pequeño descanso de vez en cuando y a Jack le gustaba pasar a esas estaciones por el café para tener a alguien con quien platicar -. Ella…me preguntó por lo que pasó y… de pronto todos estaban mirándome. Sin ti allí…sentía como si fueran a comerme vivo.

-Pero Jack…

-Me siguieron preguntando y yo no sabía qué decir. Aster…no supe qué decir- Jack escondió su cara en el cuello de Aster-, fue…como si todo de pronto se volviera _real_.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Todo este tiempo…fue como estar soñando…fue una pesadilla…pero fue verdad. Aster, todo eso fue verdad. Lo que me hicieron en realidad pasó…

Al terminar esta última frase rompió en sollozos y Bunny se sintió apanicado, sin saber qué podía hacer para remediarlo. Trató de trasmitirle algo de calor con sus brazos y de repente se hizo consciente de lo frío que había sido siempre el cuerpo de Jack, como si apenas estuviera recordándolo. Como si él también estuviera saliendo del sueño.

Había perdido a su familia hacía un poco más de diez años. Había sido ese bastardo de Pitch, que además de todo había crecido un odio tan incomprensible hacia él que también había intentado quitarle a Jack.

Todo el peso de esos años de luto, de mantener una expresión templada, de ser estoico frente a los problemas, de sacar adelante la empresa de su familia sin decir ni comentar nada con respecto a su pena le cayó de pronto en la espalda.

Abrazó a Jack con mucha más fuerza que antes y no se dio cuenta de nada más hasta que Jack se separó un poco de él para poder mirarlo a la cara. Era la única persona que podía haberse dado cuenta de lo que ni Aster pareció notar. Levantó una mano a su rostro y limpió una pequeña gota que apenas comenzaba su camino descendente por su mejilla. Aster abrió un poco la boca, sorprendido.

-¿Aster?

Aster sonrió débilmente y tomó la mano de Jack que había limpiado su mejilla. Le besó los dedos con suavidad.

-Mi familia…están muertos. Todos ellos.

-Aster…yo…

-¿Sabes por qué me molesté la vez que bromeaste con lo del orfanato?- Jack negó con la cabeza.

-Nunca lo comprendí.

-Hace unos años me llegó información de que alguno de mis hermanos o mis primos había sobrevivido al ataque y había sido enviado a un orfanato sin que nos diéramos cuenta. North me advirtió que podía ser información falsa pero me aferré a la posibilidad. Siempre me agradaron los niños, y visitar los orfanatos buscando a ese niño en particular fue algo doloroso.

Jack le tomó la mano y enredó sus dedos con los de él antes de recargarse de nuevo contra su pecho.

-Pero…creo que ya es hora de que lo acepte. Solo quedé yo. Y…quiero seguir con mi vida, y quiero que tú seas feliz Jack. Cueste lo que cueste. Tú eres la familia que tengo ahora.

-Bueno...-comentó Jack, tratando de parecer positivo- también tienes a North, y a Tooth y a Sandy.

-Lo sé. Pero sin ti nada sería igual.

Jack sonrió para sí mismo antes de frotar un poco su cabeza contra él, como poniéndose cómodo. Bunny lo anidó con sus brazos y ambos compartieron el silencio por largos minutos.

-Vamos a casa Jackie. Creo que ha sido demasiado por un día.

.

.

.

Jack estuvo decaído desde entonces. Pero lo que más le molestaba era que Aster pasó toda una semana saliendo por las tardes sin decirle a dónde, cuándo, cómo ni porqué. Había prometido no volver a hacer algo así y aunque en esta ocasión no lo había dejado completamente solo, se sentía peor por algún motivo. Lo mandaba en taxi a la casa y le decía que lo lamentaba mucho pero llegaría tarde, y le pedía que comiera sin él. Es más, si necesitaba dormir que durmiera sólo porque probablemente llegaría _mucho muy_ tarde. En efecto, Bunny había llegado a más de las dos de la mañana, notoriamente cansado, y a Jack se le ponían los pelos de punta cada vez que se acostaba a sus espaldas y lo abrazaba. En más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de tirarlo de la cama de una patada, pero se sentía demasiado vulnerable como para dormir en esa enorme cama él solo.

Jack comenzó a sentir de nuevo todo tipo de inseguridades y de angustia, porque necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando, no era que no confiara en Bunny pero los pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza y no lo dejaban vivir, ¿qué tal si se estaba aburriendo de él? ¿Qué tal si hacía eso con tal de permanecer alejado de él?

¿Qué tal si…si había encontrado a alguien más?

¿Una mujer?

Ese día en particular se fue del edificio de tan mal humor que se sintió con la libertad de mostrarse extremadamente despótico con un pobre asistente con el que chocó por accidente. Le tiró algo de café en la ropa y Jack le gritó que tuviera más cuidado, remarcando lo costoso de su traje y las consecuencias que tendría si en adelante no se fijaba bien en lo que hacía. En pocas palabras amenazó con despedirlo si le volvía a ver la cara y el sujeto salió de ahí casi corriendo. En seguida Jack se sintió culpable, así que salió como alma que lleva el diablo a tomar el taxi que había pedido por teléfono unos minutos antes.

En cuanto lo dejó frente a la casa le pagó al chofer sin preocuparse por recibir el cambio y se internó en la mansión como un tornado, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe. Entró en la sala y tiró una lámpara de un manotazo. Ésta se destrozó en el piso al tiempo que Jack se dejaba caer en uno de los sillones, boca abajo y deseando con toda su alma que se lo tragara la tierra. Se sentía tan miserable que no sabía cómo expresarlo. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo, de gritar, de buscar a Bunny y romperle la cara, por idiota, y quería tirarse de un puente y…y…

Y simplemente se quedó dónde estaba, con el corazón oprimido y sin ninguna capacidad para llorar como tenía ganas de hacerlo.

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció allí hasta que alguien tocó a la puerta. Jack se sentó y se restregó la cara con las manos. Quizás hasta se había quedado dormido.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó, asomándose.

-Soy yo Jack- el vozarrón de North inundó la sala de la casa. Al ver a Jack en tan lamentable estado se asustó- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí…- afirmó él con un gesto cansado-, no quiero ser grosero pero no me siento muy bien… ¿crees que puedas volver después?

North sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Bunny me encargó estrictamente que viniera por ti y te llevara. Pienso cumplir mi cometido, querido Jackie.

Jack soltó una risa desdeñosa y le dio la espalda, caminando rumbo a la escalera.

-¿Bunny? Ese idiota lleva una semana escondiéndose de mí. Ahora si puedes hacerme un _jodido_ favor y largarte…- Jack se detuvo, sabía que North no se merecía que le hablara así pero no se sentía nada bien como para ser amigable con nadie. Suspiró- Puedes decirle a Bunny que si me quiere para algo venga a buscarme. Habitación de invitados, de la que nunca debí salir.

Antes de que Jack hiciera la salida dramática que planeaba escaleras arriba, North lo tomó de la muñeca y lo jaló hacia abajo con un poco de brusquedad.

-¡Oye!

-Esta pequeña escenita te pone en mi lista negra, Jack- amenazó con una sonrisa- al menos de mi parte no esperes más que carbón en navidad.

No lo dejó reclamar. Lo jaló con firmeza y lo subió al auto.

-No te muevas o tendremos un problema, ¿me oyes?-advirtió antes de cerrar la portezuela, y Jack, que no se sentía con fuerzas ni ánimos para objetar, se quedó sentado donde estaba. North comenzó a conducir el auto después de cerrar la casa. Jack tenía los brazos cruzados y un gesto de inconformidad en el rostro.

-Créeme que si sigues con esa actitud podrías lamentarlo. Bunny no te ha hecho nada.

-¿Te parece poco ignorarme y abandonarme del modo en que lo hace?

North hizo una sonrisa irónica.

-Bunny está preocupado por ti como no tienes idea. No se supone que te diga esto, pero en toda esta semana no ha hecho más que prepararte unos días de paz y tranquilidad para pasar tiempo contigo y ayudarte a sanar.

Jack volteó hacia la ventana con gesto escéptico.

-Si ese era su plan no veo porqué me ha tratado del modo en que lo ha hecho. Me siento como un idiota.

-Dime, ¿te ha insultado?

-No.

-¿Te ha tratado con indiferencia o se ha molestado contigo?

Jack ahora negó con la cabeza.

-¿Te ha hecho algo que te haya hecho sentir mal?

Volvió a negar. North lo miró de reojo.

-Pero…nunca me había dejado así.

-Es normal. No siempre vas a pasar las 24 horas del día pegado a él. Imagínate cuando vayas a la universidad. Va a haber días en que te quedarás hasta tarde trabajando, o días en los que ni siquiera vuelvas a casa. Vas a querer salir con tus amigos y Bunny no siempre podrá estar contigo pero… siempre estará para ti.

Jack se quedó en silencio, pensando en las palabras de North.

-A lo que quería llegar, Jack, es que Bunny no ha tenido una vida sencilla y creo que a estas alturas tú lo sabes bien. Él está haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande por ayudarte.

Jack hizo un sonido como de escepticismo y North se sintió más enojado que antes. Aprovechó un semáforo en rojo para voltear hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

-Imagina que estás en medio del océano, ahogándote. Y hay alguien más ahí que también se está ahogando. ¿Cómo ayudas a esa persona si tú mismo estás medio muerto?

Jack lo miró con los ojos abriéndose de terror. North no sabía la historia de la hermana de Jack, por lo tanto no tenía idea alguna del impacto que tendrían sus palabras en él. Uno de los más grandes miedos de Jack era precisamente morir ahogado.

-Ah…yo no…

-…pues así se siente Bunny en este momento.

El semáforo cambió a verde y North tomó bruscamente una vuelta en "u" para irse por otro camino. Jack dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa ante el movimiento tan violento que hizo el auto al dar la vuelta y observó con horror que casi atropellaban a una señora.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?- le preguntó a North, clavando las uñas en el asiento. Usualmente disfrutaba los viajes así pero tenía los nervios demasiado de punta como para divertirse en semejante situación.

-Iba a llevarte a dar una vuelta a la clínica con Toothie y los niños antes de llevarte con Bunny, pero creo que tú lo que necesitas es darte cuenta de las cosas por ti mismo lo más pronto posible.

Jack no tardó en darse cuenta de que North lo estaba llevando a la Madriguera. Ya habían salido de la ciudad y el camino que estaban siguiendo era uno que Jack casi se sabía de memoria. Aunque Jack solo había ido dos veces difícilmente podría olvidar la entrada que daba a la carretera o el largo camino cubierto de árboles que tenían que seguir antes de llegar allá.

Atravesaron todo el camino y North abrió el portón con una llave especial. Finalmente llegaron a la puerta principal. North soltó un silbido.

-Vaya, ha hecho un buen trabajo. Hacía años que no venía aquí. La última vez que vine la fachada era gris y el jardín estaba hecho una jungla.

Jack no contestó. Después de mirar un segundo la puerta cerrada, volteó y miró a North con un gesto interrogativo.

-Ah, sí, lo olvidaba- North se metió una mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta y le dio a Jack una llave- Bunny debe estar en algún lugar dentro de la casa. Diviértanse.

Jack bajó del auto antes de dirigirle una despedida sarcástica a North, sin poder convencerse de que fuera a pasar algo bueno a continuación. Entró a la casa sin hacer escándalo, y el poco ruido que pudo escuchar provenía de la cocina así que se dirigió allí. Al asomarse a la puerta, pudo ver una imagen que le parecía ya bastante habitual; Bunny estaba allí, cocinando, pero algo parecía diferente en él esta vez, estaba apurado, nervioso, se notaba en la brusquedad de sus movimientos. Jack se sorprendió con la sola idea, ¿Aster nervioso?

-¿Aster?- llamó, y aunque hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no asustarlo casi se le cae el tazón que estaba revolviendo en sus manos con una mezcla que Jack reconoció como un futuro pastel de chocolate, de esos que nadie hacía mejor que él.

-¿Qué-Jack? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó, sonando mucho más sorprendido de lo que hubiera deseado en un principio. Jack lo miraba desde la puerta con una ceja levantada y aunque su molestia se había suavizado un poco aún no entendía qué estaba sucediendo. De un momento a otro recordó toda la semana que había pasado y el enojo volvió a inundarlo. Aunque hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no mostrarlo, no le salió como hubiera querido.

-Bueno, North me trajo porque tú se lo pediste, pero al parecer primero tenía que distraerme porque antes me iba a llevar a la clínica con Tooth. Al parecer se molestó porque dije que si me querías ver fueras tú mismo a buscarme, o porque le dije que a estas alturas quizás nunca debí salir de la habitación de huéspedes. ¡Es más, mira la hora! – levantó un poco la voz mientras apuntaba a su reloj de pulsera con ironía- debería estar en alguna ciudad del otro lado del país robando una tienda para tener algo de comer.

Bunny no supo qué decir, dejó el tazón con la mezcla sobre la barra de la cocina y se acercó a Jack. Este estaba con la cabeza agachada, se había puesto rojo y parecía a punto de llorar. Rechazó los brazos que hicieron un intento por rodearle y se recargó hacia atrás, contra la puerta de la cocina.

-Quiero decir…lamento…lo lamento mucho pero…no pude evitar sentirme así, tan tonto…-Se apretó la cara con las manos mientras Bunny lo miraba confundido. Jack levantó los brazos y le rodeó el cuello y fue hasta varios segundos después en que Bunny se animó a abrazarlo también.

-Jackie, perdóname. Sólo quería darte una sorpresa, pero me tomó más tiempo del que esperaba. Tenía muchas ideas y no sabía qué hacer. Quería que fuera especial pero no quería hacerte sentir mal, al contrario.

El corazón de Jack golpeaba furioso contra el pecho de Bunny.

De pronto comenzó a reír, pero la risa sonaba un poco quebrada, insegura. Bunny se separó de Jack para mirarlo bien.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo…-sonrió, limpiándose los ojos-, cuando me mandaste en el taxi bajé a la primera planta y le grité a uno de los asistentes…luego le arrojé al chofer 50 dólares en la cara cuando me dejó en la casa…

Bunny rompió a reír.

-Bueno, al menos le alegraste el día alguien. Lo del asistente lo arreglaremos cuando podamos volver a la oficina, ¿de acuerdo?

Jack asintió.

-También rompí tu lámpara favorita…

Bunny lo miró con un gesto de incredulidad. Jack trató de sonreír otra vez pero falló porque de pronto se dio cuenta de lo insensatos que habían sido sus actos mientras estuvo molesto con Aster. Pero a él no pareció importarle mucho.

-Bien, ya compraré otra. Jack…en serio lo lamento. Te prometo que nunca te dejaré así otra vez- Jack asintió y Bunny le dio un beso en los labios con suavidad- Ya que estás aquí y al menos esta parte de la sorpresa ya se arruinó, ¿por qué no me ayudas a terminar de hacer la cena?

-Claro.

Jack se acercó a la estufa y Bunny le indicó que se encargara de la pasta y el puré mientras él terminaba de hacer el pastel. En el horno ya había otra cosa.

-Huele delicioso- no pudo evitar exclamar Jack- ¿Qué hay ahí dentro?

-Es un pastel de carne. Le robé la receta a mi mamá cuando era un niño.

Jack sonrió con la idea y se quedó pensando en su propia familia, lo cual lo hizo sentir un repentino golpe de nostalgia. No dejó que Bunny lo notara, sobre todo porque a él mismo no pareció afectarle mucho. Simplemente siguieron conversando hasta que la comida estuvo lista.

.

.

.

Bunny le pidió a Jack que esperara en la cocina mientras él preparaba el comedor que había en el patio para la cena. Cuando terminó subió a su cuarto a cambiarse. Jack había tenido puesta la ropa de oficina todo el tiempo así que se veía presentable, dada la ocasión, aunque en realidad aún no sabía qué ocasión era aquella.

Cuando Bunny bajó de nuevo le tendió la mano y salieron juntos al jardín.

Jack sonrió al ver el comedor. Las plantas estaban aún más bellas que la última vez que las había visto…las flores, en su última época de esplendor en el año, se veían llenas de color, vivas, enormes. Además, Bunny había puesto lámparas que hacían que el ambiente se sintiera todavía más cálido e íntimo. Jack caminó, inundado por el deleite hasta que pudo sentarse frente a la mesa, y Bunny se sentó junto a él, lo más cerca posible.

-Así que… ¿puedes explicarme a qué se debe todo esto?-preguntó Jack justo a la mitad de la cena. Bunny volteó a verlo.

-Bueno… estaba pensando en que…- se aclaró la garganta, de pronto se había puesto un poco nervioso-no sé si lo recuerdas pero cuando te sacamos de la casa de Pitch te prometí que te traería cuanto antes.

Jack no respondió en seguida. En realidad no recordaba mucho pero tenía vagamente la idea de que Bunny le había prometido algo así.

-La última vez que lo intentamos no pudimos estar mucho tiempo pero esta vez tengo la intención de quedarnos al menos un par de semanas, ¿te parece?

-Me encantaría- afirmó Jack con una sonrisa antes de seguir comiendo. Casi al instante agregó- aunque aun no entiendo qué fue lo que te tomó tanto tiempo que me tuviste abandonado una semana completa.

Bunny sonrió.

-Te mostraré cuando terminemos de cenar.

Jack le dio una última mirada antes de seguir comiendo. Terminaron la cena, pero antes del postre Bunny se puso de pie y le dio la mano a Jack. Jack también se puso de pie, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso Bunny le puso una venda en los ojos.

-Tranquilo Frostbite, te prometo que te va a gustar.

Jack sonrió y siguió a Bunny, quien no soltó su mano. Caminaron algunos pasos y todo lo que Jack podía determinar era que seguían en el jardín. El aroma fresco de las plantas le inundaba los pulmones.

Bunny lo hizo detenerse y lo rodeó. Llegó a sus espaldas y le quitó la venda mientras le daba un pequeño beso en el cuello y otro en la nuca. Un delicioso escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Jack, pero no tuvo suficiente tiempo para decir nada porque en un principio no comprendió lo que había frente a él.

Había una cerca pequeña, no mucho más alta que sus propias rodillas, delimitando un círculo de unos cuatro metros de diámetro.

Cada uno de los postes que formaban la cerca, como pudo apreciar cuando se acercó, estaban bellamente tallados con pequeños bajorrelieves hechos a gran detalle sobre la madera. Estaban perfectamente pintados y barnizados y las figuras talladas en ellos eran de lo más variadas, desde guirnaldas de flores hasta animales, pero sobre todo pequeños copos de nieve que sorprendieron a Jack por su perfección.

-Aster….

-Es para plantar nuestro árbol. Como lo prometí, ¿recuerdas?

Jack asintió, ausente. La tierra ya estaba abonada y había un hueco donde plantar. Como Jack estaba distraído apreciando los postes no se fijó que Aster se había retirado un momento y que había vuelto con un pequeño árbol cuya raíz se encontraba dentro de una maceta. Jack volteó cuando lo dejó a su lado.

-Lo compré hace un par de días. Ayúdame a sacarlo para plantarlo allí.

Jack asintió con una sonrisa reluciente en el rostro, y ambos se quitaron los sacos y se remangaron hasta los codos. Sacaron con cuidado el árbol de la maceta y lo llevaron al centro del círculo. Lo acomodaron en su lugar y rellenaron el espacio con tierra.

Al terminar la labor, regaron el árbol entre los dos, alternándose para ponerle un poco de agua cada quien. Al terminar tenían las manos enlodadas pero Jack estaba tan contento que Bunny pensó que todo estaba valiendo la pena.

Jack se sentó en el suelo, a cierta distancia contemplando el pequeño árbol y los hermosos postes que había tallado Bunny.

-Por eso llegabas tan cansado, ¿verdad?- le preguntó cuándo Bunny se sentó a su lado. Se recargó en su hombro procurando no tocarlo, pues aún no se lavaba las manos- No me imagino cuánta concentración se necesita para hacer algo así.

-Casi me quedo ciego- admitió Bunny con una risa- normalmente me hubiera tomado un pequeño descanso entre una y otra, pero como dije, lo hice rápido. Quería traerte conmigo lo más pronto posible.

Estuvieron a punto de abrazarse pero vieron sus manos llenas de lodo y decidieron que mejor no. En cambio Aster se inclinó sobre Jack y lo besó por un par de minutos de una manera tan tranquila y al mismo tiempo tan apasionada que por un momento Jack se olvidó de todo lo que había a su alrededor. Por unos segundos fue como si dejara de existir y lo único que había de él era la sensación del beso perfecto que Bunny estaba dándole.

Cuando se separaron fueron a lavarse las manos y luego por el pastel. Bunny sirvió una rebanada para cada uno, la suya más pequeña porque no le gustaba demasiado, y fueron al patio a comer.

Bunny se sentó en la silla donde había cenado, y en lugar de que Jack se sentara en la suya, se deslizó sobre el regazo de su amado canguro y se recargó en su pecho antes de comenzar a comer.

.

.

.

El silencio reinaba más allá del suave sonido de los animales entre las plantas y el agua cayendo en un lugar lejano. Casi se quedaba dormido, pero Jack deseaba estar despierto un rato más solo disfrutando del calor de los brazos de su Aster, que lo acunaba en ellos con una delicadeza que solo le confirmaba a Jack cuánto era que lo amaba.

Sin preguntarle nada, se puso de pie con él en brazos y lo llevó dentro de la casa. Debía pensar que estaba dormido pero Jack estaba probablemente más despierto que él mismo.

Subió las escaleras con él en brazos, lentamente ya que era difícil hacerlo en la oscuridad y con su preciosa carga obstruyendo la vista de los escalones bajo sus pies. Lo último que quería era caerse y lastimarlo.

De modo que con toda delicadeza lo sostuvo entre sus brazos hasta que llegó a la habitación. Abrió la puerta y se dirigió al interior.

Recostó a Jack en la cama y le quitó los zapatos y los calcetines, así como el saco y la corbata que llevaba horas floja alrededor de su cuello. Le dio un beso en la frente pero antes de que pudiera incorporarse para desvestirse, Jack lo sujetó del cuello y lo jaló hacia él. Bunny casi le cae encima pero trató de tener cuidado de no aplastarlo con su cuerpo.

-¿Jack?

-Ya que empezaste a desvestirme, ¿por qué no terminas el trabajo?- le preguntó, susurrándole en el oído antes de morderle la oreja con suavidad.

-Estabas despierto…- sonrió Aster sin contestar a su petición en seguida. Pegó su frente a la de Jack y esperó a que sus ojos se adaptaran a la oscuridad para poder ver los suyos. De pronto recordó la primera vez que lo había besado, mientras dormía. Jack se veía tan inocente y puro como aquella noche.

-Hace mucho que… no hacemos nada…- agregó el joven, mirando a los ojos de su amante que ahora jugaba con uno de los botones de su camisa pero sin abrirla en absoluto.

-Bueno, estabas delicado de salud- su voz tenía un tono bajo, lento y tierno mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con la otra mano, y Jack sentía que se iba a derretir- Necesitabas descansar.

-Ya estoy mejor. Y quiero…quiero que…

No tuvo que decir más para que Aster comenzara a besarlo con una pasión abrumadora. Tenía una forma de hacerlo que hacía que Jack se hiciera como gelatina, lento, y al mismo tiempo con mucha fuerza, era como si le quemara los labios y Jack estaba más que dispuesto a dejarse consumir. Disfrutaba sobremanera cada vez que Aster le robaba la palabra y el aliento besándolo de ese modo.

Echó la cabeza para atrás mientras Aster profundizaba el beso, explorando su boca con la lengua, dejando que su esencia inundara su interior poco a poco. Aster le abrió lentamente los botones de la camisa y comenzó a acariciarle el pecho, centrándose en los pezones que ya se estaban endureciendo.

Rompió el beso poco a poco, deslizando sus labios de la boca de Jack. Cuando se separó y pudo mirarle del todo, tenía los labios brillantes y enrojecidos, y jadeaba, buscando el aire que le hacía falta.

Comenzó a besarle el cuello aprovechando la humedad que ya tenían sus labios y al escuchar a Jack gemir suavemente sintió que la excitación se agolpaba en cierta parte de su cuerpo. Mordió el cuello delicadamente y casi en seguida sintió los dedos de su Snowflake cerrándose en su cabello.

-Mmmm…Aster…

Aster le quitó la camisa y siguió besando su pecho. Atrapó uno de los pezones con sus dientes y presionó con delicadeza; el cuerpo de su amor era perfecto y delicioso. Jack gimió en un tono un poco más agudo y con mayor fuerza.

Continuó a ese mismo ritmo, disfrutando la sensación fresca de la piel contra sus labios y su lengua. Le quitó los pantalones con cuidado y una vez que lo hizo acarició sus piernas. Comenzó a besarle los muslos y a morder el interior de éstos, mientras con su mano atrapaba el miembro que aún se encontraba dentro de la ropa interior. Jack jadeó con más fuerza.

No tuvo que decirle nada. Lo desvistió por completo y lo metió en su boca sin prevenirlo antes. Jack dejó salir un grito alto, mitad de la sorpresa y mitad de la satisfacción de sentir la calidez de la húmeda boca de Aster rodeando su miembro.

-Sí…sí…oh, Aster…por favor…más rápido…

Aster obedeció con gusto y comenzó a succionar con mayor fuerza mientras su cabeza se movía arriba y abajo, con los gemidos de Jack llenándole los oídos al mismo ritmo que él le daba a su labor.

De pronto se detuvo, y Jack se quejó, frunciendo el ceño molesto de que le hubiera quitado de pronto la sensación que estaba inundado su cuerpo, pero entonces observó que Aster se metía un dedo a la boca mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Jack cerró los ojos y asintió. Pronto, ese dedo estaba acariciando suavemente su entrada, lo cual lo hizo tensarse, cada músculo de su cuerpo, incluso dejó de respirar por un instante.

-Relájate…relájate amor…

Jack asintió otra vez y de pronto el dedo entró en él, cada nudillo, poco a poco hasta estar en su interior por completo. Jack esperó. Otra vez se sentía extraño pero sabía que Aster haría todo por hacerlo sentir bien.

-Ah…Aster…-su cuerpo temblaba, Aster podía sentirlo. Le recorrió el abdomen con la punta de los dedos de su mano desocupada y un gemido mucho más largo y profundo se escapó de la boca de Jack. Entonces miró con atención como la piel se enchinaba y sonrió antes de darle un beso cerca del hueso de la pelvis. Jack se quejaba en voz baja, su miembro pulsaba con la necesidad. Ya tenía líquido preseminal saliendo de la punta así que Aster se acercó y lo retiró con su lengua. Jack gritó de desesperación.

-Ah… ¡Ya! ¡Por favor!...Aster…Aster, ya no aguanto…

-Shh…tranquilo Jackie, aún no…

Comenzó a mover su dedo, buscando el punto en el interior de Jack mientras éste seguía gimiendo ligeramente. Comprendió que había encontrado el lugar cuando de pronto Jack dejó de gemir y tensó su espalda al punto que se arqueó dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

Un grito ahogado salió de su garganta antes de dejarse caer de regreso en la cama, pero aún no se había corrido porque Aster había hecho presión casi cruelmente sobre su pene.

-Dime qué quieres, Jackie…

Jack cerró sus dedos contra las sábanas y abrió los labios en un intento por ganar más y más aire.

-Quiero…quiero tu…tu boca…

-Mmm… ¿quieres que te bese?

-¡No!...¡Sí!...Por favor…ahí, por favor…

Jack estaba hecho un desastre, estaba rojo, sudaba, su cabello se había revuelto, rodaba sus ojos hacia atrás cada vez que un nuevo latigazo de placer recorría su cuerpo.

-Jack…- se acercó a su rostro y aprovechó los labios abiertos para darle un beso largo y profundo. Jack se sujetó de él con desesperación. Bunny sabía que eso no era a lo que se refería Jack, pero realmente había surgido en él una necesidad imperiosa por besarle con todas sus fuerzas. Lo dejó ir lentamente y volvió a bajar por su cuerpo y a meter el miembro pulsante dentro de su boca. Jack le sujetó la cabeza con las manos y aunque trató de hacer que Bunny aumentara su ritmo, él no lo permitió. Lo hizo lento y suave, estimulando su próstata al ritmo de cada una de las succiones, de una forma mucho más cuidadosa y pensada que en la ocasión anterior.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el cuerpo de Jack se tensara otra vez y él soltara un grito más fuerte que los anteriores. Bunny recibió su semen dentro de la boca y lo bebió sin dudar un segundo. Disfrutó de los sonidos que hacía Jack dentro del orgasmo antes de soltar poco a poco su pene y levantarse. Se deslizó sobre la cama y de nuevo lo besó. Jack, que no había alcanzado a tomar aire, le sujetó la cabeza con fuerza y respondió al beso con urgencia, como si pudiera _beber_ el oxígeno que le hacía falta de él.

Cuando se separó, un gesto de molestia atravesaba su rostro.

-¿Qué ocurre, ángel?- preguntó Bunny, acariciándole la mejilla.

-Aún estás vestido.

Bunny levantó las cejas, pero después de un momento sonrió. Se incorporó de la cama y comenzó a desvestirse, y aunque no era su intención dar un espectáculo o algo así Jack disfrutó cada segundo de verlo. Su cuerpo era increíblemente hermoso, bien formado, fuerte. Todo en él era perfecto y Jack no podía evitar preguntarse cómo podía gustarle, siendo tan delgado y delicado en comparación.

Aster se deslizó de nuevo hacia él y a Jack le dio la sensación de que era una especie de bestia acechándolo, esperando por el momento adecuado para saltar sobre él y devorarlo… y el solo pensamiento mandó una nueva pulsión a lo largo de sus venas, todo su cuerpo estaba caliente y cada uno de sus sentidos solo rogaban por una cosa…

Cuando Aster volvió a besarlo, Jack le abrazó el cuello y le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, negándose a soltarlo. Aster lo miró con una sonrisa, pero Jack no tardó en darse cuenta de que no había entendido.

-¿Tengo que pedirlo de nuevo?

-¿De qué hablas, Jack?

Jack lo besó con furia mientras se restregaba contra él, haciendo que la excitación en ambos cuerpos subiera a límites casi insoportables. Bunny lo sujetó de la cintura tratando de hacer que se detuviera pero Jack insistió.

-De…demonios Jack, ¿qué pasa?

-Aster…Aster por favor, tómame…

-Jack… ¿estás seguro? no quiero lastimarte…

-No…no lo harás…por favor...

No había razón para negarse. Había estado esperando demasiado, ambos habían esperado demasiado ya. Besó a Jack con cuidado en los labios antes de separarse. Sintió un instante de temor…pero Jack lo deseaba, y por todos los cielos que él también lo deseaba más que nada en el mundo…

-Dime cómo te sientes. Trataré de no hacerte daño.

Primero se besaron suavemente por largo rato, pues Aster quería que Jack se relajara. Sus cuerpos se movían al mismo ritmo, se acariciaban y se besaban con desesperación. Rodaron en la cama, Jack se puso encima de él un momento y luego Bunny fue quien estuvo arriba. Las manos se movían y se perdían, los cuerpos se mezclaban confundiéndose uno en el otro, saboreando cada extensión de piel, cada respiración, suspiro, ruido.

En algún momento Jack tomó la mano de Bunny y se metió sus dedos a la boca. Comprendía lo que iba a suceder a continuación, estaba preparado para ello, lo había esperado y lo había deseado demasiado como para seguir aguantando un momento más. Bunny le mordió un hombro y luego el cuello, la garganta, la barbilla, las orejas. Mientras tanto Jack succionó los dedos con deleite, como si fueran dulces, y los soltó finalmente para dejar que Aster lo besara en los labios una vez más. El beso fue profundo y la lengua de Aster comenzó a hacer movimientos dentro de su boca como si estuviera penetrándolo, a lo que Jack respondía con ansias, pidiéndole más, cada vez más.

Aster metió uno de sus dedos en él, como antes. Acarició primero la entrada y fue introduciéndose en él poco a poco. No le costó mucho trabajo porque minutos antes ya había estado dentro de él así. El segundo dedo le costó un poco más, ya que Jack no podía acostumbrarse a tenerlo dentro, cada vez más dilatado. No se estaba relajando lo suficiente así que Aster procuró distraerlo con sus besos y sus caricias. Los dedos deslizándose por su estómago y los labios deslizándose por su cuello; eran los puntos débiles de Jack y Aster lo sabía a la perfección. Un tercer dedo se abrió paso con menos dificultad y Aster comenzó a moverlos lentamente, de adentro hacia afuera de Jack. Jack jadeaba y gemía, pero la situación era una mezcla de dolor, incomodidad y un mínimo rastro de placer que no terminaba de agradarle. Cuando Aster tomó su miembro en una mano para bombearlo se sintió mil veces mejor. La cabeza de Jack volvió a moverse hacia atrás, sus labios abiertos, y sus ojos cerrados con fuerza.

Bunny sacó sus dedos lentamente del interior de Jack. Jack gimió mientras se deslizaban fuera de él, y finalmente Bunny acercó su miembro a su entrada. Ejerció una ligera presión sujetando las caderas de Jack, observando todas sus reacciones.

-¿Estás bien, Jack?

Jack asintió.

-Continúa…por favor, sigue…

Bunny asintió y aumentó la presión. Consiguió que la punta de su miembro entrara en Jack y éste apretó los ojos. Los dedos no habían sido nada en comparación, se sentía más fuerte, más cálido, pero de todos modos Jack no podía pensar, era demasiado. Bunny esperó hasta que Jack asintió una vez más y siguió entrando. Jack seguía gimiendo en voz baja, aumentando el volumen mientras más dentro de él se encontraba Bunny. Finalmente consiguió entrar por completo, y esperó.

El pecho de Jack se movía de arriba abajo rápidamente. Las manos de Jack se sujetaban de las sábanas, su cabeza estaba tensa contra las almohadas que había debajo de él. Aster se inclinó sobre él para besarlo y el movimiento fue demoledor. Jack sintió el cambio en su interior y soltó un grito.

-¿Estás bien? Jack...Jack contéstame, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien…solo…dame un momento, por favor.

Se abrazó de su cuello y aceptó sus besos con la esperanza de que eso lo ayudara a tranquilizarse. Su corazón latía fuerte, su piel estaba helada, pero al mismo tiempo sentía calor… y era extraño tenerlo adentro, pero de pronto, poco a poco, se iba sintiendo bien, se sentía como si eso le hubiera hecho falta, como si en ese momento estuviera completo; y entonces se dio cuenta de que Aster y él ya no eran dos cuerpos separados, sus cuerpos se habían convertido en uno y en ese momento deseó que así fuera siempre.

-Aster…muévete…

-¿Seguro?

-Sí…sí…quiero sentirte…estoy listo…

-Jack…- Aster volvió a inclinarse para besarlo, y mientras Jack se abrazaba a su espalda él le sostuvo las piernas firmemente para colocarlas alrededor de su cintura, cada vez mejor sujetas a él. Jack inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para profundizar el beso mientras Aster se movía hacia afuera de él y luego lentamente hacia dentro otra vez.

-Mmmm…Aster…-se sentía mucho mejor que antes, tanto que ahora gemía en medio de los besos. El dolor iba disminuyendo poco a poco, cambiando por la fascinación de estar unido a él de esa manera tan íntima y tan perfecta. Otra embestida lenta lo hizo jadear suavemente. Aster siguió besándolo mientras que con sus manos se deleitaba con el resto de su cuerpo, acariciándolo de arriba abajo, aprendiéndose con su tacto cada rincón de la piel de su amado Jack. Fue haciendo las embestidas un poco más rápidas conforme el cuerpo de Jack se adaptaba al suyo. Acarició con sus labios cada parte que podía alcanzar, el rostro de Jack, su cuello, sus pezones.

Jack le acariciaba la espalda y el cabello, y aprovechó un momento para tomar una de sus orejas entre sus dientes y morderlas y saborearlas, provocando que Aster soltara un grito profundo y aumentara la intensidad de sus movimientos. Su oído y sus orejas eran tan sensibles, y tener a Jack mordiéndolas y gimiendo tan cerca solo lo hacía sentirse más excitado, más fuerte y con más ganas de seguir haciéndolo suyo con todo lo que tenía.

Jack se retorció con desesperación cuando tocó ese punto especial en su interior. Nunca lo había sentido con tanta intensidad, era tan diferente a que lo hiciera con sus dedos, esta vez se sentía mucho más caliente y más fuerte que antes y Jack apenas podía soportarlo. Aster se concentró en seguir frotando ese punto en cada una de las embestidas que daba, con Jack aún abrazado a él, mordiendo más sus orejas y clavándole las uñas en la espalda. Su miembro se frotaba entre los estómagos de ambos y Aster pudo ver que estaba a punto. Lo tomó con su mano y comenzó a frotarlo.

-Ah…ah…Aster…más….más rápido….más fuerte….

-Sí Jack…sí…-gruñó a modo de respuesta.

Aster continuó y tal y como Jack se lo había pedido, cada vez más rápido y fuerte. No podría soportar mucho más.

-Jack…amor...dios, Jack…

Jack lo abrazó más fuerte del cuello. El continuo roce de su miembro con su próstata lo hacía ver estrellas frente a sus ojos, no era capaz de concentrarse pero hizo un esfuerzo.

-Aster…ah…eres mío, Aster… ¡Ah, Aster!

Jack se corrió entre los estómagos de ambos abundantemente, y la mano de Bunny siguió moviéndose para hacer durar su orgasmo lo más posible mientras sentía cómo le clavaba los dientes en el cuello. Jack sentía como si tuviera fuego por dentro, no podía respirar ni formular un pensamiento coherente.

Bunny sintió los músculos de Jack tensarse alrededor de él, consiguiendo que finalmente con unas cuantas embestidas más fuera él quien se corriera, dentro del cuerpo de Jack. Éste soltó un gemido más al sentir una última oleada de placer de sentir la esencia hirviente de su amado dentro de él. Deseaba tanto quedarse así para siempre, su mente nublada no comprendía cómo era que tendría que separarse de él, ¿por qué no podían quedarse así para siempre?

Aster le besó los labios hambrientamente.

-Jack...-jadeaba, pero aun así encontró fuerzas para tomarle la cara y mirarlo a los ojos- Te amo, mi ángel. Soy todo tuyo.

-Y yo…Aster…te amo…soy tuyo…

Aster se dio cuenta entonces de que había desvestido a Jack, pero no le había quitado el collar. De milagro no se habían lastimado durante tan tórrida sesión.

Salió lentamente de su interior y lo sujetó para colocarlo sobre su pecho, para dormir mejor los dos.

Sintió cómo Jack temblaba mientras le abrazaba el pecho y enredaba sus piernas con las suyas.

Aster miró hacia el techo. Su corazón se sentía hinchado. Nunca en tanto tiempo se había sentido así… amaba tanto a Jack que resultaba inexplicable. Se sentía tan bien…era una sensación perfecta a la que no deseaba renunciar por nada del mundo.

Abrazó a Jack con delicadeza antes de besarle los labios. Jack sonrió dentro del beso, pero su expresión cambió por una mueca de dolor.

-¿Estás bien?¨

-Sí…pero creo que no podré moverme mucho mañana. Fue…fue increíble, Aster- suspiró-. Es lo mejor que he sentido en mi vida.

-Yo me siento igual, Jack.

Jack sonrió, y eso para Bunny fue un tremendo alivio.

-Quiero que sepas que sigo algo molesto- comentó Jack, escalando un poco más encima de él para colocarse completamente sobre su pecho. Bunny le puso una mano en la espalda-, creo que aún tienes que hacer algunas cosas para remediarlo.

Bunny soltó una risa de incredulidad y con la otra mano le levantó la barbilla. Jack se movió para besarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que desea mi dueño?

Jack se encogió de hombros y recostó la cabeza de nuevo en su pecho.

-Espero que para mañana tengas algo muy bueno pensado- repuso como si no le diera demasiada importancia. Bunny sonrió.

-Bueno, lo del árbol no era la única sorpresa que tenía para ti. Ya verás mañana, amor.

Jack lo miró con un gesto interrogativo, pero finalmente sonrió y se volvió a recostar sobre él.

Bunny alcanzó con la mano una sábana y cubrió con ella sus cuerpos. Sintió que Jack le daba pequeños besos en el pecho, y él correspondió acariciándole la espalda y los muslos, masajeando cuidadosamente para mitigar un poco el dolor que pudo haber sentido.

Se quedó pensando en lo que podría hacer para compensarlo y aunque tenía varias cosas ya planeadas decidió que quizás al despertar se le ocurriera cuál era la mejor al menos para empezar.

Jack mientras tanto se entregó al sueño casi en seguida. Ahora él y Aster se pertenecían uno al otro y eso nada lo iba a poder cambiar.

_Continuará…_

_Escuela, trabajos finales, exámenes finales, frío, cansancio…no sé qué tantas excusas serán válidas._

_Falta poco para que termine este fic. Pero aún falta resolver un par de conflictos más._

_Muchas gracias a los que han leído y se han tomado el tiempo de comentar o de agregar a favoritos. Saber que les gusta la historia es mi principal motivación para seguir escribiendo :D_

_¡Besos!_

_Aoshika_


	15. Regalos y fantasías

_¡Nuevo capítulo arriba!_

_Bien, este capítulo es definitivamente Rated M debido al alto contenido sexual. Se recomienda discreción._

_Supongo que quería que hubiera algo más de felicidad y de sxytime después de tanta angustia, ¿no parece justo?_

_Así que este capítulo es mayormente lemon, lime y feelings, muchos feelings. _

_Disc: The Guardians no me pertenece y esto fue escrito sin fines de lucro._

_Espero que les agrade._

**Silver Embrace**

**Capítulo 15: Regalos y fantasías**

Cuando Bunny despertó, sonrió al sentir el cuerpo de Jack encima del suyo. Su piel habitualmente fría se encontraba tibia, y su respiración era relajada. De vez en cuando se movía un poco y hacía pequeños sonidos, como si quisiera hablar dentro de su sueño, pero seguía profundamente dormido. Bunny pasó la punta de sus dedos suavemente por su columna y la piel de Jack se enchinó, él soltó un suspiro y se abrazó más fuerte a su pecho. Bunny sonrió.

Poco a poco lo fue moviendo para quitárselo de encima y poder ponerse de pie. Aquellos iban a ser probablemente los mejores días de su vida y mejor empezar lo más pronto posible. Tenía muchos regalos para Jack en esos días y ya tenía pensada cuál sería la primera sorpresa que le daría.

Así que bajó de la cama, por mucho que lamentara alejarse de su amor, se puso ropa interior y un pantalón limpio antes de caminar dentro del baño.

Puso a llenar la bañera con agua caliente y volvió al cuarto para buscar en el ropero las esencias especiales que había comprado para la ocasión. Las llevó al baño y las dejó junto a la bañera. Encendió algunas velas y apagó la luz. Aunque ya era de día el baño estaba en penumbra y las velas le daban un toque especial al ambiente.

Cuando la bañera estuvo llena de agua, volvió a la habitación y se acercó a la cama.

Jack estaba profundamente dormido todavía, enredado entre las sábanas y abrazado de una almohada. Aster se acercó, lo fue liberando poco a poco de las sábanas y lo tomó en brazos con cuidado. Por inercia Jack se abrazó de su cuello y siguió durmiendo. Bunny sonrió y caminó con él hasta el baño.

Con cuidado, muy lentamente, lo fue acomodando en la bañera llena de agua caliente. Jack comenzó a removerse y a entreabrir los ojos ante tan placentera sensación.

-Mmmmh… ¿qué…? ¿Aster? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó después de suspirar suavemente. Al abrir los ojos no reconoció el lugar pero sí la presencia de Bunny cerca de él. Pronto procesó que se encontraba en una bañera llena de agua, pero se sintió demasiado adormilado por el aroma de las velas y el calor. En lugar de seguir preguntando, se puso un poco más cómodo mientras observaba que Bunny vaciaba el contenido de una botella en la bañera, para luego remover el agua haciendo que se formaran burbujas. Pronto otro aroma inundó el lugar y Jack respiró profundamente y suspiró de nuevo. La mano de Bunny que se encontraba dentro del agua le acarició lentamente una pierna, subiendo por su cintura, luego su cuello, hasta posarse en su hombro.

Jack entreabrió sus labios en dirección a Bunny y él lo besó en seguida. Cuando rompió el beso, se puso a sus espaldas sin decir nada.

-Aster… ¿Qué vas a…? Oh…

Jack se quedó a mitad de la pregunta cuando Bunny empezó a masajear sus hombros. Con sus dedos apretaba los músculos hasta el centro de los omóplatos y la nuca. La espalda de Jack comenzó a arquearse. Nunca antes había recibido un masaje en semejantes condiciones, las manos de Bunny estaban liberando sus hombros de un dolor que ni siquiera sabía que existía y su respiración cerca del oído consiguió que los pezones de Jack se endurecieran y que un calor muy especial que ya le era bastante conocido le bajara por el cuerpo.

Bunny sonreía al escuchar cómo la respiración de Jack pasaba por una dualidad extraña; por un lado el masaje lo relajaba, pero por el otro lado su cuerpo cada vez pedía un poco más. Bunny estaba más que dispuesto a continuar complaciéndolo, pero antes quería continuar con el masaje. Disfrutaba cuidar a Jack. Disfrutaba sujetarlo y acariciarlo, hacerlo suyo despacio, conociendo y explorando, ya fuera con sus manos o con sus labios, cada centímetro de su piel, de su boca, de su cabello, de su intimidad.

Pero sobre todo disfrutaba sabiendo que era él quien podía hacer sentir a Jack de ese modo. Que era el poseedor del amor de quien era probablemente la persona más hermosa y perfecta sobre la faz de la tierra, pues aunque sabía que Jack tenía todo tipo de defectos, igual que él, igual que todo el mundo, Bunny seguía considerando con todo a Jack como un ser perfecto al que necesitaba idolatrar cual si fuera un dios.

Sus manos fueron bajando por la espalda de Jack, quien se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para seguir recibiendo el masaje. Dejó salir un suspiro largo cuando masajeó su zona lumbar, ahí también tenía mucha tensión aunque no se hubiera dado cuenta y los fuertes dedos haciendo presión funcionaron como magia.

Casi de manera inconsciente, Jack elevó una mano por su pecho y sujetó uno de sus pezones entre los dedos. Los movió suavemente y no pudo evitar dejar salir un gemido de esta sensación combinada con las caricias de Bunny en su espalda.

Bunny le tomó la mano para evitar que se tocara. Aquél iba a ser su trabajo solamente, Jack no tenía que hacer nada aún.

Jack por su lado, estaba algo avergonzado de que Bunny se diera cuenta de su pequeño arrebato de necesidad, pero simplemente no podía seguir evitándolo, necesitaba liberar de algún modo la tensión que se acumulaba dentro de él.

Pronto Bunny comenzó a besarle el cuello, cada vez de una manera un poco más agresiva, hasta que finalmente se decidió a dejar una marca de propiedad sobre él; presionó ligeramente con sus dientes la delicada piel y succionó fuerte mientras Jack echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y gemía de manera agonizante. La sensación, que resultaba ser algo dolorosa, lo estaba excitando todavía más de lo que ya estaba, y aunque no quería que Bunny se diera cuenta, a él no le costó ningún trabajo notarlo porque mientras Jack estaba demasiado ocupado disfrutando de los besos en su cuello una de sus manos se había colado debajo del agua, sobre sus pezones y después hacia su dolorosa erección.

Jack jadeó debido a la sorpresa cuando sintió la mano cálida de Bunny cerrándose alrededor de su pene, pero trató de relajarse y dejarse llevar por la sensación dejando su cuello aún más expuesto para que lo besara mientras él respiraba entrecortadamente y gemía en voz baja.

Bunny observó complacido este cambio de parte de Jack. Usualmente este tipo de cosas parecían tensarlo mucho aunque lo disfrutara, pero ahora estaba más tranquilo, esperando a lo que Bunny fuera a hacer con él.

Continuó masajeando su erección y dándole besos en el cuello y luego en los labios mientras Jack movía su cadera bajo el agua tratando de acompasarse con el movimiento de la mano de Bunny y maximizar tan deliciosa sensación, pero llegó un punto en que sus gemidos eran tan altos que Bunny detuvo todo movimiento y alejó su mano de él, limitándose a besarlo y volviendo con el inocente masaje que había comenzado originalmente en su espalda y sus hombros.

Jack lanzó un _muy poco discreto_ sollozo de angustia y Aster le sonrió sin decirle nada.

Tomó una esponja, la roció con jabón y comenzó a tallar con él el cuerpo de Jack, que lo miraba con aire suplicante, aún medio adormilado por el aroma de las velas y el calor y con sus manos acariciando su propio pecho debajo del agua, pellizcándose ligeramente los pezones sin atreverse a masturbarse solo por esperar a que fuera su amado quien lo hiciera. Bunny sonrió ante lo que consideró una adorable sumisión y permitió que siguiera acariciándose a sí mismo mientras no se masturbara.

Una vez que terminó de enjabonarlo y de ponerle shampoo en el cabello lo ayudó a enjuagarse con agua limpia, pero Jack temblaba a cada movimiento que hacía sobre todo si las manos de Bunny entraban en contacto directo con su piel. Y el hecho de que Bunny no dijera nada solo lo ponía más nervioso.

Él volvió a acomodarse cerca de su espalda y se acercó a su oído, para al fin decir algo.

-Quiero verte tocándote.

Jack jaló aire fuerte y rápido, como si todo ese tiempo hubiera estado conteniendo sus pulmones de respirar. El modo en que Aster le había dicho eso era tan…tan…

Jack deslizó lentamente la mano derecha por sobre su pecho y su estómago, tratando de disfrutarlo al máximo, pero antes de llegar a su miembro Bunny le tomó la mano.

-No quiero que te corras- le sopló una vez más en el oído antes de morderle suavemente el cuello- cuando sientas que no puedes más detente, ¿de acuerdo?

Jack asintió y comenzó a masturbarse lentamente, tal y como deseaba que Bunny se lo hiciera, mientras éste seguía haciendo maravillas con el resto de su cuerpo.

Pero Jack deseaba todavía más, deseaba encontrarse con su piel, deseaba que lo abrazara fuertemente y que no lo dejara ir…

Como la noche anterior. Los recuerdos inundaron la mente de Jack y de pronto tuvo la sensación de que todo había sido una especie de sueño pero la sensación de haber hecho el amor con Aster todavía estaba presente en todo su cuerpo, su piel blanca estaba llena de pequeños rastros dejados durante el acto y había quedado en tal grado de sensibilidad que cualquier cosa que hiciera su amado lo hacía retorcerse de placer.

Los pensamientos que en ese momento corrían a toda velocidad por su mente aumentaron su excitación. Tuvo la sensación de que estaba a punto de terminar, y no tuvo la claridad de detenerse en el momento en que se dio cuenta como Aster se lo había pedido y la verdad era que no le importaba porque ya no aguantaba más, sin embargo, él se encargó de detenerlo a tiempo, causando que Jack soltara otro lastimoso sollozo, esta vez mucho más fuerte y más acusador que el anterior.

Aster comenzó a reír.

-Tranquilo, amor. Aún no.

Cuando Jack volvió a quejarse, Bunny aprovechó sus labios abiertos para darle un beso largo y profundo, robándole en él el aire y la cordura. Jack se quedó con la boca medio abierta y jadeando fuertemente cuando Bunny se separó para tomar una toalla con la que lo envolvió para sacarlo de ahí y llevárselo de regreso a la cama.

Una vez ahí lo dejó caer con cierta brusquedad, y sin ningún aviso, se acomodó entre sus piernas y comenzó a meterse lentamente su erección en la boca. Jack dejó escapar un largo gemido.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Jack eyaculara. Gritó, su cuerpo se tensó contra la cama y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras sentía que Bunny seguía succionándolo, alargando el orgasmo hasta que la última gota de semen salió de su interior. Como siempre lo bebió sin ninguna queja, a lo cual Jack no sentía ya la vergüenza de antes.

Bunny sonrió. Había detenido a Jack a tiempo de correrse por su cuenta, y se sentía orgulloso de haber aprendido a distinguir cuando su hermoso Snowflake estaba a punto.

Lentamente se movió dejando besos castos en su pecho y hasta su cuello. Ahí estaba la mordida que le había dado antes y seguramente la marca se iba a quedar por lo menos algunos días, pero no estaba mal considerando que solamente lo iba a ver él. Había sido un acto bastante instintivo pero había sido un placer, sobre todo cuando observó el efecto que había tenido en Jack.

Y el suave concierto de gemidos también había sido increíble. Aster nunca se imaginó que disfrutaría tanto dándole placer a alguien sin recibirlo también. Jamás pensó que cuidar de alguien y hacerlo disfrutar de ese modo lo iba a dejar tan complacido consigo mismo.

Estaba enamorado, de eso no tenía ninguna duda.

Apenas llegó a su lado, Jack se abrazó a él y se enroscó contra su cuerpo como buscando refugio. Aster sonrió y tomó una gruesa manta para cubrirlo, su cabello aún estaba húmedo y temblaba.

-Así que…buenos días, amor.

Jack rio en voz baja y le abrazó el cuello. Aster le dio un beso en los labios que lo hizo sonreír aún más.

-Buenos días, Aster. Vaya forma de despertarme.

-¿Te gustó?

-M….mucho. Pero yo quiero…

-Espera, yo también quiero darme un baño, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Por qué no descansas mientras tanto?

Jack asintió y soltó a Aster para que se pusiera de pie. A decir verdad, la perspectiva de quedarse ahí solo no lo hacía muy feliz pero en cierto modo necesitaba estar solo para procesar lo que había ocurrido entre la noche anterior y los primeros largos minutos de esa mañana.

Para cuando Aster salió Jack llevaba bastante tiempo perdido en sus pensamientos. Aun así le prestó atención.

Si verlo desvestirse en la noche había sido un tentador placer, verlo vestirse de nuevo en ese instante resultaba casi tan placentero. Aster se sentía tan a gusto a su lado que no le importaba que lo viera así y eso a Jack lo hacía muy feliz.

Se puso un pantalón de mezclilla de los que usaba para estar en casa y una camiseta negra. Su cuerpo perfecto se marcaba por debajo de la tela y a Jack se le hizo agua la boca mucho más que al verlo desnudo, por alguna razón.

Quizás tenía que ver con el hecho de que casi siempre que hacían "algo" Aster lo desnudaba primero y pasaba largo rato complaciéndolo sin quitarse nada, a veces solamente la camisa. Daba la sensación de que siempre estaba en control sobre él y la verdad es que Jack no tenía queja alguna al respecto.

Jack trató de alejar esas reflexiones de su mente pero no pudo hacer mucho. Aster se acercó a él, sonriéndole con dulzura.

-¿Ocurre algo, Jack?

Jack negó con la cabeza y le hizo una seña para que se acercara y se recostara a su lado, y Aster así lo hizo. Jack volvió a abrazarse a él como si absorbiera su calor, cosa que él encontró adorable. Lo abrazó también y le besó la frente y hundió su nariz en su fresco cabello blanco.

Jack se abrazó todavía más fuerte a él, deseando que no dejara de besarlo. Él levantó la cabeza y también comenzó a darle besos inocentes en los labios, rápidos, ligeros y dulces que Aster disfrutó más de lo que hubiera esperado. Esto lo hizo reír alegremente. Jack estaba fascinado. Aster sonreía muy a menudo cuando estaba con él, pero había notado que cuando se encontraba en presencia de otras personas volvía a tener la máscara de siempre, como si estuviera permanentemente enojado con el mundo y no quisiera dejar que nadie traspasara, por ningún motivo, su fuerte y perfecta coraza protectora.

Por otro lado, tampoco era habitual escucharlo reírse abiertamente. Con él lo hacía más o menos a seguido, pero incluso sus amigos más cercanos se mostraban muy sorprendidos (aunque no dijeran nada) cuando lo escuchaban reírse de esa manera.

Jack no podía sentirse más feliz en ese momento. Aunque no quería romper la atmósfera tierna, un deseo casi incontenible se apoderó de él conforme los besos se fueron intensificando y cuando pudo reaccionar ya estaba acariciando a Bunny por encima del pantalón. Él le sujetó la mano antes de que continuara, y lo miró como si le advirtiera que tuviera cuidado con lo que hacía. Jack sonrió y sin decir nada comenzó a desabotonar el pantalón y a bajarle el cierre lentamente sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de su amado. Siguió acariciándolo, perfectamente consciente de lo que hacía y de cómo debía hacerlo.

Aunque ya lo había hecho antes Jack aún temblaba como si fuera la primera vez que tocaba a Aster. Su corazón se movía desesperado dentro de su pecho y su piel se sentía cada vez más helada.

-¿Estás bien, Frostbite?- preguntó Aster entonces, con genuina preocupación. Jack no se había dado cuenta de que estaba respirando demasiado fuerte y de que al parecer sus ojos y sus manos reflejaban su inquietud. Simplemente asintió, tratando de parecer más tranquilo.

-Frost…ummmh….-Aster cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando Jack tomó su erección con una mano y casi en seguida la metió a su boca comenzando con un movimiento hacia abajo y luego hacia arriba, lentamente. La frialdad del cuerpo de Jack, incluso en el interior de su boca, contrastaba enormemente con el calor de su propia piel y esto aumentaba la sensación de una manera que jamás se hubiera esperado.

Jack quería hacer que Aster se sintiera como lo hacía sentir a él de modo que concentró todas sus energías y sus fuerzas en esos movimientos. Había algo más que tenía en mente, sin embargo, y era quizás eso mismo lo que lo tenía tan nervioso.

Aster había pasado esos minutos tratando de contenerse de hacer tres cosas, primero, gemir muy alto, segundo, tomar a Jack del cabello o del cuello para forzar sus movimientos y tercero, comenzar él mismo a mover su cadera para intensificar la sensación. Le debía ese respeto a Jack, le había prometido –siempre- que lo harían a su ritmo, y a su manera, y hasta el momento había salido bien.

Se sorprendió cuando Jack lo soltó y comenzó a incorporarse. Pronto, pasó una pierna por encima de su cadera de manera que quedó sentado acaballado encima de su estómago. Aster lo vio desde abajo y Jack se reclinó para besarlo.

-Jack, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Jack volvió a sonreír sin decir nada y comenzó a moverse hacia atrás. Cuando Aster se dio cuenta, a pesar de su estado de necesidad absoluta, lo sujetó firmemente de la cintura para detenerlo.

-No, Jackie, no puedes hacer…te lastimarás.

-Pero…Aster…- Jack estaba agitado, claramente lo deseaba tanto como él y también estaba ya erecto-, quiero…quiero tenerte dentro…

Aster contuvo la respiración.

-Quiero que me hagas el amor…yo... ¡Ah…!

Aster comenzó a dilatar su entrada con los dedos sin previo aviso. Los había humedecido ligeramente con los restos de semen que había en el estómago de Jack y había comenzado a hacer con ellos en su interior un movimiento que por sí solo comenzó a sacarlo de quicio. Los sacó después de varios minutos en los cuales Jack se había quedado inmóvil, simplemente disfrutando de la sensación que invadía su interior. Bunny alcanzó sus labios con un beso salvajemente hambriento, y luego le indicó que si así lo deseaba podía continuar. Jack asintió, un poco aturdido aún, mientras Aster siguió sujetándolo con firmeza para que él se acomodara sobre su erección.

-Jack…Jack, escucha, tú tendrás el control ahora, ¿de acuerdo?- Jack asintió-. Hazlo como tú quieras, pero no vayas a lastimarte.

Era increíble el autocontrol que parecía tener a pesar de la situación, pero Jack podía ver en su piel enrojecida y en su sudor que solo estaba siendo fuerte para él y eso lo hacía sentirse dichoso.

La punta del miembro de Aster se acomodó en su entrada, y Jack comenzó a moverse hacia abajo, empalándose lentamente. Cuando la punta estuvo adentro se detuvo. Observó a Aster y le pareció que era la primera vez que podía observarlo en tal estado de éxtasis, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, la boca semi abierta, respirando con fuerza. Apoyó las manos en su pecho y siguió deslizándose poco a poco hacia abajo sin que sus enormes manos le soltaran la cadera, sintiendo cada vez más cómo lo invadía y lo llenaba, esparciendo su delicioso calor dentro de él.

Jack soltaba suaves gemidos de vez en cuando. Esta era apenas su segunda vez y su cuerpo seguía algo dolorido de la noche anterior, sin embargo no sentía tanto dolor por la penetración, era una sensación mucho mejor, más suave desde el principio, como si su cuerpo estuviera esperando a volver a ser completado por el de Aster cuanto antes.

Cuando estuvo por completo sentado sobre la cadera de Aster, se reclinó hacia adelante, recostándose en su pecho. Su corazón latía velozmente, y sonrió complacido al escuchar como el de su amado iba a mil por hora también.

-Aster…

-¿Todo bien, amor?

-Sí...yo…se siente bien así...ah...mmmm…- comenzó a mover suavemente su cadera de arriba abajo, muy lentamente, permitiendo que el pene saliera de él casi por completo para luego volver a su interior. Luego se volvió a enderezar para quedar sentado sobre Aster, permitiéndole a éste una vista única de Jack cabalgándolo dulcemente mientras su miembro lo invadía una y otra vez.

Jack continuó con el ritmo lento durante varios minutos, igual que la noche anterior dentro de él surgió un deseo de quedarse unido así a Aster para siempre, sintiendo su calor invadiéndole el cuerpo y con la sensación de que eran un solo cuerpo y un solo ser.

No pudo contenerse más y cada vez los movimientos de su cadera eran mucho más veloces y sus gemidos mucho más altos.

De pronto Aster lo tomó firmemente de la cadera impidiéndole mayor movimiento. Jack se quejó, pero en seguida su gemido de protesta se convirtió en uno de éxtasis, pues Bunny comenzó a embestir dentro de él desde donde estaba recostado, moviendo su cadera hacia arriba, hacia él.

Jack seguía sujeto de su pecho, y tuvo que sostenerse con más fuerza por que Aster le dio la vuelta y lo hizo recargar la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama. Jack se sujetó de ahí con toda la energía que le quedaba, porque su amante seguía embistiendo dentro de él con una pasión descomunal, y con un poder desmedido que Jack nunca había sentido antes, mucho menos dentro de él como en ese instante.

Sentía que se estaba volviendo loco, pero algo en su interior aún tuvo la lucidez para sacarle a Aster la camiseta a tirones y morderle el cuello, los hombros y el pecho, y para besarlo con fuerza, morderle los labios mientras su interior se contraía y sus músculos se apretaban en torno al miembro que se encontraba en él.

De pronto Aster frenó sus movimientos de la nada. Ni siquiera había terminado aun así que Jack se sintió confundido.

Como pudo, Aster se quitó el resto de la ropa que le quedaba, aún con Jack recargando la espalda contra la cabecera.

-A…Aster… ¿Qué…? ¡Ah…!

Jack no podía más. Aster pegó su frente a la de él y lo miró a los ojos. Su rostro estaba cubierto de sudor, pero le sonreía.

-Eres…tan estrecho, Jack. Quiero sentirte un poco más. Sería una lástima que termináramos ahora, ¿No crees?

-Pe…pero yo no…

-Shhh…-le acarició la mejilla y le dio un beso suave- solo espera un poco más- le besó el cuello y le dio una pequeña mordida. Jack gimió.

-Aster…por favor…no aguanto más…

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó al oído, su voz ronca y salvaje. En respuesta, Jack gimió- ¿Más fuerte, más rápido, más adentro? O quieres…- tragó saliva con dificultad. Tampoco aguantaba mucho ya- ¿quieres que me corra dentro de ti? ¿Quieres que te llene de mi semen, eso quieres Jackie?

-Todo…todo eso, por favor, Asteeer….

Aster tomó una de las piernas de Jack, y con cuidado la subió a su hombro, cambiando con esto el ángulo de la penetración y la profundidad.

Jack soltó un gemido alto, se sentía diferente, no podía creer que pudiera entrar más y así lo hizo. Bunny besó el interior de su pantorrilla mientras seguía embistiéndolo, con Jack sujetándose aún de la cabecera de la cama y con sus gritos y gemidos cada vez más caóticos.

La otra pierna de Jack se había enroscado en la cadera de Aster. Él comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Jack aunque solo de un modo superficial, tentándolo, torturándolo.

Jack no podía más. Llevaba demasiado tiempo así, su próstata había sido alcanzada y estimulada en incontables ocasiones y lo había llevado cada vez más al borde del orgasmo.

Una embestida particularmente fuerte y profunda lo desencadenó finalmente, comenzando con una sensación cálida en su estómago. Jack gimió y gritó más fuerte, el nombre de Aster, pues era la única cosa en ese momento que en su mente parecía estar clara en verdad, quién era persona a quien más amaba, a quién le debía todo ese placer, quién había llenado su interior de ese fuego gentil que lo consumía y lo devoraba, quien estaba ahí amándolo de una forma que jamás creyó posible.

-Ah…aaah…aaaaah… ¡Asteeer!

Cuando Aster a su vez pronunció su nombre en su oído, suplicante, Jack sintió que una felicidad inexplicable lo invadía al tiempo que su interior se llenaba de la esencia cálida salida del cuerpo de su amado.

-Jack…Jack…te amo tanto, ángel…te amo…

Aster disfrutó del orgasmo como nunca antes en la vida, y como en la noche, lo atraparon sus pensamientos de cuánto amaba a Jack. Lo cubrió de besos mientras lo acomodaba de regreso en la cama. Se dejó caer encima de él y le besó el cuello así, recostado pecho con pecho y esperando a que las respiraciones de ambos se normalizaran.

-Aster…Aster, yo también te amo…- Jack dejó caer su mano sobre el cabello de Aster. Su piel se erizaba a cada beso que depositaba en su cuello y a cada caricia en la piel de su estómago. Si seguía haciendo eso sin duda conseguiría que se corriera por tercera vez en esa mañana.

Cuando sintió que se levantaba, enredó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura otra vez. Se sentía tan bien tenerlo así. Le suplicó que se quedara. Su miembro aún estaba dentro de él.

Bunny accedió, pero cambió de posiciones de manera que Jack estuviera encima de él.

Lo cubrió con una sábana y esperó. En pocos minutos Jack se quedó completamente dormido.

.

.

.

Jack despertó un buen rato después. Aster no se había quedado dormido únicamente porque disfrutaba enormemente viéndolo tan tranquilo y tan feliz, tan cerca de él. Jack le sonrió y se acercó para besarlo. Estaba muy feliz.

-Gracias por lo del masaje.

Bunny rio un poco, en voz baja, y Jack lo miró interrogante.

-Creo que después de todo eso era lo último que esperaba que dijeras cuando despertaras, Frostbite.

En el rostro de Jack se formó una media sonrisa tímida. Bunny le acarició la mejilla.

-Tómalo como uno de los regalos que te prometí. Aunque hay más-. Se estiró hacia la mesa de noche que había junto a la cama. Abrió uno de los cajones y buscó algo en el interior a tientas, que resultó ser un sobre que entregó a Jack- Aquí tienes otro.

Jack abrió el sobre y miró en el interior. Eran dos boletos de avión.

-26 de diciembre, 8pm… - leyó, más como para sí mismo- Saanenland, ¡¿Suiza?!

Jack volteó a ver a Bunny, con los ojos como platos. La sonrisa de Bunny se ensanchó al tiempo que abrazaba firmemente a Jack y llenaba su rostro de besos una vez más.

-Es por la vez que no pudiste ir conmigo. Fui a ese lugar y me dijeron que había una estación con hoteles, bares y un lugar para esquiar. Pensé que te gustaría. Además podríamos ir con el joyero que hizo tu collar, estoy seguro de que le gustaría conocerte y hacer alguna pieza para completarlo, ¿qué te parece?

Jack se había quedado sin habla, solo asentía a lo que Bunny decía sin conseguir hilar un pensamiento. Finalmente se abrazó de su cuello y lo besó de vuelta, felizmente.

-Pero… ¿por qué el 26 de diciembre?

-Bueno, suelo pasar la noche del 24 en casa con North, Tooth y Sandy, a mí nunca me ha gustado hacer nada en particular pero ellos siempre quieren hacer por lo menos una pequeña reunión. Cenamos y luego tomamos chocolate caliente cerca del árbol de navidad, a veces me quedo a dormir ahí y al día siguiente en la mañana intercambiamos regalos. Luego acompañamos a North a repartir juguetes a niños en hospitales y…orfanatos, ya sabes…

Jack observó con algo de tristeza como de nuevo el semblante de su novio se ensombrecía ante la mención de los orfanatos y los niños. Su corazón comenzó a estrujarse, como un pedazo de papel que se arruga y se hace bolita. Trató de no hacerlo notar pero no tuvo que esforzarse mucho porque de pronto un dolor agudo le dio una especie de piquete en la cadera.

-¡Ow!- Se quejó, solo para que ambos recordaran que llevaba largo rato acaballado sobre la cadera de Bunny, necesitaba moverse o por lo menos cambiar de posición, así que Bunny lo ayudó a acomodarse sobre las almohadas mientras trataba de aminorarle el dolor con otro pequeño masaje, esta vez en su cadera y en sus muslos. Jack le sonreía mientras se relajaba contra las almohadas.

Bunny se levantó de la cama, se puso ropa interior y pantalones (de nuevo) y buscó entre sus cosas una crema que usaba para el dolor muscular. La aplicó despacio en el cuerpo de Jack, primero en las piernas y la cadera y luego en los hombros y los brazos. Esta vez sus cuidados no tenían ninguna intención más allá de servir humildemente a las necesidades de Jack.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó una vez que terminó y se acercó para recostarse a su lado nuevamente. Jack lo miró.

-No me hables como si estuviera enfermo-bromeó- solo me duele un poco. Pero está bien. Ha sido grandioso. Ambas ocasiones.

Bunny se quedó pensativo un momento con este último comentario. Jack no había dejado de mirarlo con sus bellos ojos azules, como preguntándole en silencio qué pasaba por su cabeza. Aster sonrió.

-Tengo entendido que…anoche fue tu primera vez, ¿No es cierto, Jackie?

Jack asintió mientras un bello carmín le pintaba las mejillas.

-Nunca lo había hecho. La verdad es que aunque tuve "novios" ninguno me hacía sentir tan cómodo como para llegar tan lejos. Siempre pensaba, "si lo hago, ¿luego qué?" ¿Me sentiría satisfecho o tranquilo? ¿Estaría feliz?...y siempre llegaba a pensar que no.

Jack se quedó en silencio un momento, y entonces Aster le sonrió y se acercó a él, quedando frente contra frente.

-¿Y conmigo sí sentiste que podías hacerlo?

Jack asintió mientras sonreía dulcemente.

-Siempre tuve la impresión de que…que tú sabrías qué hacer. Y que pasara lo que pasara me iba a sentir bien al final.

Aster suspiró antes de pasar sus dedos por el rostro de Jack, acariciándole las mejillas para luego bajar a su cuello. Jack le tomó la mano para detenerlo y le miró a los ojos con determinación.

-Tú lo habías hecho antes, ¿no es cierto? No es que a estas alturas me moleste…tú eres un poco mayor que yo y has tenido una vida muy acelerada y difícil.

Bunny asintió, contento de que Jack preguntara de una forma tan madura.

-Pues sí, había tenido relaciones con mujeres antes, pero nunca con otro hombre.

-¿Cómo fue tu primera vez?

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido y pudo percibir que hasta se había puesto rojo. Trató de calmarse y miró a Jack fijamente antes de contestar. Jack lo miraba con una expresión de curiosidad que le pareció de lo más inocente y quizás fue eso lo que lo tranquilizó.

-Bueno…en realidad no recuerdo muy bien cómo pasó. Fue por la temporada en que tuve que empezar a hacerme cargo de la empresa, quizás un poco después de haberla sacado de los números rojos. Creo que estaba borracho. No fue mi mejor época, tenía muchos problemas y…creo que fue con una prostituta- se frotó la frente con una mano, mirando hacia el techo-, cuando desperté estaba desnudo en mi cama sin recordar mucho. Solo estaba seguro de que lo había hecho.

Jack miró a Bunny con un gesto triste, pero él le sonrió.

-No es tan malo. Fue como tener un pendiente menos. Luego estuve con otras mujeres pero nunca llegué a concretar nada serio con nadie.

Ahora fue turno de Jack para sonreír ante la idea de que entonces él era la primera persona con quien se sentía tan bien y llegaba tan lejos. Escondió su rostro en el pecho de Bunny, abrazándolo fuerte. Pero otra duda surgió dentro de su cabeza así que volvió a ver a Aster para seguir preguntando.

-¿Y con otros hombres nunca habías hecho nada, entonces?

Aster negó con la cabeza pero se quedó pensativo.

-Bueno, cuando era un poco más joven comencé a _experimentar_ con unos amigos pero nunca llegamos lejos, nos asustaba. De hecho no tenía idea de que fuera homosexual hasta que…

Miró de reojo a Jack, pues este no había despegado sus hermosos ojos de él.

-¿Hasta que…?

-Hasta que di contigo, Frostbite…- confesó, suspirando y enredando los dedos en su cabello. Tomó un mechón y comenzó a jugar con él, con suavidad. Jack sonrió extasiado-, esa noche… dios, te veías tan perfecto, tu cabello brillando, la luz de la luna sobre tu piel…

Bunny sonreía para sí mismo, ensoñado, recordando mientras observaba a Jack justo cómo se veía esa noche. Jack sintió su corazón hincharse de felicidad. Nadie nunca le había hablado así.

-Cuando te besé fue tan extraño, ni yo mismo me lo esperaba. Pero fue entonces que comprendí que me había enamorado de ti.

Con esto, le sujetó la barbilla firmemente y lo besó. Jack correspondió el beso, entregándose completamente a él.

Podría quedarse y perderse de ese modo por horas. Los labios de Aster por sí solos podían lograr sobre él lo que nada había podido provocar en el pasado. Jack comenzó a preguntarse cómo había pasado tanto tiempo vagando a solas sin él. Ahora, cada vez que se separaban, se sentía intranquilo e incompleto.

Aster le mordió dulcemente el labio inferior antes de separarse y besarle la frente.

-Te prepararé algo de comer. Ya es un poco tarde.

-Gracias, Aster.

-¿Puedes levantarte?

Jack asintió. Se puso de pie con un poco de trabajo, pero finalmente lo logró. Aster se puso de nuevo su camiseta negra y lo dejó poniéndose algo de ropa mientras él bajaba a la cocina.

.

.

.

Cuando Jack bajó a la cocina, Aster ya casi terminaba de cocinar. Se dio la vuelta para observarlo un momento. Traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa blanca de manga larga que le quedaba un poco grande. Su piel parecía brillar.

-¿Ocurre algo, Aster?- le preguntó, y él agitó la cabeza y le sonrió.

-Te ves muy bien. Vamos, a comer.

Aster sirvió la comida en dos platos y también una jarra de jugo de naranja. Como siempre, Jack disfrutó de la comida y la bebida sorprendido de lo bien que sabía todo, aunque a esas alturas debía de estar más que acostumbrado.

Terminaron de comer y salieron al jardín. Se sentaron frente al árbol y Aster le fue contando en qué se había inspirado para hacer los postes que había puesto alrededor.

Jack tuvo más tiempo de observar el jardín y lo mucho que había crecido desde la última vez que había estado allí. Habían pasado unos tres meses y su vida había cambiado mucho en todo ese tiempo.

Lo del secuestro había sido una experiencia traumática en más de un sentido, pero se estaba recuperando bien o eso creía.

No le había dicho a Aster que por las noches se despertaba temblando, que su corazón a veces se aceleraba y tenía que correr al baño a esconderse y llorar por largo rato. Que tenía pesadillas en donde aún se encontraba en ese sótano y en cualquier momento una enorme y diabólica sobra se ceñía sobre él. Cuando despertaba, el calor de Aster lo calmaba, se abrazaba a él con fuerza pero trataba de no despertarlo.

Y a veces, casi siempre, sus sueños se veían plagados de otras ideas, otros pensamientos. Aster con niños propios…y sin él.

Ese sueño volvía a repetirse una y otra vez. Y eso mezclado con las pesadillas del sótano amenazaban con destruir su salud mental mientras no hiciera algo pronto para remediarlo.

Por lo menos la noche anterior había dormido muy bien y eso se lo agradecía a su amado Bunny. Pero de ahí en adelante quién sabe cómo estarían las cosas.

-Jack…te quedaste pensativo, ¿está todo bien?

Jack miró a Aster y asintió, como si lo hubiera sacado de un sueño abruptamente.

-Sí…es solo que…estaba pensando en lo mucho que ha cambiado mi vida desde que te conocí- sonrió, mintiendo un poco pues no quería preocupar a Aster; al final solo estaba cambiando un ligeramente el tema-, cuando…cuando te vi por primera vez quise ser tu amigo, conocerte. Pero nunca me imaginé que terminaríamos juntos así. No tienes idea de…lo feliz que soy a tu lado. Te amo, de verdad te amo.

Aster se inclinó para besarlo, contento de que su Snowflake compartiera sus sentimientos así con él, con tanta naturalidad.

-Aster…tengo…tengo una fantasía.

Él inclinó el rostro para mirarlo, sorprendido ahora de escucharlo decir semejante cosa. Jack volteó la cara hacia un lado. En ese momento estaban pasando junto a unos arbustos cubiertos de flores hermosas. Trató de centrarse en ellas mientras continuaba hablando, con su voz reducida a un tímido susurro, temblando de nervios.

-No sé si…no sé si tengas algún problema… pero…me…me gustaría mucho hacerlo... hacerlo aquí en el jardín. En la noche…el cielo se ve precioso. Me encantaría algo así.

Ni siquiera estaba hablando del placer sexual en sí. La idea era de lo más romántica para él y la piel se le ponía de gallina solo de imaginárselo.

Bunny rio al tiempo que lo abrazaba por la espalda, recargando la barbilla en su cabeza y acercándolo mucho a él. Luego le besó el cabello y suspiró.

-Está bien. Pero…no hoy…

Jack pareció triste, temía haber ofendido a Bunny, después de todo ese jardín significaba mucho para él. Aun así se atrevió a preguntar el porqué, y Aster le respondió sin ningún problema, y la respuesta lo sorprendió.

-Porque yo también tengo una fantasía que cumplir, amor- Jack asintió y volteó un poco la cabeza hacia él, preguntándole con la mirada de qué se trataba. Aster aprovechó para robarle un beso profundo y largo, y cuando se separó de él, le acarició la mejilla-. Quiero… poder tomarte en el momento en que yo lo desee –Jack se tensó entre sus brazos, y él le besó el cuello con adoración-, cuando menos te lo esperes, y hacerte el amor por horas, todo el día, toda la noche…

Jack gimió, tratando de alejarse un poco de Aster, pues con sus labios tan cerca de su piel y con sus palabras lo hacía estremecerse, lo estaba volviendo loco. Pero Aster lo abrazó con más fuerza, lo volteó hacia él y volvió a besarlo, absorbiéndolo, invadiéndolo con el contacto. Jack cerró los ojos, no quedándole más remedio que dejarse ir y derretirse en el beso.

Lo hizo caminar hasta recargarlo en el tronco de un árbol que estaba cerca. Jack se abrazó de su cuello, aferrándose con sus manos a la tela de su camiseta.

Aster rompió el beso sin soltar a Jack de sus brazos. Él mantenía los ojos cerrados, agitado, extasiado.

-¿Puedo?- le preguntó en voz baja- Jack… no hay nada que yo desee más en este mundo que a ti.

Le siguió besando el cuello. Jack sintió como sus piernas estaban cada vez más débiles, por suerte su espalda recargada contra el tronco del árbol lo sostenía en pie. Asintió.

-Sí…sí, Aster, por favor…por favor…

Siguieron besándose, pero eventualmente fueron bajando el ritmo hasta que los dos estuvieron más tranquilos. Después de un rato era Bunny quien estaba sentado contra el árbol con Jack hecho un ovillo sobre su regazo. Pasaron el resto del día conversando, caminando por el jardín, leyendo y cocinando juntos para la cena, pero antes Bunny llevó a Jack al lugar más lejano de su jardín. Solo estaba delimitado por una cerca. Más allá, todo eran campos abiertos propiedad del estado, al menos hasta donde Bunny sabía. Era precioso y la luz del sol marcaba diferentes colores y sombras en la lejanía.

Vieron el atardecer juntos y volvieron a la casa a cenar finalmente.

Esa noche hicieron el amor otra vez, tal y como Aster lo había deseado. Fue una noche larga, llena de caricias y besos suaves, perfección. Permanecieron así hasta casi el amanecer y finalmente durmieron enredados en los brazos del otro hasta el día siguiente, bien entrada la mañana.

Los días transcurrieron más o menos en esa misma sintonía. Pasaban el rato conversando, casi siempre de cosas sin mucha importancia, leyendo, viendo películas o cuidando el jardín, pero al pasar uno o dos días, y cuando Jack ya había olvidado la mención de su fantasía y posteriormente la de Aster, lo sorprendió que de la nada comenzara a acariciarlo por encima de la ropa mientras veían una película.

Ni siquiera hubo algo en específico (al menos no que notara Jack) para desencadenar aquello, simplemente Aster comenzó a acariciarlo y a quitarle la ropa lentamente, para después pasar largas horas en el sillón haciéndole el amor con una pasión y una dulzura que Jack jamás hubiera podido describir con sus propias palabras. Su cuerpo comenzaba a acostumbrarse un poco más a recibir a Aster dentro de él, era un poco menos difícil y doloroso que las primeras dos o tres veces y eso ayudaba a que Jack comenzara a disfrutarlo todo casi desde el mismo momento en que Bunny lo penetraba suavemente. Poco a poco fueron encontrando formas de moverse y tocar la cima juntos, tal y como Jack deseaba, como si sus cuerpos fueran uno solo, como si Aster lo completara.

Los siguientes días volvió a ocurrir en varias ocasiones. De la nada, sin importar lo que estuvieran haciendo, Aster comenzaba a besarlo o a acariciarlo, a veces de la manera más inocente, pero Jack sabía a la perfección cómo iba a terminar todo aquello…y no era que se quejara, en lo absoluto.

Lo tomó en todos los sitios imaginables dentro de la casa; contra la pared en un rincón de la habitación, en el suelo del pasillo del segundo piso, sentados en las escaleras. En una ocasión lo sorprendió mientras cocinaba, lo tendió sobre la mesa e hizo de él lo que quiso. En otra ocasión lo hicieron en la regadera, con el agua caliente corriendo y el humo llenando la habitación sin que ninguno de los dos pusiera la más mínima atención a ello.

Fue como un juego inocente, tierno y amoroso entre ambos, y llegó un momento en que para Jack, su estado de tensión era constante, estaba permanentemente excitado esperando el momento en que Aster decidiera comenzar, lo aguardaba con ansia, incluso se desesperaba si el momento tardaba en llegar y no quería cambiar las cosas tomando la iniciativa. En cierto modo, le gustaba que Aster tuviera el control.

Al finalizar, él siempre lo cargaba al lugar más confortable cercano y lo tendía cuidadosamente para mimarlo un poco y atender cualquier posible herida o dolor, pero Jack no tenía de qué quejarse. Solo esperaba paciente el momento en que decidiera dejar de preocuparse y se acostara a su lado para abrazarlo y dormir un poco, quizás para continuar después.

.

.

.

-Ah…Aster…aaaah…mmmm...- Jack gemía suavemente mientras Aster lo embestía con enloquecedora lentitud. No recordaba exactamente cómo había llegado ahí, pero su fantasía se estaba cumpliendo; estaban haciendo el amor en el jardín y él lo estaba disfrutando como no se hubiera imaginado nunca.

Durante algún momento de aquel día Aster se las había arreglado para prepararlo todo sin que él se diera cuenta. Había llevado un colchón al jardín, en un punto perfecto donde estaban rodeados por arbustos de flores y árboles hermosos. Lo había cubierto con las sábanas y cobertores más deliciosos que tenía en la casa y además había preparado una fogata.

En todo el día no hizo ningún intento de tocarlo o besarlo más allá de algún que otro inocente y distraído beso en la frente o en la mejilla mientras leían acurrucados en el sofá, sin embargo, después de la cena y sin ningún aviso se coló entre sus piernas y comenzó a acariciar y a besar su miembro.

Jack tuvo que sujetarse de la silla, e incluso no estaba muy consciente de lo que pasaba cuando Aster detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y se puso de pie, lo levantó en brazos y lo llevó al jardín.

Para entonces ya había oscurecido y la fogata estaba encendida. Aster tendió a Jack en el lecho que había preparado con anticipación y comenzó a besarlo y a desvestirlo como era usual. También se desvistió él y siguió besándolo y acariciando todo su cuerpo, sin dejar ni un solo rincón sin explorar. Lo preparó con lentitud y observando sus reacciones con deleite; le encantaba ver como solo con sus dedos podía ponerlo en ese estado. Pasaron varios minutos en los que Jack también se animó a acariciarlo y besarlo, en un juego previo que fueron convirtiendo en un largo pero satisfactorio ritual.

Jack había recibido tanta estimulación que no pudo evitar correrse en el momento en que Aster lo penetró y alcanzó con la perfecta fuerza su próstata. Gritó mientras lo sentía así, dentro de él, alargando el orgasmo lo más posible. Jack se sujetó de las sábanas mientras las embestidas seguían, su pene se había mantenido ligeramente erecto y se fue endureciendo más mientras Aster seguía dentro de él.

Jack abrió los ojos. Bunny estaba mordiendo su cuello como a él tanto le gustaba y haciéndole el amor de la manera exacta que Jack necesitaba en ese momento. Podía ver las estrellas sobre ellos, sentir el aire libre a su alrededor, escuchar el agua a la lejanía y el ligero crepitar de las brasas de la fogata, como si todos sus sentidos se hubieran potencializado. En ese momento Aster comenzó a acariciar su miembro que se encontraba entre ambos cuerpos, Jack jadeó y cerró los ojos mientras movía su cadera tratando de acompasarla con las acometidas de su amado.

Terminaron al mismo tiempo, Jack arqueando su espalda al máximo contra las almohadas y Aster besando su barbilla, su garganta, la clavícula y regresando al cuello, marcando con sus dientes el punto que ya había marcado varias veces antes, quizás con mayor fuerza.

Aster se incorporó ligeramente y lo mismo hizo con Jack con el mayor cuidado. Lo fue acomodando hasta que él estuvo sentado en la cama, y Jack sentado sobre él, con su miembro todavía dentro. Jack, apenas consciente de lo que hacía, se abrazó a su cuello con fuerza. Esa era una de las posiciones más íntimas que Jack hubiera podido imaginar, simplemente se sentía diferente, se sentía como si estuvieran más cerca aunque eso en realidad ya no era muy posible.

-¿Estás feliz, amor?

Jack asintió, todavía con la respiración difícil.

-Sí, no puedo…no puedo imaginar cómo sería mejor.

Aster se ocupó en acariciarlo y besarlo largamente, hasta que sintió que había sido suficiente descanso y estaba listo para comenzar otra vez.

Jack soltó un jadeo de sorpresa mientras se abrazaba más fuerte de él.

-¿Qué pasa, Jackie?

Jack temblaba, estaba nervioso, pero aún su respuesta se coló a los oídos de Bunny con claridad.

-Siento…siento como se pone duro otra vez…está…está creciendo….dentro de mí otra vez…

Él sonrió y mordió ligeramente una de sus orejas antes de contestar.

-Tú provocas esto, mi Snowflake- comenzó a mover ligeramente la cadera- ¿Listo para una más?

Jack asintió. Se recargó en su hombro.

-Bien. Pero quiero hacer algo diferente esta vez, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí… ¿qué es, Aster?

-Quiero que no te muevas mucho. Tampoco yo lo haré. Solo lo mínimo, ¿de acuerdo?

Jack asintió, abrazándolo un poco más fuerte. Sentía como si estuviera agonizando, pero aun así hizo caso. Se movió únicamente lo necesario para que Aster encontrara su próstata otra vez.

-¿Ahí…ahí es, Jackie?- preguntó Aster, y Jack asintió- bien…

Sus siguientes movimientos, lentos, tortuosos y mínimos, pero con una fuerza que sorprendió a Jack, lo llevaron al extremo del éxtasis. Aun así, lo siguieron haciendo lento, tratando de lograr que durara lo más posible.

-¿Te gusta así, Jack?

-Sí…Aster…mmmm….aaaah….

-Jack…Jack, eres tan perfecto…no tienes idea… cuánto te amo, mi Frostbite, mi Snowflake…

Jack sentía que esas palabras por si solas lo llevaban más alto, más lejos. Con Aster se sentía amado y deseado como nunca antes. Nunca en su vida después de perder a su familia Jack había sentido tanto bien.

-Aster…Aster…también te amo…no puedo…no puedo estar sin ti, me siento incompleto…Aster…quédate, Aster, no me sueltes…no me dejes…

Le besó y mordió las orejas como sabía que a él le gustaba, abrazando su cabeza mientras él la inclinaba para besar su pecho y succionar con fuerza sus pezones.

El orgasmo llegó casi sin avisar, pero fue tan intenso y largo que a ninguno de los dos les importó. Jack se quedó abrazado a Aster en esa posición.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Jack?

-Me…me siento extraño… siento…que estoy flotando.

Aster percibió como le temblaban las piernas y cómo tenía que estar cada vez agarrado de él con más fuerza. Lo sujetó firmemente de la cintura y permanecieron así.

-¿Pero estás bien?

-Sí… no puedo estar mejor- se puso rojo- aunque…

-¿Aunque…?

-Creo que quiero seguir…

Aster rio abiertamente y lo volvió a besar en los labios. Jack cerró los ojos, feliz, nebulosamente feliz, casi agónicamente feliz.

-Dame unos minutos, no puedo hacer mucho en este momento.

Lo acomodó de regreso en la cama y salió de él con la mayor suavidad que pudo. Jack suspiró cuando lo hizo y buscó sus brazos en seguida. Aster se acomodó a sus espaldas y lo abrazó desde ahí, ambos mirando hacia la fogata.

Aster hundió su nariz en el cabello de Jack. Jack tomó una de sus manos y la enredó con la de él.

Al día siguiente tendrían que regresar a la ciudad, a trabajar y a cumplir compromisos.

Pero mientras estaban allí la misma naturaleza que Aster tanto amaba había sido testigo de su amor.

Varios minutos después, Aster comenzó a besarle a Jack suavemente la espalda y la nuca. La punta de sus dedos le recorrió el estómago, y comenzó a penetrarlo en esa posición, con la mayor delicadeza y cuidado, y el resto de la noche estuvo plagado de placer y declaraciones reiteradas de amor incondicional.

La ciudad y los compromisos podían esperar hasta el día siguiente. Los miedos de Jack, también.

_Continuará…_

_A este fic le quedan dos capítulos más, máximo, y no muy largos, ya que es fácil notar que queda un conflicto sin resolver en esta historia, ¿no? o al menos es lo que he tratado de hacer notar._

_Gracias a los que han leído, comentado, puesto en favoritos, etc._

_Me alegra saber que les ha gustado este fic._

_¡Gracias de nuevo por leer y hasta pronto! (espero)_

_¡Besos!_

_Aoshika October_


	16. Vodka

_Buenas noches. Penúltimo capítulo arriba!_

_No espero que les guste. Leyeron bien. A menos que el angst sea lo suyo._

_Advertencias: Lime. Ah…y me van a odiar al final. _

_Disc. The Guardians y RotG no me pertenecen, este fic es completamente hecho con fines de entretenimiento y fangirlismo obsesivo. _

_Se recomienda discreción._

**Silver Embrace**

**Capítulo 16: Vodka**

Regresaron a casa al día siguiente, sin muchas ganas de hacerlo pero a sabiendas de que en cualquier momento se podía presentar una oportunidad para seguir con sus días de ensueño. Jack además deseaba estrenar algunos de los regalos que Aster le había dado.

Entre otros variados obsequios, estaban incluidos boletos para un concierto de rock que habría muy pronto en la ciudad, un enorme muñeco de peluche, una cámara fotográfica profesional y una caja de música artesanal, un libro de cocina, un reproductor de mp3...

Pero sobre todas estas cosas, el único objeto que Jack siempre procuraba tener consigo era el collar. En cualquier situación lo tenía puesto y no olvidaba que había sido gracias a ese pequeño artefacto que Aster había creído en él y había tenido la esperanza necesaria para buscarlo y encontrarlo. Ese collar no era solo una joya, ese collar representaba el amor que Bunny sentía por él y Jack no quería volver a quitárselo nunca.

.

.

.

El regreso a casa constituyó un cambio en la vida que Jack y Bunny tenían planeada debido a una serie de imprevistos que obligaron a Bunny a trabajar como hacía mucho no tenía que hacerlo. Se trataba de un acuerdo que había hecho con una empresa de frutas exóticas del desierto para hacer una línea de dulces completamente nueva. Pocas eran las compañías dulceras que se atrevían a apostar por un trabajo tan artesanal o por dulces que requerían de algún tipo de _acquired taste_, pero Bunny estaba más que dispuesto a dar el paso.

Por otro lado, otra vez (después de más de 10 años) se estaba presentando cierta escasez de materias primas que hacía que subieran su precio exageradamente. Bunny tenía que idear algo para remediar la situación, y tratar de balancear esto con lo de los dulces artesanales solo significaba mucho trabajo. Bueno, al menos esta vez los obreros no se estaban yendo a la huelga.

Bunny confiaba en que todo saldría bien. De hecho, tenía una idea parecida a la de su abuelo; aunque la situación se pusiera difícil, tenía suficientes recursos para mantener la compañía a flote hasta que las cosas se estabilizaran.

Los siguientes 3 meses Jack tuvo que comenzar a hacer varias cosas que no esperaba tener que hacer. El trabajo en la oficina se multiplicó, así que aprendió a marchas forzadas a redactar cartas y correos electrónicos a nombre de Bunny, a contestar tres teléfonos al mismo tiempo, a usar el auto por cualquier emergencia, a recibir a la gente que llegaba a reunirse con Bunny y hacer de anfitrión, a conseguir boletos de avión y hoteles en pocos minutos, a hacer compras de lo que faltaba en la oficina o para los viajes (y en ocasiones figurarse por sí mismo qué era lo que hacía falta pues todos solían estar muy ocupados para darle una lista).

Se acostumbró a regresar a casa a tiempo para preparar algo de comer, o al menos para ordenar algo por teléfono. Bunny solía llegar a las siete o a las ocho, comían/cenaban juntos y Bunny pasaba las siguientes horas en su estudio revisando estados de cuentas y balances. Jack pasaba esas horas con él, estudiando sentado del otro lado del escritorio. Le preparaba café y se aseguraba de que cenara algo.

En algún momento de la noche, Bunny le pedía a Jack que se fuera a dormir y le decía que él lo alcanzaría después. Jack le decía que sí y le daba un beso antes de subir a la habitación. Se quedaba dormido debido al cansancio y despertaba un rato después cuando Bunny llegaba a su lado y lo abrazaba, solo para quedarse dormido otra vez casi en seguida.

Durante esos días rara vez tuvieron tiempo para tener algo de intimidad pero lo aprovecharon bien. Era bueno saber que estaban sacando las cosas adelante y juntos.

.

.

.

Bunny estaba en una junta y Jack estaba como loco buscando unas carpetas con documentos importantes que tenía que llevarle a él y a los sujetos con los que estaba hablando. También había tenido que pedir que les llevaran algo de café. Lo hubiera hecho él mismo pero estaba seguro de que si intentaba llevar las carpetas y el café al mismo tiempo solo iba (con su suerte) a armar un desastre monumental.

Cuando finalmente las encontró las acomodó cuidadosamente en sus brazos- eran cuatro o cinco y bastante grandes- y las llevó a la sala donde estaba reunido Bunny con aquellos sujetos, los directivos de la compañía de frutas.

Solo eran tres de ellos y uno en específico parecía conocer a Bunny desde mucho antes, pues lo trataba con cierta naturalidad. Cuando Jack llegó al lugar se dio cuenta de que había dejado la puerta medio abierta, iba a apresurarse y a disculparse por ello pero mientras se acercaba para entrar escuchó la voz y se quedó de pie donde estaba.

-Así que ese joven es tu pareja, Bunny.

-Sí, lo es. ¿Tiene algo de particular?

-Oh, no.

Jack frunció el ceño. Algo iba mal ahí y aunque la voz de Bunny era normal podía sentir que se estaba poniendo a la defensiva. Esperó antes de entrar, quizás hubiera más que debería escuchar. Solo era un presentimiento pero…

-Es solo que…no es común.

-Bueno, cada vez es un poco más común, no entiendo qué te sorprende.

-Supongo que siempre esperé que tuvieras otro tipo de metas en tu futuro, Bunny- Jack se acercó a la puerta para escuchar un poco mejor. ¿Metas, había dicho?-, después de todo tú no vas a ser eterno.

-No entiendo a qué quieres llegar- Bunny estaba cada vez un poco más molesto. La voz del otro tipo se tornó burlona.

-¿Quién se hará cargo de tu compañía cuando tú ya no puedas? No creo que no te hayas dado cuenta todavía de que tu noviecito nunca va a poder darte hijos.

Jack sintió que se le paraba el corazón. Otra vez con eso. Otra vez con esa historia. Apretó los ojos y se mordió los labios para no sollozar.

-Entiendo que estés muy _encariñado_ con él y todo y no dudo que lo disfrutes mucho. Pero deberías tomar en cuenta lo que te digo, lo que ustedes tienen no es algo…normal, _real_, ni estable. ¿Te imaginas como perjudicaría tu imagen si la noticia se propaga? Y volviendo a lo otro, ¿Qué pasará si te sucede algo y no tienes un hijo a quien heredarle todo esto? Un hombre como tú…bueno, como todos los aquí presentes, lo que necesita es una familia tradicional, ya sabes, esposa, hijos…

Jack esperó en silencio. Le pareció escuchar que Bunny se aclaraba la garganta antes de hablar.

-Créeme que he pensado en eso muchas veces…- Jack se quedó helado sin saber qué hacer, pero las palabras dichas en seguida por Bunny cambiaron por completo lo que estaba sintiendo-, pero ninguna de esas cuestiones me interesan tanto como mi amor por Jack. En este momento él es la principal razón por la que quiero que todo marche bien. Todo lo que hago es para él, y cualquier otra cosa está fuera de consideración.

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo después de esta declaración de Bunny. Jack por su parte, respiró profundo y contó hasta diez antes de entrar, para que no se dieran cuenta de que había escuchado afuera. En cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Bunny su pecho se sintió cálido. Hasta ese momento ninguno de los dos había sido tan expresivo acerca de su cariño frente a otras personas, mucho menos con gente que conocían tan poco. Jack sabía que Bunny había hablado así porque lo estaba defendiendo, y eso solo hacía mucho más grande el sentimiento que lo embargó al respecto.

Por otro lado, trató de no prestar atención a las voces de los otros sujetos. No quería identificar al que sea que le hubiera dicho a Bunny esas cosas sobre él y su situación. Sería capaz de golpearlo.

Como siempre, hizo un trabajo irreprochable como anfitrión.

Los escuchaba hablar mientras se dedicaba a esperar por si se ofrecía algo. Él sabía que Bunny lo ponía en esas situaciones para que aprendiera como se manejaba la empresa. Le había dicho antes que necesitaba que él fuera capaz de asumir ocasionalmente el mando de la compañía si él llegaba a hacer falta por alguna razón. Jack siempre objetaba, no se sentía preparado para una responsabilidad tan grande, pero tenía que admitir que algo se le iba pegando conforme avanzaban las semanas.

Comenzaba a comprender un poco más de los procesos internos del lugar, así como las finanzas y las relaciones que se tenía con otras empresas y también entendía un poco mejor el motivo por el que Bunny siempre mantenía esa seriedad y su vida personal tan al margen. Aunque el incidente lo había hecho enojar un poco, Jack se portó lo más profesional que pudo. Después de todo, era su responsabilidad ahora dar una buena imagen de la empresa del mismo modo en que Bunny lo hacía.

.

.

.

Por la tarde las cosas se habían tranquilizado bastante. Jack sonrió ampliamente al entrar en la oficina y encontrarse a Bunny con la cabeza recargada hacia atrás en su enorme y cómodo sillón, tomando un merecido descanso. Cerró la puerta tras él lo más quedamente que pudo y se acercó con pasos ligeros. Bunny abrió los ojos al sentirlo llegar y le sonrió.

-¿Todo bien, pequeño?

Jack asintió.

-De maravilla. Me alegra que ya se esté calmando un poco la carga de trabajo. Necesitas descansar.

-Ah, no te preocupes, Frostbite. No es nada para mí.

Jack sonrió al recordar que Bunny había dicho que todo eso lo hacía por él.

-¿Quieres que pida algo para comer? Tenemos una hora antes de estén listos todos esos papeles que pediste…

-Balances, ángel, balances.

-Eso. Así que quizás quieras…no sé, algo de comida china, italiana…

Por toda contestación, Bunny tomó a Jack sorpresivamente por la cintura y lo jaló hacia sí, sentándolo acaballado sobre su regazo. Jack estaba sorprendido en un principio, pero luego sonrió y le abrazó el cuello para besarlo. Se alarmó cuando sintió que Bunny le abría los botones de la camisa lentamente, casi como si quisiera que no se diera cuenta.

-Es…espera Aster… podrían descubrirnos.

-¿A quién le importa? No nos pueden despedir…-contestó éste a modo de chiste, pero Jack comenzó a forcejear para bajar de su regazo. Aster suspiró-. Ok, shhh, tranquilo.

-¿Cómo voy a estar tranquilo? Si alguien nos ve…

-Nadie nos verá. De...de acuerdo, no haremos ningún desastre, lo prometo. Es más, ni siquiera tendrás que desvestirte... bueno, no mucho.

Jack lo observó inflando las mejillas, bastante rojo por la molestia. Bunny sonrió antes de ponerse de pie con él aún acaballado en la cintura, caminar hasta la puerta y asegurarse de que tuviera llave. Luego apagó la luz y volvió a su sillón. Jack se abrazó más fuerte de él, ya bastante habituado a la facilidad con que lo levantaba y lo llevaba de un lado a otro a veces simplemente para jugar un poco.

Una vez que estuvieron de regreso en el sillón, Bunny volvió a su tarea y una vez que la camisa de Jack estuvo abierta, se perdió en su interior besando su pecho y lamiendo sus pezones. Jack suspiró. Era tan fácil para Bunny hacerle perder la razón y el sentido común, mientras él se quedaba tan tranquilo.

-Apuesto a que puedo hacer que te corras sólo besándote el pecho, ¿qué te parece?

Jack abrió los ojos como platos y negó con la cabeza.

-No…no, por favor….

-¿Por qué? Será divertido.

-Ummmh….- Jack hizo lo que pudo por mantenerse en silencio mientras Bunny trataba de cumplir su cometido. Lo cierto era que para como iban las cosas eventualmente iba a lograr lo que se proponía y Jack sentía una vergüenza extraña de terminar con tanta facilidad gracias únicamente a esos besos. La manera endemoniada en que el calor de la boca de su amante se propagaba por su pecho no tenía comparación, y cada vez que esa lengua que parecía ser suave y áspera dependiendo de la situación se posaba sobre alguno de sus pezones, Jack se removía ansioso, desesperado por no poder controlar el éxtasis que lo embargaba.

La sensación ya tan conocida del final se hizo presente en su estómago y sus gemidos de placer dieron paso a uno de angustia que sorprendió a Aster.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No quiero… me ensuciaré, todos se darán cuenta…

Aster sonrió. Lo tomó firmemente de la cintura y lo levantó para sentarlo sobre el escritorio. Jack jadeó por la sorpresa y su erección quedó expuesta, demasiado evidente como para tratar de ocultar lo que sentía.

-No te preocupes. Puedes correrte en mi boca, así nadie tiene porqué darse cuenta- y antes de que Jack dijera algo o protestara, Aster comenzó a succionar su miembro rítmicamente, de arriba abajo, y luego dejándolo descansar en lo más profundo de su boca. Lo estimuló con dedicación hasta que Jack no pudo resistirlo más y terminó dentro, una sensación extrañamente satisfactoria luego de haber estado tan preocupado de que alguien los viera.

Jack bajó del escritorio con las piernas temblorosas, se puso de espaldas a Aster y dejó que lo preparara cuidadosamente antes de empalarse a sí mismo. Aster ni siquiera lo tuvo que pedir. Jack lo deseaba. Sentía el pecho de su amado golpear contra su espalda, sus labios cálidos y suaves besando su cuello y la poca piel expuesta, sus manos recorriendo su pecho, sus gemidos en el oído. Jack comenzó a moverse con un poco de su ayuda, disfrutando cada parte de su extensión caliente moviéndose en su interior, cada palabra dulce que llegaba hasta el interior de su cerebro, las mordidas en su cuello, la sensación de debilidad en sus piernas y la idea excitante de estar casi completamente vestidos como si aquello tuviera que ser algo rápido y prohibido…

Al eyacular, sus músculos se tensaron y Bunny no tuvo más remedio que terminar también, y una vez que la nube de éxtasis en su cabeza se disipó un poco Jack tuvo la certeza de que el "cuidado" que había tenido Bnny antes no había servido de mucho. Al menos las manchas no eran muy grandes. Supuso que si se limpiaba en el baño cualquiera creería que se le había caído el café y que se había tenido que lavar.

Aster lo empujó suavemente para salir de su interior y hacer que recargara las manos en el escritorio. Lo sujetó de la cintura y con su lengua limpió lentamente sus muslos de las pequeñas líneas de semen que bajaban por su piel mientras Jack gemía en voz baja. Luego lo atrajo de nuevo hacia él, abrazándolo, y se quedaron así por largo rato antes de arreglarse un poco y continuar con lo que quedaba de ese día de trabajo.

.

.

.

-¡No!- Jack se enderezó de golpe, respirando fuerte, sudando y temblando, su corazón latiendo descontroladamente dentro de su pecho. Aster también se despertó, alarmado y confundido en un principio hasta que pudo distinguir en la oscuridad a su pequeño Snowflake, jadeando y tratando infructuosamente de controlarse.

-Jack…. ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Pasa algo?

Jack trató de normalizar su respiración, y tuvieron que pasar varios segundos antes de que pudiera convencerse a sí mismo de que lo ocurrido no había sido más que un sueño. Otro de esos malditos sueños, que cada vez eran más realistas, cada vez eran más desconcertantes y esta vez Jack no tuvo oportunidad de correr y encerrarse en otra habitación a llorar sin que Aster se diera cuenta. Las lágrimas salieron a borbotones de sus ojos y se rodeó a si mismo con los brazos antes de que Aster mismo lo hiciera, alarmado al escuchar sus pequeños sollozos y al verlo mecerse de esa forma tan vulnerable e infantil.

Jack se dejó abrazar pero su cuerpo estaba tan tenso que realmente asustó a Aster.

Cuando al fin se calmó, le preguntó qué había pasado. Jack se vio a sí mismo totalmente imposibilitado de decir la verdad.

-Soñé con…con mis padres…y mi hermana…y…y… me siento mal, necesito dormir…

-Oh…ok… ¿necesitas algo? ¿Quieres algo de la cocina, tienes frío…?

Pero cuando tocó su rostro, Aster supo que Jack no tenía frío, sino al contrario. Tenía fiebre, muy alta.

Lo ayudó a acostarse de nuevo y lo ayudó a refrescarse. Al cabo de un rato, estaba dormido, pero Aster estaba preocupado, profundamente preocupado por él. La preocupación no se fue de su rostro hasta que la fiebre bajó, y él mismo también pudo quedarse dormido de nuevo.

.

.

.

El incidente no hubiera significado mucho de no ser porque Jack estaba consciente de que lo que le había dicho a Bunny había sido una gran mentira. Había soñado con una familia, sí, pero no con la suya, sino con la hipotética familia que su mente se empeñaba en fabricar para Aster cada vez que el tema salía a relucir; Aster completamente feliz con una esposa, una mujer hermosa, inteligente y con clase, que le daba uno, dos, hasta tres hijos preciosos que se convertían en su orgullo, y a Jack no le quedaba remedio más que observar las cosas de lejos, sin estar seguro de qué era lo que estaba sintiendo y completamente imposibilitado de protestar. ¿Quién era él para acabar con semejante perfección y felicidad? después de todo, era eso lo que Aster necesitaba en su vida, ¿no?

Aunque al principio Jack se había sentido infinitamente feliz de saber que Aster lo amaba mucho como para dejarlo a un lado a causa de esa aparente obligación que le imponían de tener una familia, ahora lo veía de un modo diferente.

Ahora cada vez que Jack veía a Aster interactuar con otras personas, sobretodo con niños, se sentía como un verdadero intruso. Él sobraba. Quizás aquél hombre tenía razón, quizás después de todo había sido suficiente para una aventura, quizás lo que Aster necesitaba en realidad para ser plenamente feliz no era él sino una esposa y un hijo, una familia normal para poder seguir construyendo lo que había sido destruido con la masacre de su familia.

Jack no quería pensar en eso…pero no podía evitarlo.

Por más que amara a Aster – su personalidad, su protección, su cariño, sus besos, su manera de hacerle el amor…Jack no podía simplemente ser así de egoísta.

Su corazón simplemente no podía soportar una responsabilidad tan grande.

Ya había estado solo antes, ¿por qué no iba a resistirlo ahora?

Jack tomó una decisión, pero estaba seguro de que le iba a costar mucho trabajo y mucho tiempo ser feliz después de llevar a cabo lo que le entró en la cabeza.

.

.

.

Jack detuvo a Aster en medio de una lluvia de besos y trató de sonreírle en la oscuridad. Aster detuvo los besos, las caricias y las suaves embestidas. Jack lo tenía, como siempre, a su completa merced. Aster estaba listo para hacer lo que le demandara, aunque era difícil pensar de un modo claro estando profundamente dentro de él, con sus músculos presionándole y a punto de correrse en su interior, reclamándolo de nuevo como suyo. Además Jack se veía impresionantemente sensual bajo su cuerpo.

Sus labios estaban abiertos luchando por tomar algo de aire. Sus mejillas rojas, su frente cubierta de sudor, sus ojos brillando de emoción. Con Aster, para Jack cualquier vez era como la primera vez.

-Aster…quiero…quiero decirte algo.

-¿Sí? ¿Y qué puede ser tan urgente?- le preguntó con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba. De ser posible, Jack se puso más rojo todavía, en parte por las dulces atenciones que Bunny siempre le daba sin importar la situación y en parte porque lo que iba a decir era tan…tan cursi, tan emocional…

Sin embargo se decidió. Era ahora o nunca.

-Te amo…-Aster iba a decir que ya lo sabía con una sonrisa socarrona y triunfante, pero Jack lo detuvo antes como si le leyera la mente-…y necesito que siempre lo sepas y siempre lo tengas presente. Te amo, Aster…te amo desde la primera vez que te vi, y nunca dejaré de amarte, pase lo que pase…

-Jack…yo también te amo, te amo muchísimo, pero no entiendo… ¿por qué justo ahora…?

-Sólo quiero que lo sepas, ¿de acuerdo? Prométeme que nunca lo olvidarás…

-Jack…

-¡Promételo!

Aster sonrió y asintió. Se acercó, besó la piel detrás de su oído y luego respondió.

-Lo prometo, Jackie. Nunca lo olvidaré, te lo prometo.

Jack hizo todo lo que pudo por sentir cada caricia, cada beso y cada palabra de amor en su oído. Lo disfrutó de principio a fin, permitió a su cuerpo dejarse llevar como nunca antes, gimió, gritó, pidió por más, más fuerte, más rápido, más profundo, y Aster obedeció porque no deseaba nada que no fuera hacer a su Jack feliz.

Jack trató de no pensar. Aster lo llevó al cielo hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo mantenerse despierto, por más que lo intentaran.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron y finalmente llegó el momento en que Jack no pudo soportarlo más.

Los comentarios, las pesadillas, la expresión de Aster cuando veía a los pequeños jugar, con esa estúpida sonrisa nostálgica, las referencias constantes a la necesidad de que tuviera una familia pronto…

Sin embargo Jack hubiera deseado que fuera de otro modo. No quería rechazar a Aster del modo en que lo estaba haciendo pero su cabeza no estaba en ningún lugar adecuado como para soportar la idea de acostarse con él de nuevo y luego largarse.

Por la manera en que se quejó y se lo quitó de encima, Aster sintió su corazón romperse de preocupación.

-¡Lo siento!- pidió, acercándose a él con urgencia. Jack se había sentado a la orilla de la cama limpiando unas lágrimas que en seguida odió con todo su corazón, aunque había decidido ya que no había vuelta atrás. Nunca volvería a tener la fuerza para rechazar a Aster si dejaba el momento pasar-. ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te lastimé?

No. Jack lo iba a lastimar a él. Y encontró la manera de hacerlo bastante rápido.

-No, no, déjame tranquilo un momento, ¿sí? –suspiró, afectado-, pareciera que estás en celo…

Bunny se sintió un poco ofendido por el comentario, pero supuso que si Jack no estaba de humor era lógico que se portara un poco grosero, simplemente estaba en su naturaleza.

-De acuerdo, lo lamento. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para…

-¡Dios, no!- protestó Jack manoteando para que no lo tocara- ¿quieres dejarme respirar?

-Santo cielo Jack, lo siento, sólo estoy preocupado por ti.

-Sí, pero ¿por qué demonios tienes que ser tan posesivo? A veces me aturdes.

-Lo siento…no tenía idea de que…

-¿Y quieres dejar de disculparte?

En este punto, Bunny se dio cuenta de que algo iba realmente mal. Jack nunca se había portado así, tan molesto, tan cortante y tan poco razonable.

-Oye, ya fue suficiente, Jack. Deja de actuar como un niño consentido o…

-¿O qué? No puedes decirme qué hacer, canguro estúpido. A pesar de que creas lo contrario, yo no te pertenezco.

A Bunny se le abrieron los ojos como platos mientras Jack se ponía de pie y lo miraba con decisión. Sus ojos azules nunca le habían parecido tan fríos, tan afilados como en ese momento.

-Jack… ¿Por qué estás diciéndome estas cosas?

Jack comenzó a reír mirando a su alrededor con incredulidad. En su expresión había algo que Aster no consiguió descifrar del todo. Quizás lo que no quería era figurarse lo que estaba pasando detrás de ese precioso rostro que ahora estaba lleno de…

-No me digas que te tomas en serio todas esas…ideas raras…-le dijo con un tono que denotaba burla- …oye, una cosa es que seamos una "parejita" y otra muy diferente que yo realmente te pertenezca. Esas son cosas que se dicen cuando estás teniendo sexo pero no aplican para la vida real…

Bunny frunció el ceño sin saber qué decir. Y después de escuchar las palabras burlonas de Jack, lo que no había podido identificar antes consiguió tomar forma frente a su rostro.

-Jack… no entiendo qué te está pasando… ¿Es una broma?

-Sólo estoy diciendo que no puedes mandar sobre mí…- Jack percibió su propia convicción debilitarse y pronto tuvo la idea clara de que si pedía disculpas en este punto Bunny lo perdonaría sin dudar. No. Tenía que hacerlo peor, tenía que asegurarse de que Aster lo odiara, que nunca pudiera perdonarle sus palabras. Le dolía tanto como a él, verlo en ese estado de desolación, pero no era el momento de ser su Snowflake. Era momento de ser indiferente, fuerte, altanero, hiriente, _frío_. Era momento de ser Jack _FROST_-ah, creía que podía soportarte unos días más pero me tienes cansado…escucha, sé que tienes problemas pero yo no tengo la culpa de que estés _solo_, ¿o sí? Tienes que hacerte a la idea de que yo no puedo sustituir a tu amada familia, Aster. _Ellos están muertos_ y yo no voy a sustituirlos nunca porque no me da la gana ser tu juguetito.

-Jack…- a Aster pareció írsele el aire. Jack solo continuó elevando la voz y sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Qué, creíste que realmente te amaba, en serio?

Aster no dijo nada ni se movió.

-Por dios, pensé que era obvio que mientras me dieras regalos esto iba a seguir marchando igual. Lo de Pitch fue un desastre pero creo que te pagué bastante bien por tus cuidados, ¿No? ¿Cuánto tiempo antes habías deseado tenerme? Y lo conseguiste, felicidades.

Aster no lo podía creer. No encontraba su voz.

-Creo que desde ahora vas a tener que buscarte a alguien más que te soporte y que te ayude a calmar tus necesidades, ¿sabes? Quizás encuentres a alguien en un orfanato….

-Jack…

Sabía que ya había hecho suficiente pero tenía que terminarlo. Tenía que destruirlo.

-¿Qué dirían tus familiares si vieran que eres homosexual y que te _cogiste_ a uno de tus noviecitos en cada lugar de su amada mansión, eh?

-Jack, estás llegando demasiado lejos con esto…

-¿Ah sí? ¿Te duele saber que no siempre puedes tener el control de todo, _amor_? ¿Te duele recordar que todos en tu familia están _muertos_? ¿Y que se volverían a morir si supieran que eres un inútil, fenómeno, adicto al sexo, desviado, pedazo de…?

-¡Cállate, hijo de puta!

Aster tomó a Jack del brazo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de huir, pero Jack fue más rápido en darse la vuelta y soltarle un puñetazo en el rostro casi lo suficientemente fuerte para cerrarle un ojo.

Bunny también levantó su puño y Jack hizo un intento por cubrirse ante lo que creía inevitable.

Pero el golpe nunca llegó. Aster lo soltó y fue entonces que él pudo abrir los ojos y voltear hacia él. Nunca había visto a Aster tan desencajado, tan derrotado.

Aster no lo miraba, se negaba a mirarlo. Nunca pensó que Jack fuera capaz de algo semejante. Aquello no había sido una broma ni un comentario sin importancia. Todo aquello había sido simplemente _maldad_. Aster no podía soportar la idea de que el ser que había amado, adorado incluso, a quien había considerado como un ser perfecto y puro, pudiera ser tan hiriente, tan desconsiderado. Que lo estuviera lastimando a propósito. No podía creerlo, pero estaba pasando y Aster no tenía corazón para hacerle daño pero tampoco para perdonarlo así como así. No tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para averiguar qué era lo que realmente estaba pasando.

Jack por su parte, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que había llegado demasiado lejos. Para ser exactos, se dio cuenta en el momento en que Aster le gritó que se callara, y un pánico desmedido lo recorrió de la cabeza a los pies. Ahora no podía rectificar nada de lo dicho y el hecho de que Aster no lo mirara lo hacía aún peor.

-Aster…

-De ahora en adelante es "señor Bunnymund" para ti. Si tan cansado estás de mí puedes irte ahora.

Se dio la vuelta, caminó hacia el ropero y sacó una maleta que puso sobre la cama. Luego sacó un sobre de un cajón y lo arrojó junto a la maleta.

-Ahí tienes. Llénala con lo que necesites y llévate el dinero que quieras. Y de preferencia no vuelvas a aparecerte frente a mí nunca, ¿oíste bien?

Jack no se movió. Comenzó a temblar pero ya que Bunny se negaba a mirarlo no lo notó.

-Aster…

-¿Qué te acabo de decir? …pero da igual. Ya te dije que no quiero volver a verte. Tienes diez minutos para largarte. Si te veo aquí cuando salga, te saco a patadas como la basura que eres.

Caminó y se encerró en el baño, y quizás fue entonces, al encontrarse solo, que Jack sintió sobre su espalda el peso de todas las acciones que había decidido llevar a cabo. Aster no comprendería. Aster insistiría en que no necesitaba una familia y niños para ser feliz…bueno, eso era ahora, ¿y después? Se arrepentiría. Jack no podía vivir con eso y trataba de decirse a sí mismo que era mucho mejor así.

Pero se sentía tan mal…se sentía deshecho, se sentía partido en pedazos.

Ni siquiera podía llorar. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Previniendo algo así, le había pedido a Aster que no olvidara que lo amaba. Pero, ¿cómo olvidar (o no) algo que Jack con tanta insistencia se había empeñado en destruir?

De pronto comprendió que Aster nunca lo volvería a abrazar. No volvería a dirigirle la palabra, no volvería a mirarlo. No volvería a besarlo nunca y tampoco volvería jamás a hacerle el amor. Porque Jack se había encargado de destruir todo eso.

Porque creía que era lo mejor. Era lo mejor aunque por el momento Bunny no lo pudiera comprender.

Llenó la maleta con ropa –la más básica- y sólo tomó algunos dólares para transporte. Pudo llevarse todos los regalos que Aster le había dado, pero no los necesitaba. El único que llevó consigo fue su collar.

Sabía que Aster lo amaba. De otro modo no estaría tan herido. Pero eso ya no era un consuelo en absoluto.

Por un momento Jack fantaseó con la posibilidad de ser egoísta y lanzarse a los brazos de Aster de nuevo. Explicarle porqué le había dicho todas esas cosas, pedirle perdón, pedirle que no lo dejara irse, que le hiciera el amor otra vez. Pero tan pronto como se le ocurrió, la idea se descartó por sí misma. Aster estaba muy herido como para soportar semejante carga de mierda.

Jack mismo no hubiera perdonado algo así, ¿por qué Aster lo haría?

Se acercó a la puerta del baño y trató de escuchar lo que pasaba al otro lado tal y como Bunny a veces lo hacía. Por un momento se le ocurrió que en ese mismo momento quizás Aster tenía la oreja pegada a la puerta esperando por el momento en que Jack se fuera.

Se había controlado a tiempo para no golpearlo. En cierto modo eso ayudó a Jack a consolarse. Era otra prueba de que Aster lo amaba.

.

.

.

Caminó hasta encontrar un taxi, sin mirar atrás, dispuesto a no volver a poner un pie en esa mansión pero consciente de que pasarían meses, quizás años antes de que pudiera tener una noche tranquila de sueño sin que los pensamientos acerca de Aster asaltaran su cabeza.

No quería ir a un hotel y aún no decidía qué iba a hacer con su vida. Así que se preparó mentalmente y le dio al chofer del taxi la única dirección donde pensaba que podría estar seguro con sus pensamientos antes de tomar un camino definitivo.

.

.

.

Era casi media noche, y a Tooth le pareció raro escuchar el timbre. North estaba de viaje y llegaría al día siguiente por la mañana, ¿quién podría ser a esas horas?

Cuando vio la figura de Jack frente a la puerta –su expresión, las ojeras en su rostro, los rastros de lágrimas, el temblor repentino- no tardó en percibir que había problemas.

No se atrevió a preguntar, a sabiendas de que el muchacho necesitaba descansar. Le ofreció una habitación y algo de cenar, pero Jack rechazó esto último con una expresión más bien ausente.

-Sólo quiero dormir. Necesito una pastilla.

Tooth parpadeó varias veces antes de asentir y darse la vuelta. Tenía pastillas para dormir en el botiquín del baño.

Dársela a Jack se sintió como facilitarle drogas a un niño pero al parecer realmente lo necesitaba.

Lo miró quedarse dormido y pensó que también necesitaría una para dormir ella después de semejante escena. Además, no quería que le ganara la tentación de llamar a Bunny. Si así estaba Jack no quería imaginarse cómo estaría él.

.

.

.

Bunny se subió al auto con una botella de vodka en una mano. Condujo sin saber a dónde, bebiendo grandes tragos de la botella y buscándose problemas con todo el que se le cruzaba en el camino. Un oficial de tránsito le hizo una señal para que se detuviera, pero él le hizo una seña obscena y siguió su camino sin que le importara que lo siguiera. Eventualmente lo perdió y salió por la carretera manejando a una velocidad increíble. No lo sabía, el tablero se veía borroso.

Encendió la radio y una música fuerte, galopante y aturdidora se escuchó. Subió el volumen a tope porque no quería pensar, no quería recordar, no quería _existir_. En ese momento su cuerpo solo era parte de la máquina y su mano era parte de la botella de alcohol.

Dio otro trago que bajó quemando por su garganta y abrió las ventanillas para refrescarse y para sumar el sonido de la velocidad a la música que ya le estaba haciendo doler la cabeza, pero Aster quería más, más desastre, más dolor, más ruido, más aturdimiento.

De pronto una luz lo cegó y tuvo que maniobrar rápido antes de chocar de frente con un sujeto que le gritó desde su auto con todas sus fuerzas mientras se perdía en la noche.

Aster sacudió la cabeza y se orilló. Apagó la radio, apagó el auto y apuró el último trago de su botella.

No sabía qué estaba haciendo. Él no era así, él no era tan autodestructivo, lo había sido en el pasado pero ahora era distinto…él había encontrado una razón para vivir, ¿y ahora estaba haciendo esto?

Jack lo había destruido, probablemente no tenía idea de cuánto. Pero Aster no era tan patético para dejarse ir así. Él siempre había sido fuerte…para recoger los pedazos. Para comenzar de nuevo.

Jack había resultado ser todo lo que Aster no esperaba. Todo lo que Aster odiaba.

No podía negar que lo había amado como nunca había amado a alguien y todavía lo hacía.

Pero lo dejaría de hacer, y pronto, ojala.

Porque amar a Jack se había convertido en la peor experiencia de su vida.

_Continuará…_

_El último capítulo servirá para cerrar esto y tratar de arreglar las cosas de un modo mínimamente satisfactorio. Espero que nadie me mate para entonces :D_

_Vamos, un fic tiene que tener sus momentos de tristeza, ¿no?_

_Espero que les agrade._

_Muchas gracias a los que han leído hasta aquí y a los que dejan Rr. Es un honor saber que les guste esta pequeña historia._

_Besos._

_Aoshika_


	17. You belong to me

_Y pues….he aquí el final. Casi no puedo creerlo…me duele un poco, el corazón. You know, es difícil dejarlo ir._

…_espero que les guste. Sé que me tardé, pero es que esto salió muy largo (unas cinco mil palabras más de lo habitual) y quería que quedara bien, sin omitir nada._

_Espero que les guste, en serio, porque lo hice con mucho amor n.n_

_Disc. RotG no me pertenece._

_Advertencias: Rated M. Definitivamente._

**Silver Embrace**

**Capítulo 17: You belong to me**

North estaba cansado y lo único que deseaba más que nada en ese preciso momento era llegar a su cama, saludar con un beso a su esposa y dormir hasta que el cuerpo le doliera de estar acostado. Lo que realmente no esperaba ni hubiera podido adivinar si le hubieran preguntado era que en cuanto abriera la puerta de su casa se encontraría a Jack sentado en la sala bebiendo una taza de café. Lo único que pudo procesar fue que era demasiado temprano para una visita. Además Bunny no se veía por ningún lado.

-Oh…hola North.

-Qué sorpresa Jack…está… ¿está todo bien? Perdona que pregunte así pero ¿qué haces aquí?

Jack de pronto pareció un poco avergonzado. Jugueteó con la taza en sus manos un momento.

-Le pedí a Tooth que me dejara quedar a dormir anoche.

North miró a Jack y tuvo la sensación de que no se encontraba bien, y que si lo presionaba para que le diera más respuestas todo iba a resultar contraproducente. De todas maneras le estaba doliendo la cabeza y no tenía ganas de discutir con él llegado el momento.

-Bien…mira, iré a dormir, estoy cansado…hablamos después, ¿de acuerdo?

Jack asintió vivamente.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con algo? ¿Te preparo el almuerzo? Tooth no quiso porque tenía mucho sueño pero si quieres…

-Tal vez después, Jack- realmente no tenía humor para nada- sólo no hagas ruido.

-De acuerdo, descansa.

North se dirigió a las escaleras y subió a su habitación. Antes de acostarse observó un momento a su bella esposa dormida profundamente y sonrió. Se recostó a su lado y pronto se quedó tan profundamente dormido como ella.

.

.

.

Cuando despertó, miró al techo con la sensación de que lo ocurrido bien pudo haber sido un sueño, pero pronto los delicados dedos de Tooth se posaron en su hombro sacándolo un poco más del limbo.

Volteó y se dieron un pequeño beso como saludo. Luego la abrazó contra su cuerpo y esperó.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien. Todo normal, solo estoy cansado.

Pasaron un buen rato en silencio antes de que Tooth decidiera hablar.

-Nick…querido… pasó algo. Tenemos que hablar con Jack…

North respiró profundamente dándose cuenta por su tono de voz que la situación era peor de lo que hubiera podido pensar.

-¿Dónde está Bunny?

Tooth se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que ese es el problema. ¿Viste a Jack?

North asintió.

-Cuando llegué. ¿A ti te dijo algo?

Tooth negó con la cabeza. North suspiró. Sí, justo como lo temía.

.

.

.

Cuando bajaron a la cocina se encontraron con que Jack estaba terminando de preparar el almuerzo. Los miró con un gesto inocente y sonrió.

-Deben estar hambrientos. Ya casi son las doce.

North y Tooth se miraron uno al otro. Evidentemente Jack estaba tranquilo, aunque podía percibirse que había cierta tensión en él. Sin decir nada con respecto a su preocupación, accedieron a sentarse y almorzar. Jack incluso había preparado café. Pudieron comprobar que los rumores acerca de lo bien que cocinaba Jack eran ciertos, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que las cosas evidentemente habían estado mal para él.

Al terminar de almorzar ninguno se levantó de la mesa. Los tres sabían perfectamente lo que venía y los tres se pusieron en seguida en personaje; Tooth y North eran los padres preocupados y Jack era el adolescente en problemas. Los tres habían tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar en lo que iban a decir, pero esto no cambiaba el hecho de que fuera de lo más complicado.

Finalmente Tooth se aclaró la garganta y le dio vueltas a su taza en las manos.

-Jack, creo que sabes perfectamente que necesitamos hablar contigo ahora. Queremos saber qué fue lo que pasó… ¿está todo bien?

Jack se quedó en silencio un momento antes de dar un trago a su propia taza y mirar a Tooth.

-Yo necesitaba un lugar donde quedarme, eso es todo.

-Sí, pero para que hayas venido a parar aquí en ese estado…- Tooth volteó a ver a North.

-Jack, ¿qué pasó con Bunny?- preguntó él entonces, entendiendo en seguida el pensamiento de su esposa.

Jack, como se ha mencionado antes, había tenido tiempo para reflexionar e incluso para prevenir las respuestas a las preguntas que le hicieran North y Tooth. Había decidido qué versión de los hechos iba a dar y cuál era el siguiente paso para el resto de su vida.

-Discutimos. Se me salió de las manos y dije cosas que no debía. Y luego lo golpee. Y me fui. No debo regresar y no lo voy a hacer.

Tooth miró de reojo a North y éste le devolvió la mirada. Ella cruzó los brazos en actitud escéptica, no era necesario ser muy observador para percibir lo ensayado en las palabras de Jack.

-¿Cómo está él?

Jack se quedó en silencio y se encogió de hombros antes de beber otra vez de su taza. Luego volteó a verlos de nuevo.

-Espero que bien.

Y no podía dar una respuesta más sincera.

Tooth suspiró antes de pasar su mano por encima de la mesa y posarla sobre la de Jack. Jack la miró, entendiendo perfectamente el gesto, y le dedicó una mirada de gratitud.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Jack?- preguntó entonces North. Jack volteó a verlo. Sus ojos demostraban su inquietud y su voz era trémula.

-Supongo… tengo algo dinero guardado de los días que trabajé como ayudante. Compraré un boleto de autobús…lo más lejos que pueda, alquilaré un cuarto y buscaré un trabajo. Y… y seguiré con mi vida. Es todo lo que me queda por hacer.

El lugar de pronto quedó inundado por una sensación inquietante y triste. No era necesario ver a Jack para darse cuenta, por su voz, que aquello le estaba costando, aunque había estado determinado a lo que iba a hacer, su corazón no estaba preparado para tal cosa y ahora estaba sufriendo.

-Jack…pero tenías planeado estudiar… ¿No quieres continuar con eso?- preguntó North de pronto, y aunque no guardaba muchas esperanzas su voz sonaba extrañamente animada. Jack asintió.

-Me encantaría, pero no tengo los medios para hacer algo así. Tal vez después, si consigo un buen trabajo…pero por ahora…

-Nosotros podríamos ayudarte- saltó de pronto Tooth, adelantándose (aunque no mucho) al pensamiento de su marido- no es necesario que trabajes… o si lo quieres puedes hacerlo de medio tiempo y ya. Nosotros te ayudamos a pagar la colegiatura y te quedas a vivir aquí, tenemos espacio de sobra…

Jack se echó para atrás en su silla debido a lo repentino de la reacción de Tooth. Aunque la propuesta era generosa, no parecía alegrarlo y esto confundió a la mujer.

-Eso…sería maravilloso Tooth, pero no podría estar tranquilo pensando en que les estoy causando tantos problemas, además…

-¿Además qué?

-No quiero vivir tan cerca de Bunny. No quiero volverlo a ver.

Ni North ni Tooth pudieron comprender el porqué de esa actitud por parte de Jack. Hasta ese momento habían pensado que el asunto no tenía porqué ser tan grave pero el hecho de que Jack no quisiera ver a Bunny hacía que pareciera peor de lo que habían supuesto en un principio.

Tooth tuvo la suposición de que Bunny había lastimado a Jack.

Iba a decir algo más pero en ese momento posó la mano en su brazo y Jack se quejó en voz baja.

-¿Qué pasa, te duele?- Jack asintió y comenzó a frotarse -¿qué ocurre?

Al no recibir respuesta Tooth sintió que sus temores se intensificaban.

-¿Bunny te hizo algo? ¿Te lastimó?- alzó entonces la voz, molesta sobre todo por el hecho de que Jack no contestara pronto.

-¡No! Yo…- Jack bajó la mirada- traté de huir cuando me di cuenta de que estaba enojado y alcanzó a sujetarme del brazo. Pero no hizo nada más, te lo prometo. Es más, yo fui quien lo golpeó después, no pude evitarlo, me asusté mucho…

Tooth pudo percibir que Jack decía la verdad y esto en cierto modo la tranquilizó. North por otro lado, trató de insistir en su idea anterior.

-Si lo que no quieres es ver a Bunny está bien, busca una escuela en otra ciudad, Tooth y yo te ayudaremos con los gastos y puedes venir aquí a pasar las vacaciones.

-Pero yo…

-Puedes pagarnos cuando tengas un trabajo, si eso es lo que te preocupa-le aseguró antes de que siguiera quejándose-. Eres muy joven para desperdiciar tu vida en empleos mal pagados y viviendo al día. Mientras nos tengas a nosotros eso no tiene porqué ser así.

Jack sonrió, sintiéndose extrañamente bien de descubrir que la idea le gustaba. No era algo que lo hiciera completamente feliz, simplemente tenía la sensación de que podía hacerlo y quizás eso de algún modo le serviría para salir adelante.

-Déjenme pensarlo- contestó finalmente. North asintió.

-Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras. Puedes instalarte en la habitación donde dormiste anoche.

-Muchas gracias… ¿Me disculpan? creo que necesito darme un baño.

-Adelante- contestó Tooth- si necesitas algo avísame y no te preocupes por nada, yo prepararé la cena.

Jack asintió y subió a su habitación.

Cando se encontraron solos en la cocina, Tooth miró a North con seriedad.

-Creo que deberías buscar a Bunny y ver cómo está. Si Jack estaba tan afectado no quiero imaginarme cómo está él.

North pareció pensarlo un momento. Miró a su esposa en silencio por un rato antes de suspirar profundamente.

-Eso es precisamente lo que estaba pensando- se encogió de hombros-. Trataré de hacer que parezca casual.

Tooth miró la mesa. Se puso de pie, recogió los trastes sucios y los puso en el fregadero antes de volver a voltear a ver a su esposo.

-No le menciones que Jack está aquí. Si Jack no quiere verlo lo mejor será que no sepa.

North trató de sonreírle a su esposa antes de darse la vuelta pero por algún motivo no pudo hacerlo.

-Intentaré no tardar mucho.

.

.

.

Jack terminó de bañarse, y una vez que lo hizo, se puso ropa limpia y se tiró en la cama, boca abajo. Tanteó con una mano hasta que encontró la almohada y la jaló hacia sí, abrazándola. Quería volver a dormir, y esta vez no deseaba despertar. Quería sentir besos en su rostro y su cuello, y unos fuertes brazos que lo rodearan hasta quedarse dormido. Y quería tener la seguridad de que si se despertaba en medio de la noche habría un pecho al que abrazarse para sentirse seguro hasta dormir de nuevo.

Pero sabía que eso no era posible, no iba a suceder. Y eso lo destrozaba.

.

.

.

North llegó a casa de Bunny y le llamó la atención que su lujoso auto estuviera fuera de la cochera, sucio y bastante mal estacionado frente a la casa. Aun así se acercó y tocó el timbre.

Desde adentro se escuchó la voz de Bunny en un tono molesto y gutural que North no estaba habituado a escuchar en él, pero que de todas maneras no le pareció del todo desconocido.

-¿Quién rayos es?

Sí, Bunny sonaba como a que tenía una fuerte resaca.

-Soy yo, Bunny, North. ¿Se puede?

-Ya, ya voy….- se escuchó cómo abría la puerta desde adentro.

Bunny estaba vestido con un viejo pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta blanca. Parecía que iba a trabajar en el jardín o algo porque tenía puestas unas botas grandes y pesadas. Aun así se veía molesto y cansado.

-Hola North. ¿Qué ocurre?

A pesar de estar ahí premeditadamente la expresión de sorpresa de North no pudo ser más sincera. No se esperaba verlo con esa expresión tan cansada y molesta en el rostro. Ni siquiera tuvo cabeza para invitarlo a pasar pero North no lo vio como algo malo sino hasta cierto punto normal.

-¿Estás bien…?

-No. Es decir…- se frotó la cara con las manos y luego se sujetó la cabeza- estoy algo cansado y me duele mucho la cabeza. Pensé que algo de trabajo casero me vendría bien pero siento que voy a explotar así que…

-Ya veo- concedió North entonces- ¿Cómo se encuentra Jack?

Se asomó adentro de la casa como si esperara que Jack saliera de alguna parte. Bunny frunció el ceño y guardó silencio. Lo miró con dureza, pero luego su expresión cambió a una muy triste. North se sintió entonces terriblemente culpable.

-Jack y yo peleamos anoche. Y él se fue. No tengo idea de donde está.

-Cielos…Bunny, ¿Por eso estás…?-Bunny asintió-, lo siento, ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

Bunny negó con la cabeza.

-No me siento muy bien. Creo que necesito descansar…anoche tomé mucho.

-Ya veo. De acuerdo, si necesitas algo solo llama, ¿Ok? de todas maneras vendré mañana o pasado mañana a ver cómo sigues, ¿está bien?

Bunny asintió y agradeció su preocupación en voz baja.

North se iba a retirar cuando escuchó de nuevo la voz de Bunny dirigiéndose a él.

-North, si sabes algo de Jack…

North se dio la vuelta y lo miró, y por un momento tuvo la esperanza de que hubiera forma de arreglar las cosas entre esos dos, pero casi en seguida Bunny negó con la cabeza y le hizo una señal de despedida con la mano.

-Olvídalo. Nos vemos después.

North asintió mientras Bunny cerraba la puerta. Salió de nuevo a la calle y subió a su auto. Negó con la cabeza casi del mismo modo en que su amigo lo había hecho antes y salió en busca de algo para beber.

.

.

.

Bunny había pasado la peor noche de su vida. Después de regresar a casa borracho y salvarse al menos tres veces de matarse mientras conducía en ese estado trató de dormir, pero no contaba con que las cosas que Jack no se había llevado seguían esparcidas en la habitación.

Había optado por dormir en otra habitación pero su cuerpo no era capaz de acostumbrarse al calor y al vacío. Hasta para dormir tranquilo necesitaba a Jack.

Había dormido mal y había despertado tirado en el suelo, incómodo y molesto. Le dolía la espalda y al ponerse de pie se había mareado. Tenía náuseas y de hecho tuvo que correr al baño a vomitar.

Se dio un baño con agua fría y tomó unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. No tenía cabeza para nada pero alcanzó a prepararse algo de desayunar. Pronto se le ocurrió que quedarse sin hacer nada solo iba a hacerlo sentir peor, pero por otro lado no pudo concentrarse y le dolía demasiado la cabeza.

La visita de North no mejoró mucho las cosas, pero le sirvió a Bunny para recordar que había todo un mundo allá afuera lleno de cosas que tenía aún por hacer. Su vida no se iba a terminar ahí.

Lo malo era que no sabía dónde comenzar.

.

.

.

North regresó a casa cuando Tooth estaba a punto de ir a la clínica. Tenía algunas citas por la tarde y volvería a las ocho de la noche, para cenar.

-¿Qué pasó?-le preguntó entonces, preocupada, mientras su esposo se acercaba a ella- ¿Cómo está?

-Eh…no muy bien- contestó North entonces, ayudándola a acomodarse la bata-, tenía resaca. Sospecho que anoche salió en el auto pero no estoy seguro de que estuviera ebrio entonces, no me dijo mucho.

Tooth lo miró torciendo un poco los labios.

-Jack no ha salido de la habitación. Querido, ¿qué crees que debamos hacer?

North suspiró. Le alcanzó las llaves del auto y sonrió.

-Esperar, Toothie. No podemos forzar nada, este no es nuestro asunto, es cosa de ellos.

-Pero North….

-Todo lo que podemos hacer es ayudarlos en lo que sea posible, -insistió su esposo, tomándola de los hombros y tratando de hacer que se calmara-, pero no podemos hacer que vuelvan a estar juntos si ellos no lo desean así. Eventualmente, quizás, encuentren la manera de volver a llevarse bien, pero por sus propios medios.

Tooth asintió, no muy convencida. Se dieron un beso tierno antes de que ella saliera.

-Si les da hambre calienten la comida. ¿Irás a la fábrica?

-Creo que hoy no. Me quedaré a hacer algunas llamadas y…no sé qué tan seguro será dejar a Jack solo. No importa, no dudo que Phill haga un buen trabajo mientras yo no estoy.

.

.

.

Pasaron los días y Bunny tenía la sensación de que poco a poco las cosas volvían a ponerse en orden. Poco a poco su corazón volvía a enfriarse lentamente, poco a poco las cosas que había antes volvían a tomar su lugar. Poco a poco el trabajo se volvía a abrir paso como su principal prioridad en la vida y poco a poco las cosas volvían a tener el sentido que tenían antes.

Las cosas de Jack no salieron de la habitación. En cambio fueron relegadas a distintos lugares, cuando Bunny necesitaba espacio aquí o allá. Y fueron perdiendo importancia. Bunny parecía estar guardando un luto que fue disminuyendo su severidad imperceptiblemente, hasta llegar el momento en que parecía que todo estaba como antes de conocer a Jack, salvo por pequeños detalles.

La caja de música, por ejemplo, seguía sobre el escritorio de su habitación y un par de veces la usó como pisapapeles de manera inconsciente. La cámara tenía una correa con la que colgaba en un separador dentro del ropero.

¿Cuánto había pasado desde que Jack se apareciera a cambiar su vida? Lo había conocido en marzo y ya estaba terminándose septiembre.

Y a Bunny le había parecido una verdadera eternidad. Como si él y Jack hubieran estado juntos desde siempre. Como si hubiera sido toda una vida en la que tuviera su amor. De modo que el término había sido casi como una muerte. La suya, o la de Jack, de cualquier forma no había vuelta atrás.

.

.

.

Un día, habían pasado ya un par de semanas, quizás hasta un mes, cuando Bunny escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Era una mañana fría y nublada de un domingo de octubre.

Bajó de su habitación para abrir la puerta y de pronto le pareció que tenía enfrente a un fantasma.

-¿Hog? ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

Hog lo hizo a un lado para que lo dejara pasar. Usaba ropa oscura y una gorra que le cubría la mitad de la cara con su sombra. La típica mochila negra colgaba de su espalda y se había cortado el cabello. Bunny cerró la puerta después de echar una mirada a la calle. No había nadie más a la vista así que cerró la puerta.

Hog se frotó las manos. Cuando pudo verlo mejor, Bunny se dio cuenta de que estaba pálido y demasiado delgado.

-Llevo escondiéndome desde que te ayudé a salvar a tu copo de nieve- le contestó, y a Bunny le pareció que estaba exhausto- ¿Tienes algo de comer?

Bunny asintió, aunque la referencia hacia Jack tocó un punto dentro de su cabeza que lo hizo darse cuenta de que llevaba un par de días sin pensar si quiera en él, tan sumergido había estado en otras cosas, más que nada en el trabajo. No había vuelto a ver a North desde la siguiente vez que lo visitó, visita durante la cual habían conversado un rato pero sin profundizar en lo de Jack. Tooth también había pasado por ahí y una vez que se enteró Sandy también asomó su cabeza por el residencial. Pero nada había pasado que ahuyentara la sensación de pérdida de Bunny y más tarde el empeño en olvidar a golpe de trabajo y descuido personal.

Aun así fue a la cocina y sirvió lo que quedaba del desayuno en un plato y algo de jugo de frutas en un vaso. También tomó unas frutas picadas y puso todo en la mesa. Llamó a Hog y se sentó junto a él mientras comía con ansias.

Pasaron un buen rato en silencio aparte de los pequeños ruidos que Hog hacía al masticar la comida. Al parecer no quería hacer la pregunta, pero Bunny no tardó en contestarla de todas formas.

-Te daré tu dinero ahora mismo si lo necesitas.

Hog asintió sin querer retrasarlo más. Su dignidad no le importaba demasiado en ese momento, además había sido un trato justo en su momento.

-Sí, lo necesito, tengo que irme de aquí pronto- levantó su mirada desde su plato hacia Bunny- Pitch dejó atrás más problemas de los que creí. No tienes idea de lo que he pasado estos meses.

Bunny bajó la mirada y luego se puso de pie.

-Espera aquí.

No tardó demasiado. Volvió con un pequeño maletín y se lo entregó a Hog. Lo tenía listo incluso desde antes de que fueran a rescatar a Jack.

-Sólo puse una parte en efectivo, lo demás está en varios cheques, ya sabes, podría ser sospechoso. ¿Quieres mi consejo?

Hog asintió.

-Apresúrate a pagar con el efectivo los documentos que necesites, y cuando los tengas, con el resto abre una cuenta bancaria a la que puedas acceder en el extranjero. ¿Tienes alguna idea de a dónde vas a ir?

-Sí. Incluso sé qué vuelo voy a tomar.

-Bien- Bunny respiró profundamente. Se sentía algo culpable de no haberle pagado antes a Hog, pero ¿qué podía haber hecho? Le había perdido la pista desde aquella noche y había pasado demasiado tiempo cuidando de Jack. No podía descuidarlo, pero sabía bien que tampoco debía haber dejado a la deriva a su aliado.

Hog lo miraba. De pronto pareció ver a través de él, como si supiera exactamente todo lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida. Hacía mucho que no le ocurría algo así.

-¿Recuerdas cuando éramos amigos, de niños?

Bunny asintió después de un momento de silencio.

-Esa cara es la misma que ponías cuando me querías contar algo y no sabías por dónde empezar- sonrió y comió otro bocado de lo que había en su plato-, como cuando rompías alguna de mis cosas… o la vez que te comiste mi almuerzo… o la vez que perdiste mis tenis favoritos por jugarme una broma…

-Lo haces sonar como si yo hubiera sido un desastre…

-…O la vez que decidiste que ya no podíamos ser amigos porque me salí de la casa de mis padres.

Bunny se detuvo en seco y se dio cuenta de que en todo caso quien debía haber estado todo ese tiempo molesto y quién tendría que haber desconfiado de esa alianza poco probable, debía haber sido Hog, no él.

No supo qué decir.

-Bien, sácalo ya. Tengo que irme pronto- al no obtener respuesta, la mente ágil de Hog hizo conexión con varias de las cosas que había observado al llegar ahí-. No anda por aquí tu pequeño elfo. ¿Qué ocurrió?

Bunny no le iba a admitir una derrota a Hog. No iba a lucir débil. No iba a decir _toda_ la verdad.

-Peleamos hace unos días. Hubo muchos problemas, ya sabes, se encontraba muy inestable y le estaba siendo difícil adaptarse de nuevo.

-Ya veo.

Bunny se quedó pensando. Hog no se movió.

-A veces creo que fue un desperdicio desde un principio.

-Lo dudo.

Bunny levantó la vista rápido. Hog lo miró mientras se metía un pedazo de manzana a la boca.

-¿Qué?- preguntó mientras masticaba- ¿Me vas a decir que toda la cursilería que tuve que presenciar no era amor de verdad?

-Ah….

-Por favor…- Hog hizo un gesto de cansancio-. Tú estabas volviéndote prácticamente loco. Estabas dispuesto a entregar todo lo que tienes para tenerlo de vuelta.

-Bueno, por mi lado era así- replicó Bunny, algo molesto- pero, ¿quién dice que Jack se sentía igual?

El gesto de Hog cambió. Ahora se veía serio, grave. Parecía que estuviera escarbando en los espacios más atestados, preocupantes y oscuros de su memoria, y pronto Bunny supo, por lo que le decía, que así era.

-Bunny, yo no hice ese trabajo solo una vez. He visto demasiado, y te puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que si nos hubiéramos tardado un día más en sacarlo de ahí, él hubiera muerto- Bunny frunció el ceño, respiró profunda y ruidosamente, y miró sus manos sobre la mesa-, cuando están a punto de morir, algunos suelen llamar a alguien. A alguien a quien amen, a sus padres, a sus hijos, a su pareja.

Bunny miró a Hog y él le devolvió la mirada severamente, como si estuviera regañándolo por algo.

-Te llamaba a ti. Perdí la cuenta de las veces que escuché a Jack murmurando tu nombre. Ni si quiera sabía si estaba consciente o si estaba delirando, pero siempre parecía estar pensando en ti. Y la vez que hablaste con él por teléfono estaba destrozado. Si no te amara, ¿crees que hubiera estado así en una situación como esa?

Bunny no contestó. Volvió su mirada a sus manos sobre la mesa, frente a él. Hog comió otro poco de fruta.

-Si acaso no me crees, piénsalo. ¿Qué gano yo con decirte mi opinión?

Bunny no contestó nada. Hog guardó el maletín con dinero dentro de su vieja mochila negra y se volvió a poner la gorra.

-Debo irme ahora- se puso de pie. Bunny lo siguió- ¿Me mantengo en contacto o me desaparezco definitivamente de tu vida?

Bunny lo pensó un momento.

-Mantente en contacto. Avísame cuando te hayas establecido bien y llámame si tienes algún problema con los cheques- le extendió una tarjeta con su número y su correo- ¿Te cambiarás el nombre?

-No sé qué tan necesario sea llegar a ese extremo- sonrió- pero si tengo que hacerlo serás el primero en enterarte. Bien, gracias por todo y creo que seguiré tu consejo. ¿Quieres uno mío?

Bunny asintió, su rostro quieto y sin expresión.

-Lucha porque las cosas con Jack funcionen. No renuncies a algo que te costó tanto llegar a tener.

.

.

.

Jack había pasado por cosas peores.

Había vivido con sus tíos, haciendo poco menos que de sirviente y soportando las burlas y los maltratos. Había vivido en un orfanato aguantando el hambre, el frío y la humillación de ser visto con lástima por los visitantes que nunca lo eligieron, además de cargar con la responsabilidad de cuidar a otros niños. Había vivido en las calles temiendo todo el tiempo por su supervivencia, tratando de permanecer completo y amanecer un día más aunque no tuviera motivos para hacerlo. Había pasado largos días y noches en un sótano frío y oscuro sin saber qué iba a ser de él y sintiéndose cada día más cerca de una muerte que en algún momento llegó a pensar que era segura.

Vivir a lado de Aster no había sido más que un pequeño oasis de amor dentro de una vida que había sido un ochenta por ciento horror.

Y ahora Jack estaba en casa de Tooth y North, donde lo trataban más que como a un amigo, como a un hijo. Estaba bien alimentado, descansado, tranquilo y seguro. Y aun así no era feliz. Porque Aster no estaba con él.

No, nada de lo que había pasado había sido peor que no estar con Aster. Jack aún lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Ahora era de madrugada y estaba sin poder dormir. Los sueños no lo habían abandonado después de haberse alejado de Aster, quizás porque ahora estaba seguro de que pronto se podían volver realidad. Si Aster fuera una persona sensata, rehacer su vida de un modo "correcto" tendría que ser su primera opción.

Jack deseaba que las cosas no fueran así, pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para remediarlo.

Giró de nuevo sobre sí mismo y quedó de costado. Sujetó el dije de su collar preguntándose si quizás la cadena estaba presionando mucho su cuello.

La desenganchó y se la quitó. Observó el dije bajo la escasa luz que entraba por la ventana, apreciando las dos piedras que había en él.

Lo dejó en la mesita que había a lado de su cama y luego lo pensó mejor.

No estaba listo. No estaba listo para quitarse el collar. Aún no.

Aster aún era su dueño. De todo, de su mente, de su cuerpo y de su corazón. Renunciar al collar se convirtió para Jack en un equivalente a renunciar a Aster.

Se lo volvió a poner. Abrazó la almohada como se le había vuelto costumbre y cerró los ojos imaginándose que Aster no tardaría en entrar por la puerta y abrazarlo para dormir a su lado. Estaba sin camisa, como cuando dormía con él, aunque comenzaba a hacer frío a él no le importaba mucho, no le molestaba. Pero tener a Aster dándole calor no era algo de lo que se quejara nunca.

Con el paso de los días pensar en él se había vuelto menos doloroso. Ahora lo veía como un recuerdo lejano, hermoso, pero más como un sueño ocurrido en una noche cálida que una realidad. Estaba feliz por lo que había vivido a su lado y tenía que continuar el camino que poco a poco se había trazado.

Llevaba varios días buscando una buena universidad en la que inscribirse, pero ni siquiera sabía qué carrera quería.

Mientras tanto ayudaba a sus anfitriones a mantener la casa ordenada y a tener comida disponible a todas horas, incluso se había encargado de las compras en un par de ocasiones, pero siempre con cuidado de no exponerse demasiado a que Aster llegara a encontrárselo por ahí.

Aunque deseaba verlo.

Deseaba tanto volver a verlo.

Aunque fuera de lejos.

.

.

.

Esa noche Jack lloró. Pero realmente no importaba mucho. Ya se estaba acostumbrando.

.

.

.

Tooth le había dicho que ese día pasaría algo importante, así que había que preparar una buena cena. Jack fue a hacer las compras y regresó a cocinar. Tooth y North llegaron temprano de sus respectivas ocupaciones para ayudarle a limpiar la casa y terminar de preparar todo.

Sandy llegó un rato después y él y North comenzaron a poner la mesa con la vajilla favorita de Tooth mientras Jack y Tooth daban los últimos toques a la deliciosa cena.

Jack estaba muy tranquilo, y cocinar para sus amigos lo hacía feliz. Tooth tenía muy buenas ideas para la cocina y la cena estaba quedando deliciosa.

Jack estaba terminando de preparar una crema de champiñones con queso y él y Tooth hablaban acerca de cualquier cosa cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió.

-Toothie, North me dijo que viniera a ver si necesi…- Bunny se quedó helado cuando vio a Jack. Jack también se quedó inmóvil. Se había dado la vuelta cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, pero no se esperaba encontrar a Bunny parado allí. Tooth sintió en seguida la incomodidad que había en el ambiente.

Jack se dio la vuelta y siguió con la crema sin decir nada.

-Esto…no, Bunny, quizás, ¿podrías ir a buscar algo para tomar? Algo de jugo.

Aster asintió y salió sin decir nada más, igual que Jack.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Jack se sujetó de la superficie más cercana, respirando con fuerza. El corazón se le salía del pecho.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendría?

-Jack, cariño, perdóname, no tenía idea de que fuera tan difícil para ti.

Jack negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes…lo mejor es que me vaya a mi cuarto mientras cenan- propuso-, sólo terminaré de cocinar y me iré.

-¡No, Jack! North y yo tenemos algo muy importante de qué hablar con ustedes- contestó Tooth, tomándolo de los hombros- por favor, para nosotros es muy importante.

Jack respiró profundamente y al final asintió.

-De acuerdo.

-Gracias Jack- se acercó él y lo abrazó. Jack sólo volvió a asentir.

Tooth salió de la cocina y él terminó de hacer lo que faltaba de la cena.

.

.

.

Jack supo que _algo_ iba a pasar cuando se percató de que el único lugar disponible en la mesa circular del comedor era junto a Aster. Tooth y North estaban sentados juntos, Sandy estaba al lado de Tooth y Bunny al lado de North, de modo que el espacio vacío era el que estaba entre Bunny y Sandy. Jack respiró profundo mientras tomaba el lugar y miraba su plato.

-¿Qué hacías aún en la cocina, Jack?- preguntó North. Jack se encogió de hombros.

-Estaba revisando el pastel, le faltan unos veinte minutos- repuso mientras comenzaba a comer. Hizo todo lo posible por no mirar a Aster, porque su pierna no chocara con la de él, que sus codos no se juntaran en la mesa, aunque sus músculos dolían de tanto resistir el magnetismo que sus cuerpos parecían generar, tratando de convencerse de que él era el único que podía sentirlo.

Aster también tenía su mirada fija en su plato y respondía con monosílabos a la plática que trataban de establecer North y Tooth. Sandy también participaba, pero podía sentir perfectamente que algo había que estaba mal.

Encerrado en sus pensamientos, Jack estiró su mano para tomar la sal, y sin querer su mano se rozó con la de Aster.

Temeroso de lo que pudiera decir o pensar, retiró su mano casi en seguida. Aster lo miró de reojo.

-Sí, ya sé que te doy asco.

-¡Bunny!- lo reprendió Tooth- no le hables así a Jack.

Jack no dijo nada. Siguió mirando su plato, su rostro cada vez más rojo.

-Él sabe de lo que hablo.

-Bueno, no importa, ya fue suficiente.

Jack se puso de pie, pues no quería que algo peor sucediera. Sólo sentarse uno a lado del otro había sido ya bastante.

-Lo siento, será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación….

-¿_Tu_ habitación?- preguntó entonces Bunny con un dejo de burla-Entonces ya te instalaste aquí, ¿eh? algún beneficio tenías que haber sacado después de todo, te sacrificaste _tanto_ acostándote conmigo…

Jack recordó fugazmente a Pitch y todas las cosas que le había dicho, y su corazón se partió en pedazos.

-¡Bunny, por favor!- gritó Tooth, indignada. North y Sandy estaban demasiado impresionados para reaccionar. Las manos de Jack comenzaron a temblar.

-No, Tooth, antes de callarme dime si te dijo todo lo que me dijo a mí- repuso entonces Bunny, firmemente. Sus palabras de antes habían sido fruto del momento, estas eran más pensadas, y hasta algo crueles-, no entiendo cómo pudiste dejarlo quedarse aquí después de todo lo que fue capaz de hacer este mal nacido.

-Eso no es asunto de Tooth- se atrevió a responder Jack, herido por sus palabras. Su voz denotaba que estaba a punto de perder la compostura.

-¡Nadie te está hablando!

-¡Estás hablando acerca de mí, tengo derecho a defenderme!

-¡Te equivocas!- contestó entonces Bunny, cada vez más molesto-¡Sabes que es verdad lo que estoy diciendo! ¿Cómo crees que te puedes defender?

-¡Tú no sabes cómo fueron las cosas…!- se le escapó a Jack. No estaba listo para admitir nada, pero tuvo que quedarse quieto cuando se percató de que la mirada de Aster estaba insistente sobre su cuello. Al levantar la mano y tocarse, Jack se dio cuenta de que aún tenía puesto el collar, y éste era visible. Lo tomó y lo escondió debajo de su camisa-…no tienes idea…

-Tengo una idea muy clara, Jack- repuso Aster, recuperándose de la impresión-, tú me desprecias, pero no tanto como yo a ti.

Jack no soportaba más. Se dio la vuelta y estuvo a punto de salir corriendo, pero el firme agarre de la mano de Bunny sobre su brazo lo detuvo.

-¿Huyendo como siempre?- preguntó Bunny y entonces fue él el que se puso de pie, jalando a Jack hacia él. Jack soltó sin querer una queja bastante lastimosa y esto fue lo que hizo falta para que North se pusiera de pie.

-¡Bunnymund, basta! ¡Suelta a Jack ahora mismo!

Una vez que lo hizo, Jack salió corriendo de ahí, presumiblemente hacia su habitación. Tooth miró a Bunny acusadoramente.

-Ya estarás contento- Bunny no dijo nada-, no entiendo qué pudo ser tan horrible para que lo trataras así.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a él?

-Eso mismo pienso hacer.

Tooth se puso de pie, lanzó su servilleta sobre el plato y salió de ahí como una tormenta.

Después de un momento, Bunny se pasó una mano por el rostro.

-¡Mierda!- lanzó de pronto y comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección que ella. North lo detuvo.

-No, Bunny, deja que Tooth hable con él, ¿qué piensas hacer?

Bunny cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-No lo sé North…

Sandy le dijo algo por señas y Bunny asintió.

-Tengo que dejar las cosas claras con Jack de una vez por todas- y volvió a caminar en aquella dirección, pero más tranquilo que antes. Subió las escaleras con North y Sandy siguiéndolo de cerca, North tratando de detenerlo pues no creía que fuera lo correcto. Bunny se resistía a hacerle caso, sabía que necesitaba tratar de cerrar aquella situación con Jack. Encontró la habitación de invitados y por el murmullo que había al interior supo que ahí estaba él con Tooth. Aun así, se detuvo antes de entrar. Una duda lo asaltó.

-¿Qué?- preguntó North de pronto- ¿escuchaste algo?

Bunny asintió.

.

.

.

Jack estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, mirando al suelo, cuando Tooth entró y lo miró. Caminó y se sentó a su lado.

-Dios Jack, no tienes idea de cuánto lo lamento. Jamás pensé que Bunny pudiera ponerse así.

Jack se encogió de hombros.

-Para serte sincero, creo que su reacción está más que justificada.

-¿Jack?

-Antes dime, Tooth- la interrumpió, mirándola a los ojos con toda la intensidad que podían sus orbes azules y cansadas - ¿Lo hiciste a propósito? ¿Querías que Bunny y yo nos viéramos?

Tooth sintió mucha culpabilidad. Aun así contestó con la verdad.

-Sí. Siempre quise darte mi apoyo, Jack, no creas que no fue así, pero quería que hubiera un modo de que Bunny y tú volvieran a estar juntos. Pensé que la situación no era tan grave y que quizás…quizás se volvían a verse en un ambiente agradable podrían…

-Pues ya viste que no-, dijo entonces Jack, cortando de tajo lo que hubiera podido pensar.

-¿Pero por qué, Jack?

Jack esperó antes de contestar, preguntándose cómo explicaría lo que había sucedido. Decidió que ser directo era lo mejor. Eso lo había aprendido de Aster.

-Lo rechacé. Le dije…cosas horribles, pero en resumen le dije que me tenía harto, que yo no lo amaba y que lo había fingido todo. También le dije que era un despreciable adicto al sexo, y que si sus padres y su familia vivieran estarían asqueados de él…

Tooth se cubrió la boca con la mano derecha.

-Pero Jack, ¿por qué le dijiste algo así, en qué estabas pensando?

Jack sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-Quería que me odiara.

Ante semejante respuesta, Tooth no supo qué decir. Jack sintió un estremecimiento al recordar lo herido que se veía Bunny aquella noche, y ese mismo día durante la cena.

-No comprendo, Jack.

Jack miró a Tooth. Luego bajó su mirada al suelo y se mordió los labios tratando de no ponerse a llorar.

-Quiero que Bunny sea feliz, Tooth. Quiero…quiero que tenga una familia.

-¡Pero tú eres su familia!

-Eso quise pensar- la voz de Jack temblaba. Tooth le puso una mano en el hombro-, pero Bunny no me necesita a mí. Necesita…una mujer, una mujer hermosa…que pueda darle hijos.

Tooth se quedó en silencio, mirando a Jack como si no pudiera creer lo que le decía. Jack asintió, confirmando lo que acababa de decir.

-No había otro modo. Bunny hubiera dicho que no, hubiera dicho que me amaba mucho como para algo así y yo… yo ya no podía más, Tooth, no podía con la culpa. Por eso le dije esas cosas…quería que él mismo me sacara de su vida y se olvidara de mí lo más pronto posible.

Tooth no pudo evitar mirar a Jack con una infinita lástima, y él lo sintió, aunque no lo molestó. En realidad tenía la sensación de que ella comprendía lo que estaba pasando mejor que él mismo, quizás por la forma en que lo miraba.

-Jack, lo que hiciste fue una verdadera estupidez.

Un poco sorprendido por la frialdad de estas palabras, Jack volteó a ver a su amiga y ella había cambiado su gesto por uno de severidad.

-¿Quién te garantiza que después de tu "sacrificio" Bunny iba a ir a buscar una mujer que le diera hijos?

Jack no contestó, y Tooth suspiró, masajeándose las sienes, presa de un estrés repentino cuyo blanco era el pequeño copo de nieve que tenía a su lado.

-Jack, te contaré lo que North y yo íbamos a decirles después de la cena para que comprendas lo que quiero decir- volteó y procuró mirarlo a los ojos. Jack sostuvo su mirada y asintió-. Verás, North y yo nos casamos hace unos ocho años, y un año después más o menos comenzamos a intentar tener un hijo. No sé si has escuchado pero nuestros conocidos, Bunny incluido, siempre hacen referencia a lo buenos que seríamos como padres. Pues bien, en ese entonces, dejé de tomar pastillas anticonceptivas, dejamos de usar preservativo e incluso me hice una prueba para verificar cuáles eran mis días fértiles.

Se detuvo un momento y miró a Jack como asegurándose de que estuviera siguiendo su relato. Jack la miraba fijamente, concentrado en sus palabras, así que ella continuó.

-Mi periodo se interrumpió por dos meses así que me hice un análisis que salió positivo, estaba embarazada. Pero después de unos días comencé a sangrar. Tuve un aborto.

Jack estaba con la boca abierta. No sabía qué decir. Tooth lo miró con una media sonrisa, y le tomó la mano.

-En el hospital donde me atendieron descubrieron que un tumor había invadido mi matriz desde mucho antes, y esto impidió que mi embarazo avanzara. Tuvieron que quitarme la matriz, no había otro modo de deshacerse del tumor.

-Pero…Tooth, eso significa que tú….

-No puedo tener hijos.

Ambos se quedaron callados. Jack no sabía cómo podía absorber esa información. Tooth esperó a que la piedra que prácticamente acababa de lanzar tocara fondo.

-Dios, Tooth, cuánto…cuánto lo siento…

Tooth miró al suelo.

-En su momento fue horrible. Pasé mucho tiempo deprimida, primero por haber perdido al bebé. Luego…luego en algún momento me di cuenta de lo que implicaba haber perdido mi matriz. Nunca iba a tener hijos. Me sentí… incompleta, menos mujer. Fue terrible.

A Jack le dio la impresión de que Tooth lloraría, pero ella no lo hizo. En cambio, lo miró.

-Y uno de mis temores era precisamente que North no me quisiera más. ¿Por qué un hombre como North iba a estar con una mujer inútil que no podía tener hijos? Pero…él fue quien estuvo a mi lado todo el proceso. Él fue quien me llevó al hospital y sostuvo mi mano al recibir las noticias del médico que me operó. Él fue quien se aseguró de que estuviera bien alimentada y segura durante mi recuperación y mi depresión. North nunca se fue de mi lado…porque me ama. Me ama pueda o no darle hijos, y eso significa el mundo para mí. Sandy y Bunny no saben nada de esto. Hoy les íbamos a anunciar que…North y yo decidimos adoptar un niño.

-Espera un segundo- interrumpió Jack, confundido- siempre pensé que Baby Tooth era tu hija.

Tooth sonrió.

-Es mi hermana. Mi mamá me tuvo muy joven y aparte de mí hay dos hermanas y dos hermanos más, y al final Baby Tooth. Ella nació cuando todos pensábamos que mamá ya no podía tener hijos. La llaman Baby Tooth porque se parece mucho a mí.

-Ya veo…por eso casi no está por aquí.

-Claro que no, está en casa con mamá. Yo solo la cuido de vez en cuando.

Jack de pronto se sintió muy tonto, por todo. Tooth decidió que era hora de terminar de explicarle lo que ella pensaba.

-Jack, todo esto viene a cuento porque tienes que entender que tú no puedes decidir qué vuelta dará el destino al final. Si ya eras feliz, ¿Por qué arruinarlo? ¿Por qué no ser egoísta al menos una vez? Acaso… ¿acaso pensabas que podías vivir así, sin verlo de nuevo nunca?

Jack asintió.

-Pensé…que de ser necesario regresaría a su vida sólo cuando ya no hubiera nada que pudiera cambiarlo. Volverlo a ver…cuando ya tuviera esa familia que soñé para él. Cuando fuera feliz…para poder ser feliz yo también.

-Jack… ¿qué te garantiza que las cosas serán así? ¿Has pensado qué pasaría si Aster decide rehacer su vida con otro hombre?

Jack no lo había pensado.

-O imagínate que se casara con una mujer…que no pudiera tener hijos, como yo. O que a pesar de tener a esa mujer y tener hijos, Bunny no fuera feliz. ¿Comprendes lo que quiero decir?

Jack asintió. Y de pronto se dio cuenta de que no había considerado ninguna de esas cosas al tomar su decisión, y que había sido un verdadero idiota. Pasó varios segundos procesándolo. Sintió como si cayera dentro de un agujero sin fondo.

-Pero ya es tarde, Tooth- contestó, con la cabeza agachada, sin querer que ella lo mirara a los ojos porque seguro se iba a echar a llorar-. Hice lo que hice, Aster ya no tiene razones para amarme.

Pero Tooth no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente.

-Jack, vamos, habla con él. Dile todo lo que pasó, explícale como me has explicado a mí y estoy segura de que comprenderá.

Jack levantó la mirada hacia ella. Ella volvió a sonreír, sus ojos brillaban, como si estuviera plenamente segura de que Jack podría volver a ser feliz con Bunny. De pronto esta expresión en ella avivó un poco la esperanza de Jack. Si Tooth lo creía podía ser posible, ¿No? Ya no sonaba tan descabellado.

-Yo sé que puedes hacerlo. Ve con él, explícale todo, demuéstrale que lo amas. Jack, ustedes merecen ser felices y yo sé que lo serán.

Por toda contestación, Jack abrazó a Tooth fuertemente. Mientras lo hacía, trató por última vez de convencerse de que aquello sería buena idea.

-Gracias…gracias Tooth, no sabes lo que esto significa para mi- Tooth le devolvió el abrazo-…y….lamento, lamento mucho haber arruinado tu cena. Felicidades por…ti y por North, yo sé que serán unos padres excelentes. Los quiero como si fueran los míos.

Tooth se echó a reír y le acarició el cabello un momento antes de soltarlo.

-Anda, ve- le sonrió.

Jack se miró al espejo un momento y se acomodó el cabello, se limpió la cara con un pañuelo y se alisó la ropa antes de salir disparado por la puerta. Tooth lo siguió, aunque no con la misma velocidad.

Jack prácticamente se lanzó escaleras abajo pero cuando llegó al comedor, solo estaban sentados allí North y Sandy. Tooth llegó unos pocos segundos después de él.

-¿Dónde…dónde está Bunny?-preguntó entonces, todavía agitado por la pequeña carrera.

-Se fue hace un rato- North estaba con el rostro apoyado en las manos y sus codos recargados en la mesa, con expresión decaída- Quería hablar con ustedes, hasta subió a la habitación…pero desistió de último momento y se fue.

Sandy asintió y bajó la cabeza.

Jack sintió como si el techo se le hubiera venido encima. Nunca reuniría el valor suficiente, como el que tenía en ese momento, para hablar con él. Respiró profundo y apretó los puños.

-Jack, cariño…

-Está bien, Tooth. Yo…iré a caminar, necesito pensar un poco-, Jack caminó hacia el perchero y tomó su sudadera azul, ya que afuera estaba un poco frío- volveré en un rato.

North asintió.

-Ten cuidado- le recomendó Tooth y lo miró mientras salía por la puerta, visiblemente preocupada. Luego volteó a ver a North-, querido, le conté lo de…

-Lo sé. Bunny también lo sabe ya. Y Sandy.

-Oh…

-No te preocupes por Jack- sonrió North- con suerte no regresará esta noche.

Sandy comenzó a reír traviesamente y Tooth no comprendió nada. De pronto el mencionado hombrecillo puso una expresión como de susto, saltó de su asiento y entró como un rayo a la cocina, mientras Tooth y North lo miraban sorprendidos. En un momento, el comedor se llenó de humo.

-¡El pastel!

.

.

.

Jack caminó por la calle sin tener una idea muy clara de a dónde ir. En efecto, hacía frío esa noche y había muy pocas estrellas brillando. Se había subido la capucha de su sudadera para protegerse pero igual pensó que tendría que volver pronto con sus amigos, porque cada vez el ambiente era más helado.

Lo que lo complacía en ese momento era el silencio y la poca luz. Se preguntó si ese año nevaría, esperaba que sí. Faltaban menos de dos meses para que iniciara la temporada invernal y él estaba ansioso, ya que eso probablemente sería capaz de distraerlo un poco.

Mientras caminaba encontró una plaza pública, así que decidió ir allí a sentarse un rato. Como ya era de noche y hacía frío, no había gente, así que se sentó en una banca con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Sabía que su calma era relativa. Su corazón estaba triste y todo en él se había convertido en melancolía. El frío no le hacía el mismo bien que antes y sentía que todo se estaba deteriorando, desde su cuerpo hasta su alma, parecía que iba a morir.

Cruzó los brazos y pensó, un poco irresponsablemente, hay que admitirlo, que podría tomar allí una pequeña siesta, así que se recargó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

Sin embargo sintió algo cerca de él. Algo pesado y caliente, algo que se interponía entre él y la luz de la lámpara que se encontraba cerca de la banca donde estaba sentado. Abrió los ojos.

-¿Aster?

-Te dije que para ti era "señor".

Jack frunció el ceño y trató de librarse de él, pues lo tenía prácticamente acorralado contra la banca. Fue como viajar varios meses atrás en el tiempo, a ese momento en que se hablaron por primera vez.

-¿Qué, vas a volver a correr?

-Déjame ir- pidió con determinación. De pronto se dio cuenta de que efectivamente, el valor que había tenido antes para poder hablar con él se había esfumado por completo al ver lo enojado que parecía estar con él.

-No me da la gana- contestó Aster entonces, tomándolo de una muñeca y jalándolo para que se pusiera de pie. Jack se resistía-, tú vendrás conmigo y aclararemos esto de una vez por todas.

-¡No pienso ir contigo!

-Entonces será por las malas.

Bunny tomó a Jack de la cintura y lo cargó bajo su brazo todo el camino hasta el auto, que estaba estacionado cerca de ahí. Por suerte no había nadie que presenciara esto, o Jack hubiera estado muy apenado y a Aster se lo hubiera llevado la policía.

Mientras tanto, Jack siguió pataleando y pidiendo que le soltara. Bunny no lo escuchó y prácticamente lo arrojó a la parte trasera del auto. Luego comenzó a conducir como si no tuviera nada de qué preocuparse, mientras Jack trataba de abrir las puertas para salir de ahí.

-Tienen puesto un seguro especial para _niños_, solo se abren por fuera- le explicó Bunny entonces, mayormente para que dejara de jalonear las manijas y de golpear las ventanillas con los puños. Al comprobar en repetidas ocasiones que esta información era verdadera, Jack se dejó caer en el asiento, cruzando los brazos.

-Eres un bruto- le dijo entonces, ya que el enojo había hecho que se sintiera completamente desinteresado en cual pudiera ser su reacción.

-Vaya, creía recordar que eras mucho más creativo para los insultos- contestó Bunny, con toda intención-, dime alguno que no me hayan dicho antes.

Jack ahora se quedó en silencio. Sentía que si tenía la oportunidad, Bunny era capaz de recordarle aquella noche por el resto de su vida.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Bunny bajó y le dio la vuelta al auto, abrió la portezuela y tomó a Jack del brazo. Lo sacó a jalones y de ese mismo modo consiguió hacer que entrara a la casa. Lo empujó contra una pared.

-¡Basta!- se quejó Jack- si sigues con esto comenzaré a gritar y a pedir ayuda.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué no lo has hecho aún? De todos modos, como si alguien fuera a creerte- le contestó Bunny con desprecio, y Jack no supo qué más decir-. Bien, te escucho.

-¿Qué?

-Hace rato me dijiste que yo no sabía cómo habían sido las cosas. Ahora tendrás que explicarme. Te escucho.

Jack tenía las palabras. Tenía todos los hechos ordenados en su mente y sabía perfectamente qué era lo que tenía que decirle a Aster. Sin embargo no pudo decir nada, nada salió de sus labios temblorosos.

Tenía demasiado miedo. Tenía miedo de que Aster no le creyera y que lo despreciara y lo alejara de él. Tenía miedo de que pensara que era un mentiroso y que terminara odiándolo más. Tenía miedo de que las cosas no sucedieran como pensó que podrían ser cuando habló con Tooth.

Su corazón latió con mucha fuerza y sintió el sudor bajando por sus sienes. Bunny estaba tan cerca de él que resultaba doloroso no poderlo tocar…sentir el olor de su piel y ver lo profundo de sus ojos verdes aceptando que ya no eran suyos.

De modo que permaneció en silencio.

-Entonces es verdad todo lo que me dijiste esa noche.

Jack asintió.

-Es verdad que no me amas- se acercó a él. Jack se sintió cada vez más atormentado-, te fastidié, te doy asco, ¿no es cierto?

Jack asintió frenéticamente mientras trataba de empujarlo, pero Bunny lo tomó de las muñecas y le aprisionó las manos contra la pared, por encima de su cabeza.

Cada vez estaba más cerca de él, podía sentir claramente el calor de su cuerpo, la intensidad de su respiración, el peso de sus músculos y su mirada clavándose en él, en su pecho, en su corazón.

Su sangre corría a una velocidad impresionante, el calor aumentaba y de pronto un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-Si es verdad eso- siguió Bunny entonces, hablando en su oído, y Jack no tenía idea de cuándo era que se había acercado tanto a él- entonces, ¿por qué estás así?

Bunny subió una rodilla y la movió contra la entrepierna de Jack, cuya excitación era más que evidente. Jack se revolvió en el agarre de sus manos y trató de soltarse, no se había dado cuenta pero era verdad, había sido tal su necesidad de estar con Aster que de pronto, sólo con tenerlo cerca y dejar que inundara sus sentidos del modo en que lo hizo, se había activado en él una reacción inevitable. Su rodilla seguía frotándolo y Jack estaba tratando de resistirse a gemir.

-Esto no debería gustarte, ¿O sí?

Jack negó con la cabeza, pero su cuerpo se encargaba de delatarlo aún más.

Bunny lo tomó de los hombros y le dio la vuelta, haciendo que quedara de cara contra la pared. El movimiento brusco hizo que Jack se quejara pero esto no detuvo a Aster.

De pronto sintió como se recargaba contra su espalda. Con una mano le seguía sujetando las muñecas por encima de la cabeza, pero con la otra comenzó a frotarlo por encima del pantalón como antes lo hiciera con su rodilla.

-No…mmm…-Jack se quejaba, pero no podía evitar gemir. La sensación de tener las manos de su amor otra vez encima de él era demasiado fuerte y perfecta para no disfrutarla.

De pronto no era solo esa estimulación la que parecía volver loco a Jack, ya que Bunny comenzó a frotar contra su trasero su propio miembro que también estaba duro, desesperado por atención. Jack quiso quitárselo de encima pero no podía casi moverse, sus piernas temblaban de placer y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a terminar.

-No, Aster…por favor…ah….aahh….

-Parece que te gusta más de lo que puedes admitir, ¿No Jackie?

-Mmm….mmm…-Jack trataba de mantener la boca cerrada, pero no podía pensar con Bunny moviéndose de esa manera contra su cuerpo, su calor lo inundaba de pies a cabeza y lo único que Jack podía pensar era cuánto necesitaba que entrara de una vez y lo llenara de él durante horas.

Pero Bunny no quería que Jack se quedara callado así. Le tomó la cara con fuerza y lo obligó a voltear lo más que pudo.

-Dime que quieres esto.

Jack apretó fuertemente los ojos y asintió.

-Dilo.

Jack tragó la saliva que se estaba acumulando dentro de su boca y volvió a asentir.

-Quiero…quiero esto… ¡Aaah!...quiero más….por favor, por favor, Aster…

Bunny no necesitó más.

Lo tomó de la cintura y se lo subió en un hombro con facilidad. Jack se quejó, pero comenzó a temblar de expectación cuando se dio cuenta de que se dirigían a su habitación.

Jack se asustó. ¿Iban a tener sexo? ¿Después de todo lo que había pasado…?

Jack lo deseaba, de verdad lo deseaba, ¡pero estaba mal! Era una idea retorcida, se suponía que Aster lo odiaba o por lo menos lo despreciaba… ¿Por qué hacía esto con él?

Quizás…quizás quería humillarlo, demostrarle… que sabía cuánto lo deseaba, demostrarle el poder que tenía sobre su cuerpo, demostrarle que seguía siendo su dueño, que podía hacer con él lo que quisiera y después dejarlo tirado sin más.

La idea lo aterrorizó, pero cuando pudo reaccionar Aster ya lo había arrojado sobre la cama.

Le quitó los pantalones de un jalón y lo mismo hizo con su sudadera. La camisa la abrió con tal brusquedad que algunos botones saltaron, y le despojó de su ropa interior con la misma facilidad.

Jack trató de bajar de la cama pero no lo consiguió. Aster lo tomó firmemente de la cadera y comenzó a succionar su miembro casi violentamente. La sensación hizo que Jack viera estrellas frente a sus ojos y que ya no pudiera resistir más; su voz salía descontroladamente de su garganta, en gemidos que casi parecían sollozos, súplicas y el nombre de Aster una y otra vez. Sus puños se cerraron sujetando las sábanas y recargó la cabeza hacia atrás, su espalda se arqueó y sus piernas se tensaron.

Aster se las arregló para retrasarlo por un buen rato. Primero lo llevaba al límite y luego lo detenía. Lo observaba un momento, rendido sobre la cama, luego se inclinaba y besaba su estómago, mordía sus muslos y lo provocaba suavemente con lamidas y besos para después seguir con el ritmo salvaje de las succiones.

Finalmente Jack no pudo resistir más y su semen salió disparado al interior de la garganta de Bunny. Él continuó con el vaivén de su cabeza hasta que la última gota estuvo en su lengua, y solo entonces se detuvo. Jack jadeaba como si hubiera corrido un maratón y su agarre de las sábanas ahora era débil. Su cuerpo estaba tembloroso.

Bunny volvió a besar suavemente la punta de su miembro. Continuó, besando su estómago y su pecho. Dio un poco de atención a cada uno de los pezones erectos y duros y al ritmo que avanzaba podía escuchar cómo Jack seguía emitiendo pequeños sonidos que delataban cuánto lo disfrutaba, además de que se daba cuenta de los pequeños espasmos que revolucionaban su cuerpo deliciosamente vulnerable, cada vez más.

Permaneció un momento succionando uno de los pezones y sintió cómo su propia excitación parecía estar por explotar, pero para eso tenía que preparar primero a Jack, así que tenía que aguantar un poco más.

Comenzó a lamer y morder su cuello. Jack temblaba.

Subió con besos por su garganta y su barbilla, pero apenas rozó sus labios, Jack volteó la cara bruscamente.

Bunny gruñó, molesto, pero entonces se percató de algo muy grave.

Jack estaba llorando.

Su cuerpo no temblaba de deseo, como él había pensado. Lo había herido. Jack estaba asustado y triste.

Confundido y furioso consigo mismo, Bunny le acarició el rostro, tratando de calmarlo, y le dio un beso en el cuello. Permaneció apoyado en su piel un segundo antes de acercarse de nuevo a su oído.

-Vete ahora si quieres. Lo lamento.

Se incorporó de la cama y se sentó frente al escritorio con la cabeza entre las manos, dándole la espalda.

Después de unos segundos tratando de calmarse sin lograrlo del todo, Jack se incorporó como pudo, sus piernas aún se sentían como gelatina.

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama. Lo único que traía encima era la camisa abierta, con los botones rasgados. Miró a su alrededor y comenzó a juntar su ropa, avergonzado de haber permitido que las cosas llegaran tan lejos.

Pensó un momento en ir y encerrarse un rato en el baño. Sólo estar en esa habitación le generaba sentimientos encontrados que no alcanzaba a digerir del todo.

De pronto, en las acciones de Aster había sentido algo de amor. Amor que según sus planes, a estas alturas debería estar más que muerto, enterrado, olvidado. El último beso que había depositado en su piel había sido el más tierno que Jack podía recordar.

Volteó a verlo y le pareció que estaba devastado. Probablemente nunca antes lo había visto así.

Miró la mano en donde traía la ropa y buscó sus zapatos con la vista. De nuevo volteó a verlo a él. Dejó caer las prendas al suelo.

De pronto Aster sintió un peso inesperado sobre su regazo. Las manos heladas subieron por su pecho y tras ellas llegaron unos labios que atraparon los suyos en un beso.

Todo lo que Jack podía pensar era en que, por favor, no lo rechazara. Que Aster no lo rechazara, no ahora, no. No podría soportarlo.

Aster lo sujetó y lo llevó de regreso a la cama, lo acostó de espaldas y le sujetó las manos contra el colchón, pero deshizo el beso casi en seguida.

-¿Quieres tener problemas, idiota?

Jack no se esperaba esta reacción. De todas formas se sintió envalentonado por la manera en que había respondido a su beso.

-Sí- contestó, haciendo una media sonrisa que fue todo lo que necesitó para que Aster comenzara a besarlo otra vez, con ansias y deseo. Jack cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las manos que lo despojaron de la camisa, única prenda que le quedaba, y que bajaron por su cuerpo acariciando cada centímetro de su piel.

Los besos y las mordidas en su cuello se repitieron cada vez más fuertes e invasivas pero no le importó. Aster podía hacer lo que quisiera con él y a Jack no le importaba en lo absoluto. Se abrazó de su cuello con fuerza mientras él le abría las piernas bruscamente y se las acomodaba alrededor de la cintura.

-Quítate la ropa- pidió entonces Jack cerca de su oído y comenzó a repartir besos por su cuello, pero tuvo que interrumpir cuando Aster se separó de él para quitarse la camiseta y luego los pantalones y todo lo demás. Volvió a acomodar su cuerpo de dios sobre el de Jack, quien estaba extasiado por la manera en que se encargaba de inundar sus sentidos. Le rodeó la cintura con las piernas una vez más y lo jaló hacia él de este modo.

Bunny lo detuvo. Comenzó a deslizar su mano derecha desde uno de sus muslos. Acarició su costado y pasó por encima de uno de sus pezones hasta su cuello y finalmente llegó a sus labios. Metió tres de sus dedos en la boca de Jack, quien los aceptó sin dudar un segundo, poniendo todo su empeño en succionarlos y ensalivarlos bien, pues sabía lo que pasaría a continuación. Mientras tanto con su otra mano Aster había comenzado a bombear su pene, ya erguido aún después de haber eyaculado solo unos minutos antes. Jack gemía ante la sensación de tener los dedos de Aster invadiendo su boca. Era una manera diferente de dominación, pero se sentía extrañamente bien, excitante, quizás por la sensación de anticipación que generaba en él.

-Vamos, Jack-, dijo de pronto Aster, provocándolo-. ¿No lo deseas tanto, entonces?

Jack asintió y de pronto los dedos salieron de su boca. Uno de ellos comenzó a acariciar el exterior de su entrada en pequeños círculos. Jack sintió su cuerpo tensándose y emitió un sonido lastimoso que provocó que Aster se aproximara a su cara y buscara sus ojos.

-Relájate, vamos- le indicó con severidad-, no me digas que ya no recuerdas cómo hacerlo.

El dedo de pronto entró en él y Jack gimió escandalosamente.

-Sólo fue uno-, se inclinó sobre su pecho y buscó con los labios uno de sus pezones. Lo mordió un poco más fuerte de lo que había planeado pero el grito que emitió Jack entonces valió la pena completamente.

-Aster… ¡Aaah!- otro dedo entró en él. El segundo siempre era difícil.

Aster movió los dedos desde adentro hacia afuera de Jack y luego los abrió y los cerró para dilatarlo un poco más. Un tercer dedo entró y Jack se mordió los labios para no gemir tan escandalosamente cuando Aster encontró su próstata y comenzó a jugar con ella haciéndolo casi perder el conocimiento. Aster no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente, como saciándose de su imagen entregada y débil. Lucía vulnerable, deseoso y extrañamente inocente bajo su tacto.

Finalmente Bunny sacó sus dedos y los cambió por su miembro, que ya palpitaba de necesidad.

Jack gritó y se aferró más a él.

Era maravilloso. Había pasado más de un mes extrañando tener a Aster con él, arriba de él, dentro de él. Ansiaba sentirse completo y lleno, sentirse como si aún le perteneciera.

-Mmmm…está….está hirviendo….- dijo tan pronto como su boca pudo producir algo coherente, y Aster nunca pensó que algo así lo hiciera sentirse excitado-. Aaaah….vamos…muévete…

Aster se quedó quieto. Jack, con los ojos cerrados, esperaba que le hiciera caso pero al no sentir nada más que el calor insoportable dentro de él abrió los ojos al borde de la desesperación.

-¿A qué le tienes miedo?- preguntó entonces, tratando de provocarlo, pero no fue capaz de hacer la expresión burlona que había planeado porque Aster lo miraba ahora fijamente, como perdido en su cara.

Se inclinó sobre él y lo besó con inesperada suavidad antes de tomarle las piernas y afianzarlas mejor alrededor de su cintura. Comenzó a salir de Jack lentamente, para luego embestirlo de golpe y con fuerza.

Jack gritó dentro del beso pero Aster repitió el movimiento sin dejarlo respirar ni moverse. Cuando al fin dejó ir sus labios Jack respiró una bocanada de aire mientras se sujetaba con fuerza de sus hombros. Las embestidas continuaron a ese ritmo, lento, pero con una fuerza desoladora que Jack apenas podía soportar. Subió sus manos de los hombros a la nuca de Aster y lo atrajo, porque necesitaba besarlo, necesitaba que la conexión de sus cuerpos se extendiera y que fuera perfecta. Aster accedió al beso con más facilidad de lo que Jack había esperado y en poco tiempo su lengua exploraba el interior de la boca de Jack de una manera casi tan dominante como las embestidas que eran cada vez más fuertes. Jack también comenzó a mover su cadera contra la de Aster, para acoplar sus movimientos a los de él, y después de unos segundos comenzó a atender su palpitante erección. Los labios de Aster bajaron por su cuello lentamente. Mordió su clavícula suavemente y las uñas de la mano de Jack que se sujetaba a su espalda se clavaron en su piel.

-Vaya que eres inquieto-, comentó entonces al darse cuenta de que una de las manos de Jack estaba ocupada dándose placer a sí mismo-, tendremos que castigarte.

Jack abrió los ojos cuando Aster salió de él con cierta brusquedad. Se quejó en voz baja, reclamando el abrupto abandono, pero Aster lo sujetó de la cintura y lo obligó a darse la vuelta.

Jack quedó a cuatro sobre la cama y la idea de hacerlo así lo hizo sentirse extrañamente mal.

-No…Aster, no, espera, no no no no….oh…

Aster lo sujetó con firmeza de la cintura y lo volvió a penetrar de una sola y fuerte estocada. Jack gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras él continuaba con el mismo ritmo de antes sólo que ahora el sentimiento no le permitía disfrutarlo del todo. En esta posición no podía verlo, no podía conectar su mirada con la de él, no podía besarlo ni sujetarse de él, ni clavarle las uñas en la espalda o morder su cuello.

Jack se sintió intranquilo, expuesto.

-Aster…por favor, no… mmmmm….- de pronto una sensación inesperada lo invadió. Aquello era mejor de lo que había esperado. Se sentía algo débil y dominado pero era perfecto, erótico. Una de las manos de Aster viajó de su cintura hacia su estómago en una caricia veloz y deliciosa, terminando en su miembro. Comenzó a masajearlo, combinando el ritmo con el de sus embestidas.

-No te escucho Jackie. ¿Te desagrada tanto…? ¿Me detengo ahora?

Dicho esto, detuvo las embestidas, las caricias y el masaje en la erección de Jack, a quien una desesperación horrible asaltó al no sentir ya nada más de Aster que su pene inmóvil dentro de él. Trató de moverse contra él para continuar pero Aster lo detuvo, sujetándolo firmemente de la cadera, quedándose profundamente clavado en su cuerpo.

Jack negó con la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas.

-Noo….no, por favor…me gusta, me gusta mucho… ¡Ah! ¡No te detengas!

Aster sonrió para sí mismo.

-¿Entonces? ¿Eres mío, o no?

-Sí…lo soy...mmmmm….nunca dejé de serlo, por favor…

Jack no aguantó más y sus brazos lo dejaron caer sobre la almohada, hundiendo la cara en ella, tratando de limpiar lo más discretamente que pudiera las lágrimas que el insoportable placer sin consumar le había arrancado de los ojos. Pero Aster pasó un brazo por debajo de él y lo levantó hasta que la pálida espalda tocó su pecho. Se enderezó para que ambos quedaran sentados en esa posición. Jack recargó la cabeza hacia atrás, en su hombro, y Aster aprovechó la posición para continuar con sus besos invasivos en los labios de Jack.

Las penetraciones eran cada vez más rápidas y fuertes, hasta que Jack no pudo más y eyaculó con una fuerza desmedida e inesperada, temblando en brazos de Aster.

Tomó varias embestidas más antes de que él también se corriera en su interior, y un último latigazo de placer se extendió por el cuerpo de Jack haciéndolo sollozar cuando la esencia caliente invadió su cuerpo mientras Aster gruñía con fuerza dentro del beso.

Rompieron el beso una vez más y se desplomaron, Jack de frente contra la almohada y Aster sobre su espalda, donde aprovechó para besar su piel y clavar sus dientes en él, dejando marcas en todos lados mientras Jack se estremecía.

Salió de él con cuidado, bajando con su lengua y sus dientes por su columna, y lamió el interior de sus muslos, llevándose con su lengua los restos de semen de ambos pues el miembro de Jack aún goteaba.

Finalmente se acostó a su lado, boca arriba, y no dijo nada.

Jack jadeaba tratando de normalizar su respiración. Al cabo de unos segundos, cuando la lengua de Aster había dejado su cuerpo, pudo dejar de gemir y sollozar. Se limpió la cara por última vez con la almohada y poco a poco, con cuidado, se dio la vuelta y se sentó a la orilla de la cama buscando su ropa una vez más.

A pesar de lo mucho que lo había disfrutado, se sentía mal. Sentía que debía correr y esconderse en alguna parte, se sentía extraño, inundado por una sensación oscura y pesada que no lo iba a dejar en paz. Una vez más se dijo a sí mismo que por más que amara a Aster no se podía quedar.

Por otro lado, una parte de su interior le dijo que en cualquier momento él lo correría a patadas de allí así que este instinto pudo más, y Jack alcanzó su camisa mientras sin querer comenzaba a sollozar en voz baja ya estremecerse. Quizás nunca antes, en toda su vida, había sentido semejante desolación.

Un fuerte brazo rodeó su cintura y una barbilla se recargó en su hombro de repente.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

Jack no contestó, pero tampoco se resistió a la sorprendente fuerza que lo jaló de nuevo al interior de la cama. El calor del cuerpo de Aster lo invadió de nuevo cunado pegó su pecho contra su espalda y comenzó a dar besos en su cabeza, para después oler su cuello con fruición.

-¿Por qué lloras?

Jack supo que tenía que contestar esta pregunta. Y aunque el corazón le dolía, el rechazo lo torturaba y su estómago se había convertido en un agujero negro, lo hizo.

-Porque te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

Jack no pudo dar crédito a estas palabras. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y al hacerlo casi automáticamente recibió un beso lleno de fuego que casi termina por consumirlo. Cuando Aster lo soltó, Jack lo miró a los ojos como buscando la mentira, la burla o la broma detrás de sus palabras.

-Pero…Aster…

-No lo dudes, Jack. Por favor, nunca. ¿A dónde ibas?

Jack seguía sin poderlo creer, ni siquiera sabía que contestar.

-No…no lo sé…a cualquier otra parte….

-Por supuesto que no, Jack- contestó entonces Aster, repartiendo besos por todo su rostro, y luego sus labios, concluyendo con un beso largo y cálido como nunca antes-, estás en casa, no te irás de aquí. Y no saldrás de esta habitación por lo menos en un mes más…

Dicho esto sintió como Jack se erizaba entre sus brazos y se abrazaba a él.

-Pero…No entiendo…no…tú deberías odiarme…deberías haberme sacado de tu vida…

Bunny casi quiso sonreír al escuchar eso, pero sabía que Jack merecía una explicación.

-Escuché todo lo que hablaste con Tooth. Sé por qué hiciste todo aquello.

-Pero North dijo que tú….

-Le pedí que te mintiera y te mandara afuera para poder traerte a un lugar más privado donde hablar.

Lo volvió a besar con una gran ansiedad, pero Jack deshizo el beso como si estuviera molesto con él.

-Pero…todo lo que me dijiste…y cómo me trataste…

Bunny sonrió.

-Fuiste un niño realmente malo, mi Snowflake, había que darte una lección-su expresión cambió por una grave y preocupada-. Pero si te lastimé…o si te forcé demasiado, realmente lo lamento.

Jack se sonrojó mientras un nuevo vendaval de cariñosos besos caían sobre su piel.

-En realidad…me gusta mucho cuando tomas el control así…me gustó…

Bunny rio en voz baja y volvió a besarlo en los labios.

Cuando se separaron, Jack miraba su rostro como si no estuviera decidido a creerle. Había sufrido demasiado como para permitirse a sí mismo otra decepción.

Aster lo miró fijamente a los ojos y se esforzó porque Jack no rehuyera su mirada.

-Ángel, amor, mírame, te lo suplico- Jack movió un poco sus ojos, pero al escuchar los cariñosos sobrenombres un cosquilleo recorrió su pecho desde lo más profundo-. Te amo, ¿comprendes? te amo más de lo que podría amar cualquier otra cosa, eres todo para mí, sin ti no tengo rumbo ni vida. Quiero que te quedes a mi lado, porque este tiempo que estuve sin ti fue aún peor de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Estoy dispuesto a darte todo lo que pueda darte para hacerte feliz, todo lo que tengo o puedo llegar a tener, incluyéndome a mí mismo. Dame vida, mi ángel- susurró ahora, mientras juntaba su frente con la de Jack sin cortar el contacto de sus miradas-, dime que me amas también.

Jack asintió.

-También….también te amo, Aster…-Aster sonrió con alivio-, sin ti me sentía…como muerto...como si mi vida no tuviera sentidlo.

Se besaron una vez más y el beso fue largo, cálido y profundo.

Cuando se separaron, Jack miró a los ojos a Aster y se preguntó cuánto tardarían realmente en sanar las heridas. Una cosa era que se hubieran perdonado y otra muy diferente que hubiera dejado de doler. Pero mientras más tiempo pasaban juntos así, piel con piel, parecía un poco más soportable el dolor.

Jack le acarició el rostro y le sonrió.

-Aster….

-¿Sí, mi ángel?

Jack se mordió los labios.

-Hazme el amor de nuevo.

Aster sonrió mientras subía encima de él y se acomodaba entre sus piernas. Comenzaron a moverse uno contra el otro y al cabo de un rato los gemidos y los suspiros volvieron a llenar la habitación.

.

.

.

Jack despertó en la mañana por el ruido del timbre. Su cuerpo estaba encima del de Aster, absorbiendo su calor inhumano mientras dormían. El brazo de su adorado amante descansaba sobre su espalda y en esa posición Jack podía escuchar claramente los latidos de su corazón y sentir el ritmo de su respiración volcánica bajo su cuerpo.

Sabía que Aster llevaba un buen rato despierto pues aunque no había abierto sus ojos, había aprendido a interpretar su quietud y el poder de su mirada sobre su cuerpo cuando lo observaba dormir así.

Jack se removió e hizo amago de levantarse pero Aster lo detuvo.

-Quédate aquí, amor. Yo atenderé la puerta.

Jack asintió perezosamente y se quejó en voz baja de tener que dejarlo ir. Se recargó contra una almohada y se quedó profundamente dormido una vez más.

Se despertó al cabo de un rato más y se incorporó bruscamente ante el miedo de que todo hubiera sido un sueño, pero no era así. Estaba bien arropado y la cama aún estaba tibia. Se relajó una vez más sobre la almohada de su amante y respiró dentro de ella, sintiendo de pronto el fuerte aroma a sexo y chocolate que emanaba toda la habitación. Su segundo nuevo aroma preferido, después, claro, del aroma maderoso de la piel de Aster.

Se incorporó con algo de trabajo, pues sus piernas estaban entumidas. La noche había sido un maratón. Ni siquiera recordaba en qué momento se había quedado dormido, pero había sido tal como él lo había deseado, con Aster amándolo como sabía que nadie más podría haberlo hecho.

Unos hilillos de semen escurrieron aún por sus piernas.

Se limpió con cuidado y recogió sus bóxer y se los puso, lo mismo que su camisa.

Salió de la habitación con pasos temblorosos y fue en busca de Aster, olvidando por completo la razón por la que no estaba con él en primer lugar.

Cuando se asomó a la sala, él estaba sentado en un sillón que estaba de frente así que fue el primero en verlo. Levantó un poco las cejas y sonrió.

-Amor, ponte pantalones. Tenemos visitas.

En ese momento, en el sillón que estaba de espaldas a él, voltearon a verlo nada menos que Sandy, Toothiana y North.

Jack se quedó parado un momento y salió disparado de regreso a la escalera ante la sonrisa amorosa de Bunny y las risas abiertas de los demás.

.

.

.

Cuando Jack regresó, ya apropiadamente vestido, se acercó y saludó con timidez. Los otros lo saludaron casi burlonamente. Se acercó para sentarse a lado de Aster, pero este lo jaló y lo sentó entre sus piernas dobladas en posición de loto. Lo abrazó con posesión y Jack se sonrojó por semejantes muestras frente a sus amigos.

-Ahora que Jack está aquí, quiero decirles que estamos juntos de nuevo- Jack sonrió cuando la frente de Aster se tocó con su sien-, y pedirles disculpas por las molestias que pudimos haber causado, nunca debí descuidar a Jack del modo en que lo hice y jamás lo volveré hacer. También lamento que tuvieran que presenciar algo tan incómodo como lo de anoche.

-Si todo está bien eso es lo de menos- contestó North, pero Tooth parecía tener algo que agregar.

-Si lo haces llorar otra vez lo lamentarás el resto de tu vida, ¿entiendes?

Bunny sonrió.

-Claro Toothie, lo tendré en cuenta.

Todos rieron alegremente y al final, North y Tooth hicieron el anuncio oficial. Habían podido comenzar con los trámites para adoptar un niño.

-Felicidades a los dos- les dijo entonces Bunny, en medio de la alegría.

-Serán los mejores padres, lo sé- agregó Jack- nunca terminaré de agradecerles el modo en que se hicieron cargo de mí.

-No te preocupes por nada, Jack- contestó North- siempre son bienvenidos en casa, para lo que necesiten.

Tuvieron un almuerzo festivo y al cabo de un rato las visitas se fueron, pues sabían que Jack y Bunny necesitaban tiempo a solas, como una luna de miel. En cuanto se encontraron de nuevo solos Jack se acurrucó en los brazos de Aster.

-Aster…explícame bien.

-¿Qué cosa, amor?

-¿Por qué me perdonaste?

Aster se quedó en silencio por varios segundos, durante los cuales Jack comenzó a ponderar si había sido buena idea hacer esa pregunta.

Bunny lo miró y sonrió de repente.

-Digamos que…tuve algunas pistas-, se acercó y lamió traviesamente una de sus orejas-. ¿Quieres que te explique?

Jack asintió mirándolo atentamente.

-¿Recuerdas que te hablé alguna vez de Groundhog?

-No mucho. Sólo sé que te ayudó a rescatarme y…que me ayudó a mí cuando yo no sabía quién era.

-Pues volvió por su dinero. Y me dijo…me dijo cómo me llamabas mientras estabas delirando. Como si me necesitaras.

Jack suspiró ante los obscuros y terribles recuerdos, y asintió. Bunny continuó.

-Anoche que volví a verte, solo con eso me estremecí y comprendí que no había podido…sacarte. Y después vi que aún usabas el collar- Jack llevó sus manos a su cuello y se percató de que en realidad lo traía puesto. Ni siquiera recordaba cuándo se lo había quitado por última vez o siquiera por más de un minuto-, y junto con eso recordé aquella noche, ¿recuerdas? hacíamos el amor y de pronto me dijiste que me amabas, y que nunca, pasara lo que pasara, fuera a olvidarme de eso.

Jack asintió mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta al recordar el dolor que estaba pasando en esos días. Aster lo besó.

-Anoche cuando subí detrás de Tooth y de ti todos esos pensamientos se cruzaban en mi cabeza. Sólo necesitaba un pretexto, Jack, uno solo para pedirte que volvieras a mí y no soltarte nunca. Y me lo diste, más de lo que hubiera podido esperar. No podía creer que estuvieras dispuesto a sacrificarte por lo que pensaras que era mejor para mí a tal punto. Y entonces me di cuenta de que merecías todavía más de lo que yo tenía para darte.

Juntaron sus frentes otra vez.

-Sé que mereces más. Pero tengo la esperanza de que lo que soy sea suficiente.

Jack sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza. Aster perdió su rumbo en su cuello, en su oído y luego en su cabello. Lo olió con una fuerza extraña, como si fuera estrictamente necesario para él alimentarse de su aroma de ese modo.

-Demonios, hueles tan bien…

-Huelo a ti…

-No…es diferente….- las manos habían ido bajando y ahora acariciaban su trasero, sus muslos y sus piernas-, eres tú. No soy adicto al sexo, Jack. Soy adicto a ti.

Jack gimió ante un repentino mordisco en uno de sus pezones y se tuvo que preguntar en que momento le había abierto la camisa.

-Dije…que no saldrías de esa habitación en un mes- dijo Aster de pronto-, pero ya lo hiciste, así que habrá que empezar de nuevo…

-Espera… ¿qué?- preguntó Jack alarmado, pero Aster fue más rápido en levantarlo en sus brazos y correr escaleras arriba con él así. A Jack no le quedó más remedio que reír y disponerse a disfrutar de cada acción de su amado, y a dejarse sofocar por el amor que lo inundaba por dentro.

.

.

.

Quizás no pasaron un mes dentro de la habitación, pero sí lo suficiente para que Jack perdiera la cuenta de sus orgasmos y su garganta ardiera de tanto gritar. Casi había olvidado lo que era respirar un aire que no fuera el de esa habitación calurosa y llena de ellos dos. No recordaba otras voces que no fueran la suya propia y la de Aster y su repertorio de palabras se redujeron a todas aquellas que denotaran amor y placer. Su cuerpo había alcanzado una hipersensibilidad tal que un solo roce de los dedos de su amado contra su piel era más que suficiente para dejarlo al borde de una explosión. Su interior se sentía caliente y estaba seguro de que la esencia de Aster lo había llenado hasta el tope pues un calor increíble se había instalado permanentemente en su cuerpo.

Para la última vez que lo hicieron antes de caer otra vez en la realidad, Jack había olvidado que él y Aster eran dos personas, dos cuerpos distintos. No se sentía saciado completamente, y a partir de entonces su pasión aumentó a límites inimaginables.

Jack no era él mismo si no tenía a Aster con él, sobre él, dentro de él. Aster no era él mismo si no poseía a Jack, si no escuchaba sus gemidos llenar una habitación ni su voz pronunciar su nombre.

Volver a la normalidad costó su trabajo, pero por esta razón no perdían oportunidad alguna para amarse hasta quedar rendidos.

.

.

.

Epílogo.

Jack, ahora con 28 años de edad, acababa de terminar una carrera de administración y finanzas, pues fue la carrera que pareció más apropiada si iba a seguir ayudando a Aster con la empresa. En un mes más iban a casarse.

No era que necesitaran el papel para probar nada pues terminaron de consolidarse como pareja mucho tiempo antes. Jack había demostrado ser confiable para hacerse cargo de los asuntos de su prometido cuando había sido necesario y para cuidarlo de todo y de todos cuando podía hacerlo, y Aster por su parte se había hecho cargo de Jack con una devoción sorprendente que solo podía atribuirse al amor, o más bien a la adoración que le profesaba. La pasión no parecía terminarse entre ellos, aunque se habían hecho conscientes de que tenían que tener ciertos límites si querían tener una vida tranquila.

Más bien, lo de casarse era parte del trámite.

Jack estaba de pie frente a una puerta doble de madera que debía medir lo doble que él. En esos cuatro años había crecido un par de centímetros y la buena alimentación y el ejercicio constante habían provocado que su cuerpo pareciera más fuerte y mejor formado que antes. No mucho más que el de su novio, eso era seguro.

Aster, ahora con 32 años, estaba a unos metros tras él, hablando con la encargada del lugar para despejar varias dudas que tenía aún, no le gustaba dar pasos en falso y menos en algo tan importante. Seguía siendo alto más alto que él y con un cuerpo mucho más ancho y delineado. Su mirada de ojos verdes seguía siendo penetrante y seguía siendo extremadamente, casi dolorosamente atractivo.

Jack lo miró y sonrió, preguntándose por enésima vez desde que estaban juntos si habría en el mundo una pareja más contraria que ellos y a la vez tan unidos y complementarios. Supuso (pues le gustaba pensarlo así) que no.

Aster lo miró de reojo y le sonrió. Sabía que estaba nervioso, pero para eso estaba él ahí, para apoyarlo.

Caminó hacia él y en cuanto llegó ambos se quedaron mirando la puerta.

-No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien.

-Eso espero…pero Bunny, ¿Y si no le caemos bien?

Bunny rio.

-Lo harás genial. Los hijos de North y Toothie te aman, igual que el pequeño de Sandy. ¿Por qué iba a ser diferente ahora?

Iban a adoptar a un niño y estaban comenzando con los trámites. Aquella era una primera visita para conocerlo.

-No lo sé.

La mujer que los había estado atendiendo se acercó para abrir la puerta luego de darles algunas indicaciones.

Antes de que las pesadas placas de madera se abrieran Aster se acercó a Jack. Le dio un beso rápido en los labios y se acomodó cerca de su oído.

-Todo estará bien. La Madriguera nos espera y estaremos juntos, no te dejaré nunca, ¿está bien?

Jack asintió.

-Yo tampoco te dejaré, Aster.

Antes de que la puerta se abriera Jack se recargó contra Aster.

Aster envolvió fuerte a Jack dentro de su abrazo.

**Fin**

**Y así termina esta historia.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que hayan disfrutado tanto leerlo como yo disfruté escribirlo. **

**Espero no haberme pasado con romance pero creo que se merecían un buen final, estos dos. **

**Ojalá me dejen sus reviews para decirme qué les pareció.**

**Tal vez escriba otro fic sobre ellos, aún estoy en planes. Amo esta pareja y escribir sobre ellos fue una experiencia genial, considerando además que es la primera vez que me meto con el yaoi. Queda bastante lindo, supongo.**

**En fin. Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias. **

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron, dieron favs, follows y reviews a esta historia. Estoy en deuda infinita con ustedes.**

**Besos, abrazos y demás.**

**Aoshika October**


End file.
